camino a un maestro
by yedinson015
Summary: de la autoria de Fee-fi-fo-fum(¿Qué pasaría si Delia hubiera intervenido y se hubiera asegurado de que Ash estuviera preparado para su viaje? Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de madre le permitirá a su único hijo viajar por un mundo peligroso mal preparado? Ceniza más inteligente, Ash más preparada. Una mezcla de los juegos y el anime)
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Comenzamos nuestra historia en la pequeña y pintoresca región del sur de Kanto, conocida como Pallet Town. No muchas personas viven aquí, y la principal atracción de esta ciudad fue el laboratorio y la residencia del profesor regional de Kanto, conocido como el Profesor Oak.

El Profesor Oak fue alguna vez un famoso entrenador, con poderosos Pokémon como sus compañeros, como su abridor Charizard, su Alakazam que se rumorea que es tan poderoso como el entrenador de gimnasio Sabrina Alakazam, y su Dragonite, del que se rumoreaba que era tan poderoso como el campeón Dragonite de Lance. Él, por supuesto, tenía muchos Pokémon más poderosos con él, pero después de unos años de entrenamiento, decidió que luchar contra los pokemon no era algo que disfrutara, y encontró su vocación como investigador de pokemon. Se hizo famoso en todo el mundo por sus innovadores avances relacionados con los Pokémon, que culminaron en pokedex, su mayor invención.

Un pokedex es esencialmente un pequeño dispositivo que funciona como una enciclopedia en pokemon. Todo lo que uno tenía que hacer era señalarlo al pokemon en cuestión para obtener una breve descripción del pokemon. Una vez que un entrenador había atrapado un pokemon, el pokedex puede proporcionar información sobre su género, habilidades, conjunto de movimientos actuales y movimientos potenciales que el pokemon puede aprender. Todavía es nuevo en el mundo de pokemon, y el primer lote de pokedex se dará a los nuevos entrenadores que comienzan su viaje el primero de abril.

Hablando de un entrenador que comienza su viaje, llegamos a un adolescente que ve una batalla de pokemon entre un Gengar y un Nidorino en su televisor. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum. Es un niño de trece años con cabello negro rebelde y ojos marrones. Sus ojos seguían la batalla con fascinación, su aguda mente absorbiendo las diversas estrategias utilizadas por los entrenadores de la Liga índigo. Sus ojos se abrieron de emoción cuando Gengar utilizó un ataque psíquico contra el Nidorino y lo dejó fuera de la batalla. Fue en esta escena que su madre, Delia Ketchum, entró a la habitación.

Delia es una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar de treinta y pocos años. Ella soñó con ser una entrenadora de Pokémon, pero tuvo que dejarlos para cuidar de Ash cuando nació. Ahora dirige el único restaurante en Pallet Town, conocido como Pallet House. Al ver que Ash todavía estaba despierta, dijo "Ash, ¿no deberías estar en la cama ahora? No quieres quedarte dormido mañana ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé mamá, pero estoy demasiado emocionado para dormir ahora. ¡No puedo esperar para comenzar mi viaje mañana!" respondió Ash, su cara avergonzada.

"Lo entiendo, cariño. Pero no quieres perder el esfuerzo que has puesto en los últimos años por dormir demasiado ahora".

Y el esfuerzo que había hecho. Ash aún recordaba el día con claridad, incluso si fue hace casi tres años. Acababa de regresar del campamento de verano que el profesor Oak tenía para aspirantes a entrenadores.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

"Hola cariño, ¿cómo estuvo el campamento?" Delia pidió ver a su hijo por primera vez en más de un mes.

"¡Fue una madre increíble! ¡Vi tantos pokemon nuevos allí! ¡Los asistentes incluso tuvieron una batalla simulada para que pudiéramos experimentar lo real! ¡Y creé una nueva amiga llamada Serena, que fue herida por un Poliwag!"

"Ralentiza a Ash", se rió de su madre. "Toma un respiro, no puedo entender cuando estás hablando tan rápido".

"Lo siento", Ash respondió tímidamente. "Pero fue muy divertido. Sobre todo me quedé con Leaf y Jonathan, y con Serena cuando se convirtió en nuestra amiga. ¡Todos los demás niños estaban adulando a ese imbécil, Gary Oak!" Leaf, Jonathan y Gary eran los vecinos de Ash y Gary el nieto del profesor Oak.

"¡Ceniza!" su madre lo regañó. "¿Así es como te crío? ¿Para usar esas palabras? ¿Y qué pasa con Gary? ¿Pensé que era tu mejor amigo?"

"¡Lo fue, hasta hace tres semanas! Pero se burló de mi sueño de convertirse en maestro pokemon, diciendo que nunca se volvería realidad, ya que el único capaz de convertirse en maestro pokemon es el gran Gary Oak". Delia podía escuchar el sarcasmo de Ash palabras.

Después de reflexionar sobre las palabras de su hijo por un tiempo, Delia comentó: "Entonces, ¿tu sueño de ser un maestro de pokemon vale tu amistad con tu mejor amigo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! De ahora en adelante, ¡somos rivales! ¡Pero solo espera, definitivamente me convertiré en un maestro pokemon!" Ash respondió con pasión ardiendo en sus ojos. Fue en ese momento que Delia supo que esto no era solo un sueño infantil, que ella había asumido que era hasta ahora. Era lo que Ash realmente quería, su objetivo en la vida. Y Delia sabía que lo apoyaría, lo ayudaría y lo guiaría para alcanzar ese objetivo. Y ella decidió comenzar a hacer eso ahora, con un poco de amor y brutal honestidad.

"Eso es lindo Ash, hasta ahora no tenía idea de que estabas tan apasionada por tu sueño. Simplemente asumí que era una fantasía infantil", se rió Delia, con una mano frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente. "Pero," aquí su comportamiento se volvió serio, y Ash sabía que era mejor que escuchara a su madre, "Lamento decir esto, no creo que puedas alcanzar tu sueño".

"..." Ash abrió su boca, luego la cerró después de unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Trató de evitar mostrar el dolor en su rostro, pero no estaba seguro de si tenía éxito.

"No he terminado, Ash", continuó su madre. "No creo que puedas alcanzar tu sueño como lo estás haciendo en este momento. Y si lo piensas bien, te darás cuenta de la verdad en mis palabras".

"¡No, tu estas equivocado!" Ash intentó protestar con vehemencia, pero se detuvo cuando su madre levantó la mano para cortarlo.

"¿En serio? Entonces dime, ¿cuántos pokemon hay en el mundo? ¿Conoces los diferentes tipos de pokemon? ¿Conoces las fortalezas y debilidades de cada tipo de pokemon? ¿Sabes qué movimientos puede aprender un pokemon? ¿Sabes qué alimentar a un pokemon, para darles una dieta balanceada esencial para su crecimiento? No necesito continuar, ¿o sí?

En cada pregunta que su madre disparaba, la cara de Ash caía más y más y ahora apenas estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. Él comenzó a tocar su hombro y miró a su madre, que tenía una expresión llorosa similar en su rostro. Estaba preguntándose sobre eso cuando su madre continuó hablando.

"¿Crees que es fácil para mí decirte todo esto?" su madre cuestionó. "Pero tenía que hacerlo. Es mi deber decírtelo". Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ash, continuó: "La felicidad de una madre radica en la felicidad de su hijo. Nada puede hacer que una madre sea más feliz que ver a su hijo perseguir sus sueños y finalmente alcanzarlos. Pero ella tiene que ayudarlo y guiarlo hasta que alcance su objetivo, "ella le dijo gentil y amorosamente, todos los rastros de su persona estricta desaparecieron ahora.

"Pero ... Pero," Ash negará por siempre que lloriqueó, "Simplemente me dijiste que no alcanzaría mi objetivo. ¿Cómo me está guiando esto?" Ash dijo, la frustración y la ira evidente en su voz.

"¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contactarte?" cuestionó su madre, su voz aún amable. "Sabía que no podría conseguirte un libro sobre pokemon para ayudarte a prepararte para tu viaje. Odias estudiar, probablemente ni siquiera habrías abierto el libro que te traje. Tenía que decirte esto ahora, como tú "Ser un maestro pokemon es una de las cosas más difíciles de lograr en este mundo, debes estar preparado Ashy", suplicó su madre, esperando que su hijo entendiera por qué ella dijo lo que dijo, que lo haría. aprende, y lo más importante, que la perdonaría por esto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ash recordó esa conversación con cariño. No podía creer que solía ser tan ingenuo para comenzar un viaje pokemon sin preparación alguna, algo que estaba seguro de que habría hecho si su madre no lo hubiera solucionado. Realmente tenía la mejor madre del mundo, pensó, su corazón lleno de amor por su madre.

Siguió pensando en las secuelas de esa conversación. Ash estaba molesto por el resto del día, pensando en la conversación con su madre. Pero él sabía que ella tenía razón. Él simplemente no estaba preparado. Entonces, al día siguiente, en la mesa del comedor mientras desayunaba, rompió el incómodo silencio que había penetrado la casa desde la conversación.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

"Mamá", comenzó, atrayendo su atención, "He estado pensando en lo que dijiste". Aquí hizo una mueca antes de continuar, "y sé que cada palabra que dices es la verdad. Simplemente no estoy preparado para mi viaje. Pero, tengo tres años para comenzar mi viaje, y quiero pasar los tres años estudiando todo lo que pueda para lograr mi sueño ".

"¡Oh, Ashy! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidido eso!" Dijo Delia brillantemente. "¿Has pensado en cómo lo harás?" ella cuestionó.

"Bueno, iba a ir con el profesor Oak's para pedirle que me enseñe", murmuró Ash tímidamente, con su mano derecha frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, un gesto que recogió de su madre cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Oh, está bien cariño. Por mucho que no quiera decirlo, sé que no puedo ayudarte con tu educación sobre pokemon. Yo tampoco fui entrenador", dijo con una expresión abatida.

"¡Está bien mamá! ¡Me estás ayudando como puedes!" insistió Ash.

Delia sonrió débilmente a Ash antes de continuar, "Gracias, Ash. De todos modos, hablé con el Profesor Oak ayer por la tarde, después de nuestra conversación. Él nos está esperando ahora".

"Oh, ¿él? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?" cuestionó Ash, antes de llenar rápidamente su boca con comida.

"Modales, Ash", se rió Delia. "Reduzca la velocidad, el profesor no irá a ningún lado".

FIN FLASHBACK

Más tarde, Ash habló con el profesor Oak y le explicó su situación. El Profesor Oak acaba de decir que esperaba que llegara ese día y le dio a Ash una enciclopedia de pokemon en la región de Kanto. Y así es como comenzó su educación. Ash se sorprendió al saber que había setecientos veintiún Pokémon descubiertos en las seis regiones hasta el momento. ¡Y pensar que él suponía que solo había un centenar de Pokémon antes de comenzar a estudiar! ¡Realmente fue muy ingenuo!

Ash comenzó tratando de recordar los diferentes pokemon junto con sus tipos. Hay dieciocho tipos diferentes de pokemon que se han descubierto, desde el tipo normal común hasta el tipo de hada única y exótica. Ash se propuso aprender diez Pokémon diferentes cada día, y terminó de aprender sobre cada pokemon descubierto hasta ahora en dos meses y medio. No solo aprendió sus nombres, sino que también aprendió sus tipos, contra qué tipo era fuerte, contra qué tipo eran débiles y su dificultad para lograr que escucharan al entrenador. Junto con eso, aprendió qué comida comían, además de aprender a cocinar para sí mismo durante el viaje de su madre.

"Sí, debería prepararme para ir a dormir ahora", dijo Ash, volviendo al presente. "¿Alguna vez te he agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora?" cuestionó mientras miraba a su madre.

"Oh cariño, nunca necesitas agradecerme por nada. Siempre he hecho lo mejor para ti porque te amo. No hay necesidad de agradecerme". Delia respondió mientras sonreía dulcemente.

"Yo también te amo mamá" respondió Ash mientras la abrazaba.

Se abrazaron unos segundos antes de que Ash retrocediera. "¿Puedes pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si nunca hubieras tenido esa conversación conmigo?" él la cuestionó.

"Oh, me lo imagino. Probablemente hubieras enfurecido a toda una bandada de Spearows en la ruta uno, y tuviste que huir por tu vida", su madre se burló de él suavemente.

"Jaja, eres una madre hilarante", Ash rodó los ojos. "Pero probablemente sea correcto", admitió a regañadientes.

Delia se rió antes de empujarlo suavemente a su habitación. "Duerme ahora, tienes un largo día mañana".

"Sí mamá, yendo ahora", refunfuñó Ash afablemente. Llegaron a su habitación donde vieron su ropa colgando en el armario y una mochila en su cama.

"¿Has empacado todo para mañana?" Delia le preguntó a su hijo.

"¡Sí, mamá! ¡Todo está lleno y listo! He estado planeando esto por tres años, ¡estoy listo!"

"Oh, bien. Solo me preocupo. ¿Has configurado tu alarma?"

"Sí mamá, todo hecho".

"Está bien, entonces. Buenas noches, Ashy, te amo", lo besó en la frente, antes de empujarlo a su cama, y metiéndolo dentro.

"¡Mooooom!" Ceniza gimió. "¡Tengo trece ahora! Deten esto".

"Esto es lo último que puedo hacer por muchos meses más. Ashy, permítame esto", suplicó su madre. Ash vio la expresión de su madre y sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Está bien mamá. Y no te preocupes, ¡te llamaré desde todos los centros Pokémon!"

"Lo sé, Ashy. Perdón por ponerte todo sentimental. Duerme ahora. Buenas noches". Y con eso, Delia salió de la habitación.

XXX

Beep ... .Beep ... .Beep ... .Beep ... .CRASH!

Ash odiaba levantarse temprano en la mañana, realmente lo hizo. Pero él había cultivado el hábito de hacerlo en los últimos tres años. Sabía que tenía mucho que hacer todos los días de su viaje. Tenía que viajar de ciudad en ciudad a pie y entrenar a su pokemon, por lo que sabía que no podía desperdiciar la luz del día durmiendo. Viajar era mejor hacerlo a la luz natural del sol, ya que siempre había posibilidades de ser emboscado por salvajes pokemon por la noche, donde la visibilidad era baja. Por lo tanto, comenzó a levantarse al amanecer todos los días durante los últimos tres años.

Gimiendo cuando se levantó, Ash se frotó el sueño de los ojos. Bostezó ampliamente mientras se estiraba, y fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y refrescarse. Al hacerlo, salió de su casa para correr a diario. Este era otro hábito en el que se metió. Sabía que estar en la carretera todos los días y viajar de un lugar a otro sería agotador para su cuerpo, por lo que comenzó a hacer ejercicio diariamente para mantener su cuerpo en forma para viajar. Mientras trotaba, una vez más se maravilló del paisaje que rodeaba su ciudad. Pallet Town era un pueblo pequeño y estaba rodeado de vegetación, lo que hacía que su jogging fuera refrescante. Después de correr durante una hora más o menos, regresó a su habitación para ducharse y ponerse la ropa que usará en su viaje. Consistió en una camiseta negra, pantalones vaqueros azules, una chaqueta azul y blanca con adornos dorados, y su sombrero de la liga pokemon de la firma.

Mientras salía de su habitación, estaba a punto de llevarse su mochila, pero pensó en revisarla para asegurarse de que guardara todo. Su mochila tenía cinco compartimentos, y él había arreglado sus artículos en consecuencia. El primer compartimiento era para sus pokebolas. Actualmente tenía seis con él, sabiendo que el Profesor Oak le dará más cuando tenga su titular. El segundo compartimiento era para medicinas. Además de medicinas para él, tenía diez pociones, diez curas completas y diez reanimaciones. Un poco demasiado, pero tenía el objetivo de hacerlos durar hasta que llegara a Celadon City. El tercer compartimento era para su TM Case; un regalo que su madre le había dado en su decimotercer cumpleaños. Probablemente había roto una costilla o dos de sus madres con el aplastante abrazo que le dio cuando vio el regalo. El cuarto compartimiento era para él y para la comida de su pokemon. En este momento estaba tomando lo suficiente durante diez días. Sabía que no necesitaba mucho, pero le gustaba mantener el extra en caso de emergencia. El último compartimento era para su mapa, así como su caña de pescar. La caña de pescar era algo con lo que se trataba, pero lo justificó pensando que lo necesitaba, y el hecho de que no había comprado algo para sí mismo durante casi tres años.

Esa fue otra cosa que comenzó después de la charla con su madre hace tres años. Siempre se le otorgó un subsidio mensual que gastó en cosas aleatorias que le parecieron geniales, pero dejó de hacerlo para ahorrar dinero para su viaje. Los Ketchums nunca fueron ricos. No eran pobres, pero nunca fueron ricos. Así que Ash guardó todas sus asignaciones durante tres años y había recaudado una gran suma de dinero para ayudarlo a alcanzar su sueño. Sabía que todo el dinero se gastaría en su pokemon, pero él estaba bien con eso.

Una vez hecho esto, volviendo a revisar su bolsa, la levantó y bajó las escaleras donde su madre había hecho un verdadero banquete en la mesa. Su boca se humedeció por el olor y rápidamente comenzó a devorar el desayuno. Mientras que él había comenzado a comer como un humano normal después de que su madre casi le había ganado los modales, todavía consumía alimentos para cinco personas. Sólo cuando estaba en su tercera ayuda se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba sentada en la mesa y lo miraba con una expresión de cariño en la cara.

"Oh, mamá, buenos días. Gracias por el desayuno, es increíble. Hoy te has superado a ti mismo". Centella Ash después de tragar su comida.

"Oh, cariño, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo, esta es tu última comida casera desde hace un tiempo".

"¿Alguna vez te dije cuánto te amo, mamá?" cuestionó Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muchas veces Ash, pero el sentimiento es apreciado", se rió Delia. "Entonces, ¿ya has decidido tu titular?"

"Hmmm. No estoy seguro de mamá. Los tres Pokémon son increíbles, y los tres se convierten en monstruos absolutos en su evolución final cuando entrenan bien. Realmente no puedo diferenciarlos en este momento".

"Está bien, cariño, siempre puedes decidir en el momento".

"Sí, probablemente lo haga", respondió Ash mientras miraba el reloj. "Debería ir al laboratorio ahora mamá, se está haciendo tarde. Regresaré a casa para recoger mi mochila después de que tenga mi primer plato".

"Está bien cariño, cuídate. La mejor de las suertes", respondió su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y limpiaba la mesa.

Ash se dirigió al laboratorio del Profesor Oak a un ritmo pausado mientras meditaba sobre qué pokemon capturaría y cómo comenzaría su viaje. Ya había reservado un transporte de poke desde la ciudad de Viridian a la ciudad de Fucsia durante una semana a partir de hoy. Esto le daría una semana para entrenar y vincularse con su abridor y cualquier Pokémon que atrape antes de irse.

Poke-transport fue una bendición. Fue una iniciativa iniciada por el líder del gimnasio de Saffron City, Sabrina. Sabrina era una maestra de Pokémon de tipo psíquico y tenía muchos Pokémon entre la línea Abra. Abra y sus evoluciones han perfeccionado el arte de la teletransportación, y Sabrina usa esa capacidad para proporcionar transporte interurbano por una tarifa. El precio varió de relativamente barato si se reserva con meses de antelación, a extremadamente costoso si se reserva en el lugar, si hubiera alguno disponible. El poke-transportation funciona cada media hora, y solo hay una cantidad limitada de pokemon disponible a la vez para teletransportarse. Incluso con estas restricciones, el servicio poke-transport es muy popular.

Ash quería comenzar su viaje visitando la Zona de Safari. La Zona de Safari era una reserva para los Pokémon salvajes, por lo que a los entrenadores no se les permitió luchar contra los Pokémon para capturarlos. En cambio, los entrenadores recibieron pelotas de safari especiales que tenían una tasa de captura más alta que las pokebolas normales y solo podían capturar un pokemon si el pokemon estaba dispuesto a acompañar al entrenador en su viaje. En resumen, fue perfecto para un entrenador novato como Ash para darle la oportunidad de agregar a su equipo al comienzo de su viaje.

Sabía que dedicar una semana a vincularse y entrenar a su pokemon titular y pasar más tiempo en la Zona de Safari lo colocaría detrás del resto de su competencia, que sin duda se dirigiría hacia Pewter City para obtener su primer gafete. Pero Ash estaba bien con esto. La Liga estaba a más de un año de distancia y Ash sabía que no solo se pondría al corriente, sino que sería mejor que ellos. Tenía tanta fe en sí mismo al menos.

Ash comenzó cuando escuchó que se llamaba su nombre. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al laboratorio del profesor. Levantó la vista y vio a su amiga Leaf saludando con la mano. Ella también estaba vestida con su ropa de viaje con una camiseta azul sin mangas, una falda roja que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y un sombrero. Ya tenía su bolso atada.

"Oh, hola, Leaf. ¿Listo para conseguir tu titular?" preguntó Ash.

"¡He estado listo durante siglos! ¡Estaba tan emocionado anoche que apenas podía dormir!" Exclamó mientras saltaba de un pie a otro tratando de controlar su emoción.

"¡Lo mismo aquí! No lo prolonguemos más y nos encontremos con el profesor", dijo Ash mientras pasaba junto a Leaf y entraba en el laboratorio.

Ash ignoró todos los diversos dispositivos en el laboratorio, ya los había visto muchas veces, y estaba demasiado emocionado por conseguir que a su abridor le importara siquiera. Vio al profesor Oak junto con dos niños de su edad, su amigo Jonathan y su rival Gary Oak.

"Oh, mira, el perdedor ha llegado". Llega la voz molesta de Gary. "Me pregunto por qué apareciste, todos saben que solo me convertiré en un maestro pokemon".

Ash apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Normalmente se habría elevado a las burlas de su rival, pero hoy no. No quería que tuviera un titular para retrasarse más.

"Ahora, ahora Gary. Todos somos amigos aquí". Llegó la voz de desaprobación de su abuelo, el profesor Oak. Gary solo resopló y murmuró una disculpa que ignoré. El profesor solo negó con la cabeza y nos indicó una mesa que tenía tres pokeballs. Una vez que todos estuvieron allí, comenzó su presentación.

"Hoy en día cuatro va a iniciar sus viajes y como cada entrenador, recibirá un motor de arranque. Puede elegir Charmander", al tiempo que apunta a una pelota con una pegatina de fuego en él, "o Squirtle", al tiempo que apunta a una Pokeball con una pegatina de una gota de lágrima ", o Bulbasaur," mientras apunta a una pokebola con una pegatina de una hoja ". "Como pueden ver, hay cuatro de ustedes y solo tres pokebolas, así que le pido a uno de ustedes que dé un paso adelante voluntariamente y tome otro Arrancador". Terminó mientras miraba a los cuatro niños.

Nadie se movió. Todos comenzamos el uno al otro con la esperanza de que alguien fuera voluntario. Después de pensarlo, Ash dio un paso adelante y dijo: "Lo haré". Y aunque estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber conseguido uno de los primeros tres de Kanto, estaría bien. Había investigado los diversos pokemon de fuego, agua y hierba disponibles en la región de Kanto, ya que no sabía qué arrancador obtendría y sabía que podía atrapar y entrenar a un pokemon para que fuera tan poderoso como un Venusaur, un Blastoise. y un Charizard. Además, sabía que cualquier pokemon que le diera el profesor Oak sería tan poderoso como el Bulbasaur, el Charmander y el Squirtle que le dio a los otros tres.

El Profesor Oak le dio a Ash una gran sonrisa y continuó hablando. "Gracias, Ash. Ahora que eso está decidido, ¿debemos continuar? Creo que Leaf debería obtener la primera elección, después de todo, son las damas primero".

Gary parecía que iba a protestar, pero una mirada de su abuelo lo calló. Leaf saltó hacia adelante y dijo "ya sé qué pokemon quiero. Bulbasaur, ¡te elijo!" con eso ella liberó a Bulbasaur y se arrodilló junto a él. Ella rápidamente lo saludó y se puso de pie mientras lo abrazaba a su pecho. El Bulbasaur parecía bastante satisfecho con su entrenador si su expresión decía algo.

Gary corrió hacia adelante, recogió la pokebola con la lágrima y la soltó y asintió con satisfacción cuando vio al Squirtle. Mientras tanto, Jonathan estaba contento, ya que quería al Charmander de todos modos, y lo estaba saludando felizmente.

"Aún no hemos terminado, niños! Junto con su Arrancador, también recibirán cinco pokebolas de mí. Recuerde que las reglas de la liga establecen que no puede llevar consigo más de diez pokemon a la vez. Para llevar más, tiene para ser aprobado por mí o un oficial de la Liga! " Esta regla se había hecho junto con la regla para hacer que la edad de inicio para los entrenadores sea trece en lugar de diez. La Liga pensó que los entrenadores ahora eran lo suficientemente maduros para manejar diez pokemon a la vez. Por supuesto, la condición del pokemon se verificó en cada centro pokemon y el profesor regional cuando se envió un pokemon al laboratorio. Si descubren que un entrenador no puede manejar diez Pokémon a la vez, este privilegio será revocado.

El profesor les dio a los cuatro sus pokebolas, junto con un pequeño dispositivo rojo que todos sabían que era el pokedex. Después de recibir estos artículos, Gary, Leaf y Jonathan se fueron.

El profesor se volvió hacia Ash y dijo: "Realmente aprecio este Ash. Espero que estés tan satisfecho con tu titular como los demás. Ya que voluntariamente te has acercado, te dejaré elegir tu iniciador entre los otros tres Pokémon que tengo conmigo."

Con eso, lanzó tres pokemon que Ash reconoció que eran un Nidoran masculino, un Growlithe y un Pikachu. Todos los Pokémon poderosos cuando entrenan bien. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Ash miró al Pikachu, sintió una conexión. Una conexión que le decía que había encontrado un compañero, un mejor amigo, alguien que se quedaría con él sin problemas. Y sabía que había encontrado su titular.

Miró al profesor Oak y dijo: "Lo he decidido, profesor. Elijo a Pikachu como mi abridor si está dispuesto a venir conmigo".

"Ya lo has decidido?" fue la respuesta sorprendida del profesor Oak. "Supuse que hablarías con ellos por lo menos antes de decidir".

"Yo también lo pensé, profesor. Pero algo me está diciendo que elija a Pikachu, como un presentimiento".

"¿Es? Extraño", respondió el profesor Oak mientras miraba a Ash inquisitivamente, como si tratara de descifrar un acertijo.

Ash ignoró esto y se volvió hacia Pikachu y se arrodilló a su altura y dijo: "Hola Pikachu. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y estoy empezando mi viaje hoy. Mi objetivo es ser un maestro pokemon y para hacerlo, lo haré. entrenar a mi pokemon realmente duro para que puedan convertirse en los Pokémon más fuertes del mundo. No voy a mentir, mi entrenamiento será duro, será agotador, pero será inmensamente gratificante. Además de eso, quiero mi pokemon para convertirme en mi familia. Como abridor, tú y yo tendremos el vínculo más cercano entre mis pokemon y te buscaré por dar un ejemplo para el resto de los pokemon que capturo ", terminó, con pasión en los ojos. .

Mientras Ash hablaba, vio que el Pikachu tenía una chispa en los ojos mientras escuchaba el discurso de Ash. La chispa que decía que quería hacerse fuerte, convertirse en lo mejor, la misma chispa que tenía Ash cuando pensaba en su sueño. Y sabía que su instinto era correcto, Pikachu sería un titular perfecto. Le tendió una mano a Pikachu y le preguntó: "¿Me acompañarás en mi viaje?"

El Pikachu olfateó la mano de Ash. Ash sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pokemon tenía un fuerte sentido del olfato y el Pikachu podía detectar algunas cosas de su olor. Exactamente lo que es, es un tema de debate. Algunos dicen que los Pokémon pueden detectar mentiras, algunos dicen que pueden detectar emociones, nadie lo sabe con certeza. También varió de pokemon a pokemon. Por ejemplo, Growlithe tenía el sentido del olfato más fuerte. En este momento, Ash sabía que Pikachu estaba tratando de verificar las afirmaciones de Ash. Debió haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, como con un fuerte Pika, acarició su cabeza en el brazo de Ash, obteniendo de él una sonrisa pequeña y amable.

Se volvió hacia el profesor Oak con la sonrisa todavía en la cara, y dijo: "Parece que Pikachu acepta ser mi iniciador, profesor".

"De hecho, lo hace. Lo manejaste muy bien, Ash". El profesor Oak asintió con la cabeza. "De todos modos, deberías comenzar tu viaje ahora, muchacho. No quieres que los demás tengan demasiadas ventajas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, estaré en camino Profesor, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí en los últimos tres años. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar dónde podría haber estado sin ti".

"Fue un placer para mí, Ash. Estaré cuidando de ti y Gary en la conferencia de este año. Sé que ustedes llegarán lejos. Ambos tienen toneladas de potencial".

"Gracias, Profesor. ¡Eso significa mucho de parte de usted! ¡Lo veo! Regrese Pikachu," dijo mientras apuntaba su pokebola a Pikachu. Una luz roja se dirigió hacia el Pikachu, que esquivó frenéticamente. "Huh, no te gusta estar en la pokebola, ¿verdad, Pikachu?"

" **¡Pika!** ", Exclamó Pikachu mientras sacudía la cabeza con vehemencia, y luego le daba a la pokebola una mirada desagradable.

"Está bien, Pikachu, no tienes que entrar en la pokebola si no quieres", le aseguró Ash. "Puedes caminar junto a mí". Pikachu negó con la cabeza otra vez y saltó sobre el cuerpo de Ash y se posó sobre sus hombros. "¿Quieres cabalgar sobre mis hombros?" Ash preguntó sorprendido y obtuvo un Pika enérgico en respuesta de su titular. "Está bien, entonces. ¡Vamos!" Ash gritó con entusiasmo mientras se despedía del Profesor Oak.

Salieron del laboratorio y caminaron de regreso a la casa de Ash para poder despedirse de su madre. Mientras caminaba, Ash mantuvo una corriente de comentarios mientras le decía a Pikachu lo que le venía a la mente. Estaba seguro de que estaba balbuceando en algún momento, pero estaba bien. Quería desarrollar su vínculo con Pikachu al nivel que había visto entre algunos de los entrenadores de élite y sus Pokémon. Después de todo, Pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon iban a convertirse en familia para él.

Cuando su hogar apareció a la vista, Ash vio a su madre parada afuera con su bolso en sus manos. Ella tenía una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro cuando vio a Ash hablando animadamente con su juez de salida. Una vez que Ash se acercó a su madre, la saludó con un alegre "¡Oye, mamá! ¡Este es Pikachu, mi abridor!"

" **Pika** " , saludó felizmente a Pikachu desde su posición en el hombro de Ash.

"¡Oh, mi Arceus! ¡Él es tan lindo!" chilló Delia. Tan adelantada por la ternura de Pikachu, ella inmediatamente lo abrazó.

"¡Mamá, detente! ¡Estás apretando demasiado fuerte!" gritó Ash sintiendo frenéticamente los abrazos que le rompieron las costillas a su madre cuando estaba emocionada por algo.

"Lo siento, lo siento", dijo una Delia avergonzada mientras liberaba a un aturdido Pikachu de su agarre. "Fue un placer conocerte Pikachu. Cuidas bien a mi hijo, ¿quieres?"

" **Pika Pi** ", respondió Pikachu con los pulgares arriba, recuperándose del entusiasta abrazo de Delia.

"Aquí está tu mochila Ash", dijo Delia mientras le tendía su mochila. "Deberías estar en tu camino, la pérdida de luz del día".

"¡Gracias mamá!" respondió Ash, mientras llevaba su mochila. "Te extrañaré." Terminado de usar su mochila, le dio un gran abrazo a su madre.

"¡Yo también te extrañaré, Ashy!" su madre respondió mientras lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza. "Tengo un regalo para ti antes de que te vayas". Sacó una pequeña caja y se la dio a Ash. Lo abrió con curiosidad y vio que era pequeño y que era un dispositivo con forma de disco compacto. Era amarillo y parecía ser capaz de abrirse. Estaba hecho de un material liso y tenía un gran botón azul claro en el centro. Miró a su madre por una explicación.

"Este es un PokeNav. Fue desarrollado por Devon Corporation en la región de Hoenn. Tiene muchas características que te dejo explorar, pero te lo estoy dando porque funciona como un teléfono de video. escucha de ti al menos una vez por semana, ¿me entiendes, jovencito? Dijo Delia burlonamente mientras trataba de mantener sus lágrimas bajo control.

"¡No te preocupes mamá! ¡Definitivamente te llamaré una vez a la semana! ¡Te extrañaré mucho! ¡Te amo!"

"Te amo demasiado cariño. Ahora, vete y no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien".

Ash asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta uno, que lo conduciría a la ciudad de Viridian. Mientras caminaba, escuchó a su madre gritar "Y no te olvides de cambiarte la ropa interior" a todo pulmón. Ash simplemente se encogió pero siguió caminando con Pikachu riéndose de los hombros de Ash.

Ash negó con la cabeza para despejarse de su vergüenza. Este fue uno de esos momentos en los que los últimos segundos se destinaron a la parte de su mente que decía ' _esto nunca pasó, fue solo un mal sueño'_ . Se volvió hacia Pikachu y le preguntó: "¿Estás listo amigo? Nuestro viaje hacia la cima comienza ahora".

" **Pi Pikachu** !" respondió su juez de salida, la determinación en sus ojos coincidía con los de su entrenador. Estaban listos. Se convertirán en los mejores, y nada los detendrá.


	2. Chapter 2

Pequeños pasos

Ash y Pikachu estaban actualmente en la ruta uno, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad de Viridian. Ash estaba tarareando felizmente al ver los diferentes Pokémon en la ruta. Él no quería capturar a un pokemon en este momento, ya que quería establecer un vínculo con su Pikachu antes de hacerlo. Pikachu fue su titular, por lo tanto, sería un ejemplo para el otro pokemon sobre el tipo de entrenador que es Ash. Y Ash quería que su pokemon se convirtiera en su familia. Un fuerte vínculo con Pikachu lo ejemplificaría.

Llegaron a un claro, y Ash decidió detenerse por el momento. Tenía una semana para llegar a la ciudad de Viridian, y quería conocer mejor a su abridor. Se volvió hacia Pikachu y le dijo: "Hola amigo, vamos a detenernos aquí por un tiempo. Quiero obtener un poco de entrenamiento antes de llegar a la ciudad de Viridian, y esto también nos permitirá conocernos mejor. "

La ruta entre Pallet Town y Viridian City fue el mejor lugar para tener una sesión de entrenamiento aislada. Pallet Town era pequeño y no tenía otras atracciones turísticas aparte del laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Como resultado, los entrenadores rara vez viajaban a Pallet Town. Los únicos que lo hicieron fueron entrenadores novatos que querían a sus titulares o entrenadores experimentados que tenían al profesor Oak como patrocinador y querían visitar a sus Pokémon que estaban en el rancho del Profesor. Los entrenadores novatos ya se habían ido hoy y los entrenadores experimentados volaron o usaron el telepuerto. Por lo tanto, la ruta entre Pallet Town y Viridian City estaría libre de entrenadores, lo que permitiría a Ash y Pikachu tener una sesión de entrenamiento prolongada e ininterrumpida.

Sacó su pokedex y lo apuntó a su Pikachu, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. "Este es un pokedex. Me permitirá conocer tus movimientos actuales, tu habilidad y también me ayudará a enseñarte nuevos movimientos. Voy a escanearte ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

" **Pi Pikachu** ".

 **Pikachu, el Mouse Pokemon y la forma evolucionada de Pichu. Tiene pequeños sacos eléctricos en ambas mejillas. Si se ve amenazado, pierde cargas eléctricas de los sacos. Este Pikachu es masculino y tiene la habilidad estática. NOTA: Su pararrayos oculto ha sido desbloqueado.** **Este Pikachu conoce los movimientos Tackle, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Growl y Tail Whip.** **Este Pikachu conoce el movimiento del huevo, pero todavía no se ha desbloqueado.**

"Wow Pikachu, tu habilidad oculta ya ha sido activada. ¡Eso es increíble!" Exclamó Ash felizmente. Todos los Pokémon tenían una habilidad dependiendo de la especie de Pokémon, pero algunos tenían una habilidad oculta que se activaba en circunstancias especiales. Era un fenómeno raro y Ash estaba emocionado de que su abridor tuviera esa habilidad.

" **Pikachu!** " El Pikachu hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

"Bien, entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a evaluar dónde estás ahora y cuánto has perfeccionado tus movimientos. Una vez que tenga una idea, nos detendremos para el almuerzo. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿sonar?"

" **Pikapi Pi Pikachu** ", Pikachu asintió con la aprobación del plan.

"Bien, veamos cuánta energía tienes. Pikachu, ¿ves ese árbol allá?" Señaló un árbol a unos 200 metros de distancia. "Quiero que corras hacia ese árbol y vuelvas tan rápido como puedas sin usar un ataque rápido. ¡Repite hasta que te caiga!"

" **¡Pika!** ", Exclamó su reconocimiento y comenzó su ejercicio. Seis minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos después, el Pikachu estaba listo para detenerse, pero Ash lo alentó a seguir. Después de otro minuto más o menos, estaba listo para caer. Sus músculos le gritaban por el abuso al que fueron sometidos, y Pikachu tenía problemas incluso para ponerse de pie.

"Hmm, tu velocidad de base no es mala, es mucho más alta de lo que supuse que sería. Sin embargo, aún puede mejorar. Tu resistencia es pobre, esa es una de las cosas que tendremos que priorizar".

" **Pikachu** " resopló, no le gustaba esa afirmación.

"¿Qué? ¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡Solo duraste siete minutos!"

" **Pikapi Pi Pika Pi Pikachu** ", dijo el Pikachu mientras sacudía la cabeza y encendía sus mejillas con electricidad para transmitir su punto.

"Estás diciendo que no debemos priorizar la resistencia más que aprender movimientos más poderosos, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?", Preguntó Ash, esperando que entendiera lo que Pikachu estaba tratando de decir.

" **¡Pika!** " Exclamó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Hmm, ¿cómo me explico?" Ash reflexionó por un minuto, tratando de poner su proceso de pensamiento en palabras. "Acabas de pelear en la naturaleza salvaje, ¿verdad?" Ash esperó a que Pikachu asintiera. "En la naturaleza, luchas contra un solo Pokémon a la vez, y la batalla termina en unos pocos segundos, a veces dura un par de minutos. Después de eso, puedes descansar, ¿estoy en lo cierto hasta ahora?" Una vez más, esperó a que Pikachu asintiera. "¡Bien, raramente lucharás contra los Pokémon salvajes! Lucharás contra Pokémon entrenados que a veces son tan débiles que puedes vencerlos con tu movimiento más débil, y a veces tan poderoso que ni siquiera puedes ponerles un arañazo con tu ataque más poderoso. Además, la mayoría de las batallas de entrenadores implican tres o más Pokémon. Con tu resistencia tan baja como lo es actualmente, incluso si derrotas a tu primer oponente, Estarás tan cansado que no podrás luchar contra tu segundo. Ahora entiendes la necesidad de acondicionamiento físico? "

" **Pika** " admitió el Pikachu a regañadientes. Parece que su entrenador sabe lo que está haciendo.

"No te preocupes, Pikachu, te ayudaré a aprender nuevos movimientos también. Planeo tener dos sesiones de entrenamiento al día, y definitivamente usaré una de ellas para enseñarte nuevas movidas. De acuerdo, amigo?" Ash tranquilizó a su principiante mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza ganándose un arrullo de él. Después de sentarse así durante unos minutos, continuó. "Ahora, ¿qué tal si vemos el estado de tus movimientos actuales? ¿Crees que has descansado lo suficiente?" Ante el gesto de asentimiento de Pikachu, él dijo: "Bien, hagamos esto. No tengo idea de cómo ver los efectos de tu gruñido y tus ataques de cola, así que tendremos que esperar a una batalla real para probarlos. Ahora, Quiero que uses un ataque rápido a ese árbol y de vuelta ".

" **Pika** ", el Pikachu saltó como un borrón amarillo, apareciendo como una raya amarilla.

"No está mal. A medida que mejoramos la velocidad base, creo que tu velocidad en ataque rápido también mejorará. Si lo mejoramos a un nivel lo suficientemente alto, ¡tal vez incluso puedas aprender velocidad extrema!"

" ¡ **Pikachu** !" el Pikachu exclamó vivamente al pensar en el poderoso movimiento.

"Está bien, entonces. Quiero que sigas usando un ataque rápido alrededor del claro. No vayas en línea recta. Hazlo en zigzag como si estuvieras esquivando un ataque, luego detente y gira bruscamente y continúa. quiero ver cuánto has dominado este movimiento ". Mientras Pikachu hacía su tarea, Ash estaba tomando notas en su Pokedex. Una vez satisfecho de haber aprendido todo lo que pudo sobre el traslado, llamó a Pikachu.

"Bien, es suficiente. Ahora, ¿ves esa roca allí? Quiero que uses tu ataque de ataque más duro". Los humanos tendrían que entrenar sus cuerpos durante años antes de pensar en hacer algo como esto, pero los cuerpos de los pokemon eran mucho más duros que los humanos. Cuando vio los efectos del ataque de tackle, hizo otra nota en su Pokedex. "Está bien, Pikachu, ahora es el ataque final antes de que nos detengamos a almorzar. Usa tu ataque Thundershock más potente contra esa roca". Un poderoso rayo de electricidad golpeó esa roca, mucho más poderoso de lo que Ash esperaba. "¡Santo Arceus! ¡Ese fue un poderoso thundershock Pikachu! ¡Fue increíble!" Ash exclamó después de que logró levantar su mandíbula del suelo. ¡Por Mew, tenía un potente abridor!

"¡ **Pika Pikachu!** " Exclamó Pikachu obviamente orgulloso de ese ataque. Había pasado incontables horas tratando de hacer ese movimiento más poderoso.

"Fuiste grandioso, Pikachu. Vamos a almorzar ahora". Y con eso, Ash sacó sus utensilios de cocina y comenzó a preparar un almuerzo para los dos. La comida que hizo para Pikachu fue uno especializado en pokemon eléctrico para ayudarlos a desarrollarse adecuadamente. Ash se aseguró de espolvorear un par de bayas de Oran encima para ayudar a Pikachu a recuperar parte de su fuerza. Eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, cualquier especialización adicional en comida tuvo que ser hecha por criadores de Pokémon.

Después de comer, le contó a Pikachu sus observaciones. "Casi has dominado tu ataque rápido. Puedes esquivar un ataque rápido sin perder velocidad, pero los cambios abruptos en las direcciones te causan problemas. Pierdes tu velocidad y terminas abandonando tu ataque rápido antes de volver a empezar. Además de eso, tu ataque de tackle está dominado. Solo podemos mejorar eso mejorando la fuerza de tu base. Tu thundershock está más que dominado, no necesitamos ningún trabajo allí ". El Pikachu asintió y estuvo de acuerdo con la mayoría de lo que dijo su entrenador. "Durante el resto del día, continuaremos dominando tu ataque rápido. Solo te enseñaré nuevos movimientos una vez que hayas dominado los existentes. ¿Eso es agradable contigo, Pikachu?"

" **Pika** " asintió con la cabeza y el Pikachu aceptó la lógica en las palabras de su entrenador. Por el resto del día, trabajaron en ataque rápido. Fue frustrante al principio antes de que Ash lo obligara a comenzar a hacer giros bruscos a su velocidad más baja para tener una idea del movimiento que necesitaba. Esto ayudó, y para el final del día, Pikachu había progresado levemente en su dominio del ataque rápido. Con el conocimiento de cómo realizar su entrenamiento, probablemente necesitaría otro día o dos para completar su dominio, pero tanto el entrenador como el pokemon estaban satisfechos con su progreso. Ahora, yacían en la cama de Ash haciendo sus últimos preparativos para dormir.

"Hola amigo, nos quedaremos en este lugar durante los próximos días". Ante la mirada curiosa de Pikachu y su murmurado pika, Ash explicó, "Quiero entrenarte más antes de seguir adelante con mi viaje. Eres mi iniciador, y como tal, espero que seas un líder para el resto de los Pokémon que atrapo ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?

"¡ **Pika Pikachu!** ", Murmuró Pikachu mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Gracias, amigo. Sabía que podía contar contigo". Con eso, Ash extendió su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Pikachu. Sin recibir ninguna protesta de su abridor, Ash acaricia a su Pikachu obteniendo un suave Chaaaa de él. Con eso, ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa contenida en sus caras.

Y así, el resto de la semana pasó. El primer día lo pasé solo en Pikachu dominando completamente el ataque rápido, y ellos habían logrado ese objetivo incluso para los altos estándares de Ash. Después de eso, se hizo una rutina. Pikachu pasó el día desde el desayuno hasta el almuerzo para mejorar su resistencia y ponerse en forma. Trabajaron en la velocidad base de Pikachu y en su fuerza.

Para mejorar su velocidad, Ash hizo que Pikachu primero corriera por el claro durante media hora. Esto ayudó a Pikachu a desarrollar su resistencia y fortalecer su núcleo, permitiendo así que Pikachu se vuelva más rápido durante el entrenamiento. Entonces, Ash hizo que Pikachu hiciera carreras mientras estaba en su velocidad base de un punto a otro, y repitió lo mismo mientras usaba ataque rápido.

Después de que esta sesión terminó, Ash hizo que Pikachu levantara algunas rocas con su cola para fortalecerla. Esto sería útil para enseñar la cola de hierro Pikachu más adelante, un movimiento que es una necesidad absoluta para Pikachu para darle un movimiento que pueda funcionar contra el Pokémon tipo tierra y roca. Ash estaba planeando enseñar cola de hierro a Pikachu antes de que llegaran a Pewter City ya que hasta ahora, Pikachu no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el pokemon de Brock.

Pasó la tarde tratando de aprender nuevos movimientos. Ash sabía que Pikachu tenía mucha energía eléctrica, como lo demostraba su thundershock, pero el control no era lo que debería ser. Para contrarrestar eso, Ash hizo que Pikachu aprendiera la onda del trueno. El movimiento funcionó liberando una pequeña corriente de corriente eléctrica concentrada que causa que los receptores del cerebro a los músculos se sobreestimulen, lo que provoca que el cuerpo no pueda moverse. Este movimiento no causó ningún otro daño, por lo que Pikachu necesitaba un control tan fino sobre su salida eléctrica.

Aprender el movimiento fue beneficioso para Pikachu, no solo para ayudarlo a controlar su producción eléctrica, sino que fue un movimiento que podría cambiar la marea de la batalla. Un enemigo paralizado apenas puede moverse, Pikachu, con su velocidad, puede despedazar a un oponente paralizado. También haría que capturar Pokémon sea mucho más fácil ya que un Pokémon paralizado lucha menos cuando intenta salir de la pokebola.

Hasta el momento, Pikachu estaba luchando por aprender el movimiento ya que siempre lo estaba dominando. El movimiento estaba saliendo como un débil thundershock en lugar de una onda de trueno. Los efectos paralizantes fueron al azar en lugar de una certeza, según lo necesario para el ataque de la onda del trueno. Pero, con un esfuerzo constante y un suave estímulo por parte de Ash, podría lanzar una exitosa onda de trueno ocho de cada diez veces. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de dominar según los estándares de Ash, pero estaba llegando allí.

Una semana más tarde, Ash y Pikachu se dirigían a la ciudad de Viridian para trasladarse a Fuchsia City. La ruta era pequeña, un par de horas caminando para llegar allí. En el camino hacia allí, vieron hordas de Pidgeys, Spearows y Ratatas, pero ninguno de ellos atraía a Ash. Un par de Spearows y Ratatas los desafiaron y un par de thundershocks de Pikachu fueron suficientes para cuidarlos.

Esta no era la primera vez que Ash había estado en la ciudad de Viridian. Su madre lo había llevado allí varias veces para comprar provisiones desde Pallet Town, estando muy aislado, no se quedaba con todo. La ciudad de Viridian puede ser una ciudad y un hogar para el líder de gimnasio más poderoso de Giovanni, pero todavía era una de las ciudades más pequeñas de la región de Kanto. Al norte de la ciudad de Viridian está la ruta 2, que conduce al bosque de Viridian y luego a Pewter City. Al oeste de la ciudad se encuentra la ruta 22, que conduce a la meseta de Indigo, donde tiene lugar la Liga Pokémon. Los únicos lugares de interés en la ciudad son el gimnasio, el pokemart y el centro Pokemon, donde Ash se dirigía ahora.

Cuando ingresaron al centro, se sorprendieron al ver que el vestíbulo estaba prácticamente destrozado. Los movimientos eran por llevar pilares y piedras con su fuerza masiva mientras sus entrenadores los dirigían a ayudar en la reconstrucción. Ash fue a la recepción y tocó el timbre. Una bella dama de cabello rosa salió y lo saludó con una sonrisa agradable. Ella era la enfermera Joy, una de las innumerables hermanas Joy que trabajaban en los centros Pokémon de todo el mundo. Cada enfermera Joy parecía idéntica, y muchas conspiraciones habían surgido para explicar este fenómeno, junto con el innumerable oficial idéntico Jenny. El favorito de Ash era que la liga clonaba a la Enfermera Joys y al Oficial Jenny. La voz de la enfermera Joy trajo a Ash de vuelta al presente.

"Hola jovencito, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" La voz de la enfermera Joy era suave y dulce.

"Hola. ¿Puedes darle un chequeo a mi Pikachu? Hemos estado entrenando duro la semana pasada, quiero asegurarme de que no le pasa nada".

"Por supuesto. Solo ponlo de nuevo en tu Pokeball. ¡Chansey!" Ella gritó al final.

Ash sacó Pokeball de Pikachu y se volvió para mirar un Pikachu renunció al cargo de una ronda, pokemon color rosa lleva un traje de enfermera entró empujando una bandeja que tenía ranuras durante 10 pokeballs. Esta era Chansey, la asistente de la enfermera Joy. La enfermera Joy me dijo que pusiera la pokebola de Pikachu en una de las máquinas tragamonedas. Tan pronto como lo hice, Chansey llevó la bandeja a una habitación en la parte trasera, mientras que la enfermera Joy me dijo que si necesitaba algo más.

"Sí. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿qué pasó con el centro?"

"¡Ese!" La enfermera Joy exclamó con un ceño furioso que se veía raro en su rostro normalmente amable. "Este centro fue atacado hace un par de noches por el Equipo Rocket buscando robar el pokemon aquí. Los entrenadores aquí lucharon contra ellos, pero la destrucción que ves fue causada por el daño colateral durante la pelea".

"¿Qué? Equipo Rocket? Han vuelto?" Ash cuestionó con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro. ¿Y por qué no estará nervioso? Team Rocket es una organización criminal que regularmente roba y abusa de pokemon. Habían tomado fácilmente el control del mundo subterráneo y estaban buscando extender eso para completar la dominación mundial. Desaparecieron misteriosamente hace unos años, pero parece que han vuelto. Esto podría ser un gran problema para todos.

"¿Qué pasó con los miembros del Equipo Rocket que atacaron este centro?"

"Fueron arrestados por la agente Jenny. No son muy inteligentes, atacan el centro con solo un Ekans y un Koffing. Uno de los entrenadores que se quedó aquí fue un ACE Trainer, fácilmente se hizo cargo de ellos". La enfermera Joy terminó con una sonrisa brillante.

"Son buenas noticias", sonrió Ash. Los Entrenadores ACE son algunos de los mejores entrenadores empleados por la liga, fuera de Elite Four y los líderes del gimnasio. Generalmente son desplegados por la liga a lugares que son demasiado insignificantes para molestar a los miembros de Elite Four. Los miembros de Elite Four tienen la tarea de examinar toda la región de Kanto, y los líderes del gimnasio brindan protección a las respectivas ciudades donde tienen sus gimnasios.

"¿Hay algo mas?" La enfermera Joy preguntó.

"Solo una habitación para pasar la noche", preguntó Ash cortésmente. Los centros de Pokemon eran lo suficientemente grandes como para permitir que muchos entrenadores viajeros reservaran habitaciones sin cargo. El dinero fue provisto por la Liga misma. La enfermera Joy me dio una llave y me dijo el número de la habitación y que ella me avisará cuando mis pokemon estén completamente curados. Ash asintió con la cabeza antes de empujar sus piernas cansadas hacia la cafetería para cenar. ¡Había sido un día largo! Una vez que terminó su cena, regresó al vestíbulo para esperar a su pokemon. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la enfermera Joy le diera su pokemon, diciendo que el Pikachu estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar un poco. Ash le dio las gracias después de lo cual fue a su habitación, Pikachu se acurrucó soñoliento en su hombro.

La habitación era modesta, con solo una cama, un pequeño escritorio, un armario y un baño contiguo. Había una percha en el alféizar de la ventana presumiblemente para el pájaro pokemon. Una esquina de la habitación tenía un pequeño acuario para pokemon de agua. Pikachu ya había saltado a la cama y ahora estaba luchando con las mantas y había logrado enredarse en ellas. Ash sonrió ante esta escena antes de unirse a Pikachu en la cama y desearle una buena noche. Tanto el entrenador como los Pokémon estaban profundamente dormidos en poco tiempo.

Ash se despertó temprano al día siguiente. ¡Era el día en que iba a la Zona de Safari y, por lo tanto, el día en que atraparía a su primer Pokémon! Ash estaba demasiado emocionado para dormir más, así que se levantó e hizo las absoluciones de la mañana antes de ir a la cafetería a tomar un desayuno, Pikachu lo seguía. Parecía que el entusiasmo de Ash era contagioso mientras Pikachu rebotaba emocionado. Una vez que terminó el desayuno, Ash llamó a su madre para que la vigilara y le dijera que había llegado a la ciudad de Viridian. Pasó el resto del tiempo hasta que su transporte llegó al pokedex con Pikachu, ya que ambos predijeron qué pokemon se agregaría al equipo. Fue una conversación completamente inútil ya veces infantil, pero ambos se divirtieron.

A las nueve en punto, Ash y Pikachu salieron despedidos del centro Pokémon. Una vez fuera, Ash miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo reconocería su transporte de poke. Todo lo que sabe es que el transporte de poke se encontrará con él fuera del centro pokemon en la ciudad de Viridian, y lo dejará fuera del centro pokemon en la ciudad de Fuchsia. Él se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos por un hombre que vestía túnicas onduladas que aparecían frente a él de repente. Las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron a chispear de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa, el extraño hombre comenzó a hablar.

"Eres Ash Ketchum, queriendo un transporte a la ciudad de Fuchsia". Ash abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera, el hombre continuó, "Sí, trabajo con Lady Sabrina, y estoy aquí para proporcionar el transporte". Ash intentó decir algo más, pero una vez más fue cortado antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. "No hay necesidad de dar una identificación. Sé quién eres". Ash dejó de intentar hablar, preguntándose si el vidente frente a él podía leer su mente, o si solo estaba adivinando cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

"Prepárate, Ash Ketchum, nos teletransportaremos ahora". Con eso, lanzó su Kadabra. La cuchara de Kadabra se iluminó de azul, y de repente Ash y Pikachu estaban en una ciudad diferente. Teletransportarse no se sentía como nada, Ash había pensado que sería. Ash tenía todo tipo de teorías sobre cómo se sentiría la teletransportación, desde pensar que se sentirá como si lo aprietaran a través de un tubo, a arremolinarse a través del tiempo y el espacio. Pero no se sintió así. De hecho, se sentía como nada. Sin desplazamiento de aire, sin prisa repentina, nada. El psíquico solo miró a Ash con una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Ash decidió no pensar demasiado en eso.

Él se salió de sus pensamientos por el dicho psíquico, "Su viaje de regreso es en tres días el 10 de abril. Te veré luego a las 10.00 am". Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo, el psíquico y Kadabra se habían ido.

"Eso fue muy, muy raro", comentó Ash.

" **Pi Pikachu** ". Pikachu asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"De todos modos ... estamos en la ciudad de Fuchsia ahora. ¡Para la zona de Safari, lo es!" Su anterior entusiasmo regresó, el incidente con el psíquico quedó en el fondo de su mente. Pikachu sudaba por el repentino cambio de humor de su entrenador, pero siguió a Ash mientras se dirigía a la zona de Safari con un resorte en su paso.

Fuchsia City no era muy diferente a Pallet Town y Viridian City, reflexionó Ash mientras caminaba hacia la zona de Safari. Las casas eran pequeñas, la ciudad parecía aislada del resto de Kanto, al igual que Pallet Town. Cuando Ash entró a la zona de Safari, fue recibido por un hombre viejo y estricto que levantó la vista bruscamente cuando oyó entrar a Ash.

"Bienvenido a la zona de Safari. Mi nombre es Kaiser. ¿Debo entender que deseas ingresar?" El ahora llamado Kaiser le preguntó a Ash. Al ver a Ash movimiento de cabeza, continuó, "El precio de la entrada es de 500 pokedollars para un solo día. Sólo se puede atrapar pokemon en estas bolas de Safari. Este es un santuario para los pokemon aquí, así que la lucha contra ellos está estrictamente prohibido. Si desea coger un pokemon, debe convencerlo de que le acompañe. Si capturas un pokemon, la pelota llega a mí. al final del día, voy a transferir los pokemon de la bola de safari a su Pokeball. Estas son las reglas ¿Te atiendes a ellos? Preguntó en un tono sin sentido. Ash asintió, un poco intimidado, y ayudó a su pokedex que funcionaba como un sistema de transferencia de dinero en línea.

Kaiser escaneó el pokedex y dedujo 500 pokedollars. Lo devolvió a Ash junto con 30 bolas de safari y un mapa de la zona de Safari. Ash tomó las pelotas de safari con un murmullo de agradecimiento antes de correr hacia la Zona de Safari, su entusiasmo se apoderó de él.

La zona de Safari era hermosa. Árboles y hierba exuberante por lo que se podía ver, con estanques entremezclados, realmente creaban un hermoso hábitat para los pokemon que vivían allí. Cuando Ash entró, pudo ver algunos pokemon. Había Nidorans masculinos y femeninos corriendo guiados por sus evoluciones, Nidorino y Nidorina. Podía ver una manada de Rhyhorn deambulando por allí. Unos pocos Exeggute. Algunos Tauros, algunos Kangaskhan, incluso un par de Escitas.

Todas eran opciones tentadoras, pero Ash las ignoró por el momento. La Zona de Safari era enorme, Ash quería ver todo antes de atrapar un Pokémon. Tal vez podría atrapar a uno de los raros Pokémon de otra región. Después de todo, él tenía tres días aquí antes de continuar su viaje.

Cada año, varios entrenadores comienzan sus viajes. Algunos buscan desafiar a la Liga, algunos se convierten en coordinadores, algunos criadores, y otros solo quieren una aventura. Cuando las otras regiones se abrieron a los instructores de Kanto, cientos de entrenadores fueron allí, y cientos salen al extranjero cada año. Van por un par de años antes de regresar a Kanto. Los Pokémon que capturan eventualmente se aparean y ponen huevos en Kanto. Estos huevos se entregan a los oficiales de la Liga que tienen la tarea de encontrar un hogar apropiado para estos Pokémon. Los oficiales de la Liga van de ruta en ruta para ver si estos Pokémon se sienten cómodos viviendo en esa ruta. Y algunos de ellos se instalan en la Zona de Safari.

Después de un par de horas caminando, Ash y Pikachu encontraron un sitio donde Ash gritaba a pesar de ser un hombre. Podía ver a algunos Eevee corriendo y jugando entre ellos. Eevee es una criatura cuadruplicada con pieles principalmente marrones. La punta de su cola grande y tupida y su cuello peludo son de color crema. Tiene piernas cortas y delgadas con tres dedos pequeños y una almohadilla rosa en cada pie. Eevee tiene grandes ojos marrones, orejas largas y puntiagudas y una pequeña nariz negra. En resumen, Eevee es uno de los Pokémon más adorables que existe. Y ver a tantos Eevee jugando entre ellos era demasiado para Ash y no podía dejar de chillar como un fangirl.

Después de unos segundos de acostumbrarse a la adorableidad de ver tantos Eevee a la vez, Ash obtuvo control sobre sí mismo. Su reacción ante la visión del Eevee se convirtió en la parte de su mente que decía: " _esto nunca pasó, era solo un mal sueño"_ . Después de superar su vergüenza, las emociones de Ash una vez más dieron un vuelco cuando se emocionó ante la perspectiva de atrapar a un Eevee. Eevee fueron en un momento dado Pokémon raros en la región de Kanto. La única forma de atrapar uno era si conocías a un criador o un oficial de la Liga y fueron lo suficientemente amables para conseguirte uno. Pero con otras regiones ahora abiertas a Kanto, la población de Eevee volvió a crecer. Había una gran cantidad de Eevee en la región de Kalos, y Kanto había llegado a un acuerdo con ellos para repoblar el Eevee en Kanto.

La razón por la cual Ash quería atrapar un Eevee era porque Eevee tenía una estructura genética rara e irregular que le permite evolucionar en muchos tipos diferentes de pokemon. Podría evolucionar en ocho tipos diferentes de pokemon, cada uno muy poderoso cuando se entrena bien. Con eso en mente, Ash caminó hacia el grupo de Eevee. Como las batallas no estaban permitidas, esperaba convencer a uno de ellos para que lo acompañara en su viaje.

Cuando se acercó al grupo de Eevee, dejaron de retozar y miraron inquisitivamente a Ash. Una vez más, Ash tuvo que reprimir el impulso de chillar por su ternura. Se sacudió y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amistosa. Se puso en cuclillas para parecer menos amenazante y dijo: "Hola. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum". Luego procedió a dar un discurso similar al que le había dado a Pikachu cuando lo conoció mientras explicaba sus objetivos y lo que quería de su pokemon. Terminó preguntando si alguno de los Eevee quería acompañarlo en su viaje.

El Eevee tomó sus palabras y luego hablaron entre sí en yips. Después de un tiempo, Pikachu se bajó de los hombros de Ash y comenzó a hablar con el Eevee también. En un momento, un Eevee se adelantó y comenzó a hablar con Pikachu. Parecía que el Eevee le había preguntado algo a Pikachu, y al siguiente momento Pikachu comenzó a explicar algo animadamente mientras agitaba sus brazos. Pikachu y el Eevee se hablaron por un rato después de lo cual el Eevee caminó hacia Ash y se paró frente a él, como era de esperar.

"¿Queres venir conmigo?" Preguntó Ash felizmente.

" **Vee. Eevee** ", gritó el Eevee mientras asentía con la cabeza imperiosamente.

"Genial. Bienvenido a la familia, Eevee!" Exclamó Ash mientras golpeaba su frente con una Pelota de Safari. La bola se sacudió una vez antes de bañarse para indicar una captura exitosa. Hubo un brillante destello de luz cuando la bola desapareció de las manos de Ash, lo que sorprendió a Ash antes de recordar que los Pokémon capturados iban a Kaiser en la entrada de la Zona Safari.

Ash y Pikachu se despidieron del resto del Eevee antes de continuar en la Zona de Safari. Se detuvieron a almorzar alrededor del mediodía ya que tenían un desayuno tan temprano y estaban hambrientos. Después del almuerzo, se fueron a otra área. Como Safari Zone era tan grande, se dividió en cuatro áreas, etiquetadas como área central, área 1, área 2 y área 3. Hasta ahora, Ash y Pikachu habían pasado su tiempo en el área central y ahora iban a la zona 2 .

El área 2 era ligeramente diferente al área central. El área 2 estaba llena de flores. De color amarillo, rojo, blanco, naranja, azul, había muchas flores en esta área. Sin embargo, los Pokémon eran más o menos los mismos que en el área central, lo que decepcionó a Ash ya que esperaba ver algunos nuevos Pokémon en la nueva región.

Después de un par de horas de exploración, Ash vio lo que parecían ser pequeñas luces revoloteando alrededor de las flores. Curioso acerca de esto, Ash se adelantó para ver qué eran estas luces. En una inspección más cercana, Ash descubrió cuáles eran esas luces y ese descubrimiento lo hizo hacer carcajadas internamente con alegría. Para esas luces no eran luces, eran pequeños Pokémon. Flabebe para ser exacto. Flabebe es un Pokémon nativo de la región de Kalos y es uno de los escurridizos Pokémon de hadas. ¡Y Ash quería atraparlo tan mal! Un pokemon tipo hada puede cambiar el curso de cualquier batalla y su ventaja contra el tipo de error, tipo de pelea, tipo oscuro y su total inmunidad contra los Pokémon de tipo dragón los hace tan codiciados. Pasaría tanto como lo necesitara, para convencer a uno de ellos de que lo acompañara en su viaje.

Con eso en mente, caminó hacia el Flabebe. Eran diminutos, apenas cuatro pulgadas de largo. Su mitad superior era blanca, mientras que la mitad inferior era verde. Tenían brazos blancos y largas orejas, con una cola verde. Tenían una pequeña corona de color amarillo en la cabeza con ojos pequeños y una nariz pequeña. Parecía que tenían un rubor permanente en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, Ash apenas se había acercado a ellos antes de que el Flabebe lo notara. Con un fuerte grito de su nombre, todos los Flabebe huyeron hacia las flores. Parecía que no querían ser capturados. Ash los vio irse, completamente decepcionado de no haber tenido oportunidad de convencerlos de que se unieran a él. Él se salió de su ensoñación con un Flabebe flotando frente a su rostro, sentado en una flor blanca. El Flabebe gritó su nombre después de lo cual miró a Ash inquisitivamente. Ash no perdió tiempo antes de comenzar a tratar de convencer al Flabebe de que se uniera a él en su viaje. Para la alegría de Ash, el Flabebe asintió con la cabeza indicando que quiere ser capturado. Rápidamente golpeó el Flabebe en su cabeza y la pelota fue enviada a Kaiser.

En lugar de explorar más la región, Ash y Pikachu regresaron a Fuchsia City. Había logrado lo que quería al agregar dos miembros a su creciente familia. Ahora solo quería atrapar un pokemon tipo agua ya que sería una gran ayuda en la primera batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Y Ash no quería atrapar a más de tres pokemon en este momento ya que no estaba seguro de poder entrenar a tantos Pokémon tan pronto en su viaje. Así que exploraría el resto de la Zona de Safari cuando regresara a la ciudad de Fucsia para desafiar a Koga por la insignia del alma. Además, realmente quería atrapar a un par de Pokémon que vio en el día de hoy.

Después de transferir su pokemon de las bolas de safari a sus pokebolas, Ash fue al centro de pokemon de Fuchsia City donde reservó una habitación por tres noches. Después de cenar, Ash y Pikachu fueron a su habitación. Al instalarse, Ash lanzó su Eevee y su Flabebe. Una vez liberado, Ash les mostró su pokedex y les dijo que iba a escanearlos. Primero lo señaló a Eevee y la voz robótica del pokedex sonó.

 **Eevee, el pokemon Evolution. Eevee es un pokemon único que puede adaptarse a su entorno cambiando su forma y habilidades al evolucionar. Este Eevee es femenino y tiene la capacidad de adaptabilidad. Este Eevee conoce los movimientos de Ayudar a la Mano, Gruñir, Abordar, Látigo de Cola y Ataque de Arena. Este Eevee sabe el movimiento del huevo Detectar, pero todavía no se ha desbloqueado.**

 **Flabebe, el único Pokémon Bloom. Dibuja y controla el poder oculto de las flores. La flor que Flabebe sostiene es muy probablemente una parte de su cuerpo. Este Flabebe es femenino y tiene la habilidad Flor Velo. Este Flabebe conoce los movimientos Tackle, Vine Whip y Fairy Wind. Este Flabebe conoce el movimiento de huevo Camuflaje, pero aún no se ha desbloqueado.**

Tampoco tenía demasiados movimientos en este momento, pero eso estaba bien con Ash. Ambos Pokémon eran similares a Ash, jóvenes y ansiosos por explorar el mundo. Y todos crecerían juntos. Ash pasó el resto del día relacionándose con los dos. Rápidamente descubrió que Flabebe sentía curiosidad por todo y era un manojo de energía, constantemente moviéndose para explorar todo. Eevee rara vez participó en la conversación, sentado allí con respecto a todo de una manera un poco desinteresada. Ash tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Eevee no estaba siendo grosera, solo que tenía una actitud regia y esnob. Algo en lo que Ash debería trabajar. No deshacerse de su naturaleza, solo controlar su arrogancia.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, ni Flabebe ni Eevee querían dormir en la pokebola. Pikachu y Flabebe dormían a cada lado de Ash mientras Eevee se tumbaba al pie de la cama dando la espalda al resto de ellos. Ash solo resopló ante la vista y decidió dejar las cosas por ahora. Tenía mucho tiempo para hacer de Eevee una parte de su familia.

El día siguiente encontraron a Ash y Pikachu en la Zona de Safari tan pronto como se abrió. Después de pagar la tarifa de entrada, ingresaron a la Zona Safari y Ash inmediatamente liberó a Eevee y Flabebe para que pudieran tomar un poco de aire fresco. Esto también les permitiría unir más.

Ash se dirigió directamente hacia el gran estanque que había encontrado mientras exploraba el día anterior. Al llegar a la orilla, Ash sacó su caña de pescar y tiró la línea en el mar. Se puso cómodo y le dijo a su pokemon que hiciera lo mismo, ya que sabía que pescar requiere paciencia. Algo que no tenía, pero Ash aguantaba, ya que esta sería probablemente la última vez que tendría que hacer algo como esto.

Y la paciencia realmente se necesitaba. Pasaron muchas horas y Ash todavía estaba esperando que apareciera un Pokémon especial como Flabebe ayer. Ash sabía que no era realista ya que había tenido suerte ayer, pero la parte infantil de él no podía evitar querer al Pokémon especial. Pensó que si Ash no descubría tal Pokémon, podría atrapar un Pokémon de tipo agua al día siguiente. No era como si la pesca fuera mala. El claro estanque reflejando los rayos del sol, el clima agradable, los sonidos de los pokemon salvajes, viendo a Pikachu y Flabebe retozando y riendo mientras jugaban lo que parecía una etiqueta, fue una experiencia agradable. Lo que lo hizo aún mejor fue ver a Eevee pasar de francamente ignorar a todos a mirar a Pikachu y a Flabebe con curiosidad mientras jugaban mientras le permitían a Ash acariciar su cabeza. Ella no'

Hubo algunos Pokémon que Ash encontró en el estanque. Los más comunes fueron Magikarp. Si bien sabía que Magikarp se había convertido en el poderoso Gyarados, Ash no estaba seguro de si podría lograr que lo escuchara. Los Gyrados eran conocidos por su legendario poder destructivo y aún más temperamento legendario y Ash quería tener mucha más experiencia antes de intentar hacer eso. Tal vez después de unos meses cuando tenía de cinco a seis insignias.

También hubo Goldeens y Slowpokes. Mientras Ash estaba tentado de atrapar al Slowpoke, esperaría hasta que viera a todos los Pokémon en el estanque antes de tomar la decisión. Ash estaba pensando si llamarlo un día e intentarlo nuevamente mañana antes de que sintiera un tirón en su vara. Lentamente le dio vueltas al pokemon para no asustarlo. Cuando los pokemon salieron a la superficie, Ash casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando vio que tenía forma de serpentina, con un cuerpo azul y una parte inferior blanca. Tenía aletas blancas de tres puntas a los lados de la cabeza y un bulto blanco en la frente. Sobre su hocico grande, redondo y blanco, había unos ojos ovalados y purpúreos. Este era Dratini, el Pokémon del espejismo, uno de los Pokémon más raros en la región de Kanto, cuya evolución final fue conocida como pseudo-legendaria por su poder.

Antes de que Ash pudiera incluso comenzar a recuperarse al ver al Dratini, la superficie del agua se vio perturbada con bastante violencia. Fuera del agua llegó un hermoso pokemon parecido a una serpiente azul. Una majestuosa belleza lo rodeaba, Ash cenando y el pokemon cerca. Ash había oído que los dragones pokemon siempre tenían este aire real, parecían sabios y majestuosos, y realmente entendía lo que eso significaba ahora. El Dragonair flotaba frente a Ash, con la cabeza inclinada curiosamente. Pero había una pizca de acero en sus ojos que hizo que Ash se diera cuenta de que el Dratini Ash era el bebé del Dragonair.

Ash salió de su reverencia y saludó al dragón. "Hola, Dragonair. Me llamo Ash Ketchum y soy entrenador de pokemon. He visitado la zona de Safari para capturar algunos Pokémon que me acompañen en mi viaje. Estaba buscando un pokemon de tipo acuático cuando mi varilla atrapó al Dratini". Ash aclaró en caso de que el Dragonair pensara que Ash estaba amenazando a su hijo. Él definitivamente NO quería un tipo de dragón enojado pokemon después de él. Él no era suicida.

El Dragonair tomó sus palabras antes de asentir con la cabeza como si aceptara sus palabras. Estaba a punto de volver a sumergirse bajo el agua con el Dratini cuando Ash lo llamó.

"Espera, si te parece bien, me gustaría preguntarle a Dratini si quiere formar parte de mi equipo". Mientras Ash sabía que la mayoría de los pseudo-legendarios son difíciles de controlar, se sabe que Dratini y sus evoluciones son algunos de los Pokémon más tranquilos y Ash sabía que si establecía un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte con los Dratini, no tendría problemas con sus evoluciones. Además, Dragonair tardó un tiempo antes de evolucionar en Dragonite y Ash esperaba haber ganado suficiente experiencia para manejarlo.

El Dragonair miró a Ash inquisitivamente mientras sus ojos escaneaban a Ash. Ash contuvo un escalofrío al ver los inteligentes ojos del dragón. Se dijo que los Pokémon de tipo dragón son algunos de los Pokémon más sabios del mundo, pero Ash hasta ahora no había entendido lo que significaba. Esos ojos parecían perforar su alma como si juzgara si Ash era digno de entrenar a su hijo.

El Dragonair hizo un suave arrullo mientras miraba a Ash como si lo impulsara a hacer algo. Lo que era, Ash no tenía ni idea, así que comenzó a hablar con Dragonair sobre sí mismo, ya que pensaba que la única forma de convencerlo de permitir que los Dratini se unieran a él era contarlo sobre sí mismo. Entonces, comenzó a hablar sobre sus sueños, y cuando se puso cómodo, comenzó a hablar más y más. Habló sobre su infancia, sus pensamientos, sus ideales, sus deseos, sus necesidades, todo. Mientras hablaba, notó que Pikachu, Flabebe y Eevee habían comenzado a escuchar su historia con curiosidad, y se dio cuenta de que incluso ellos no lo sabían todo. Esto le dio a Ash más motivación para poner todo sobre la mesa, incluso si Dratini se negara a unirse a él, Pikachu, Flabebe y Eevee merecían saber esto. Merecían saber quién era su entrenador y qué lo hizo funcionar.

Ash habló durante mucho tiempo y consideró que valía la pena, ya que sentía que se había vinculado más con su pokemon durante su discurso que durante todo su viaje hasta el momento. Estaba agradecido con el Dragonair por obligarlo a hacer esto, incluso si no estaba seguro de si esto era lo que quería de él. Cuando Ash estaba por irse con su pokemon, un arrullo de Dragonair lo interrumpió. Dragonair y Dratini parecían tener una conversación. Al final de la conversación, los Dratini y los Dragonair se abrazaron antes de que Dragonair volviera al estanque. El Dratini, mientras tanto, se acercó a Ash y golpeó su cabeza contra el pecho de Ash mientras dejaba escapar un suave arrullo.

Ash miró sorprendido al Dratini mientras sus ojos transmitían lo que Ash no podía haber imaginado excepto en sus sueños más locos. Tenía que confirmarlo, para asegurarse de que no estaba percibiendo las cosas mal. Así que le preguntó al Dratini, esperanza rebosante en su voz si quería venir con él en su viaje. Ante su grito de reconocimiento, Ash no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Le regaló un balón de safari al Dratini, quien lo golpeó con su hocico y fue absorbido por la pelota. La bola se activó inmediatamente, mostrando que el Dratini ni siquiera intentó luchar contra la captura.

Ash bombeó su puño, rebotando en sus pies con excitación y exclamó: "¡Atrapé a un Dratini!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rock

Ash y Pikachu estaban en la entrada de la ruta 2. Ash había pasado la mayor parte del último día en la ciudad de Fuchsia en una profunda reflexión. La fuente de sus problemas fue el pokemon que capturó en la Zona de Safari. Aunque estaba extremadamente contento con los Pokémon que atrapó, ninguno de ellos realmente lo ayudaría contra Brock.

Los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu son inútiles contra los Pokémon tipo tierra y roca. Eevee es un Pokémon de tipo normal cuyos ataques harían poco más que los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu. Flabebe tenía látigo de vid, pero su ataque era débil y Ash no confiaba en su habilidad para vencer al pokemon de un líder de gimnasio. Ash había ido a pescar para atrapar un pokemon tipo agua y terminó atrapando a Dratini. Mientras Dratini se convierte en uno de los Pokémon más poderosos, escanear Dratini hizo poco para aliviar las preocupaciones de Ash, ya que el pokedex dijo esto sobre su Dratini.

 **Dratini, el dragón pokemon. Dratini continuamente muda y se desprende de su vieja piel. Lo hace porque la energía de la vida dentro de su cuerpo se construye constantemente para alcanzar niveles incontrolables. Este Dratini es masculino y tiene la habilidad de mudar la piel. Este Dratini conoce los movimientos Wrap, Leer y Thunder Wave. Este Dratini tiene el movimiento de huevo Dragon Pulse, pero todavía no se ha desbloqueado.**

Así que a partir de ahora, ninguno de sus pokemon podría vencer al pokemon de Brock. Ash pasó la totalidad del día anterior pensando en estrategias para ganar su primera batalla en el gimnasio. Si bien ninguno de sus Pokémon aparte de Flabebe sabe movimientos que son súper efectivos contra los Pokémon tipo roca, no todo está perdido. ¡Ash podría entrenar a su pokemon para vencerlos! Podría enseñar a Pikachu, Dratini y Eevee iron tail, un poderoso movimiento de tipo acero que es súper efectivo contra los Pokémon tipo roca. También podría enseñarle a Dratini algunos ataques de tipo de agua que funcionarían brillantemente en el primer gimnasio. Flabebe ya tenía látigo de vid y naturalmente podía aprender más ataques de hierba. Depende de Ash sacar a relucir el potencial de su pokemon y lo haría. Le había prometido a su pokemon eso antes de atraparlos.

El resto del día lo pasé evaluando el estado de su nuevo pokemon. Flabebe tuvo un ataque de tackle débil y un látigo de vid aún más débil, pero su viento de hadas era fuerte. Dratini no tenía experiencia en la lucha, y se demostró con su ataque de envoltura débil. Pero había dominado la onda del trueno y Ash no perdió tiempo en pedirle a Dratini que ayudara a Pikachu a dominar el movimiento. Con la guía de Dratini, Pikachu resolvió los problemas en su ataque y finalmente dominó el movimiento.

Eevee, por otro lado, era un asunto diferente. Bajo su comportamiento altivo, era alguien a quien le encantaba pelear. Cuando Ash estaba a punto de evaluar a Eevee, inmediatamente detuvo los planes que tenía y envió un desafiante gruñido hacia Pikachu. Cuando Pikachu miró a Ash con confusión, Eevee le dirigió el mismo gruñido a Ash. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ash descubriera que Eevee quería luchar contra Pikachu y Ash lo dirigía. Pero solo para confirmar, le preguntó a Eevee lo mismo.

"Oye, Eevee. ¿Quieres pelear contra Pikachu y conmigo, eh?"

" **Vee. Eevee** " **.** Eevee asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Eso está bien conmigo", respondió Ash. Parece que quiere que Ash se demuestre a sí mismo como un entrenador para ella. "Pikachu, ¿estás listo? Esta será nuestra primera batalla como socios".

" **Pika Pi** " **,** respondió Pikachu mientras tomaba una postura frente a Eevee, quien no necesitó más aliento y comenzó a correr hacia Pikachu a una velocidad mucho más rápida de lo que Ash habría esperado. Pero Ash fue capaz de recuperarse rápidamente y gritó: "Pikachu, utiliza tu cola para saltar hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque y golpear a Eevee con un Thundershock".

Pikachu usó su agilidad natural y sus reacciones más rápidas para esquivar fácilmente el ataque de Eevee. El siguiente thundershock golpeó a casa y Ash pensó que la batalla había terminado en ese momento. Después de todo, el thundershock de Pikachu fue bastante poderoso. Así que imagina la sorpresa de Ash y Pikachu cuando Eevee acaba de sacudirse el ataque y carga contra Pikachu con otro ataque de tackle. Pikachu no pudo recuperarse de su sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque esta vez y salió volando con la fuerza del ataque de ataque.

Fue entonces cuando Ash rompió su estupor al darse cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, Pikachu necesitaba trabajar en su esquiva. No importa cuán poderosa sea, las especies de Pikachu no estaban destinadas a ataques físicos. Y trabajar en la velocidad no era útil si Pikachu no lo utilizaba correctamente. Lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue que Eevee golpeó con fuerza. De todos sus Pokémon, Eevee hasta ahora golpea con más fuerza. Simplemente demostró cuánto esfuerzo puso para hacerse más fuerte ya que Eevee, como especie, no era tan poderosa.

Cuando Pikachu se puso en pie, Eevee cargó contra él con otro ataque de tackle. Ash frunció el ceño cuando notó la falta de movimientos ofensivos de Eevee. Él tendrá que trabajar en eso. Una vez que Pikachu se orienta, Ash responde: "Ataque rápido. No dejes que te golpee. Confúndelo. Golpéalo con otro Thundershock. Termínalo con Quick Attack".

Pikachu desapareció en un destello amarillo mientras se alejaba de Eevee. Pasó los siguientes segundos en Ataque rápido lanzándose alrededor de un Eevee, obligándola a girar de una dirección a otra a velocidades rápidas para tratar de mantenerse al ritmo de Pikachu. El movimiento constante desorientó a Eevee y fue entonces cuando Pikachu la golpeó con un ataque masivo Thundershock que definitivamente dañó a Eevee. Antes de que Eevee pudiera recuperarse, fue golpeada por el ataque rápido de Pikachu. Esta vez, Eevee no se levantó.

Ese día realmente le mostró dónde estaba su pokemon. Todos sus pokemon necesitaban entrenamiento para comenzar a tomar partes en la batalla, por lo que Ash había dejado el centro Pokemon de Viridian City al romper el alba. La ruta 2 es enorme y conecta la ciudad de Viridian con Pewter City. De hecho, está dividido en dos partes, la primera parte conecta Viridian City con Viridian Forest y la segunda parte conecta Viridian Forest con Pewter City. Todo el viaje tomaría alrededor de tres semanas, tiempo suficiente para entrenar a sus pokemon y hacerlos más fuertes luchando contra los diversos entrenadores en la ruta.

Ash buscó un claro y pronto encontró uno. Tan pronto como estableció el campamento, lanzó su pokemon.

"Muy bien, chicos. Tenemos alrededor de tres semanas antes de desafiar a Brock para nuestra primera insignia de gimnasio y tenemos que hacer un entrenamiento serio si queremos vencerlo. ¿Estás listo?"

Ante los diversos signos de aprobación de su pokemon, Ash continuó. "Bueno, primero trabajamos en esquivar. Eevee y Dratini, parados a un lado, Pikachu y Flabebe, parados en el otro. Primero, quiero que Pikachu ataque a Eevee con un ataque Tackle mientras Flabebe ataca a Dratini con Vine Whip. Alternar. Eevee y Dratini, quiero que ustedes esquiven tantos ataques como puedan. No se desanimen si no pueden evitar a muchos hoy, recién comenzamos a entrenar.

Pikachu y Flabebe, quiero que ustedes peguen tan rápido como puedan y obtengan tantos golpes como sea posible. No hagas tus ataques demasiado difíciles ya que solo estamos entrenando y no queremos derribar a nadie más. ¿Ustedes entienden? "Al recibir los asentimientos de su pokemon, Ash gritó," ¡Comienza! "

El propósito de este ejercicio fue múltiple. El primero era obvio, para ayudar a Eevee y Dratini a acostumbrarse a ver los ataques entrantes, tanto de naturaleza física como elemental, y sintonizar su cuerpo para esquivar los ataques. El segundo quedó claro unos minutos después del ejercicio. A medida que Dratini y Eevee comenzaron a acostumbrarse a los ataques y esquivarlos con más frecuencia, Pikachu y Flabebe tuvieron que trabajar más para golpear a sus oponentes. Pikachu comenzó a ir más rápido en su velocidad base para dar a sus oponentes menos tiempo para esquivar, mientras que Flabebe tenía que aprender a maniobrar su Látigo de vid para golpear objetivos en movimiento, lo que aumenta su dominio en el ataque.

Ash hizo que su pokemon continuara este ejercicio durante media hora, después de lo cual les dio algo de tiempo para recuperarse. Una vez hecho, Ash hizo que se reunieran como antes. "Ahora, vamos a cambiar las cosas. Dratini, ataca a Pikachu con tu ataque de la Ola del Trueno. Pikachu, esquivarlos. Eevee, golpea a Flabebe con tu ataque Tackle. Hazlo débil, para no dañarla. Flabebe, sabes qué hacer. Después de esta ronda, Flabebe, golpea a Pikachu con tu Vine Whip. Pikachu, golpeas a Flabebe con un Thundershock muy débil. ¿Entiendes?

Este ejercicio le enseñaría a Pikachu a esquivar los ataques elementales. Ash no se molestó en tener a Pikachu esquivando ataques físicos ya que el resto de sus Pokémon eran mucho más lentos que Pikachu y Pikachu esquivaría los ataques fácilmente. E incluso si Pikachu fue golpeado con una onda de trueno, no tendrá ningún efecto debido a su habilidad de pararrayos.

El objetivo principal de este ejercicio fue ayudar a Dratini a golpear objetivos móviles con su Thunder Wave, Eevee con su velocidad base mientras usaba sus ataques de tackle continuamente, y Flabebe, con esquivar. De nuevo, Ash continuó esto durante media hora. Después de un breve descanso, continuó la sesión de entrenamiento.

"Fue genial muchachos, estoy orgulloso de ti. Vamos a hacer este ejercicio todas las mañanas a partir de ahora. Ahora, pasaremos a la siguiente parte: Pikachu, Eevee y Dratini, ¿ves esa roca allí?" preguntó Ash mientras señalaba una gran roca de piedra a unos pocos pies de distancia. Medía alrededor de cuatro pies de altura y seis pies de ancho, perfecto para lo que Ash había planeado a continuación. "Quiero que ustedes para golpear la roca con su cola en varias ocasiones. De acuerdo con la Pokedex, esta es una de las dos formas de enseñar pokemon cola de hierro. Así que llegar a ella. Flabebe, que va a utilizar Vine Whip en la roca en varias ocasiones, así Esto es para aumentar el poder detrás del movimiento porque a partir de ahora, tu Vine Whip no hará mucho daño al Pokémon oponente. Toma turnos para golpear la roca, ya que solo hay uno. ¿Están listos? Bueno, empiecen ".

Ash se sentó y observó pacientemente mientras su pokemon hacía su ejercicio diligentemente. No esperaba resultados inmediatos para tres de sus Pokémon. De hecho, el pokedex le informó que aprender un movimiento que no le viene naturalmente a un pokemon toma mucho más tiempo que un movimiento que viene de manera natural. Por ejemplo, Pikachu puede aprender ataques eléctricos mucho más fácilmente que, digamos, los de tipo acero. Solo esperaba que su pokemon pudiera aprender el ataque antes de llegar a Pewter. Flabebe, por otro lado, mostró una leve mejoría en el poder detrás de su ataque Vine Whip.

Después de una hora, Ash miró su reloj para ver que era alrededor de las ocho y media. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno para él y su pokemon y los llamó una vez que estuvo listo. Sus pokemon parecían cansados por el arduo trabajo que habían realizado y Ash estaba orgulloso de sus esfuerzos. Después del desayuno y, en general, de lazos con su equipo, Ash decidió una última sesión de entrenamiento antes de comenzar su viaje a Pewter City. Ató rocas a las colas de Pikachu, Eevee y Dratini y les pidió que las levantaran. Esto ayudaría a fortalecer sus colas para Iron Tail y fue el segundo ejercicio mencionado en el pokedex para ayudar a enseñar a un pokemon que se mueve. Ash mientras tanto, Flabebe usó Hada Viento en esa misma roca para ayudar a fortalecer ese ataque.

Una hora y media más tarde, Ash estaba listo para reanudar su viaje. Su pokemon entrenó por una hora más, después de lo cual Ash les dijo que descansaran para recuperar su energía. Después de todo, estarían luchando contra entrenadores en la ruta al bosque de Viridian. A los pocos minutos de camino, Ash vio a un niño de su edad caminar hacia él. Mientras se acercaba a Ash, lo llamó. "Hola, mi nombre es Joey. ¡Te reto a una batalla de pokemon!"

"Claro", respondió Ash. "¿Cuales son las normas?"

"¿Cómo suena un dos por dos?" Preguntó, mirando el Pikachu de Ash, y las pokebolas en el cinturón de Ash. "Sin sustituciones".

"Bien conmigo", respondió Ash mientras desenganchaba una pokebola antes de tirarla. "Flabebe, estás despierto". Con un flash, Flabebe apareció en su flor blanca. "Flabebe", Ash llamó su atención. "Vamos a tener nuestra primera batalla".

" **¡Flabebe!** " Flabebe giró en el aire con emoción antes de establecerse en una postura.

"Wow, ¿qué es ese pokemon? Jajaja, es muy pequeño. Esta será una victoria fácil. ¡Spearow, ganemos esto!" Con eso, un pequeño pájaro de aspecto feroz salió, mirándolos con ojos enojados. Spearow eran normalmente Pokémon salvajes y tenían actitudes terribles. "Spearow, utiliza tu ataque de picoteo".

"¡Espera hasta que esté cerca, y luego arréstalo con un Viento de Hadas!"

Spearow atacó a Flabebe con su pico brillante, pero tan pronto como estuvo a unos pocos pies de Flabebe, ella produjo una ráfaga de viento de su flor que golpeó a Spearow y la estrelló contra el suelo.

"¡No Spearow! ¡Agáchalo y usa Fury Attack!"

"No dejes que lo haga. Usa Vine Whip para agarrarlo y aplastarlo contra el suelo. Repítelo hasta que el Spearow se desmaye". Ash respondió, sin darle espacio para respirar a Spearow. Y eso es lo que sucedió Para cuando Spearow logró levantarse del ataque del Viento de Hadas, las enredaderas se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo y lo levantaron solo para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

"¡NO! ¡Spearow!" gritó Joey mientras Spearow gritaba de dolor. "Intenta salir de allí", gritó, pero no sirvió de nada cuando Flabebe estrelló al Spearow en el suelo una vez más. El castigo brutal fue demasiado para Spearow, ya que finalmente sucumbió a la inconsciencia y cayó con remolinos en los ojos.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Gran trabajo, Flabebe!" Ash bombeó su puño.

" **¡Flabebe!** " Chilló Flabebe mientras daba vueltas en el aire una vez más.

"No eres tan malo. Pero no vencerás a mi próximo pokemon. ¡Ve, Ratata!" exclamó su oponente enviando un pequeño pokemon en forma de ratón.

"¡Usa Ataque Rápido!" Ratata despegó a gran velocidad, dejando un rastro de energía a su paso.

"¡Esquivarlo!" gritó Ash, pero incluso él sabía que no sería posible. Sin experiencia con tales movimientos, es difícil para cualquier Pokémon esquivar un ataque rápido, por lo que para un Pokémon apenas entrenado, es imposible. Y como Ash predijo, Ratata se estrelló contra Flabebe enviándola volando hacia atrás con un grito de dolor.

"¡Flabebe! ¿Estás bien?"

" **¡Bebe!** " Fue la respuesta decidida de Flabebe mientras se sacudía los efectos del ataque.

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora golpéala con un Viento de Hadas!"

"¡Esquiva con Quick Attack y ataca de nuevo!" fue la respuesta de Joey. Y como Joey deseaba, su pokemon esquivó al Viento de Hadas con facilidad y fue tras Flabebe de nuevo.

"Intenta atraparme con tu látigo de vid", gritó Ash, sabiendo que pedirle a Flabebe que esquivara no tenía sentido. Él solo podía contrarrestar. Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando el Ratata esquivó ágilmente el Látigo de vid haciendo que el ataque rebotara en el suelo, mientras que Ratata caía sobre Flabebe una vez más.

"¡Flabebe! ¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía puedes pelear?" preguntó Ash preocupado. Recibió una respuesta amortiguada de Flabebe mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"¡Genial, Ratata! Tenemos esto en la bolsa. Terminemos esto con otro ataque rápido".

" **¡Tata!** " Reconoció el Ratata mientras corría hacia Flabebe una vez más.

"¡Flabebe! ¡Prepárate! ¡Quiero que prepares el Vine Whip más fuerte que puedas!" Exclamó Ash como un plan formado en su cabeza por los intentos previos de atacar a Ratata.

"Es inútil, Ash. Ratata es demasiado rápido para tu Pokémon. ¡Esta batalla ha terminado!" respondió un confiado Joey mientras esperaba su inminente victoria.

"No seas demasiado arrogante. ¡Flabebe, ahora, usa Vine Whip en el suelo debajo de ti con toda la fuerza!"

" **¡Flaaa! ¡Bebe!** ", Respondió su Flabebe mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Ash. Su entrenador no la había dejado equivocarse hasta el momento, por lo que confiaría en él. Ella rompió su Vine Whip en el suelo y el retroceso generado por la fuerza del ataque la levantó por encima del ataque de Ratata.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Joey confundido mientras su oponente eludía el ataque de su pokemon.

"¡Sí! ¡Flabebe! ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad! Golpéalo con tu Viento de Hadas. Una vez que esté abajo, envuélvelo en tu Látigo de Vid y golpéalo con un Viento de Hadas otra vez. Pégalo en el suelo si todavía está consciente", gritó un entusiasta Ash, ya que su plan funcionó. Flabebe aprovechó su oportunidad y ejecutó las instrucciones de Ash perfectamente una vez más. Dos golpes directos de Hada Viento de Flabebe fueron demasiado para Ratata y cayeron en la inconsciencia.

"¡Está bien! ¡Eso estuvo genial, Flabebe!" Aclamó a Ash, mientras levantaba su puño en el aire, extasiado por su primera victoria como entrenador. "¡Fuiste absolutamente brillante, Flabebe!"

" **¡Flabebe! ¡Fla! ¡Fla! ¡Bebe!** ", Animó a su Flabebe mientras giraba en el aire.

"Fue una batalla agradable. Pensé que lo tenía allí. Tu Flabebe es fuerte". Ash se giró para ver a su oponente parado frente a él con su mano extendida, ya que había devuelto su Ratata. Ash felizmente aceptó el apretón de manos, mientras decía, "Sí, ¡yo también me divertí mucho! Gracias por la batalla".

Se separaron después de eso, y el pokedex de Ash sonó. Ash lo abrió para ver que había ganado 560 pokedollars. Ash sonrió felizmente. Esta fue una forma en que la liga alentó a los entrenadores jóvenes a entrenar bien a sus pokemon. Después de cada victoria, el entrenador ganaba una cierta cantidad de dinero, mientras que perder les hacía perder el dinero. Ash no sabía cómo la liga hacía un seguimiento de todo esto, pero pensó que no era su problema.

"¡Ganamos nuestra primera batalla, muchachos!" Ash le dijo a Pikachu y Flabebe. "¡Nuestro primer paso para lograr nuestro sueño!" Exclamó mientras Pikachu y Flabebe gritaban felices. Ash sacó una Baya de Orán y se la dio a Flabebe para que se recuperara de las heridas que recibió en la batalla, así como algo de energía. Cuando ella comenzó a masticarlo, Ash le habló. "Que Vine Whip para esquivar el ataque rápido fue una idea brillante. Practicaremos ese movimiento a partir de ahora. Nos dará una ventaja en las batallas que nuestros oponentes no esperarán".

" **¡Flabebe!** ", **Dijo** alegremente.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Era tarde en la noche, alrededor de las seis y media, y Ash estaba organizando el campamento. El resto del viaje continuó en la misma línea. Ash había participado en más de diez batallas después de la primera. La mayoría de los entrenadores usaban Pidgey, Spearow, Ratata o Pokémon bicho como Caterpie y Weedle. La mayoría de los Pokémon eran débiles, y Ash fácilmente ganó todas sus batallas usando sus Pikachu, Eevee y Flabebe en cantidades iguales. Todavía no usaba a Dratini, ya que Ash no lo consideró lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Necesitaba más entrenamiento y aprender nuevos movimientos antes de comenzar a luchar, ya que Wrap es un ataque débil, y no tenía otras movidas ofensivas.

Eevee tiene batallas menores que las otras dos por la misma razón. Solo conocía el tackle, pero su tenacidad y su voluntad de luchar fueron suficientes para permitir que Ash la dejara luchar. Ash siempre la retiró si su oponente era demasiado para manejar. Las batallas que involucraban a Flabebe eran similares a las que ya tenía, pero cada vez eran más fáciles a medida que ganaba más experiencia con las batallas. Incluso perdió una batalla contra un poderoso Pidgey pero lo debilitó lo suficiente como para que Pikachu lo derrotara fácilmente. Las batallas fueron mucho más fáciles para Pikachu. Sus ataques eléctricos fueron naturalmente súper efectivos contra los Pokémon de las Aves, combinados con su ya poderoso ataque de Thundershock, lo que hizo que derrotar a sus oponentes fuera bastante simple. Las batallas contra los Ratata también fueron fáciles, ya que Pikachu era naturalmente más rápido que ellos,

Una vez que Ash montó su tienda de campaña, lanzó todos sus pokemon para una sesión de entrenamiento final antes de dormir. Una vez que su Pokémon sacudió los efectos de estar en estado, se dirigió a ellos.

"Muy bien muchachos, nos hemos detenido por un día. Tenemos un par de horas para cenar, así que, ¿qué dicen que entrenamos hasta entonces?" El corazón de Ash se calentó al escuchar los entusiastas gritos de aprobación de su pokemon. Él sonrió y continuó. "Nuestras sesiones de capacitación en la noche estarán orientadas a aprender y dominar los movimientos que les resultan naturales a todos".

"Pikachu, quiero que ayudes a Eevee a aprender Ataque Rápido. Dale la esencia y deja que ella lo resuelva solo. Te puede pedir ayuda si está atrapada. ¿Lo entendiste?" Ante sus gritos de afirmación, continuó, "Bien. Hazlo. Pikachu, voy a venir a decirte lo que haces después de ayudar a Flabebe y Dratini. ¡Ahora, vete!"

Mientras Pikachu y Eevee huían, con Pikachu explicando el movimiento hacia Eevee, Ash se volvió hacia Flabebe. "Bien, Flabebe. Quiero que empieces a trabajar en Razor Leaf. De acuerdo con el pokedex, primero trabajas en la formación de las hojas afiladas necesarias para este movimiento. Llegaremos a la parte de lanzamiento más tarde. ¿Entiendes?" Ante el asentimiento de Flabebe, él la envió a comenzar a aprender su nuevo movimiento.

Razor Leaf era un ataque de tipo de hierba moderadamente poderoso en el que el usuario arroja múltiples hojas filosas al oponente. Estas hojas cortan al oponente y una poderosa hoja Razor es lo suficientemente potente como para atravesar incluso la roca. Por supuesto, Flabebe no solo necesitará meses, sino que tal vez evolucione a su forma final para alcanzar ese nivel de poder. Sin embargo, Ash tenía completa fe en la habilidad de Flabebe para alcanzar ese nivel.

Ash volvió su atención a Dratini. "Hola, Dratini. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a aprender tu primer movimiento tipo dragón?" Ante el entusiasta entusiasta de Dratini, Ash sonrió y continuó. "Quiero que comiences a aprender a Twister. Quiero que concentres tu energía draconica en mover primero el aire a tu alrededor. Una vez que lo tienes constante, quiero que comiences a hacer el twister".

Twister es probablemente el movimiento tipo dragón más débil en existencia. El usuario enciende un tornado lleno de energía draconiana y lo arroja al oponente. Si bien se trata de daño moderado, no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para noquear a la mayoría de los Pokémon con un solo golpe, a diferencia de otros ataques tipo dragón. Sin embargo, Ash quiere que Dratini se acostumbre a canalizar y controlar su energía draconica para futuros movimientos y Twister es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Una vez que Dratini comenzó a trabajar en el aprendizaje de Twister, Ash caminó hacia donde Pikachu estaba supervisando a Eevee para aprender Quick Attack. Después de obtener la atención de su iniciador, llevó a Pikachu un poco más lejos de Eevee. Una vez allí, comenzó a hablar. "Pikachu, una cosa que noté en tu batalla contra Eevee es la cantidad de daño que recibiste de un solo ataque de tackle. Incluso mientras entrenabas para esquivar ataques, los ataques que te golpeaban te hicieron más daño que a los demás".

" **Pikaaa** ," murmuró Pikachu deprimido.

"Está bien, Pikachu", Ash lo consoló mientras acariciaba su cabeza con amor. "No es tu culpa. Hice algunas investigaciones sobre el pokedex sobre la especie Pikachu, y ustedes no están hechos para recibir golpes. Por eso nos aseguraremos de que sea casi imposible golpearlos. en lugar de enseñarte un movimiento ofensivo, quiero que aprendas el doble equipo. ¿Lo entiendes? Pikachu murmuró una aprobación y se fue a entrenar un poco más feliz de lo que era hace unos segundos.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, Ash llamó a su pokemon para cenar. Aparte de Pikachu, el resto parecía completamente agotado. Hoy fue la primera vez que entrenaron tanto, y les tomó unos días acostumbrarse y obtener el beneficio adecuado de un entrenamiento tan duro. Pikachu estaba en una mejor forma ya que ha estado entrenando así durante una semana. Después de la cena, todos se durmieron rápidamente para descansar sus cuerpos exhaustos.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash y Pikachu se pararon en la entrada del Bosque de Viridian. Los dos días anteriores fueron similares al día en que comenzaron su viaje a Pewter City. Se levantaron, entrenaron, caminaron durante unas horas, combatieron a los entrenadores, se detuvieron por la noche, entrenaron un poco más y luego descansaron.

Como Ash había predicho, el entrenamiento en la noche dio más fruto que el entrenamiento de la mañana. A pesar de entrenar durante tres días, ninguno de Dratini, Pikachu o Eevee hicieron ningún progreso en el aprendizaje de Iron Tail. Flabebe, por otro lado, estaba mostrando algunos efectos de entrenamiento ya que su Vine Whip se estaba volviendo notablemente más fuerte. Ella también había comenzado a incorporar usando sus vides para esquivar los ataques lanzados contra ella durante la práctica de esquivar.

Las sesiones nocturnas, por otro lado, mostraron un progreso notable. Pikachu ya había descifrado el secreto detrás de la técnica del Doble Equipo y necesitaba algunos días más para dominar el movimiento. Flabebe, después de tres días, finalmente había producido una Hoja Razor. Ahora, ella tenía que trabajar para producir hojas múltiples de la misma calidad, la velocidad a la que las produce y tirar las hojas. Al ritmo que iba, Ash supuso que dominaría el movimiento en una semana. Quizás menos, si ella domina Vine Whip y puede practicar el movimiento por las mañanas también.

Dratini fue hasta ahora el más lento en mostrar el progreso en el aprendizaje de un nuevo movimiento. Se esperaba, ya que la energía draconica es notoriamente difícil de controlar, incluso para un tipo de dragón. Pero los tres días fueron tiempo suficiente para que Ash viera que ya había comenzado a controlar la energía con la que había nacido. Ash tenía la esperanza de que Dratini pudiera dominar el movimiento cuando llegaran a Pewter City en aproximadamente dos semanas y media.

Eevee fue la que mostró el máximo progreso en el aprendizaje de su nuevo movimiento. Nuevamente, no es sorprendente, ya que ella tenía a Pikachu para ayudarla en el camino. Con la ayuda de Pikachu, casi había aprendido el movimiento, y Ash confiaba en que dominaría la jugada lo suficientemente pronto. Ash ya había comenzado a investigar movimientos para que aprendiera a continuación.

Ahora, Ash y Pikachu estaban entrando al Bosque de Viridian, habiendo completado su sesión de entrenamiento matutino. Viridian Forest era un lugar oscuro y sombrío, y era el hogar de innumerables tipos de insectos y Pokémon voladores. Podría ser peligroso, ya que hay varios nidos de Beedril en todo el bosque, y una horda de Beedril enojado puede ser peligroso incluso para el entrenador más experimentado.

Unos minutos después de entrar al bosque, Ash tuvo su primer encuentro con los infames atrapamoscas. Los "atrapamoscas" eran entrenadores que solo se enfocaban en atrapar a los Pokémon Insectos, y desafortunadamente, el 99% de ellos eran patéticamente débiles. Al menos, esa es su reputación. Ash obtendría una experiencia de primera mano en esto muy pronto ya que el atrapa insectos lo desafió a una batalla.

"¿Cuales son las normas?" preguntó Ash mientras preparaba su pokebola.

"Tres contra tres, sin sustituciones", respondió su oponente.

"Genial. Eevee, estás despierto". Con un destello de luz, salió Ash Eevee, listo para una batalla.

"¡Ve, Caterpie!" con eso, un pokemon oruga verde salió de la pokebola. Tenía marcas amarillas en forma de anillo en el costado de su cuerpo. Tenía una antena roja brillante en su cabeza.

"¡Use Tackle!" ambos entrenadores gritaron. Eevee y Caterpie se apresuraron el uno al otro. Ash lo dejó, ya que estaba seguro de que Eevee no recibiría demasiado daño. Quería ver cuán poderosos son los Pokémon de su oponente. Sin embargo, el resultado fue anticlimático. Eevee corrió directamente a través de Caterpie cuando el pokemon bug salió volando y chocó contra un árbol. No se levantó después de eso.

"..."

"¿Es asi?" preguntó Ash incrédulo. Por Mew, eso fue decepcionante.

" **¡Vee! ¡Eevee!** " Olfateó Eevee mientras se alejaba arrogante, claramente no impresionada con la batalla.

"Grr. Esto no ha terminado. Vamos Weedle. Basure a estos idiotas". Con eso, un pequeño Pokémon larva con un cuerpo de color amarillo salió de la pokebola. Tenía un aguijón cónico en la cabeza y otro en la cola.

"Ve Weedle, usa Poison Sting". El cuerno en la cabeza de Weedle brillaba intensamente ante lo que parecían múltiples agujas de la misma luz disparadas hacia Eevee.

"Esquiva, Eevee. Luego usa Tackle. Evita los cuernos, son venenosos", ordenó Ash. Eevee esquivó fácilmente el Poison Sting, su práctica en esquivar ataques mostrando, antes de que ella abordara el costado del cuerpo de Weedle. El resultado fue el mismo que el partido anterior. Weedle estaba inconsciente antes de que incluso cayera al suelo.

"No te engrejes, mocoso. Puede que hayas derrotado a dos de mis pokemon, pero definitivamente perderás ante mi último pokemon. ¡Vamos, Kakuna!" gritó el atrapa insectos mientras enviaba su último pokemon. Kakuna es la forma evolucionada de Weedle y conserva su color amarillo. Tiene una cabeza en forma de cúpula y ojos negros y triangulares.

"Eevee, termina esta farsa de batalla. Usa Tackle".

"No tan rápido. ¡Kakuna, usa Harden!" Al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, el cuerpo de Kakuna brilló antes de que su piel se endureciera. Cuando Eevee lo golpeó, voló un par de pies atrás, pero estaba definitivamente consciente.

"Jajaja. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer contra la última defensa de mi pokemon?" se burló del atrapa insectos.

Ash solo se sintió como palmas en la cara. Fue confirmado, las historias sobre los atrapamoscas eran verdaderas. Tenían pokemon débiles, y eran idiotas. Harden solo disminuye el daño de un ataque físico, no lo anula. De hecho, si Eevee conociera un ataque de tipo especial, esta batalla ya habría terminado. Aún así, lo único que quedaba era seguir golpeando a Kakuna con Tackle hasta que se desmaya. Sin embargo, justo antes de que él pudiera dar la orden, una repentina explosión de inspiración golpeó a Ash.

"Eevee, esta es una oportunidad brillante para ayudarte a entrenar tu nuevo movimiento. Con el endurecimiento, tomará algunos golpes antes de que ganemos la batalla. Sigue usando el ataque rápido hasta que se desmaye". Ash ordenó. Normalmente, él nunca le pediría a su pokemon que use un movimiento a medio dominar, pero Kakuna no estaba tomando represalias. Simplemente se quedó allí y continuó usando Harden. Eevee siguió alegremente la orden de su entrenador mientras golpeaba continuamente a Kakuna con un Ataque Rápido. Mientras Kakuna seguía endureciendo su cuerpo, el ataque fue demasiado y se desmayó pronto. Eevee dejó escapar un sonido degradante mientras le daba la espalda a su oponente y caminaba de regreso a Ash con la cabeza alta.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo venciste a mi defensa perfecta?" preguntó el perplejo atrapamoscas. Ash ni siquiera consideró a la persona digna de una respuesta cuando levantó a Eevee y continuó caminando. Si bien podría haberla devuelto a su pokebola, le gustaba que la cargaran. Especialmente cuando Ash la acicalaba mientras caminaba. Y Ash estaba planeando usarla en batallas contra los diversos atrapa insectos que están en el bosque. Sería una excelente manera para que Eevee domine Quick Attack.

Los siguientes dos días siguieron de manera similar. Ash peleaba contra un atrapa insectos cada pocos minutos. Normalmente, los entrenadores evitaban estos atrapa insectos como la peste, pero Ash estaba usando esto para ayudar a su pokemon. Y para obtener dinero también. Todo el dinero que está ganando de atrapa insectos irá a comprar TM más tarde en Celadon City.

Pikachu se estaba ocupando rápidamente de sus oponentes ya que el movimiento que está aprendiendo no es de naturaleza ofensiva. Entonces, Ash hizo que Pikachu usara una cantidad juiciosa de Thundershock y Quick Attack para derrotar a sus oponentes. Eevee solo estaba usando Quick Attack mientras luchaba contra los diferentes Metapod y Kakuna mientras los oponentes restantes no estaban hablando. Flabebe obtuvo lo mejor de estas batallas. Podía practicar no solo su Látigo de vid a sus oponentes, sino que Ash también comenzó a usar Hoja de afeitar. Flabebe solo podía producir una hoja a la vez, pero Ash tenía su práctica arrojándola contra sus oponentes mientras luchaba.

Y funcionó también. Flabebe's Vine Whip finalmente fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para gustar a Ash y Flabebe ahora comenzó a aprender Razor Leaf durante ambas sesiones de entrenamiento. Eevee también había dominado Quick Attack y comenzaría a aprender un nuevo movimiento hoy. Y aquí es donde encontramos a Ash y Eevee. Ash estaba instruyendo a Eevee que comenzara a aprender Swift, ya que Eevee solo tenía ataques de tipo físico, y Swift le daría un ataque que podría usar desde la distancia. Pero Eevee, en un giro de los acontecimientos, se negó.

" **¡Vee! ¡Eevee!** ", Exclamó mientras señalaba el pokedex de Ash.

"¿Quieres mi pokedex?" Preguntó Ash, confundido.

" **¡Vee! Vee, Eevee!** ", Insistió mientras continuaba señalando su pokedex.

Ash continuó mirándola por unos segundos antes de obtener lo que Eevee quería. "¿Quieres ver el pokedex para ver qué movimientos puede aprender tu especie, verdad?"

" **¡Eevee!** " Asintió enfáticamente, complacida de que su entrenador finalmente obtuviera lo que quería.

"Bien, entonces, ahí tienes", dijo Ash, mientras sacaba su pokedex. Ash y Eevee revisaron todo el conjunto de movimientos de Eevee. De repente, Eevee se emocionó y señaló algo en el pokedex. Cuando Ash vio lo que era, la miró con incertidumbre.

"¿Estás seguro, Eevee? Este será un paso difícil de aprender. Puede llevarte semanas aprender esto, probablemente incluso más tiempo del que te llevará aprender Iron Tail. Podrías aprender un par de otras movidas en ese momento "

" **Vee, Eevee** ", asintió. Sus ojos estaban decididos y Ash sabía que no se convencería de lo contrario. Entonces Ash solo asintió con la cabeza para que ella aceptara ese movimiento. Sabía que a Eevee le esperaba un frustrante mes o dos, pero le correspondía a Ash dar lo mejor de sí.

Eevee había girado para la valla en este caso. Ella quería aprender el movimiento Shadow Ball. Fue uno de los ataques de tipo fantasma más poderosos. Eevee primero tendría que familiarizarse con la energía fantasmal y luego hacerlo lo suficientemente poderoso como para reunir toda esa energía en una bola que se arrojó al oponente. Por ahora, Ash solo le pidió que meditara. Como un pokemon de tipo normal, Eevee no tiene energía fantasmal. Eevee tendría que sentir la energía en el aire a su alrededor y examinarla para encontrar la energía fantasmal natural que existe. Esto es con lo que Ash comenzó Eevee.

No pasó nada notable durante un par de días más, pero luego Pikachu dominó el Equipo Doble. Esta vez, en lugar de Ash al mando de Pikachu para aprender un nuevo movimiento, lo discutió con su titular. Ambos decidieron que el mejor movimiento para Pikachu para aprender en este momento es Electro Ball. Fue un movimiento raro, en el que el daño infligido al oponente no dependía de la potencia del movimiento, sino de la velocidad con la que el usuario está en comparación con su oponente. Y como tal, era perfecto para Pikachu, teniendo en cuenta que era naturalmente más rápido que la mayoría de los Pokémon. Combínalo con oponentes paralizantes con Thunder Wave, y Pikachu tuvo un movimiento potencialmente devastador.

Electro Ball no es tan difícil de aprender, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que el usuario tenía que hacer era hacer un orbe eléctrico y luego arrojarlo al oponente. La dificultad vino en concentrar la energía eléctrica en una pelota. Pikachu estaba acostumbrado a disparar electricidad como ondas, y como tal, nunca tuvo que concentrar su poder. Eso es con lo que Ash comenzó con Pikachu. Ash confiaba en la habilidad de Pikachu para conseguir este movimiento pronto. Tal vez incluso antes de que aprenda Iron Tail.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Una semana más tarde encuentra a Ash y su pokemon en otro claro, preparándose para la sesión de la noche. Había un aire de emoción alrededor del campamento. Flabebe, con el entrenamiento constante y las batallas, había dominado Razor Leaf. Ash estaba a punto de hacer que comenzara a aprender un nuevo movimiento al día siguiente, ya que quería que ella pasara esta sesión practicando sus movimientos anteriores. Él no quería que se oxidó.

Dratini también había hecho un gran avance en el aprendizaje de Twister. Había aprendido con éxito a canalizar su energía draconica para desplazar el aire a su alrededor. Incluso había empezado a formar un pequeño tornado. Ahora, todo lo que queda es que él ponga más poder en el movimiento y luego lo controle. Debería tenerlo abajo para cuando lleguen a Pewter City en una semana.

Pikachu estaba en una situación similar cuando se trataba de Electro Ball. Había logrado formar un pequeño orbe eléctrico, ahora lo único que le queda es aumentar su poder y controlar el aumento de poder. Al igual que Dratini, Ash esperaba que Pikachu dominara el movimiento hacia el final de la semana.

Eevee estaba, como se esperaba, teniendo el momento más difícil. En una semana, todo lo que había logrado hacer era identificar la energía fantasmal natural. Ahora, ella comenzará a aprender a aprovecharlo. Probablemente aún le tome mucho tiempo aprender este movimiento.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, la emoción fue causada como resultado de la sesión de entrenamiento de esta mañana. Después de diez días de entrenamiento continuo, la cola de Pikachu finalmente se volvió metálica al final de la sesión. En lugar de la sesión de entrenamiento normal en la noche, su pokemon trabajaría en Iron Tail. Ash esperaba que Pikachu transmitiera su experiencia a Eevee y Dratini, y ellos también pueden lograr el gran avance en el aprendizaje de Iron Tail.

Y el deseo de Ash fue concedido, ya que una hora después, las colas de Eevee, Pikachu y Dratini brillaron de color plateado cuando golpearon el tronco del árbol con sus colas. Por ahora, su cola brilló durante dos o tres segundos antes de volver a la normalidad. Tenían que trabajar en hacer que su cola fuera metálica por el tiempo que quisieran y luego trabajar en la potencia que había detrás de la mudanza. Pero aún así, fue un progreso.

Para acelerar el proceso, cada uno de ellos se movió a un árbol diferente y comenzó a entrenar contra ellos. Sin embargo, Ash pronto se arrepintió de la decisión ya que escuchó algo que ningún entrenador quiere escuchar, el zumbido enojado de una abeja. Parecía que el árbol que Pikachu eligió para practicar era un nido de Beedril. Lleno de Weedle, Kakuna y Beedril. Y ahora estaban enojados. Y querían venganza contra Ash y su pokemon.

"¡Mierda!" Ash maldijo. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Gritó Ash mientras comenzaba a correr lejos del nido, su pokemon lo seguía. Pero mientras los Weedle y los Kakuna estaban felices de quedarse donde estaban, los Beedril no. Corrieron detrás de Ash y su pokemon. Algunos de ellos lanzaron un ataque de envenenamiento por envenenamiento a Ash, que no lo esperaba, y era un blanco para esos ataques. Intentó cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos en un inútil intento de salvarse. Pero el dolor esperado no llegó.

En cambio, Ash escuchó un grito desgarrador de dolor de su Flabebe. Ash abrió sus ojos para verla ya noqueada. Poison, uno de los principales puntos débiles de los Pokémon de tipo Hada, y Flabebe atacaron los ataques múltiples, sin pensar en su seguridad. Y esto enojó a Ash. Estaba contento con intentar huir, al principio, esperando que el Beedril lo dejara solo a él y a su pokemon. Pero eso no había sucedido. En cambio, uno de los Pokémon de Ash, un miembro de su familia, resultó gravemente herido.

"¡Pikachu, arrójalos! Dratini, paralízalos. Eevee, utiliza Quick Attack en el Beedril paralizado y noquea", ordenó Ash mientras devolvía a Flabebe. Pikachu lanzó un poderoso Thundershock, enojado por el ataque a su compañero de equipo. Fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para noquear al Beedril, o, al menos, al Beedril que atacó. El resto esquivó el ataque y cargó contra un ataque de Twineedle. Fueron empujados momentáneamente por la Ola de Trueno de Dratini, pero la mayoría de ellos también esquivaron este ataque.

Cargaron de nuevo, pero Pikachu se había recuperado lo suficiente como para golpearlos con otro Thundershock. Eevee y Dratini hicieron todo lo posible para ayudar, pero su falta de movimientos ofensivos fue bastante reveladora en esta batalla. Eventualmente, los números del Beedril se mostraban, cuando Ash los vio comenzar a rodear a Pikachu. Entonces, cuando Pikachu los empujó ligeramente hacia atrás con otro Thundershock, Ash corrió hacia él para cubrir el cuerpo de Pikachu con el suyo.

El Beedril continuó atacando, sin prestar atención a si estaban atacando a humanos o pokemon. El Beedril fue repentinamente repelido por un poderoso ataque Twister enviado por un enfurecido Dratini, que estaba absolutamente furioso por el ataque a su entrenador. Para cuando Beedril dejó a Ash y Pikachu debido al ataque de Twister, el cuerpo de Ash estaba cubierto de ronchas. Sabía que también había sido envenenado. Tenía que terminar esta batalla, y pronto. O puede que no lo logre.

Se volvió hacia Dratini con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la cantidad de dolor en que se encontraba. Su pokemon lo había rodeado y estaba mirando al Beedril con una mirada de odio en sus caras. Nunca antes había visto a su pokemon tan enojado en su vida. "Felicidades, Dratini. Finalmente has aprendido a Twister. Ahora, qué tal si terminamos esta batalla. Eevee, usa Helping Hand en Dratini. Dratini, utiliza Twister una vez que hayas recibido el impulso. Eevee, Helping Hand en Pikachu. Pikachu, Thundershock Repita hasta que estos Beedril estén inconscientes ".

Helping Hand fue un movimiento que elevó el poder del aliado a la mitad. Y mostró su efectividad aquí. El Twister de Dratini y el Thundershock de Pikachu se combinaron para formar un Twister electrificado que golpeó al Beedril inconsciente. Una vez hecho esto, los tres se volvieron hacia Ash con miradas de preocupación en sus caras. Ash se volvió hacia su mochila y se quitó un antídoto y un analgésico para los humanos y se los tragó con la ayuda de un poco de agua.

Se volvió hacia los tres y les preguntó si estaban bien. Asintieron con la cabeza antes de hacer sonidos de angustia, mirando las heridas de Ash con preocupación. Los humanos tenían un cuerpo mucho más delicado que los Pokémon después de todo. Les sonrió con seguridad, antes de decir: "Estaré bien chicos. Una buena noche de descanso y estaré en lo cierto como lluvia mañana. ¿Pueden encontrar un lugar para que acampemos por la noche? Voy a sanar a Flabebe hasta entonces. "

Mientras Dratini se fue para buscar refugio, Ash roció a Pikachu con una poción. Si bien fue milagroso que Pikachu no fue envenenado, todavía estaba cubierto de hematomas. Luego, liberó a Flabebe, y era obvio que a pesar de estar inconsciente, estaba sufriendo. A Ash le dolió verla así. Incluso el generalmente distante Eevee estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Flabebe de cualquier manera que pudiera. Ash le inyectó una curación completa para ayudarla con el veneno, antes de darle una reanimación.

Flabebe abrió los ojos cansadamente antes de que Ash la arrollara. "Lamento mucho que hayas sido herido así, Flabebe. Fuiste tan valiente al tomar ese ataque por mí. Gracias".

" **¡Fla! Flabebe!** ", Dijo mientras agitaba sus pequeños brazos. Ash la liberó solo para que ella recibiera un tratamiento similar de Pikachu y Eevee. Dratini se unió también cuando regresó de encontrar un lugar para dormir por la noche. Mientras Ash se curaba las heridas, miraba a su equipo hablando entre sí con orgullo. Acababan de pasar su primera dura prueba como equipo y habían logrado pasarla. Si bien las cosas parecían peligrosas por un momento, su equipo se había recuperado con solo lesiones menores.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash abrió los ojos débilmente para ver el sol en el cielo ya. Fue el día después del incidente con Beedril y Ash pudo ser perdonado por dormir por primera vez en más de tres años. Ash gimió cuando se levantó, su cuerpo rígido y dolorido por los muchos hematomas que había recogido ayer. Su PokeNav mostró que era la hora de las 10.00 a. M.

Ash estiró su cuerpo rígido cuando se levantó pero se detuvo en seco cuando giró hacia el claro. Vio a su pokemon trabajando duro a pesar de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer la noche anterior. Por la mirada cansada de sus cuerpos, también habían estado allí durante bastante tiempo. Pikachu, Eevee y Dratini estaban decididos a hacer funcionar la cola de hierro mientras sus colas se iluminaban con un brillo metálico y permanecían así por casi 10 segundos, más del doble del tiempo máximo que podían tener para el día anterior. Flabebe estaba alternando entre usar Vine Whip, Fairy Wind y Razor Leaf.

Ash nunca había estado más orgulloso de su pokemon pero decidió detener el entrenamiento ahora. Todos sus pokemon parecían agotados. Le dio los buenos días a su pokemon y los llamó a él. Estaba casi boquiabierto cuando los cuatro lo saludaron antes de retroceder tímidamente.

"¡Es genial verlos a ustedes también!" Ash se rió. "Veo que ustedes están entrenando sin mí hoy". Su pokemon asintió antes de mirar a Ash con preocupación preguntándole sobre su condición. Ash les sonrió con seguridad antes de decirles que se sentía mejor y que sería bueno como nuevo en unos pocos días. Después de eso, desayunaron mientras interactuaban felices entre ellos. Parecía que las pequeñas diferencias que existían antes ya no existían, y todas se estaban uniendo como una verdadera familia. Ash estaba extasiado, su sueño de él y su pokemon comportándose como una familia ya se estaba haciendo realidad.

Después de que Ash y su pokemon terminaron su desayuno, Ash decidió continuar viajando. La lluvia había disminuido a una leve llovizna y Ash no quería perder el tiempo. Ash había devuelto todos sus pokemon además de Pikachu a sus pokebolas, ya que querían descansar. Pikachu saltó sobre el hombro de Ash mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del Bosque de Viridian. Ya habían pasado diez días en el Bosque, y fue suficiente para Ash. Él quería irse de este lugar lo antes posible.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Cinco días después, Ash estaba cerca de la salida del Bosque. Faltaba una hora más o menos, según el mapa. Había sido una semana llena de acontecimientos hasta el momento. Su pokemon había comenzado a entrenar con una nueva intensidad ahora después de la cerrada llamada con el Beedril. El entrenamiento de acondicionamiento físico que Ash puso a su pokemon finalmente mostró efectos. Pikachu fue más rápido de lo que era hace cuatro semanas cuando comenzaron su viaje. Eevee también se estaba volviendo más rápido, especialmente después de aprender Quick Attack. Flabebe y Dratini se estaban acostumbrando a eludir fluidamente los ataques lanzados contra ellos, y los cuatro pokemon se estaban acostumbrando a golpear a un oponente en movimiento con sus movimientos. Esto estaba mejorando su precisión y la velocidad de sus ataques.

También parecía enseñarle a Pikachu, Eevee y Dratini Iron Tail al mismo tiempo que era beneficioso. Al final, han desarrollado una competencia entre ellos sobre quién aprenderá el movimiento más rápido. Como resultado, los tres terminaron aprendiendo el movimiento el mismo día, que de hecho fue ayer.

Pikachu también casi había dominado Electro Ball. Pudo verter suficiente poder para hacer la Electro Ball, ahora solo tenía que controlarla. Eevee todavía estaba luchando con Shadow Ball, mientras que Flabebe y Dratini comenzaron a aprender nuevas jugadas.

Flabebe comenzó a aprender Magical Leaf, un ataque de tipo especial. Este ataque es similar a Razor Leaf. Sin embargo, la diferencia es que mientras estás en Razor Leaf, arrojas las hojas a tu oponente, en Magical Leaf, las hojas se enfocan en el objetivo y nunca se pierden. Es un ataque que nunca puede ser esquivado, solo contrarrestado.

Dratini comenzó a aprender Dragon Rage. Ahora que había aprendido a canalizar y controlar su energía draconica, Ash pensó que darle otra movida tipo dragón para aprender sería una buena idea. Dragon Rage es un movimiento en el que el usuario concentra su poder draconiano y le dispara a su oponente. Ahora que habían aprendido Iron Tail, Ash se iba a concentrar en enseñar a su pokemon un movimiento a la vez. Era un proceso más eficiente y el pokemon estaba menos cansado al final del día.

El proceso de pensamiento de Ash se alteró cuando Pikachu lo llamó, sus agudas orejas detectando el crujido hacia la izquierda de Ash. De repente, de entre los arbustos, un chico vestido con un equipo de samurai de apariencia falsa disparó balanceando su espada hacia Ash. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar un metro cerca de Ash, fue golpeado por un poderoso thundershock de Pikachu que estaba enojado por la audacia de otro humano atacando a su entrenador.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo moviendo tu espada así?" Ash exigió enojado.

"Solo quería saber si eras de Pallet Town y si lo fueras, quería desafiarte a una batalla de pokemon". El samurai falso gimió.

"Hay mejores formas de desafiar a alguien a una batalla de pokemon", dijo Ash furiosamente.

"No entiendes. Soy un samurai, esta es nuestra manera de desafiar a alguien a una batalla. No importa, ¿eres entrenador de Pallet Town?"

"Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Mi nombre es Samurai, y vivo en este bosque. He desafiado a tres entrenadores de Pallet Town y perdido con todos. Tengo que recuperar mi honor".

'Hmm parece que Gary, Leaf y Jonathan ya han golpeado a este tipo', reflexionó Ash. 'Bueno, por qué no, su pokemon podría usar la experiencia y Ash quería saber cómo se enfrentaba a los rivales de su ciudad natal. Además, el dinero que ganaría al ganar la batalla iría a sus fondos para comprar TM ".

"Claro, por qué no. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?"

"Antes de eso, me gustaría saber tu nombre".

"Ah, claro. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y soy de Pallet Town".

"Dos en dos. No se permiten sustituciones".

"Genial, estás bien amigo", Ash le dijo a Pikachu.

Samurai lanzó su pokebola gritando "¡Pinsir, te elijo!"

Esto sorprendió a Ash. Pinsir era uno de los Pokémon más poderosos de tipo insecto. Además, no era del Bosque de Viridian, por lo que Ash se preguntó de dónde sacó este falso Samurai. De todos modos, debería ser una batalla interesante. Haría saber a Ash si está entrenando a su pokemon, ya que todas las batallas anteriores fueron ridículamente simples. Salió de sus pensamientos mientras se concentraba en la batalla.

"Pinsir, usa Vice Grip".

"Esquiva con ataque rápido. Thunder Wave".

Pikachu esquivó fácilmente el ataque de vicio agarre de Pinsir. Pinsir estaba demasiado comprometido con su ataque y fácilmente cayó presa del ataque de la onda del trueno. Sus extremidades se bloquearon en parálisis y con enojo rompió sus enormes mandíbulas en señal de frustración.

"¡No, Pinsir! Trata de usar Vice Grip nuevamente".

"Golpéalo con Quick Attack. Una vez que esté abajo, use Iron Tail. Termine con otro Quick Attack si el Pinsir aún está consciente". Ash comentó con calma, seguro de que tenía la victoria en sus manos.

El Pinsir intentó valientemente golpear a Pikachu con un agarre de vicio, pero honestamente no tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Era mucho más lento que Pikachu normalmente, olvídate de atraparlo cuando estaba paralizado. Pinsir podía quedarse allí y tomar el poderoso Ataque Rápido que lo empujó sobre su espalda. Observó impotente cómo la cola brillante de Pikachu se estrelló contra su pecho antes de que la inconsciencia lo superara felizmente.

"¡Está bien, Pikachu! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Ese Pinsir no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ti!" Exclamó Ash felizmente.

" **Pi Pikachu!** "

"Grrr tu Pikachu es fuerte, pero no podrá vencer a mi próximo pokemon", gruñó Samurai con frustración. "Ir Metapod. Metapod tiene la mejor defensa y solo se vuelve más fuerte por el ataque de endurecimiento. Tu Pikachu puede seguir golpeándolo, pero no dañará mi Metapod. Nunca serás capaz de derrotarme de esta manera". Se jactó antes de continuar, "¡Metapod! Use Harden".

Metapod brillaba intensamente, lo que significaba que su cuerpo se estaba endureciendo, mientras que Ash gemía al encontrarse con otro entrenador con un proceso de pensamiento tan ridículo. Él no estaba de humor para lidiar con esto, así que salió, "Pikachu, Thundershock. Mantente en eso hasta que el Metapod se desmaye". El Thundershock de Pikachu golpeó al Metapod que gritó de dolor antes de caer inconsciente dos segundos después.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo pasaste mi última defensa?" Samurai gruñó frustrado, sin poder procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Ash preguntó, finalmente frustrado con este proceso de pensamiento después de escucharlo todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas. "Sabes que endurecer solo disminuye el daño de un ataque físico, ¿verdad? No tiene ningún efecto en ataques especiales como Thundershock. Además de eso, solo disminuye ligeramente el poder detrás de los ataques físicos. Incluso si continúas usando endurecer, mi Pikachu lo habría derrotado fácilmente con su ataque de Iron Tail ". Ash dio una conferencia de frustración.

Samurai se veía oprimido en la conferencia de Ash. "Pensé que podría haberte desafiado ya que eres un entrenador novato, pero me acabas de mostrar qué tan novato soy". De repente miró a Ash a los ojos y dijo: "Gracias por esta batalla, Ash. Realmente aprendí mucho de eso". Ash podía escuchar la sinceridad en su voz.

"Ummm no hay problema. Digamos, dijiste que vivías aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué tan lejos está la salida del bosque? El mapa dice alrededor de una hora, pero solo quería confirmarlo".

"Tu mapa es correcto. Sigues este camino durante una hora más o menos, y debes llegar a la salida. ¿Estás buscando desafiar al líder del gimnasio, Brock?"

"Gracias, y sí lo estoy. Esta será nuestra primera batalla en el gimnasio".

"¿Eso es todo? Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Adiós". Con eso, Samurai se alejó, probablemente hacia su casa.

"¡Gracias!" Ash gritó cuando se retiraba. Se volvió hacia Pikachu y dijo: "Vámonos. No sé ustedes, pero estoy cansado de este bosque".

" **Pikaa** ," murmuró Pikachu de acuerdo.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash y Pikachu estaban de pie afuera del Gimnasio Pewter City. Habían pasado cinco días desde la batalla con ese extraño niño Samurai. Habían llegado a Pewter City dos días atrás, pero habían pasado el tiempo descansando. Ash quería asegurarse de que su Pokémon estuviera en óptimas condiciones cuando desafió a Brock. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué pokemon usaría. Pikachu era un hecho, él era su Pokémon más fuerte. El segundo fue un lanzamiento entre Flabebe y Dratini. Dratini tenía los poderosos ataques tipo dragón para invocar, y también tenía la súper efectiva Cola de Hierro. Flabebe tuvo los dos ataques súper efectivos de hierba. Eevee, sin embargo, solo tenía Iron Tail. Y no para degradarla, pero Ash pensó que si Pikachu no puede vencer al pokemon de Brock, Eevee tampoco podría.

Estaba emocionado por la batalla, pero también estaba nervioso. Sacudiendo la ansiedad, Ash cuadró sus hombros y abrió las enormes puertas del gimnasio.

El interior del gimnasio estaba completamente negro. De repente, una voz gritó "¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué estás aquí?" haciendo que Ash salte al aire. Una táctica para poner nerviosos a los desafiantes sin duda, Ash era reacio a admitir que estaba funcionando.

Respiró hondo para calmarse antes de contestar. "Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town, y los desafío a una batalla en el gimnasio". Ash trató de mantener su voz lo más calmada posible, pero no estaba muy seguro de si mantenía todo el nerviosismo en su voz.

"Muy bien." La voz respondió antes de que el gimnasio se iluminara, mostrando a un joven adolescente sentado tranquilamente en las rocas. "Mi nombre es Brock Harrison y soy el líder del gimnasio de Pewter City. ¿Cuánto hace que eres entrenador de pokemon y cuántas insignias tienes?"

"He sido entrenador durante un mes y esta es mi primera batalla en el gimnasio".

"Ah, ¿es así? Los otros entrenadores de Pallet Town me desafiaron hace más de una semana".

"Bueno, decidí entrenar antes de desafiarte a una batalla".

"Inteligente, veamos si dio sus frutos. Ahora, empecemos esta batalla".

Con eso, el suelo onduló antes de que se moviera a un lado revelando un área más accidentada con algunas rocas alrededor. Ash se paró en la caja del desafiante y Brock se paró frente al líder del gimnasio. El árbitro subió al podio y anunció.

"Esta es una batalla de gimnasio entre Brock Harrison del gimnasio Pewter City y el retador Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town. Esta será una batalla de dos contra dos y solo el retador puede sustituir a los Pokémon. Los entrenadores lanzarán ahora su primer pokemon. "

"¡Ve, Geodude!" Exclamó Brock, enviando su primer pokemon.

Geodude era un pokemon gris que parecía una roca. Tenía cejas pobladas, rocosas, y ojos marrones trapezoidales. Sus brazos eran musculosos con manos de cinco dedos. Ash sacó su pokedex y lo escaneó.

 **Geodude, el Rock Pokemon. Geodude tiene un poder defensivo increíblemente alto, lo que lo hace virtualmente resistente a cualquier ataque físico.**

"¡Está bien! ¡Hagamos esto Pikachu!"

" **Pika Pika** " Pikachu estaba de pie sobre las cuatro patas listo para comenzar su batalla contra Geodude. Estaba decidido a ganar esto, a mostrarle a Ash cómo su entrenamiento había valido la pena.

"¿Me estás desafiando con un Pikachu? Pikachu es un tipo eléctrico. No crees que puedas vencerme con él, ¿verdad? Porque, sinceramente, parece estar aún en su fase" linda ". Brock comentó seriamente la decisión de Ash, sin ningún rastro de malicia mientras describía a Pikachu.

" **Pikaaa** " gruñó Pikachu amenazadoramente, sus mejillas chispearon, no le gustaba el comentario de Brock.

"Tengo confianza en mi elección de pokemon". Ash se defendió. "No juzgues a mi Pikachu antes incluso de luchar contra él. Él es mucho más poderoso de lo que parece".

"Muy bien, es tu funeral. Esta debería ser una victoria fácil".

Ash frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada cuando escuchó al árbitro preguntar si los entrenadores estaban listos. Al recibir la cabeza, gritó: "¡Comienza!"

"¡Geodude, ataque Tackle!"

"Esquivalo con Quick Attack Pikachu, luego usa el impulso generado para golpearlo con Iron Tail".

Al ver a Pikachu esquivar el ataque de Geodude con facilidad, Brock gritó "Harden". A pesar de ser golpeado por un movimiento súper efectivo, Geodude no sufrió demasiado daño ya que el endurecimiento solo aumentó su poderosa defensa.

"No está mal, eres mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero es hora de terminar esto. ¡Rollout!"

"¡Esquiva Pikachu y golpea con Iron Tail otra vez!"

Las cosas no funcionaron del todo como Ash imaginó. La cola de hierro podría haber golpeado, pero todo lo que hizo fue cambiar la dirección de Geodude. Geodude siguió volviendo con mayor velocidad, lo que dificultó a Pikachu eludirlo.

"Pikachu, usa Iron Tail nuevamente". Sin embargo, en este momento, el lanzamiento había ganado poder suficiente para atravesar el ataque de la cola de hierro de Pikachu y golpearlo.

" **Pikaaa** " Pikachu gritó de dolor cuando fue enviado casi tres metros atrás por el poder detrás de ese ataque.

"¡Pikachu!" Ash gritó preocupado. "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

" **Pika Pika** ," asintió Pikachu tratando de sacudirse el ataque.

"Bien, sigue usando Quick Attack para esquivar al Geodude".

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que había oído. Mientras tanto, Ash se estaba metiendo en el cerebro para encontrar una manera de detener al Geodude. Si esto continúa por más tiempo, Pikachu definitivamente perderá. Viendo a Pikachu preocupado, Ash de repente tuvo un golpe de inspiración.

"Pikachu, quédate donde estás". Pikachu asintió con la cabeza y escuchó a su entrenador a pesar de ver al Geodude acercarse a él a gran velocidad. Confiaba en Ash para tener un plan.

"¡Ahora, espera hasta el último segundo y usa tu cola como trampolín para saltar y golpearla con Iron Tail cuando bajes!"

Pikachu ejecutó el comando de Ash perfectamente y Geodude se estrelló directamente contra una roca que estaba detrás del Pikachu a toda potencia. Su impulso se detuvo bruscamente, Geodude sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su confusión cuando su lanzamiento se detuvo con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera orientarse, fue golpeado por la cola de hierro de Pikachu.

" **Dudeee** " Geodude gritó de dolor, finalmente mostrando signos de daño.

"¡Geodude!" Brock gritó su cara mostrando conmoción por el súbito giro de los acontecimientos que acababa de librar la batalla. "Agítalo y usa la magnitud".

"¡Salta alto en el aire!" Ash gritó frenéticamente cuando el Geodude aplastó sus manos en el suelo. Pikachu, al escuchar el pánico en la voz de su entrenador, saltó tan alto como pudo. El suelo tembló con temblores, pero Pikachu afortunadamente había eludido el ataque.

"¡Excelente, Geodude! ¡Ahora termina esto con el lanzamiento!"

Geodude rodó en una bola antes de ir directamente a Pikachu. Pikachu, debido a estar en el aire era un pato sentado y gritó de dolor cuando el ataque de lanzamiento lo golpeó.

"¡Pikachu!" Ash gritó preocupado cuando su motor de arranque cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.

Geodude rodó hasta detenerse, pensando que la batalla había terminado, su cuerpo moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el esfuerzo. Pikachu también luchó por ponerse de pie, mirando al Geodude, no queriendo perder. Ambos entrenadores se miraron sabiendo que el siguiente ataque decidiría la batalla.

"¡Desenrollar!"

"Ataque rápido en Iron Tail y golpee el cielo!"

Dado que el lanzamiento aún no había cobrado demasiado impulso, la cola de hierro de Pikachu dominó el lanzamiento y golpeó al Geodude en el cielo.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ahora, usa Electro Ball!" Ash gritó en euforia, sabiendo que la batalla estaba terminando. Pikachu gritó su nombre antes de desatar una esfera eléctrica en el Geodude aerotransportado.

Pikachu había dominado Electro Ball el día en que llegaron a Pewter City, y Ash se alegró de ello, ya que un hecho menos conocido sobre los Pokémon terrestres es que la naturaleza de sus cuerpos basó la electricidad, anulándola. Sin embargo, una vez que están en el aire, se vuelven tan vulnerables a los ataques de tipo eléctrico como cualquier otro pokemon.

Además, un hecho bien conocido sobre Geodude es su velocidad extremadamente baja. La diferencia de velocidad es tan alta que Electro Ball sería como una versión eléctrica del Hyper Beam. Geodude no tuvo ninguna posibilidad ya que fue golpeado por el poderoso ataque eléctrico y cayó con remolinos en sus ojos.

"Geodude no puede luchar, Pikachu gana". El árbitro anunció.

"¡Bien!" Ash exclamó alegremente. "¡Fuiste absolutamente increíble, Pikachu!"

" **Pika Pi** ", exclamó Pikachu cansadamente.

"Bueno, debo admitir que no esperaba que tu Pikachu derrotara a mi Geodude. Lo has entrenado bien. Sin embargo, no podrás derrotar a mi próximo pokemon. ¡Ve, Onix!"

Onix era un pokemon en forma de serpiente, compuesto por una cadena gigante de rocas grises que se hacía más pequeña hacia su cola. Había una espina rocosa en su cabeza y un par de ojos negros debajo de ella. ¡Y fue enorme! Como en, gigantesco. Casi 30 pies de altura. Ash sacó su pokedex y escaneó el Onix.

 **Onix, el Pokémon Serpiente de Roca. Hace un túnel a través de la tierra que tiembla cuando levanta su estruendoso rugido. Puede moverse a través del suelo a cincuenta millas por hora.**

"Regresa, Pikachu. Te has ganado el descanso".

" **Pika Pi** ," murmuró Pikachu agradecido mientras se escabullía de regreso al lado de Ash. Ash sacó una pokebola y la soltó mientras gritaba "¡Hagamos esto Flabebe!"

El lanzamiento de Flabebe echó un vistazo a su oponente y tuvo que sacudirse para deshacerse del nerviosismo que surgió al enfrentar a un pokemon tan gigantesco. Ash y Flabebe habían discutido esto de antemano, y habían ideado un plan.

"Wow, un Flabebe. Son muy raros en Kanto. Debo decir que es un Pokémon impresionante".

"Gracias", Ash sonrió a su vez.

"Entrenadores ¿estás listo?" el árbitro gritó. Al recibir los asentimientos de ambos, continuó. "Empezar."

"Onix, comienza esto con Rock Tomb".

"Esquivalo. Devuelve fuego con Hada Viento".

Flabebe esquivó las rocas arrojadas con facilidad y envió un estallido de viento de hadas al Onix. La diferencia de poder detrás del movimiento en los últimos veinte días era visiblemente obvia. Si bien el ataque fue como una pequeña ráfaga de viento cuando Ash atrapó a Flabebe por primera vez, ahora era un golpe de viento que golpeó la cabeza de Onix. Onix gritó de dolor ya que sufrió daños por el ataque.

"¡No, Onix!" Brock gritó preocupado. No había esperado un ataque tan poderoso de Flabebe cuando debería haber considerado lo poderoso que era Pikachu de Ash. Parece que Ash ha entrenado a todos sus pokemon igualmente bien. "¡Usa Dig para escapar!" Con eso, Onix desapareció bajo tierra.

"Mantenga listo su Látigo de vid", instruyó Ash con calma.

"Ataca ahora. ¡Sigue con la tumba de la roca!" Gritó Brock, confiado en su próxima victoria. Onix irrumpió en el suelo pero no estaba preparado para que Flabebe rompiera su Vine Whip en el Onix para usar su cuerpo como trampolín para esquivar el ataque del Onix. Onix gritó de dolor cuando fue golpeado por un ataque súper efectivo y perdió la concentración para realizar una tumba de roca.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Brock atónito al ver que se contrarrestaba otra estrategia segura para herir a su pokemon. Este entrenador fue algo más. Él no estaba usando fuerza bruta y movimientos súper efectivos para vencer a Brock como el resto de sus rivales, estaba usando su cerebro. No estaba dominando a Brock, lo estaba engañando.

"¡Traigamos esto a casa, Flabebe!" Ash instruyó con una salvaje sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba rebotando de emoción con la idea de finalmente ganar su primera insignia de gimnasio ya que la victoria estaba en sus manos. "¡Usa Razor Leaf!"

Un aluvión de hojas afiladas golpeó a Onix con toda su fuerza, y Onix gritó de dolor antes de caer inconsciente, dos movimientos súper efectivos, junto con un ataque de base especial, demasiado para él.

"Onix no puede luchar, Flabebe gana. El vencedor de esta batalla es el retador, Ash Ketchum". El árbitro anunció.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo hemos logrado!" Ash exclamó su alegría. "¡Ganamos nuestra primera batalla en el gimnasio! ¡Ustedes dos fueron absolutamente increíbles!"

"Estos dos fueron", la voz de Brock rompió a Ash de su baile de victoria interno. El líder del gimnasio ya había devuelto su Onix y estaba parado junto a Ash en la caja del desafiante. "Fue una batalla increíble, Ash".

"Gracias, Brock. Realmente fue una batalla increíble, ¡mi mejor esfuerzo desde que comencé mi viaje!"

"Me di cuenta de eso por tu expresión", sonrió Brock. "Aquí, toma esto, definitivamente te has ganado esto". Con eso, sacó la Boulder Badge y se la presentó a Ash.

"Gracias, Brock". Ash tomó la placa con una mirada atónita en su rostro como si se diera cuenta de lo que significaba. Se volvió hacia Pikachu y Flabebe y les mostró la insignia. Esto es para lo que trabajaron tanto, fue por lo que lucharon tan ferozmente. "Gracias, chicos. No podría haber pedido nada más de ustedes. Fueron magníficos". Ash habló, su voz rebosante de pasión.

Flabebe abrazó a Ash en un abrazo mientras Pikachu solo gritaba su nombre antes de saltar sobre el hombro de Ash y frotar su cabeza contra la de Ash con cariño. Ash se rió del afecto con el que su pokemon lo colmó y lo devolvió de todo corazón. Rompió el abrazo antes de colocar la placa en su gafete de insignia y se volvió hacia Brock, quien estaba sonriendo suavemente en la escena.

"Junto con Boulder Badge, también obtienes esto". Con eso, sacó un CD. "Esta es la TM de Rock Tomb. Es un poderoso movimiento de tipo rock que definitivamente retrasará a tu oponente. Además de eso, obtienes 2000 pokedollars. Al menos, eso es lo que obtienes normalmente".

"¿Qué quieres decir con normalidad?" Ash cuestionó, habiendo captado la última oración.

"Los entrenadores de gimnasia tienen otra opción, una que solo brindan a los entrenadores más prometedores que conocen. Y si un entrenador de gimnasia cree que prometes lo suficiente, todos los entrenadores de gimnasia deben acatarla". Brock comentó. "No vayas a difundir esto, ya que solo es conocido por algunas personas".

"Wow. ¿De verdad crees que prometo lo suficiente?" Ash cuestionó, un poco cohibido.

"Por supuesto que sí. No solo derrotaste a uno de mis pokemon con un Pikachu, el amor que tienes por tu pokemon es visible, un amor que regresan por igual. Forjar esos bonos en menos de un mes demuestra lo prometedor que es un entrenador usted está."

"Gracias", Ash murmuró tímidamente mientras agachaba la cabeza. Su timidez le hizo reír a Brock. "Entonces, ¿cuál es esta opción?" Preguntó Ash, ansioso por alejarse de ese tema.

"Bueno, ¿sabes cómo las TM son solo una vez?" Brock cuestionó. Al recibir el asentimiento de Ash en respuesta, Brock continuó. "Silph Co. ha encontrado la manera de hacer que una sola TM sea utilizada un número infinito de veces. Simplemente cuesta más".

"¡Qué! ¡Eso es increíble!"

"Sí, lo es. Así que la otra opción es que en lugar de los 2000 pokedollars, obtienes una TM para Rock Tomb que se puede usar un número infinito de veces. Entonces, Ash, ¿qué eliges?"

"¡El segundo, definitivamente!" Ash respondió. Fue una obviedad, realmente lo fue.

"Tenía la sensación de que elegirías eso". Brock se rió. "Aqui tienes."

"¡Gracias, Brock! Esto es increíble". Brock asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Bueno, debería irme. Necesito darle a Pikachu y Flabebe a la enfermera Joy".

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Brock preguntó. "También tengo que darle mi Geodude y Onix a la enfermera Joy".

"Por supuesto." Ash estuvo de acuerdo alegremente, antes de devolver a Flabebe a su pokebola. "Vamos." Con eso, ambos entrenadores salieron del gimnasio. Ash estaba de muy buen humor. Su pokemon se había desempeñado brillantemente contra Brock's. Había ganado su primera batalla en el gimnasio, impresionando al líder del gimnasio lo suficiente como para obtener una TM que se puede utilizar un número infinito de veces. Ash había comenzado su viaje a la perfección. ¡Y había dado su primer paso hacia su sueño de ser un maestro pokemon!


	4. Chapter 4

cascada

Han pasado diez días desde que Ash venció a Brock para ganar su primer gafete. Ash y Brock tuvieron una discusión amistosa sobre Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon mientras esperaban que su Pokémon sanase. Resultó que Brock nunca quiso ser un líder de gimnasio, pero quería ser un criador. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a convertirse en uno cuando su padre lo abandonó a él y a sus hermanos para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en un maestro de los Pokémon tipo roca.

Ash había empatizado con la difícil situación de Brock ya que su padre también lo había dejado a él y a su madre para convertirse en un maestro pokemon y nunca había regresado. Su madre tuvo que renunciar a sus sueños para cuidar a Ash y Ash sabía que nunca podría pagarle a su madre por todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

Además de unirse por sus problemas de abandono similares, Ash también le pidió consejos a Brock sobre cómo criar mejor a su Pokémon. Como Brock no solo era un Líder de Gimnasio sino también un Criador aspirante, sería extremadamente conocedor de cuidar y criar todo tipo de Pokémon. Según Brock, Ash había hecho un buen trabajo al establecer los cimientos de todos sus Pokémon. Ahora, tenía que trabajar para aumentar el poder detrás de los movimientos de su pokemon. También tuvo que empezar a dejar que sus pokemon pelearan independientemente con Ash guiándolos, en lugar de controlar todos sus movimientos.

Y Ash tomó en serio el consejo y comenzó a entrenar a su pokemon en consecuencia. Para ayudar a aumentar el poder detrás de sus movimientos, Ash los hizo usar sus ataques repetidamente hasta que se cansaron. Sus ataques especiales eran como un músculo, se volvían más fuertes cuanto más los usaban. Esto no solo aumentaría el poder detrás de sus ataques actuales, sino que también entrenaría sus cuerpos para aprender ataques más poderosos.

El resto de su entrenamiento procedió como antes. Después de diez días, Flabebe estaba cerca de dominar Magical Leaf. Ella fue capaz de producir las hojas y guiarlas hacia su objetivo. Lo único en lo que necesitaba trabajar era en la cantidad de hojas que producía y la fuerza detrás del ataque. El impulso de confianza que obtuvo de su Gym Battle fue bastante revelador cuando comenzó a superar a sus oponentes en batallas. Su cola había comenzado a expandirse hacia afuera y sus orejas comenzaron a crecer, una señal de que estaba cerca de evolucionar. Ash estaba bastante emocionado de ver eso, sería la primera vez que uno de sus pokemon evolucionó.

Dratini había dominado Dragon Rage y estaba empezando a mostrar por qué los Pokémon de tipo dragón son venerados en el mundo pokemon. Muy pocos Pokémon eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser conscientes una vez golpeados por Dragon Rage de Dratini, y los que lo lograron estaban demasiado lesionados como para luchar por mucho más tiempo. Ash decidió aumentar la versatilidad de Dratini haciendo que comenzara a aprender Thundershock de Pikachu. Ash tenía la esperanza de que no pasaría mucho tiempo desde que Dratini sabía cómo conducir la energía eléctrica, ya conocía Thunder Wave.

Ash hizo que Pikachu comenzara a aprender Spark, que era, esencialmente, un ataque de Tackle electrificado. Pikachu cargó contra sus oponentes mientras cubría su cuerpo con una capa de energía eléctrica. Estaba resultando difícil para Pikachu hasta ahora, Pikachu usó ataques eléctricos mientras estaba de pie en un solo lugar. Ahora, tenía que concentrarse en dos cosas, la primera consistía en atacar al oponente con un ataque Tackle y la segunda liberar un flujo continuo de energía eléctrica mientras lo hacía. Mientras luchaba en este momento, Ash estaba seguro de que no le tomaría mucho tiempo a Pikachu dominar este movimiento. Estos diez días le habían permitido aprender lo básico, ahora solo tenía que seguir practicando hasta que lo bajara. De todos modos, este movimiento es un deber para Pikachu para dominar, ya que proporcionaría la base para aprender su movimiento de huevo, Volt Tackle, más adelante.

Eevee todavía estaba atrapada con Shadow Ball y se frustraba con cada sesión de entrenamiento que pasaba. Si bien podía aislar con éxito la energía fantasmal en la atmósfera, aún no podía controlarla lo suficiente como para producir una bola más grande que una pelota de tenis. Cualquier más grande y la bola se desestabilizaría y explotaría en la cara de Eevee. La única parte buena era que, dado que Eevee era de tipo normal, era inmune a la energía fantasmal, y por lo tanto, la bola desestabilizada nunca la lastimó.

Como resultado de las sesiones de entrenamiento fallidas, Eevee estaba cada vez más enojado. Ash siempre estaba allí para animarla después de la sesión de entrenamiento, pero incluso él podía ver que funcionaba cada día menos. Para compensar, Ash la tuvo batallando más, pero su falta de un progreso notable en el aprendizaje de Shadow Ball estaba afectando su confianza a tal punto que comenzó a perder batallas que debería haber ganado. Empezó a esforzarse demasiado, por lo que cometió errores tontos que provocaron una pérdida. Y cada pérdida tenía un efecto de combinación en su mentalidad general que la hacía perder más partidos. Ash simplemente no estaba segura de qué hacer para ayudarla. Decidió dejar que Eevee resolviera qué hacer ella misma mientras él la apoyaba lo mejor que podía. Si continúa después de dos semanas,

Ash fue duramente sacado de su ensoñación por una descarga eléctrica que atravesó su cuerpo. No era lo suficientemente poderoso como para herirlo o incluso paralizarlo, pero hizo que cada pelo de su cuerpo se pusiera de pie. Se giró hacia Pikachu sobre su hombro y le dirigió una mirada molesta cuando el pokemon se rió de Ash.

"¿Qué?" preguntó irritado. No lo malinterprete, sabía que era una broma, pero ¿a quién no molestó después de recibir una descarga eléctrica?

"¡ **Pika Pika!** ", Respondió su juez de salida mientras señalaba hacia adelante.

Ash se volvió para ver a lo que Pikachu estaba apuntando, y se sorprendió por el sitio de una enorme montaña que sobresalía por encima de los árboles. El pico se extendía hasta las nubes en el cielo y toda la vista se veía magnífica. Siendo de un pueblo pequeño como Pallet, Ash nunca había visto montañas, mucho menos una tan grande. Y parece que Pikachu tampoco, ya que ambos miraron a la montaña con una mirada hechizada.

Ash rápidamente liberó el resto de su pokemon para que también pudieran ver el sitio por sí mismos. Al vivir una vida protegida en la Zona de Safari, Ash estaba seguro de que a ellos también les encantaría visitar este sitio. Una vez que se liberaron, todos miraron a los Pokémon oponentes para luchar antes de mirar a Ash con una mirada inquisitiva en sus caras. Ash solo negó con la cabeza para hacerles saber que no estaba teniendo lugar una batalla inminente.

Al recibir la confirmación de que no había una batalla inminente, hicieron lo que siempre hacen. Flabebe se alejó para mirar inquisitivamente su entorno y Dratini se sentó cerca del contenido de Ash en vigilar al siempre curioso Flabebe. Él había asumido el papel de velar por el resto de los miembros de su familia aceptada, especialmente después de aprender Dragon Rage y convertirse en un luchador más poderoso. Ash no sabía por qué Dratini hizo esto, simplemente asumió que era un rasgo de la familia Dratini.

Eevee por su parte se levantó de un salto y se sentó en las manos de Ash y ladró, "¡ **Vee, Eevee!** " **, Dejando** que Ash supiera sus intenciones. Ella quería ser acariciada y mimada. Ash realmente pensó que ella también estaba muy mimada. Ash llamó la atención de su pokemon mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Eevee.

"Miren a esos muchachos", dijo mientras señalaba la montaña un poco más lejos. "Eso es Mt. Moon. Llegaremos allí en una hora más o menos y lo cruzaremos para llegar a la ciudad de Cerulean. Se ve increíble ¿no?" pidió recibir un grito general de aprobación de su pokemon. Después de tomar el sol en la gloria de la enorme montaña, Ash retiró su pokemon y continuó hacia el monte. Luna.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Ash vio el Centro Pokémon que estaba en la base del monte. Luna. Fue creado para que los entrenadores pudieran curar a sus Pokémon antes de comenzar su viaje en el monte. Luna. Mientras que el camino a la ciudad de Cerulean era pequeño y trazado, el monte. La luna en sí misma era enorme y estaba llena de poderosos Pokémon. Mientras que a Ash le encantaría explorar la montaña, sabía que sus Pokémon estaban demasiado débiles en este momento para enfrentarse al pokemon más poderoso de la zona. Ash resolvió volver a este lugar después de ganar algunas insignias para explorar a fondo la zona.

Cuando Ash se acercaba al Centro Pokemon, oyó que se llamaba su nombre. Se giró para ver a Jonathan saludándolo con la mano.

"¡Oye, Jonathan!" Ash exclamó cuando su amigo de la infancia lo atrapó. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar cerca de Cerulean City ahora?"

"Oye, Ash", respondió Jonathan. "Estoy bien. Decidí detenerme y entrenar antes de la primera batalla en el gimnasio ya que Charmander es débil para los Pokémon tipo roca. Supongo que hiciste lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que tu abridor es Pikachu".

"Jajaja, sí. ¡Y valió la pena cuando obtuve mi primera insignia!"

"Oh, ¿así que ganaste la insignia también? ¡Genial! Parece que estamos en la misma etapa en nuestro viaje, pero soy mejor que tú", dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Oh si!" dijo Ash mientras él también respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a dónde iba Jonathan con esto. "¿Me importa probar eso?"

"¿En cualquier momento? ¿Qué tal una batalla de tres contra tres? Será una buena práctica para nuestra próxima batalla de gimnasio".

"¡Estás listo! Prepárate para comer tus palabras, Jonathan. ¡Estás bajando!"

Las batallas iniciales de gimnasia estaban destinadas a prepararte para futuras batallas de gimnasia. Así que mientras las batallas comenzaron con batallas de dos contra dos, luego se convirtieron en batallas de tres contra tres y, finalmente, el tercer gimnasio es una batalla de cuatro contra cuatro, similar a las batallas de gimnasio restantes, pero con pokemon más débil. Dado que Ash y Jonathan fueron un desafío para la segunda insignia de gimnasio, ambos se enfrentarían a una batalla de tres contra tres y, como dijo Jonathan, sería una buena práctica para el próximo desafío de gimnasio.

Ash y Jonathan se separaron para comenzar la batalla. Mientras Jonathan arrojaba la pokebola que contenía su primer Pokémon, Ash le pidió a Pikachu que peleara. De la pokebola de Jonathan llegó un pokemon aviar cubierto de plumas marrones. Tenía una cresta de color rojo rosáceo y un conjunto alternante de plumas de color rojo y amarillo en la cola. Un Pidgeotto, la forma evolucionada de Pidgey.

"¿Estás comenzando con Pikachu?" preguntó Jon sorprendido. "Maldición", maldijo. "Vamos Pidgeotto. ¡Incluso si tienen la ventaja de tipo, podemos ganar! ¡Comencemos con Ataque Rápido!"

"Thundershock", respondió Ash con calma.

Pidgeotto se lanzó hacia Pikachu en un rayo de luz que esquivó con facilidad, utilizando su propio Ataque Rápido. Le envió un rayo de electricidad a Pidgeotto que voló alto en el aire para evitar el ataque. Pidgeotto se inclinó hacia Pikachu otra vez, pero fue en vano, ya que era más rápido que el pájaro Pokémon y estaba esquivando los Ataques Rápidos con facilidad. No respondió con Thundershock porque sabía que Pidgeotto simplemente volaría fuera del camino del ataque otra vez.

Ash frunció el ceño cuando llegó a la misma conclusión que su abridor. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que esta era una estratagema de Jonathan para cansar a Pikachu, porque incluso él sabía que a menos que Ash y Pikachu cometieran un error, la primera ronda sería para Ash. No queriendo que el fósforo se arrastrara más lejos, Ash decidió tomar la iniciativa en la batalla por primera vez.

"Prepárate para evadir. Inclina el aterrizaje en la espalda de tu oponente. Sorpréndete", ordenó. Deliberadamente trabajó en el uso de instrucciones de una palabra para que sus oponentes tuvieran una idea menor acerca de cuáles eran sus planes y no pudieran encontrar un contador efectivo. Por supuesto, había pasado tiempo asegurándose de que su Pokémon entendiera sus instrucciones de una sola palabra.

Evasión era un código para esquivar saltando en el aire, ya sea mediante el uso de cola o Vines o cualquier otra cosa. Y eso es lo que Pikachu hizo cuando usó su cola como trampolín y aterrizó en la espalda de Pidgeotto. Mientras ambos entrenadores y Pokémon soltaron un sonido de sorpresa por lo que Pikachu hizo, Pikachu ya había cargado un potente Thundershock y lo había enviado al pokemon pájaro. Pidgeotto dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando se electrocutó y cayó inconsciente unos segundos más tarde, incapaz de lidiar con el movimiento súper efectivo.

"¡Pidgeotto!" Jonathan gritó cuando inmediatamente lo retiró a la pokebola. "Descansa un poco, te llevaré al centro Pokémon tan pronto como terminemos aquí". Luego dirigió su atención a Ash y dijo: "Tu Pikachu es fuerte. Poder sacar mi Pidgeotto con un solo ataque es increíble. Ningún pokemon eléctrico ha sido capaz de hacer eso hasta ahora".

"Gracias", sonrió Ash. "Entrenamos duro".

"Puedo decir. Esto está resultando ser más divertido de lo que pensaba. ¡Hagamos esto, Nidoran!" con eso, Jonathan lanzó un pokemon de tipo roedor de color rosa. Su cuerno y sus orejas eran ligeramente más grandes que la media, y las manchas moradas en su piel mostraban que estaba cerca de la evolución, algo que Ash comentó.

"Tu Nidoran parece en la cúspide de la evolución. ¿Cuánto lo entrenaste?" Ash cuestionaba ligeramente sus métodos de entrenamiento considerando que Pidgey de Jonathan ya había evolucionado y Nidoran estaba cerca de hacerlo. Siguiendo esta evidencia, Ash estaba seguro de que su Charmander estaba cerca de evolucionar o también había evolucionado. Aquí, solo uno de los Pokémon de Ash estaba cerca de evolucionar. Y su Eevee estaba luchando. Entonces Ash estaba adivinando sus habilidades.

"Sí", fue la respuesta frívola de Jonathan. "El segundo gimnasio es de pokemon de tipo acuático. Charmander estará en una gran desventaja aquí. Así que estoy entrenando a Nidoran y Pidgey tanto como puedo para que puedan obtener una victoria para mí".

"Hmm", Ash tarareó en respuesta.

"Comencemos, ¿verdad? Nidoran, Poison Sting!"

"Usa Iron Tail para bloquear el ataque. Síguelo con Thundershock". Las delgadas cuerdas de luz en forma de lápiz rebotaban inofensivamente en la cola de Pikachu, después de lo cual envió un potente rayo de electricidad al Nidoran. El Nidoran era lo suficientemente consciente de su entorno para esquivar el ataque sin ninguna indicación de un Jonathan conmocionado.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tu Pikachu no está envenenado?" él gritó.

"Umm, recuerdas que los ataques de tipo venenoso no afectan el acero, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, ohh ..." Jonathan se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"Sí", sonrió Ash. "Pikachu, aturdirlo".

"Esquiva lo que sea y utiliza Tackle", gritó Jonathan después de haber aprendido de la batalla anterior a tomar en serio los comandos crípticos de Ash. Y también fue una buena cosa, ya que el aturdimiento fue una palabra clave para usar Thunder Wave. Nidoran esquivó ágilmente la onda del trueno y cargó contra Pikachu a toda velocidad.

"Esquivalo Pikachu. ¡NO te golpee el Nidoran ya que incluso un ligero toque es suficiente para que te envenenen!" Ash exclamó. Pikachu siguió el consejo de su entrenador cuando entró en una explosión de velocidad, dejando un destello amarillo, y evitó el ataque.

"Quick Tail", gritó Ash. Quick Tail era básicamente una amalgama de Quick Attack y Iron Tail, donde su pokemon usaba la velocidad generada por Quick Attack para golpear más fuerte.

"¡Encuéntralo con Double Kick!"

Ambos Pokémon saltaron al aire para usar sus movimientos. La cola brillaba plateada mientras los pies del otro brillaban mientras ambos Pokémon chocaban entre sí. El impacto fue genial ya que ambos volvieron con un grito de dolor y chocaron violentamente contra el suelo. Era obvio que ambos Pokemon sufrieron daños por esa colisión cuando se pusieron en pie temblorosamente. Desafortunadamente para Ash y Pikachu, Nidoran se puso primero de pie.

"¡Increíble, Nidoran! ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Usa Poison Sting!" gritó un Jonathan exuberante cuando sintió un cambio en el impulso de la batalla. Para cuando Pikachu se recuperó de la colisión, numerosas corrientes de energía llenas de veneno en forma de aguja lo golpearon por todo el cuerpo.

" **Pikaaa** ," gritó Pikachu con dolor mientras resplandecía un leve color púrpura que significaba que había sido envenenado.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Buen trabajo, Nidoran! ¡Terminemos esto! ¡Ataque con Tackle completo!"

"Punto ciego! Electro Ball. Si todavía está consciente, conmoción", ordenó Ash un poco con fuerza al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Pikachu ahora tenía una carrera contra el tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que fue envenenado. Pikachu rápidamente se recuperó cuando vio que Nidoran se acercaba. El punto ciego era una orden para usar Quick Attack y usar la velocidad para ir detrás del oponente y atacar desde su " _punto ciego"_ para que tuvieran menos tiempo para reaccionar. Y eso es lo que sucedió ya que cuando Nidoran se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió y se giró para enfrentar a Pikachu, un orbe circular de energía eléctrica se estrelló contra él.

Nidoran gritó de dolor debido al poderoso ataque, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando fue golpeado por un poderoso rayo de electricidad. El Thundershock fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para terminar la pelea cuando Nidoran cayó con remolinos en sus ojos.

"¡Nidoran!" gritó Jonathan mientras buscaba a tientas una pokebola. "Hiciste un gran amigo. Vuelve". Volviéndose hacia Ash, continuó, "Wow, Ash. Ese Pikachu tuyo está resultando ser aún más poderoso de lo que pensaba. Pero veamos cómo le va a él a mi principiante. ¡Ve, Charmander!"

Salió un pokemon reptil bípedo que era principalmente de color naranja pero tenía parches de color carmesí en su cuerpo, lo que demuestra que la suposición anterior de Ash de que estaba cerca de evolucionar era correcta.

"¡Ten cuidado, Charmander! Ese Pikachu es poderoso y ya ha eliminado a Pidgeotto y Nidoran", advirtió Jonathan recibiendo un gruñido de reconocimiento por parte de su abridor.

"¿Estás bien para continuar Pikachu, o quieres descansar y sentarte con este? Ya has hecho suficiente y el veneno debe estar doliéndote", Ash le preguntó preocupado a su titular.

" **Pika Pi** ", fue la respuesta inmediata de Pikachu cuando afirmó su decisión de luchar.

"Bien, Pikachu, si tú lo dices! ¡Entonces comencemos esto con Electro Ball!"

"Contraataque con un bombardeo de Ember. No dejes que tenga un momento de descanso, Charmander. Ya está envenenado".

El orbe de electricidad enviado por Pikachu fue golpeado por una pequeña bola de fuego que inmediatamente desestabilizó el ataque y lo hizo explotar a medio camino. El aluvión de llamas continuó hacia Pikachu, quien inmediatamente comenzó a esquivar los ataques que lo llevaban a donde quiera que fuera. Ash frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Pikachu no podía seguir esquivando para siempre, ya que el veneno lo haría detenerse en cualquier momento.

"¡Cola rápida!"

Mientras Pikachu aceleraba el ritmo y su cola comenzaba a brillar intensamente, Jonathan respondió, "¡Cállelo con Metal Claw!"

La cola dura como el acero colisionó con las garras de acero duro de Charmander haciendo que ambos pokemon se estancaran mientras intentaban vencerse sin éxito. De repente, las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron a chispear, que fue la única advertencia que recibió Charmander cuando fue golpeada por un Thundershock que lo hizo gritar de dolor cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás tambaleándose.

"¡Increíble, Pikachu! ¡Terminemos esto con una Electro Ball!" Ash vitoreó. Sin embargo, antes de que Pikachu pudiera comenzar a cargar el movimiento, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el veneno se disparó a través de su cuerpo otra vez antes de caer repentinamente, claramente inconsciente, el veneno le pasó factura a su cuerpo. "¡Pikachu!" Ash gritó mientras corría hacia su juez de salida y lo recogió. Rápidamente volvió a su mochila mientras le daba una Sanación Completa, y comentó: "Fuiste absolutamente brillante, Pikachu. Lograste derrotar a dos de sus Pokémon que estaban muy bien entrenados e incluso lograron asestar un golpe en el tercero. No podría haber pedido más de ti. Descansa un poco, amigo. Te lo mereces ".

" **Pika, Pikachu** ", fue la respuesta murmurada de su juez de salida cuando se durmió rápidamente. Ash sonrió mientras acariciaba a Pikachu en su cabeza antes de volver al campo de batalla. Lanzó la pokebola al improvisado campo de batalla cuando dijo: "Hagamos esto. Tu oponente ya está débil". En un destello de luz, Eevee se paró listo para luchar.

"Eevee, ¿eh? Interesante. ¡Bombardeo de Ember!"

"¡Ataque rápido!"

En una raya blanca, Eevee desapareció, esquivando las numerosas bolas de fuego que disparaban hacia él, mientras atacaba a Charmander a toda velocidad. Charmander solo gruñó mientras Eevee lo golpeaba por todos lados. Siguió disparando ráfagas de disparos e intentó golpear a Eevee con su Garra de Metal, pero Eevee era demasiado rápido, demasiado ágil ya que no dejaba de debilitar a Charmander.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Eevee", animó Ash. "Síguelo." Eevee necesitaba el impulso y necesitaba esta victoria desesperadamente, teniendo en cuenta su reciente caída en los partidos.

"¡Charmander, tienes que salir de allí!" Jonathan exclamó. Si esto continuaba, Charmander no duraría mucho ya que Pikachu ya había recibido algún daño. Jonathan estaba empezando a perder la esperanza después de unos segundos más de esto antes de que Charmander soltara un rugido y la llama en su cola comenzó a calentarse y comenzó a ponerse blanca. Se elevó unos centímetros cuando Charmander activó Blaze, una habilidad de algunos Pokémon tipo fuego donde sus ataques de fuego se volvieron mucho más poderosos.

"Eevee, sal de allí!" Ash exclamó cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya que esta era la primera vez que veía a un Pokémon entrar en Blaze, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando Charmander se rodeó en un gran círculo de llamas que finalmente logró impactar a Eevee, quien fue enviado dolor de espalda

"¡Woohoo! ¡Buen trabajo, Charmander! ¡Termina con Ember!"

"¡Evadir!" Ash gritó frenéticamente, pero fue en vano cuando Ash presenció los efectos del incendio. Lo que primero fue una ráfaga de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, ahora tenía el tamaño de un camión que se precipitaba hacia el pobre Eevee, que era el blanco de ese ataque.

"Regresa", gritó Ash mientras lograba devolver a Eevee con seguridad a su pokebola antes de que se dañara por ese poderoso ataque de Ember, mientras Charmander rugía victorioso. "Lo hiciste bien, Eevee", Ash trató de tranquilizarla. "Tenías a Charmander contra las cuerdas y habría ganado si no hubiera sido por la repentina activación de Blaze. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Eevee. Ese Charmander era poderoso, en la cúspide de la evolución. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees". Con eso, volvió a poner su pokebola en su cinturón, sin saber que Eevee había recibido un pequeño impulso de confianza por eso. La idea de que no era tan débil como si hubiera empezado a pensar en sí misma durante la última semana se plantó en su mente.

Ash se volvió hacia Jonathan e hizo una mueca. "Está bien, no esperaba eso. Pensé que Eevee tenía eso seguro".

"Yo también. ¡Pero Charmander fue increíble!" Jonathan sonrió en respuesta. "Parecía dudoso que Charmander fuera capaz de derrotar a tres de tus Pokémon considerando lo poderoso que era tu Pikachu y cómo Eevee lo estaba derrotando, pero con Blaze, estoy seguro de que ganaré esto", se jactó.

"Oh, no te adelantes. Este partido está lejos de terminar. Todavía estoy seguro de mi victoria. Hagámoslo". Con eso, Ash arrojó la pokebola de Dratini. Eligió a Dratini sobre Flabebe ya que todos los ataques de hierba de Flabebe serían quemados por Charmander's Blaze, dejando solo Fairy Wind. Ash hizo una nota mental para aumentar la versatilidad de Flabebe para que esto nunca vuelva a ocurrir.

"¿Qué mierda?" exclamó Jonathan. "¿Dónde atrapaste a un Dratini? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?" A Ash le encantaron las reacciones que recibió de la gente cuando envió a Dratini a la batalla. Sus expresiones de asombro valieron la pena grabar y Ash hizo exactamente eso cuando usó la función de cámara del PokeNav para tomar la foto de Jonathan. ¡Él lo circularía así a todos en casa!

Dejó de lado su PokeNav y decidió ponerse serio. "Dratini, ten cuidado con las llamas del Charmander. Están más calientes de lo normal".

Jonathan negó con la cabeza cómicamente mientras trataba de recuperar su orientación. "Incluso si tienes un Dratini, Charmander lo derrotará. Charmander, usa tu Ember de nuevo y termina este partido".

"¡El mismo truco no funcionará dos veces!" Ash exclamó mientras Dratini usaba su destreza para esquivar la imponente bola de fuego. "Vamos a terminar este partido, Dratini, Dragon Rage". Un ataque igualmente grande, esta vez hecho de energía draconica golpeó a Charmander que estaba demasiado cansado para moverse. Charmander estaba lo suficientemente dañado como para que otro ataque fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para derribarlo, pero como Dragon Rage es un movimiento tan poderoso, el resultado fue una conclusión inevitable cuando Charmander emergió de la poderosa onda de choque con remolinos en los ojos.

"Parece que necesito trabajar más duro", dijo Jonathan abatido mientras retiraba su Charmander. "Has entrenado bien a tu pokemon, Ash. Si no fuera por el envenenamiento de Pikachu o por la activación repentina de Blaze, no creo que mi pokemon hubiera podido vencer a ninguno de los tuyos".

"Jeje gracias." Murmuró Ash mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo. La alabanza nunca se sentó bien con él. "Pero mi Pokémon merece todo el crédito. Han hecho todo el trabajo duro".

"Eso no es verdad! Mi pokemon también trabaja duro, pero creo que no los he entrenado correctamente. Me había vuelto complaciente. Pero me di cuenta de eso ahora. Y las cosas cambiarán. Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos, será ¡Yo que te golpearé!

"Ya veremos", sonrió con satisfacción Ash mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de Dratini mientras estaba arrullando de felicidad. "Ven, vamos a curar a nuestro Pokémon". Con eso, ambos amigos de la infancia comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro Pokémon.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash acababa de terminar una conversación con su madre cuando la enfermera Joy anunció en el altavoz que sus Pokémon estaban completamente curados. Jonathan ya había tomado su pokemon y se fue, diciendo que tenía la intención de cruzar el monte. Luna y entrena para el próximo gimnasio. Resulta que un Pokémon tarda más en sanar si ha sido envenenado, por lo que el Pokémon de Ash tarda más en sanar.

Ash no perdió tiempo en recoger su Pokémon. Él quería cruzar el monte. Luna hoy, y ya era tarde. Él liberó a Pikachu, a quien había puesto en su pokebola para que estuviera en estasis hasta que lo sanaron, mientras recortaba el resto de sus pokebolas en su cinturón.

"Oye, amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó a Pikachu cuando el pokemon del mouse se alzó sobre su hombro.

"¡ **Pika Pi! ¡Pi Pikachu!** ", Exclamó alegremente.

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Estuviste excelente en la pelea de hoy. Te mereces un regalo por eso", sonrió Ash.

" **Pikaaa** " , fue el grito de exclamación de su abridor mientras esperaba su **obsequio** favorito.

"Sí, Pikachu", dijo Ash de buen humor. "Tendrás ketchup con la cena de esta noche". Ash había descubierto esta manía loca en su arranque hace un tiempo cuando habían comido en un restaurante en Pewter City para conmemorar su primera insignia de gimnasio. Pikachu QUERIDO ketchup. Podía engullir una botella entera de ketchup a la vez. Después de eso, Pikachu le había pedido a Ash más ketchup cada vez que podía, pero Ash siempre se mantenía firme. La salsa de tomate no era saludable, por lo que a Pikachu se le restringió el consumo de ketchup de vez en cuando. Lo que explicaba la exagerada celebración de Pikachu cuando literalmente comenzó a dar vueltas como una bailarina en celebración de tener su comida favorita, causando que Ash sudara.

"Está bien, amigo", Ash detuvo las futuras celebraciones del pequeño mouse-pokemon. "Tenemos que irnos". Ash sacudió su cabeza hacia Pikachu mientras continuaba bailando mientras dejaban el centro de pokemon, Ash se despedía de la amable enfermera Joy.

monte Moon era un lugar tranquilo. La Liga había cavado túneles a través de la montaña para hacer un camino para que los entrenadores alcancen desde Pewter City a Cerulean City. Ash y Pikachu estaban mirando el lugar con asombro, ya que nunca habían estado en el interior de la montaña. Estalagmitas y estalactitas llenaban el lugar. Las luces se colocaron en la parte superior del túnel de forma esporádica para garantizar que los entrenadores no se perdieran. Brillaban en las rocas que eran visibles en todas partes, haciéndolas brillar como si estuvieran cubiertas de musgo.

Una vez que Ash superó la emoción de estar en un nuevo lugar, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. monte Moon era el hogar de una multitud de Pokémon, y aunque ninguno de ellos era visible para los entrenadores que tomaron el camino principal de Pewter City a Cerulean City, ya se veían lo suficiente para destacarse. En particular, se suponía que el camino estaba lleno de Geodudes y Zubats, pero no eran visibles en ninguna parte. De hecho, Ash no podía escuchar el sonido agudo que hacen los Zubats como medio de viajar, algo que debería ser obvio en un lugar que alberga colonias enteras de Zubat.

"Ten cuidado, Pikachu. Algo no está bien aquí", Ash advirtió a su titular.

" **Pika, Pika** ," asintió Pikachu de acuerdo.

Pasaron diez minutos caminando de una manera similar y cautelosa cuando encontraron la fuente del problema en la cueva. Y problemas en la forma de un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía el cabello largo y rojo, mientras que el macho tenía el pelo azul. En medio del dúo había un Meowth de pie sobre sus piernas. Tan pronto como vieron a Ash, comenzaron ... ¿a cantar?

"Prepárate para problemas", comenzó la mujer.

"Y hazlo doble", continuó el hombre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran continuar más, Ash echó un vistazo a sus camisetas que tenían una brillante R impresa en negrita en ella.

"Espera, eres el Team Rocket. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, ¿entonces el mocoso nos reconoce?" se burló de la mujer.

"Esto hace que sea más fácil para nosotros", continuó el hombre. "En _serio, ¿siempre completan las oraciones de los demás? Esto es espeluznante ",_ pensó Ash.

"Ya que sabes quiénes somos, sabes lo que podemos hacer". Esta era la mujer.

"Danos todos tus Pokémon, y no te haremos daño". Una vez más, el hombre terminó la declaración. _'Horripilante. Espera, ¿qué acaba de decir?_ Pensó Ash. _'¡No solo dijo que quiere que les dé mi pokemon!'_ en general, había muy pocas cosas que molestaban a Ash. Pokemon ladrones fue uno de ellos.

"¡Como el infierno, te daré mi pokemon! ¡Vete a la mierda!" Ash gritó indignado.

"Podemos hacer esto de la manera más fácil", comenzó la mujer.

"O podemos hacer esto de la manera difícil", terminó el hombre. _"En serio, ¿qué pasa con el gemelo habla. ¡Está empezando a ser molesto!_

Ambos miembros del Team Rocket lanzaron sus Pokémon cuando terminaron su última declaración. La mujer lanzó un pokemon púrpura serpentino con una gran boca. El otro pokemon lanzado fue esférico, con ojos vacíos. Este pokemon también tenía una boca grande y tenía varias protuberancias similares a cráteres que estaban liberando un gas amarillento.

Ekans y Koffing, dos Pokémon venenosos nativos de Kanto.

"Pikachu, ¿estás listo?" le preguntó a su juez de salida. En respuesta, Pikachu se puso en una posición de combate, sus mejillas chispearon. Ash palmeó otra pokebola y presionó el botón de liberación, enviando a Eevee.

" **¿Vee?** ", Preguntó un curioso Eevee al ver a Pikachu en una posición de batalla.

"Este es el Equipo Rocket, Eevee. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre ellos?" preguntó Ash. Había pasado un tiempo explicando a cada uno de sus pokemon sobre el Equipo Rocket y los peligros que representan, no solo para los humanos sino también para los Pokémon. Todos sus Pokémon estaban justificadamente horrorizados y enojados cuando Ash les contó algunas de las cosas que se decía que el Equipo Rocket había hecho con los Pokémon que habían secuestrado.

Al ver que la expresión de Eevee cambiaba de curiosa a feroz, Ash continuó. "Quieren robarte chicos de mí. Esta es una batalla que no podemos permitirnos perder. Eevee, Pikachu, esfuérzate. Destrúyelos". Ash exclamó enojado.

"Mira eso", se rió la mujer.

"El mocoso cree que puede vencernos".

"¡Vamos a mostrarle lo equivocado que está!" El Meowth terminó.

Ash, Pikachu y Eevee parpadearon sorprendidos. Un pokemon hablando? ¿El infierno? Fueron sacados de su estado de shock por el dúo dando órdenes a sus pokemon.

"Ekans, usa Poison Sting en ese Eevee".

"Koffing, usa Smog en ese Pikachu".

"Quick Tail", respondió tranquilamente Ash.

Tanto Pikachu como Eevee se lanzaron hacia adelante en rayos de luz, esquivando fácilmente los ataques que se les enviaban. Sus colas brillaban plateadas mientras golpeaban a los Pokémon de tipo venenoso, enviándolos de vuelta en dolor.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Ekans! ¡Quítatelo y usa Bite!", Gritó la enfurecida mujer.

"Este mocoso puede tener algo de talento. ¡Mejor para nosotros cuando robemos su pokemon! ¡Koffing, usa Tackle!"

Una vez más, sus ataques fallaron y el resultado fue el mismo que la última vez, ya que ambos Pokémon de tipo venenoso fueron rechazados por colas brillantes gemelas. Meowth sacó sus garras y las apuntó al pokemon de Ash, y dijo: "¡Si quieres hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo!" con eso, atacó a Pikachu a un ritmo extremadamente lento.

"Terminemos esto. Eevee, usa Helping Hand en Pikachu. ¡Pikachu, toma el impulso y sorpréndelo!" Una energía multicolor salió de Eevee y entró en Pikachu, quien gritó su nombre y envió tres rayos de electricidad a cada uno de los Pokémon oponentes que gritaban de dolor antes de caer inconscientes.

"¿Que demonios?" gritó la mujer.

"¡Este mocoso es demasiado poderoso!" exclamó el hombre.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Terminaron en sincronía.

"¿A dónde creen que van ustedes?" Preguntó una enojada Ash. "¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, amenazar con robar mi pokemon, y simplemente irte? ¡Debes estar loco! ¡Pikachu, paralízalos!"

Una delgada corriente de energía eléctrica pasó de Pikachu y golpeó a los dos humanos, quienes inmediatamente colapsaron. Se crisparon cuando la electricidad atravesó sus cuerpos. Mientras que Ash normalmente se oponía a que los Pokémon atacaran a los humanos, una vez que amenazaste a su pokemon, todas las apuestas están apagadas. Ash llamó a Flabebe y le pidió que usara Vine Whip para atar a los miembros del Team Rocket. También tomó sus pokebolas y las puso en su bolsa, no dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que los miembros del Equipo Rocket estaban seguros, encontró una alcoba donde esconderse. Cuando estaba seguro de que estaba relativamente seguro y su pokemon lo alertaría de cualquier amenaza, sacó su PokeNav y buscó un número y hizo clic en la función de videollamada. Se tomó un momento para agradecerle a Mew que había suficiente red en el interior del túnel para hacer una llamada cuando la llamada fue respondida y una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a Ash, mostrando el rostro sonriente de la persona que Ash había trabajado tan duro para vencer hace diez días.

"Oye, Ash. No esperaba que llamaras tan pronto", comenzó alegremente Brock. Estaba a punto de continuar en una línea similar cuando vio la expresión inusualmente seria de Ash. "¿Qué pasó? Puedo ver por tu expresión que algo anda mal".

"Siento molestarte, Brock. Aunque no sabía a quién llamar más. Encontré una situación aquí, y no sé qué hacer".

"¿Qué es? Dímelo". La cara de Brock era tan dura y dura como el pokemon en el que se especializa. Ash asintió con tranquilidad y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había visto desde que había entrado en la cueva por la falta de Pokémon salvajes hasta la batalla contra los miembros del Equipo Rocket.

"Me temo que la desaparición del Pokémon salvaje está relacionada con la presencia del Equipo Rocket aquí. Y los dos miembros con los que me enfrenté están entre los barriles bajos de roncos, ya que no vale la pena hablar de ellos. Sé que todo esto es una conjetura sobre mi parte, pero si es remotamente cierto, entonces ... "

"No te preocupes, Ash". Brock lo tranquilizó. "Has hecho lo correcto. Vuelve al centro Pokémon y déjame esto. Hablaré con Lance y decidiremos nuestro movimiento. Pero estaremos allí en media hora como máximo, que pueda te lo aseguro."

"¡No puedo hacer eso, Brock!" Ash exclamó. "¡Voy a verificar esto y tratar de ayudar!"

"¡No seas estúpido, Ash!" Brock cortó una vez más, su rostro mostraba la desaprobación que su voz no era. "Has escuchado las historias de lo que Team Rocket puede hacer, y estas historias son solo las más leves que se lanzan al público en general. No tienes idea de lo que son capaces, esto está fuera de tu alcance. Solo vuelve atrás, Ash "

"¡No puedo! Uno de mis amigos más cercanos se fue a Mt. Moon unos minutos antes que yo. Tengo que ver qué le sucedió".

"¡No! Déjanoslo a nosotros. Pronto llegaremos allí. Déjanos hacer lo que nos caracteriza. ¡Lo salvaremos!"

"No puedo esperar tanto". Ash negó con la cabeza. "¿Quién sabe lo que le sucederá en ese momento? Mi pokemon me protegerá".

"Tus Pokémon no están lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer esto, Ash". Brock lo advirtió. "Serán asesinados".

"No lo harán. Tengo confianza en ellos. Y aunque lo hagan, puedo distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes aparezcan".

" **Pika, Pika** " **,** gritó Pikachu mientras captaba la atención de Ash. Señaló al final del túnel donde se podían escuchar voces.

"Tengo que irme, Brock. Alguien viene".

"Espera, Ash". Brock intentó razonar con Ash un poco más, pero Ash ya había cortado la llamada. Brock maldijo e inmediatamente llamó a Lance para informarle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el monte. Luna.

Mientras tanto, Ash había cerrado su PokeNav, temiendo que la voz de Brock alertaría a la gente que se acercaba a la presencia de Ash. El pokemon de Ash se acurrucó junto a Ash para evitar ser detectado. Su paranoia se amortizó cuando otro miembro del Equipo Rocket entró caminando.

"¿A dónde han huido esos dos idiotas? Te lo juro, si están haciendo algo estúpido, yo personalmente les azotaré el culo". Murmuró mientras pasaba por el área donde estaban Ash y su pokemon, acurrucados juntos. El miembro del Equipo Rocket continuó murmurando improperios por lo bajo mientras expresaba lo que le haría a _'esos idiotas'._ Ash soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el miembro del Equipo Rocket desapareció de la vista.

Se sentó, tratando de pensar en un plan. Si bien es posible que le haya dicho a Brock que confía en su pokemon, no fue tan estúpido como para cargar a ciegas. Necesitaba información, no solo para él, sino para pasar a Brock cuando venía con refuerzos. Una idea vino a su mente e incluso él reconoció que es extremadamente peligroso. Se volvió hacia Flabebe y le dijo: "Flabebe. Tengo una idea, pero es extremadamente peligroso. Dime si crees que no puedes hacerlo, nadie te pensará menos si tú no lo haces". Trató de tranquilizar al hada.

" **¡Bebe!** ", Respondió ella, queriendo seguir con el plan de Ash. Todos sus pokemon conocían al Equipo Rocket y compartían el odio por la organización criminal. Ash, debido a su amor por los Pokémon. La sola idea de lo que Team Rocket le hizo a Pokemon hizo que su corazón palpitara y apretara los dientes con ira. En cuanto a su pokemon, Ash les contó sobre lo que la organización hizo para secuestrar Pokémon. Sus corazones se desvivieron por los Pokémon y creció en ellos el odio debido a las atrocidades cometidas contra sus parientes. Entonces, Flabebe quería hacer su parte para frustrar uno de sus planes.

"Está bien, aquí está. Puedes decir que no si quieres", recalcó Ash nuevamente. Él realmente no confiaba en su plan. "Cuando el miembro del Team Rocket regresa después de no encontrar estos dos", Ash señaló a las dos personas que había derrotado hace un tiempo, "Quiero que dejes tu flor y te escondas en el cuerpo de esa persona. Ve a su base y encuentra qué está pasando. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

" **¡Fla! Flabebe!** " Asintió con incertidumbre. Flabebe están muy apegados a su flor y son muy reacios a dejarla. Pero ella podría entender el punto de Ash. Ir con la flor le dificultaría pasar inadvertido.

Antes de que Ash pudiera decirle una vez más que podía decir que no al plan, escucharon que el mismo miembro del Equipo Rocket volvía, su humor era peor de lo que era cuando se fue. Antes de que pudiera irse, Flabebe flotó hacia la tapa del cohete y se colocó detrás de él. El cohete continuó hacia su base, nada sabio.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Ash comenzó a caminar. En retrospectiva, fue una idea estúpida. ¿Por qué no escuchó a Brock cuando le dijo a Ash que esperara? Oh si. Porque Jonathan se fue para el monte. Luna antes que Ash y él podría estar en peligro. Ash sintió ganas de maldecir a su amigo de la infancia. Si solo esperara unos minutos más, los dos podrían haberse ido juntos. Entonces Ash no estaría en este lío. Ash continuó caminando por otros quince minutos mientras Pikachu y Eevee se acurrucaban a su alrededor, esperando darle algo de consuelo.

Fue entonces cuando las orejas de Pikachu y Eevee se animaron e inmediatamente señalaron hacia el final del sendero donde podían ver a Flabebe flotando hacia ellos. Ash casi corrió a saludarla, pero el sentido prevaleció, y esperó a que Flabebe los alcanzara. Una vez cerca, Ash inmediatamente la abrazó.

"¡Gracias a Arceus que estás bien, Flabebe! Estaba tan preocupado".

" **¡Bebe!** ", Exclamó mientras volvía a su flor y suspiró aliviada. Luego produjo una vid y comenzó a hacer algunos patrones en el piso.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Ash cuando de repente recordó lo que le había enviado a Flabebe para hacer. Estúpida preocupación, haciéndolo olvidar cosas. "¿Qué encontraste a Flabebe? ¿Viste cuántos entrenadores son capturados por el Equipo Rocket?"

Flabebe dibujó una línea recta con su vid.

"¿Uno?" Preguntó Ash.

" **¡Fla!** ", Exclamó Flabebe mientras dibujaba círculos, uno debajo del otro.

"¿Ocho?" Preguntó Ash, ahora confundido.

" **¡Fla! Flabebe!** " Exclamó Flabebe, pareciendo complacida consigo misma.

"Entonces, ¿hay uno u ocho?" Preguntó Ash. Cuando Flabebe negó con la cabeza, la confusión de Ash creció. "Espera, hay dieciocho entrenadores capturados, ¿no es así?" Ash de repente entendió lo que el hada estaba tratando de explicar.

" **¡Flabebe!** " Exclamó, de nuevo sonando satisfecha consigo misma.

"Bien, ¿cuántos miembros del Equipo Rocket viste?"

Flabebe hizo una mueca dibujando dos semicírculos, otra vez, uno debajo del otro.

"¿Tres?" Ash confirmó.

Flabebe asintió y luego dibujó un óvalo con su parra.

"¿Cero?" De nuevo, Ash confirmó.

Soplando alegremente a Flabebe, Ash le preguntó la respuesta con cierta inquietud. "¿Hay treinta miembros del Equipo Rocket allí?" cuando Flabebe asintió de nuevo, Ash lanzó una maldición. Había muchos más miembros de los que esperaba.

"¿Qué hay del pokemon del entrenador? ¿Y la idea de dónde están guardados?"

" **Flaa** " , Flabebe negó con la cabeza, abatido. Ash solo la acarició en la cabeza un par de veces y le dijo que estaba bien, que ya había hecho un buen trabajo.

"¿Qué pasa con el pokemon salvaje?"

Aquí, Flabebe hizo una mímica dibujando un rectángulo, y luego dibujó un par de líneas verticales en el medio del rectángulo. Ella repitió esto por unos segundos mientras Ash pensaba en lo que podría ser.

"¿Una jaula?" el pregunto tentativamente.

" **Flaa** " , Flabebe volvió a tararear felizmente mientras su entrenador entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir. Ash tomó todo esto antes de hacer un plan. Primero encendió su PokeNav y vio algunas llamadas y mensajes perdidos de Brock. Él los ignoró y envió un mensaje con los detalles que Flabebe descubrió a Brock y lo apagó de nuevo. Luego llamó a Dratini y reunió a sus pokemon y les explicó el plan.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

John y Leroy estaban aburridos. Habían conseguido el extremo más corto de la paja y estaban atrapados con el deber de guardia. Deber de guardia en un túnel apenas lo suficientemente ancho para que tres personas puedan caminar cómodamente. Y uno donde estaba demasiado oscuro para ver más de diez pies. Un trabajo que habían estado haciendo durante la última hora. No hace falta decir que estaban aburridos. Así que pasaron el tiempo hablando de qué pokemon querían en lugar de hacer su trabajo, que era prestar atención.

"¡No puedo esperar para romper un Geodude!" John le estaba diciendo a su compañero. "Una vez que lo tenga lo suficiente, se convertirá en un poderoso Golem y me ayudará a avanzar al nivel de un ejecutivo".

"No si llego antes que tú", se burló Leroy. "Quiero un Nidoran y luego lo convertiré en un Nidoking. Y mi Nidoking pateará el culo de tu Golem".

"¡Haa, lo deseas! Tu Nidoking ni siquiera podrá ponerle un arañazo a mi Golem. ¡Utilizará su Roll Out y aplanará tu Nidoking hasta convertirlo en una pulpa!"

"¡Oh, sí! Bueno, mi Nidoking lo hará ..."

Su innovador y importante conversación se detuvo cuando vieron a un Pikachu entre ellos. Los tres se miraron durante unos segundos, los dos humanos mirando en estado de shock. Fueron sacados de su ensueño por un alegre " **Pika** " del Pikachu cuando una ola de electricidad golpeó sus cuerpos, congelándolos por completo. No pudieron moverse cuando llegó un joven adolescente que acarició la cabeza del Pikachu. No podían moverse ya que el adolescente tomó sus pokebolas y las metió en una bolsa. No podían moverse cuando una extraña y pequeña bola de luz sobre una flor de color blanco usaba Vines y los ataba. Y no pudieron moverse cuando el entrenador retiró a sus dos Pokémon y los bajó junto a ellos al interior de la cámara que se suponía que debían vigilar.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash se arrastró a la cámara donde el Equipo Rocket estaba conduciendo su operación. Los miembros del Equipo Rocket se dispersaron por el lugar como si fueran sus dueños. Ash sintió una punzada de ira al ver a algunos de ellos abusando del pokemon salvaje en la jaula. Se obligó a bajar su irritación y se volvió hacia los entrenadores capturados atados frente a él. Delante de ellos, podía ver a algunos miembros más del Equipo Rocket en torno a un taladro gigante, siendo dirigido por un hombre cuyo uniforme blanco lo hacía destacar del resto de la gente vestida de negro. Incluso si no fuera por el uniforme diferente, su cabello verde definitivamente lo haría sobresalir.

Ash buscó a Jonathan y lo encontró conversando con una mujer de cabello púrpura que vestía todo negro. Se arrastró hasta ellos y llamó la atención de Jonathan.

"¡Ceniza!" exclamó sorprendido. "Ellos te atraparon también, ¿eh?"

"No realmente. Los que encontré fueron patéticos hasta el fondo. Vine a verte. Estaba preocupado".

"Estoy bien, físicamente. Aunque los bastardos se robaron a mi pokemon".

"¿Alguna idea de dónde están? Puedo obtenerlos y todos podemos luchar".

"¡Esa es una sugerencia que estoy haciendo!" Corta a la mujer con quien Jonathan estaba hablando. "El nombre es Janine". Se presentó a Ash, tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

"Ash Ketchum, es un placer conocerte", educadamente, Ash le estrechó la mano. "Entonces, ¿alguna idea de dónde están tus pokemon?"

"¿Ves esa tienda de allí?" -preguntó Jonathan, señalando una tienda de campaña entre los instructores capturados y el líder aparente. "Están por todos lados".

"Íbamos a irnos", dijo Janine. "Pero los Rockets nos verán y no tenemos forma de protegernos contra sus Pokémon".

"Puedo resolver ese problema", sonrió Ash. Los otros dos sonrieron también. Rápidamente difundieron el conocimiento del plan a todos los entrenadores que fueron retenidos contra su voluntad con sus pokemon capturados. Todos se prepararon cuando Ash, Jonathan y Janine corrieron hacia la tienda, tirando toda la precaución al viento. El Equipo Rocket sabría que van a defenderse en segundos, de todos modos.

Su carrera pasó inadvertida durante los primeros segundos, ya que ninguno de los miembros del Equipo Rocket les estaba prestando atención, pensando que los entrenadores debían estar demasiado aterrados del Team Rocket para hacer cualquier cosa. Para cuando uno de ellos vio lo que estaba pasando, procesó la información (nadie dijo que los gruñidos del Team Rocket eran la herramienta más brillante de la caja) y gritó en voz alta para advertir al resto de sus compañeros de equipo, ya era demasiado tarde. Janine y Jonathan tomaron sus pokemon y comenzaron a distribuir el resto a sus nuevos camaradas.

El hombre de pelo verde miró todo esto entretenido, ni una pizca de preocupación en su rostro. "Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Un mocoso tratando de arruinar nuestros planes. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? ¿Debo dejarte ir? ¿Una recompensa por tus esfuerzos? Sí, ¡hagámoslo! Continúa". Él hizo un gesto de asombro. Todos lo miraron en estado de shock durante unos segundos, sin que nadie se moviera. "¿Bien? Continúa. ¿Por qué no te vas? No les haremos nada a ustedes, si van".

Un par de entrenadores comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida y todavía no recibió respuesta. Al ver eso, otros entrenadores comenzaron a irse también. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera salir de la caverna, el líder volvió a hablar.

"¡HAAA! Es una broma. ¿De verdad crees que dejaría que ustedes simplemente se vayan? ¡Claro que no! Es hora de las presentaciones, ¿no? Mi nombre es Executive Archer y seré su anfitrión por hoy. Puedo Te prometo entretenimiento, sangre revoloteando, vidas perdidas. Suena divertido, ¿verdad? Preguntó alegremente mientras todos lo miraban conmocionados y temerosos. "¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?" le preguntó a sus subordinados. "Destruyelos." Terminó con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados en su alegría.

La caverna se llenó con las luces y los sonidos de los Pokémon lanzados por los miembros del Equipo Rocket, ya que los entrenadores estaban demasiado conmocionados por el discurso del Ejecutivo para reaccionar. La pura locura que salía de él era ridícula.

Janine fue la primera en salir de su conmoción, mientras gritaba. "No te quedes ahí boquiabierto. ¡Contraataca!"

Los entrenadores lanzaron un grito de guerra y lanzaron sus propios pokemon para defenderse. Los siguientes segundos pasaron en completo desorden mientras los Pokémon luchaban entre sí en todas partes. Ash tuvo un momento extremadamente difícil para vigilar a sus Pokémon mientras luchaban contra la horda de Pokémon del Equipo Rocket. ya le había dicho a su pokemon que no podría dirigirlos para esta batalla, algo que había estado entrenando a su pokemon desde la batalla contra Brock. Esta sería la última prueba de la capacidad de su pokemon.

Vio a Pikachu golpear a un Arbok con un gran rayo de electricidad que hizo que se desmayara de inmediato, algo que sorprendió a Ash ya que sus pokemon no están cerca de derrotar a los Pokémon de ese calibre. Todavía. Él sonrió al ver que Flabebe y Eevee trabajaban en conjunto para vencer a Graveller cuando Flabebe lo envolvió en sus vides y Eevee se lanzó a golpearlo con Iron Tail. Ash gritó una advertencia que sabía que era demasiado tarde cuando un Golbat atacó a Flabebe, pero no tuvo que preocuparse cuando el Golbat fue estrellado contra una pared por una bola azulada llena de energía draconiana mientras Dratini lo miraba enojado.

Ash suspiró de alivio cuando su pokemon se unió, cubriéndose mutuamente la espalda. Ash vio a Flabebe arrojar a un Golem enredado en el camino de Dratini que atrapó al Pokémon Megaton en un enorme torbellino de energía draconica que lo dañó severamente. Una doble Cola de Hierro de Pikachu y Eevee se ocuparon de ella mientras caía con remolinos en los ojos.

Pero las mareas rápidamente se volvieron contra ellos. Mientras Ash había preparado su Pokémon para esta batalla, los otros entrenadores no. Estaban siendo rechazados, la cantidad de Pokémon Rocket del equipo sobrepasando al Pokémon del entrenador. Necesitaban hacer algo, y necesitaban hacerlo rápido. De lo contrario, esta batalla se pierde para ellos.

Parecía que Janine había llegado a la misma conclusión cuando se acercó a Ash para decir algo. "Tenemos que hacer algo. Estamos abrumados".

"Lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"¿Qué hay del pokemon salvaje? Pueden cambiar las mareas a nuestro favor".

"¿Crees que nos ayudarán? Podrían correr a la seguridad".

"No lo harán". La sombría declaración de Janine envió un escalofrío a Ash por la espalda. De repente, no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar el resto de su declaración. Ella continuó sin importar la repentina confusión interna de Ash. "No viste las cosas que los miembros del Equipo Rocket le estaban haciendo al pokemon, Ash. Lucharán. Querrán venganza".

Ash se volvió hacia Janine para hacerle la pregunta obvia, pero su expresión dijo más tarde. Ash asintió y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiremos liberar al pokemon salvaje?"

"Despejaré el camino. Tu pokemon puede romper la jaula". Ash asintió en acuerdo, mientras Janine gritaba a su pokemon. "¡Nidoking, despeja el camino al pokemon salvaje! No te detengas".

Nidoking gritó mientras corría hacia la jaula. Cualquier pokemon en su camino fue enviado volando con impunidad. Un Kangaskhan se paró frente al Nidoking para detener su alboroto, pero de repente no pudo moverse cuando una delgada corriente de electricidad atravesó su cuerpo proveniente de Dratini. Un golpe masivo del Nidoking envió al Kangaskhan volando hacia atrás, dejando libre el camino a la jaula.

"¡Flabebe, Razor Leaf en la jaula! ¡Pikachu, Eevee, arráncala a un lado con Iron Tail!" Ash gritó. Su pokemon gritó sus nombres como hojas afiladas nacidas de la flor de Flabebe y comenzó a cortar las barras de la jaula. Pikachu y Eevee utilizaron Quick Attack para llegar a la jaula rápidamente y rompieron sus colas en los puntos exactos donde Flabebe había cortado las barras con sus hojas. Las barras se rompieron rápidamente y los pokemon ahora liberados soltaron un rugido mientras cargaban contra el Pokémon del Equipo Rocket.

Cuando la marea de la batalla cambió una vez más, Archer participó en la pelea por primera vez desde su discurso.

"Oh, no deberías haber hecho eso. Realmente estoy empezando a enojarte, mocoso. Primero, liberas a estos prisioneros, y luego liberas al pokemon salvaje para luchar contra mis compañeros. Parece que tendré que manejarte solo. Mi, qué placer. Tus gritos serán encantadores de escuchar ".

Dicho esto, sacó tres pokebolas y las arrojó al aire. De la primera pokebola salió un Houndoom masivo, del segundo vino un Victreebel, y del último vino un Electabuzz. Ash tragó saliva al poderoso pokemon frente a él. Sabía que su pokemon no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ellos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jonathan y Janine se unieron a él para enfrentar al Ejecutivo.

"Cada uno de nosotros tomará un oponente", dijo Janine.

"Tomaré el Victreebel", dijo Jonathan. "Mis Pokémon son los más adecuados para luchar contra él".

"Hecho. Tomaré el Houndoom", respondió Janine.

"Lo que me deja con el Electabuzz", terminó Ash.

Los entrenadores llamaron a sus pokemon para luchar contra el monstruo pokemon del Ejecutivo. Se separaron para no distraerse en la próxima pelea. Sabían que cualquier distracción sería costosa.

"Pikachu, quiero que tomes todos los ataques eléctricos que nos lanza Electabuzz. Eevee, sigue usando Helping Hand para ayudar a tus compañeros de equipo. Dratini, Flabebe, sabes qué hacer".

Su pokemon asintió cuando Flabebe envió una ráfaga de viento al pokemon humanoide. El Electabuzz atacó sin inmutarse. De hecho, parecía que el ataque no causó daños por ese ataque. El Electabuzz sonrió cuando la electricidad cargó entre sus antenas y un rayo de electricidad absolutamente masivo corrió hacia Flabebe. Pikachu desapareció en un destello amarillo cuando reapareció frente al ataque y absorbió la electricidad debido a su habilidad de Lightning Rod.

Eevee, mientras tanto, había enviado una corriente de energía multicolor a Dratini, que usó el impulso para disparar una bola altamente comprimida de energía draconica justo en el Electabuzz que tomó el ataque una vez más. La única diferencia es que esta vez, rugió de dolor cuando fue empujada hacia atrás unos pocos pies. A cambio, el Electabuzz giró furiosamente sus brazos y un gran rayo de electricidad se originó en sus antenas y se precipitó hacia el Pokémon de tipo dragón. Una vez más, Pikachu absorbió el ataque.

Múltiples hojas golpean el Electabuzz a continuación, dejando pequeños cortes en todo su cuerpo. No se le dio un momento de descanso ya que fue atrapado en un huracán masivo enviado por Dratini. El Twister hizo algo más que causar daño cuando el Electabuzz repentinamente se estremeció y sus extremidades se agarrotaron. Ash lo notó inmediatamente y gritó: "Rápido, esta es nuestra oportunidad. El Electabuzz no puede moverse. ¡Golpéalo con tus ataques más poderosos!"

El Electabuzz fue volado por una ráfaga de viento plateado de Flabebe. Apenas un segundo después, Pikachu y Eevee lo golpearon con un ataque gemelo de Iron Tail que lo envió unos pies más atrás. El combo terminó con Dratini rompiendo otro Dragon Rage en el asombroso Electabuzz, causando una gran explosión.

Ash y su pokemon esperaban con la respiración contenida para que el humo se aclarara. Esperaban que la batalla hubiera terminado, pero no podían predecir nada, ya que no sabían cuán poderoso era el Electabuzz. El suspenso terminó cuando se despejó el humo revelando el Electabuzz en una rodilla con hematomas en todo el cuerpo. La última combinación definitivamente la había dañado, pero Ash sabía que le quedaba mucho más lucha.

" **Electa ... .Buzz. ¡Electaaa! ¡Buzzz!** " Gritó enfadado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar amarillo con una gran cantidad de electricidad generada. La electricidad era tanto que el pelo en el cuerpo de Ash se levantó de la estática y estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia de los pokemon.

"¡Cuidado, muchachos!" Ash gritó. "¡Ponerse a cubierto!"

Ese comando fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que un rayo de electricidad absolutamente monstruoso abandonó el cuerpo de Electabuzz y se dirigió hacia el pokemon de Ash. El rayo era una reminiscencia de un rayo real del cielo durante una tormenta, ya que era fácilmente de seis pies de ancho y se concentró en una altura de cuatro pies mientras corría hacia el Pokémon de Ash a una velocidad nunca antes vista por Ash. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Pikachu interceptó el cerrojo con su cuerpo mientras trataba de absorber el ataque del Trueno.

"¡Pikachu!" Ash gritó cuando su juez de salida gritó. Apenas podía ver como el cerrojo se hacía cada vez más pequeño, ya que Pikachu tuvo éxito en neutralizarlo. Pikachu cayó al suelo extenuado, su cuerpo chispeando debido a una sobrecarga de electricidad. Al ver esto, los Pokémon restantes redoblaron sus esfuerzos para atacar al pokemon eléctrico ridículamente poderoso, empujándolo hacia atrás ligeramente.

Ash estaba por recordar a Pikachu cuando comenzó a levantarse. Pikachu gritó su nombre mientras cargaba electricidad en su cuerpo. Unos segundos más tarde, lanzó el mayor ataque eléctrico que Ash había visto de él. Estaba cubierto por un círculo de energía eléctrica mientras cuatro enormes rayos de electricidad se originaban en el círculo y formaban un arco hacia el Electabuzz. La explosión resultante fue incluso más grande de lo que era la última vez y Ash juró que vio al Electabuzz siendo enviado volando hacia atrás debido al ataque.

Mientras el humo llenaba la habitación, Ash habló con asombro. "Woah, ¿qué fue eso? Incluso su Thundershock, cuando está impulsado por Eevee's Helping Hand, no es tan poderoso". Estaba distraído de su proceso de pensamiento por un pitido. Miró alrededor preguntándose qué era eso antes de darse cuenta de que venía de su Pokedex. Lo abrió y sonó la voz monótona del pokedex.

 **Pikachu, el Mouse Pokemon y la forma evolucionada de Pichu. Tiene pequeños sacos eléctricos en ambas mejillas. Si se ve amenazado, pierde cargas eléctricas de los sacos. Este Pikachu es masculino y tiene la habilidad estática. NOTA: Su pararrayos oculto ha sido desbloqueado. Debido a la carga constante de sus sacos eléctricos, este Pikachu acaba de aprender el movimiento Thunderbolt.**

"... .." Ash miró su pokedex en estado de shock. ¿Rayo? De Verdad? ¿Uno de los ataques eléctricos más poderosos que un pokemon puede aprender? ¿Una que Ash no esperaba que Pikachu aprendiera por unos meses más, por lo menos, debido a la falta de poder? Parece que luchar contra este poderoso Electabuzz tuvo una ventaja con la que Ash nunca contó.

Ash miró asombrado a su titular. Él realmente fue el mejor abridor que cualquier entrenador pokemon puede obtener. Todos los días, hace algo para asegurarse de que Ash nunca se arrepienta de no obtener uno de los iniciadores tradicionales de Kanto. ¿Pero esto? Ash se sacudió de su asombro al ver la condición de su pokemon. Si bien ninguno de ellos resultó herido de gravedad, todos estaban exhaustos. Y era de esperar. Todos eran jóvenes Pokémon, no acostumbrados a luchar tan fuertemente. Las batallas constantes con los Pokémon de Team Rocket, seguidos de la batalla contra este monstruo, les estaban pasando factura. Esperaba que el Thunderbolt fuera suficiente para eliminar el Electabuzz, su pokemon no podría luchar mucho más.

Escuchó un grito de dolor y miró horrorizado cómo su Flabebe era enviado a estrellarse de dolor. Se acostó allí inmóvil y su cuerpo se crispó cuando su piel se volvió ligeramente púrpura. Veneno. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, una imagen borrosa arrebató a Eevee y ella también dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando fue golpeada hasta la inconsciencia. Pikachu y Dratini intentaron golpear el desenfoque, pero era demasiado rápido para atacar. Las cosas empeoraron cuando el Electabuzz se puso de pie, mirando a Ash y su pokemon con odio. Abrió su boca mientras cargaba un rayo que era de color anaranjado.

"¡Sal de ahí!" Ash gritó en pánico al reconocer el Hyper Beam. Pero el rayo fue demasiado rápido y dejó a Pikachu sin tiempo para reaccionar, ya que fue arrastrado por uno de los ataques más devastadores conocidos por los Pokémon.

Dratini aprovechó el tiempo de recarga causado por el ataque de Hyper Beam mientras enviaba otro Dragon Rage al pokemon eléctrico. El ataque, alimentado por su enojo ante la derrota de sus compañeros de equipo, fue más poderoso que cualquiera que Ash haya visto cuando Electabuzz fue enviado volando una vez más.

Ash se distrajo con un grito de "¡No, Pidgeotto!" cuando se giró para ver al pájaro Pokémon de Jonathan, fue derrotado con el mismo efecto borroso que eliminó a dos de los Pokémon de Ash. Miró con horror mientras el borrón continuaba rompiendo el Nidoking de Janine también, la distracción permitió que el derrotado Houndoom lo golpeara con garras cubiertas de energía negra. El Nidoking rugió de dolor cuando tres sangrientas heridas aparecieron en su costado.

"¡Nidoking!" Janine gritó con angustia mientras levantaba la vista hacia la cara petulante del Ejecutivo del Equipo Rocket.

"¿Honestamente pensaste que solo tengo tres pokemon?" Preguntó. "Tus esfuerzos son divertidos. Particularmente tú, mocoso". Señaló a Ash. "Incluso lograste derrotar a uno de mis pokemon. Y a ti", se dirigió a Janine, "se las arregló para durar tanto tiempo contra uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes, eso también lo dirigí a él. Pero ahora esto es aburrido y es hora de que para terminar con esta farsa: Victreebel, Hyper Beam, Crobat, deshazte de estos entrenadores. Son molestos ".

El Victreebel al que se enfrentaba Jonathan cargó un rayo naranja que luego envió volando. Pasó junto a Nidoran y Charmeleon de Jonathan (su Charmander debe haber evolucionado, reflexionó Ash) y se dirigió hacia Dratini que apenas esquivó el ataque con un aliento de pelo. Cualquier otro pensamiento se detuvo cuando Ash gritó de dolor cuando sintió la picadura de Crobat en su piel. Mirando a su alrededor, Ash vio que el Crobat también atacaba a otros entrenadores. Se vio obligado a volverse cuando su visión nadó y su cuerpo cedió. Vio que el Houndoom cargaba un Hyper Beam también. Lo último que Ash recordó antes de que la inconsciencia se apoderase de él fue una voz masculina que gritaba enojada: "¡Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash medio dormido se despertó y vio que estaba acostado en una cama. Parecía que estaba en la habitación de un hospital mientras inspeccionaba su entorno. Se enganchó una vía intravenosa en su brazo y se introdujo un líquido dentro de su cuerpo a través de ella. Vio que el área alrededor de su cuello estaba vendada, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

' _¿Qué pasó aquí?'_ el se preguntó. Lo último que recordaba era ...

Él se levantó e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Se sacudió el dolor mientras miraba hacia su cinturón donde deberían estar sus pokebolas. Empezó a entrar en pánico cuando los vio desaparecidos.

' _¿Dónde están mis pokemon? ¿Los tiene el Team Rocket? ¿Están heridos? Lo último que recuerdo es que Crobat se había llevado a Flabebe y Eevee. Pikachu también adquirió un Hyper Beam de potencia completa._ Ash hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio del Crobat que lo había mordido tan brutalmente. Luego pasó a atacar a otros entrenadores también. Esperaba que Brock hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarlo a él y a los otros entrenadores.

" _Debe haberlo hecho"_ , reflexionó. _"Todavía estoy vivo y en esta habitación del hospital. Solo espero que llegue allí a tiempo para salvar al pokemon también. Arceus sabe que Flabebe también necesitaría curación. El veneno debe haber ensuciado seriamente su cuerpo._

Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche. Inmediatamente lo tomó para satisfacer su garganta reseca y comenzó a derribarlo. Se detuvo en su segundo sorbo cuando una oleada de náuseas lo golpeó. Una vez que se sintió así, tomó pequeños sorbos de agua hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío.

Decidiendo que solo obtendrá respuestas una vez que abandone la habitación, y preocupado por su pokemon, Ash sacó las piernas de la cama. Trató de pararse, pero de inmediato comenzó a tambalearse y casi volvió a caer sobre la cama. ¿Qué tan gravemente se lesionó? Una vez que fue capaz de pararse sobre sus pies constantemente, lo que le llevó casi quince minutos, se preguntó qué hacer con la IV.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró la enfermera Joy. Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a Ash despierta y de pie, antes de correr hacia él para hacer un chequeo.

"¡Enfermera Joy!" Ash exclamó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo de pie? Vuelve a la cama, ahora el Sr. Ketchum". La enfermera habló con su dulce voz habitual.

"¡Tengo que descubrir qué le pasó a mi pokemon!" Ash intentó discutir.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a disminuir como resultado de esa declaración cuando Nurse Joy le dio a Ash una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que habría enviado a Ash a huir lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección opuesta si hubiera estado en condiciones de hacerlo. "¿Estás desobedeciendo mi orden?" esa sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"Mi pokemon", intentó decir Ash, su preocupación por su pokemon anulando su sensación de miedo por parte de la mujer.

"¡Cama ahora!" Ella dijo.

Ash habría vencido a ese Crobat en velocidad mientras se zambullía bajo las sábanas lo más rápido que podía. ¡La enfermera Joy estaba aterrorizándolo más que el ejecutivo de Team Rocket, y ese tipo estaba absolutamente loco!

"Ahí. ¿Eso fue tan difícil ahora?" Ella preguntó, de vuelta a su dulce y amable persona. Ella comenzó a hacer el chequeo de Ash, tomando su temperatura, su presión sanguínea y un par de pruebas con algunas máquinas cuya función Ash no tenía idea de. Terminó con desenvolver las vendas de Ash para comprobar la herida que Crobat le había dado. Ella chasqueó y fue al cajón para sacar una botella. Ella se volvió hacia Ash y comenzó a hablar.

"La mayor parte del veneno de tu cuerpo ha sido eliminado por el antídoto que te he estado administrando por vía intravenosa. Esto", señaló la medicina en su mano, "es una especie de poción que puede funcionar en humanos". , arderá mucho. " Dicho eso, ella aplicó la poción sobre la herida de Ash.

Ash gritó de dolor cuando la herida chisporroteó y se quemó. El dolor fue intenso y continuó durante unos minutos mientras Ash daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una liberación del dolor. Finalmente, justo cuando Ash estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento nuevamente, el dolor disminuyó y finalmente se asentó en un latido constante y sordo. Miró la herida para ver que el área estaba roja y que la herida se había cerrado para formar una cicatriz en su cuerpo.

"El dolor permanecerá por unas horas. Debería haber desaparecido para cuando te vayas de aquí. Sin embargo, la cicatriz seguirá contigo de por vida. No hay nada que pueda hacer por eso", dijo con una voz comprensiva. Sonaba genuinamente apenada por el dolor que estaba pasando Ash.

Ash le sonrió y dijo: "Está bien, enfermera Joy. No me importa la cicatriz. Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida. Dudo que hubiera sobrevivido si no hubiera sido por ti". Ash inclinó la cabeza con respecto a la mujer de cabello rosado cuya familia entera estaba dedicada al arte de la curación.

"Oh, silencio, tú". La enfermera Joy regañó suavemente. "No hay necesidad de decir eso. Estaba haciendo mi trabajo".

"Sin embargo, me salvaste la vida. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, házmelo saber". Ash fue inflexible sobre esto. Le debía a la enfermera más de lo que podía imaginar. Él le debía su misma vida. Si había algo que ella necesitara, Ash se aseguraría de que haría todo lo posible para lograrlo. Él le debía tanto.

"El sentimiento es apreciado, Sr. Ketchum, pero innecesario. Ahora, tengo otros pacientes para ver". Diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¡Espera, enfermera Joy!" Ash dijo. "¿Qué otros pacientes? ¿Alguien ...?" Ash no pudo completar esa declaración.

"Nadie está muerto, Sr. Ketchum", sonrió. "Algunos están heridos, pero todos deberían recuperarse por completo".

"Gracias, Mew", Ash suspiró aliviada. "¿Y qué hay de mi pokemon?" el pregunto tentativamente.

"No hay lesiones permanentes para ellos, tampoco. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Además, ¿están listos para recibir visitas? Alguien quiere conocerte". ella preguntó.

"Si seguro." Respondió aturdido, sin preocuparse por nada más que por el hecho de que sus pokemon estaban bien.

La enfermera Joy salió de la habitación dejando a Ash solo por unos minutos. Ash pasó el tiempo reviviendo la batalla y maldiciendo su estupidez. Realmente debería haber escuchado a Brock. Todo el tiempo, _Archer_ estaba jugando con ellos. Tan pronto como se puso serio, la batalla terminó en minutos. Y su pokemon también había sido gravemente herido. Ash hizo una mueca ante eso, la culpa corroía por su cuerpo. Su pokemon, su preciosa familia, herido por su imprudencia. Había acusado ciegamente, creyendo que podía vencer al Equipo Rocket solo porque había resuelto un par de gruñidos con facilidad. Tal arrogancia, pensó con disgusto. Y solía burlarse de Gary por su arrogancia. Al menos, nunca consiguió que su pokemon se viera afectado por su arrogancia. Antes de que los pensamientos de Ash siguieran en espiral, se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron tres personas.

Los dos primeros fueron reconocibles para él, ya que los había conocido. El primero fue Brock, su rostro normalmente alegre y solemne. El segundo fue Janine, una expresión similar en su rostro.

Lo último también fue reconocible para Ash, no porque lo hubiera conocido antes, sino por quién era. Después de todo, ¿qué entrenador que valga la pena no podría reconocerlo? Lo primero que notó fue lo masiva que era la figura. No solo era alto, sino que tenía músculos para equilibrarlo. Su pelo era el siguiente, ya que vio que el hombre tenía el pelo rojo claro, casi de color rosa. Luego vino su ropa. Llevaba botas de combate y llevaba un traje azul que tenía parches de color carmesí en el pecho y el área del estómago. Y por supuesto, la capa. ¿Quién no vería la capa? Negro en el exterior y carmesí en el interior. El campeón de las regiones de Kanto y Johto. Lanza.

"Hola", dijo alegremente. Su voz era autoritaria, y Ash inmediatamente reconoció la voz como lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente en la caverna. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Doloroso", Ash respondió con sinceridad. Se volvió hacia Janine y le preguntó: "¿Y tú? ¿Te atrapó Crobat también?"

"No", ella negó con la cabeza. "Afortunadamente, Lance y Brock ya habían llegado con refuerzos".

Ash notó cómo Janine se refirió a Lance de manera informal, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Había cosas más importantes en su mente en este momento.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la batalla?" preguntó.

"Un día", fue la respuesta rápida de Brock. "Nos estábamos preocupando".

Ash bajó la cabeza ante eso. "Brock, yo ..."

"No hay necesidad de eso, Ash. Ya has aprendido tu lección. Estoy seguro de eso", respondió Brock.

"Ya es suficiente", intervino Lance. "Sr. Ketchum, en nombre de la Liga, quiero agradecerle por informarnos sobre las actividades del Equipo Rocket. Gracias a su ayuda, hemos asestado un duro golpe a su organización. No solo hemos detenido sus planes, sino también finalmente logró capturar a un miembro de alto rango de su organización ".

"No hice nada", murmuró Ash avergonzado. Vamos, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando su ídolo lo alababa?

"Por el contrario, hiciste mucho. Con Archer capturado, podemos obtener información sobre la organización de él. Este es un gran golpe para su organización, y nuestra mayor victoria sobre ellos, hasta ahora". Lance se adelantó y agitó orgullosamente la cabeza de Ash cuando Ash tartamudeó y se sonrojó.

Luchó por recuperar la compostura y, una vez hecho, preguntó. "Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo el Equipo Rocket en Mt. Moon?"

"Ash", interrumpió Brock con un tono de advertencia. "¿No has aprendido tu lección? Deja el Team Rocket y lo que hacen solos".

"Está bien, Brock". Lance dijo. "Merece saber por lo que él y su equipo estuvieron a punto de morir. Buscaban fósiles. Y encontraron bastantes de ellos también. Por qué, no sé".

Ash se estremeció al recordar la casi muerte de su pokemon. Miró a Janine una vez que Lance terminó de hablar y le preguntó: "Mi pokemon ... ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que les pasó?"

Ella hizo una mueca y asintió. "Dratini estaba mayormente bien. Eevee quedó inconsciente, también se curó pronto. Pikachu y Flabebe, por otro lado, estaban bastante desordenados".

Ash miró hacia abajo, la culpa llenando su cuerpo una vez más. "¿Cómo están ahora?"

"Están bien. Están descansando en este momento. La enfermera Joy dijo que deberían estar bien cuando salgan del Centro".

"Gracias Arceus", Ash suspiró aliviada. No era tan malo como Ash temía, particularmente para Pikachu y Flabebe. Realmente temía lo peor para ellos.

"Entonces, has atrapado a un Dratini, ¿eh? ¡Una excelente elección!" Lance dijo. "No solo siguen a ningún entrenador, por lo que debes tener algo especial en ti. Te digo algo, ponte un poco más fuerte, gana algunas insignias más. Dime cuando tu Dratini se haya convertido en Dragonair y muestre signos de evolución en un Dragonite. Te ayudaré a entrenarlo ".

"¿En serio?" Ash soltó en estado de shock. "¿Por qué me ayudarías?"

Lance se limitó a reír, y dijo: "Amo a la familia Dragonite. Y como dije, si algún Dratini piensa que eres digno de entrenar, estás bien en mi libro. Todo lo que haré es guiarte para que hagas tu Dratini es lo más fuerte que puede ser. Considéralo una recompensa por lo que nos ayudaste a lograr ayer ".

"Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio", dijo Ash ansiosamente.

"No pienses en nada", Lance se rió de nuevo. "Hablando de recompensas, tengo más para darte".

"Uhh, no hay necesidad de eso", Ash murmuró, una vez más se sonrojó.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Te iba a dar una recompensa más grande, pero alguien", le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Brock, "me dijo que tal comportamiento no debería alentarse. Por lo tanto, tendrás que conformarte con esto". Sacó una caja con forma de rectángulo envuelta en papel marrón. Ash lo tomó con manos temblorosas, y miró a Lance para darle las gracias. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el campeón continuó, "¡Bien! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ábrelo!"

Ash sonrió tímidamente mientras seguía las órdenes del campeón separando el papel de envolver. Abrió la tapa de la caja y jadeó sorprendido. Dentro de la caja había diez pokebolas, pero no eran pokebolas estándar. Cinco de ellos tenían la mitad superior de color azul con dos parches de color rojo en el medio. Los cinco restantes tenían una mitad superior que era negra con un parche en forma de U entre el cual había oro coloreado. Grandes bolas y bolas Ultra. Sorprendente, ya que las bolas Ultra no estaban disponibles para los entrenadores. Solo estaban disponibles para la Liga.

"Esto es ..." Ash se quedó sin palabras. Miró a Lance para agradecerle apropiadamente, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre que le revolvió el cabello una vez más.

"Pronto necesitarás Pokémon más fuertes. Estos te ayudarán a atraparlos. Haz buen uso de ellos, ¿quieres? Ahora, deberíamos irnos, o la Enfermera Joy vendrá a echarnos personalmente. Descansa un poco, niño ¡Y gracias por ayer! "

Brock y Janine dieron sus propias despedidas mientras dejaban a Ash descansar. Ash tomó las bolas grandes y las bolas Ultra y las puso en su bolsa mientras guardaba la caja vacía en su mesita de noche. Él no quería que la gente viniera y se robara el regalo ahora, ¿o sí? Mientras estaba poniendo las bolas en su bolsa, recordó las pokebolas que había tomado de los miembros del Equipo Rocket que había derrotado. Buscó en su bolso para encontrarlos, pero no pudo.

" _Debieron de haberlos tomado y ponerlos en la instalación de rehabilitación",_ pensó Ash. Después de todo, le había dicho a Brock dónde los guardaba. Comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y se dio cuenta de que todavía no se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas. La conversación con Lance lo había agotado y cualquier pensamiento posterior sobre las consecuencias de su batalla se haría más tarde. Al final del día, nadie resultó gravemente herido. Se recuperarían de esto, mejor que nunca, reflexionó mientras su cabeza golpeaba la almohada y el sueño lo venció una vez más.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash recibió una carta de sanidad de la enfermera Joy. Su herida se había curado, solo necesitaba recuperar algo de fuerza. La enfermera Joy le había dado instrucciones estrictas para que se lo tomaran con calma durante los días siguientes y luego le devolvió su pokemon. Ash había dejado inmediatamente el Centro para encontrarse con su pokemon por primera vez desde la batalla.

Al salir del Centro, se dio cuenta de que la Liga lo había llevado al Centro Pokémon en la base del monte. Luna ya que era el más cercano. Los últimos días no habían sido agradables para Ash. La lengua que su madre le había dado cuando le contó lo que había sucedido y por qué no la había llamado durante dos días había sido legendaria. Y a Ash le había dolido ver a su madre tan triste sabiendo que la causa de su tristeza era algo que él había hecho. El profesor Oak tampoco fue amable con sus reprimendas cuando lo llamó para contarle el estado de Jonathan y él.

Hablando de Jonathan, el chico estaba bastante molesto. Incluso la felicidad de su Charmander evolucionando no podía restarle importancia al hecho de que sus Pokémon estaban muy malheridos. Necesitarían unos días más para recuperarse. Afortunadamente, no hubo lesiones permanentes. Ash había intentado animarlo, pero nada de lo que Ash dijo fue bueno. ¿Y qué podría decir? Él estaba luchando con las consecuencias de la batalla él mismo.

Rápidamente se dirigió al monte. Luna, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer, una conversación que estaba muy atrasada. Asegurándose de que estaba solo por el momento, se sentó y liberó a todos sus pokemon. La alegría llenó su cuerpo al ver que ninguno de sus pokemon incluso tenía una cicatriz en la batalla. Todos miraban a Ash con expresión preocupada, observando su rostro agotado y su piel más pálida que la normal.

Él sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlos. Parecía más una mueca. "Yo ..." comenzó pero se detuvo mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta.

"Les debo una disculpa, cobré imprudentemente contra el Team Rocket y como resultado, ustedes fueron lesionados muy mal. Uno de ustedes podría haber estado lesionado durante meses, o algo peor. Todo por mi culpa. Estoy muy lo siento." Su cabeza estaba inclinada por la vergüenza y el dolor, su culpa lo devoraba. Por lo tanto, no estaba preparado para sentir que su pokemon lo apilaba. Dratini se envolvió contenta alrededor de sus pies mientras Eevee se acurrucaba en una pelota en su regazo. Flabebe lo abrazó por el centro cuando Pikachu se decidió por su lugar en los hombros de Ash.

Sintiendo el amor viniendo de su pokemon, Ash finalmente lo dejó ir. Todo el dolor, la ira, la culpa, el miedo de lo que podría haber sido, todo se soltó cuando Ash comenzó a sollozar. Se sentaron allí durante un tiempo, el entrenador y el contenido de pokemon para disfrutar del amor de los demás.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Otra consecuencia de la batalla fue que la intensidad de las sesiones de entrenamiento aumentó drásticamente. Parece que Dratini había compartido lo que le había sucedido a Ash con el resto de los Pokémon, ya que él era el único consciente en ese momento. Ahora que saben lo que se siente enfrentarse a un poderoso pokemon, y la desesperanza que proviene de saber que no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a Ash, están decididos a no volver a sentir eso nunca más.

Dratini había pasado algún tiempo dominando Thundershock, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasó tratando de aumentar el poder detrás de sus movimientos. Ahora que Ash había visto cuán poderoso puede ser el ataque de Dragon Rage cuando envió a uno dominado al Electabuzz para noquearlo, Ash quería que alcanzara los mismos niveles de poder normalmente y no en un ataque de ira y desesperación. Y Dratini también estaba llegando lentamente, el poder detrás de sus movimientos estaba mejorando notablemente.

Pikachu tenía las manos ocupadas. Estaba cerca de aprender Spark, que pasaba el tiempo haciendo por las mañanas. Las noches se gastaron en tratar de dominar Thunderbolt. Mientras él había lanzado un ataque extremadamente potente en el monte. Luna, fue debido a la abundancia de energía eléctrica que corría por su cuerpo como resultado de los ataques que absorbió. Ahora, cuando tenía que impulsar el movimiento por su cuenta, estaba luchando. Apenas podía manejar tres Thunderbolts seguidos antes de que estuviera agotado, y ninguno de los tres estaba ni remotamente cerca del que usó en el monte. Luna en términos de poder. Pero, al menos hubo progreso. Pasó de dos Thunderbolts a tres en los últimos diez días. El poder detrás del movimiento también ha mejorado ligeramente.

Eevee fue quien más cambió desde la batalla. Cuando se unió al equipo de Ash, era la más fuerte de su manada, lo que le condujo a su naturaleza arrogante. Ella había retenido su arrogancia por un tiempo, ya que era mejor luchando que Dratini y Flabebe. Pero, a medida que los días avanzaban y pasaban a ser semanas, la brecha entre ellos disminuía antes de que comenzara a aumentar en la dirección opuesta. Y todo esto la llevó a tener una especie de crisis de identidad. La lucha mientras aprendías Shadow Ball tampoco ayudaba. Estaba perdiendo confianza en sí misma y las pocas pérdidas que había tenido habían eliminado su arrogancia.

Pero esta batalla la había revitalizado. Ella sabía que en la batalla, ella solo estaba jugando el papel secundario. Debido a su debilidad, su entrenador había sido herido. El entrenador que lentamente comenzaba a amar como familia. Entonces su paseo había regresado. Ella ya no estaba desmotivada como lo estaba antes. Con su arrogancia siendo revisada, comenzó a entrenar más duro de lo que Ash alguna vez la había visto antes. Finalmente había vuelto a la ardiente personalidad que tenía cuando se unió al equipo de Ash con el impulso de convertirse en la más fuerte, y Ash no podía estar más feliz. Con el esfuerzo incrementado y el suave estímulo de Ash, ella había progresado más en el aprendizaje de Shadow Ball en los últimos diez días que todos los días anteriores, combinados. Ahora podía reunir la energía fantasmal rápidamente y comprimirla en una bola y dispararle a un objetivo.

Flabebe había utilizado la creciente motivación para dominar Magical Leaf dos días después de reanudar su viaje. Ash realmente no sabía qué enseñarle después, ya que los ataques más poderosos pueden ser aprendidos por ella solo cuando evoluciona. Entonces él le enseñó su Deseo. El deseo es un movimiento de autocuración como recuperar. Flabebe libera algunos químicos en su cuerpo que activan la curación. El único inconveniente de la medida es que lleva tiempo que los productos químicos funcionen, generalmente unos segundos. Flabebe había pasado tiempo tratando de descubrir la composición exacta de los productos químicos, pero dijo que estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Ash no pensó que tomaría mucho tiempo para que bajara este movimiento.

Pero la sorpresa más grande había sucedido hace unos días. Fue después de una batalla contra Geodude de un excursionista a quien había noqueado mediante el uso de un poderoso ataque de hoja mágica. Cuando Ash estaba a punto de devolverla a su pokebola para reanudar su viaje, había sido envuelta en una brillante luz blanca. Su forma comenzó a cambiar cuando dobló en altura. Sus orejas se habían agrandado, y su cola había cambiado a la forma de una pala. Ella ya no descansaba en su flor, sino que la llevaba en sus brazos. Ella finalmente había evolucionado en un Floette.

Su evolución había sido celebrada por Ash y el resto de sus Pokémon, ya que ella fue la primera entre ellos en evolucionar. Fue un gran paso para el equipo ya que uno de sus miembros se había vuelto exponencialmente más poderoso. Y Ash le había dado instrucciones de pasar el tiempo restante acostumbrándose a su poder, incluso pidiéndole que se detuviera para aprender nuevos movimientos. Fue una decisión sabia considerando cuánto más poder había obtenido simplemente evolucionando. Ash sonrió mientras pensaba en lo fácil que se había convertido la segunda batalla de gimnasia.

Hablando de la segunda batalla de gimnasia, Ash estaba actualmente en el Gimnasio Cerulean esperando al Líder de Gimnasio. Había pasado las últimas horas viendo un ... _tentador_ espectáculo de Sensational Sisters, las hermanas del Cerulean City Gym Leader, que era la más joven del grupo, una chica unos años mayor que él llamada Misty.

El campo de batalla era una piscina con terrazas flotando en la superficie del agua intercaladas alrededor de la piscina. Ash estaba parado en la caja del retador y unos segundos más tarde, vio a una chica con cabello naranja entrar en la caja del Líder. El árbitro se paró en un podio y comenzó a hablar.

"Esta es una batalla de gimnasio entre Misty Waterflower del Cerulean City Gym y el retador Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town. Esta será una batalla de tres contra tres y solo el retador puede sustituir a Pokémon. Los entrenadores lanzarán ahora su primer pokemon. "

"¡Ve, Goldeen!" Misty exclamó.

Goldeen es un pokemon blanco parecido a un pez con marcas anaranjadas en la cola, la espalda y las aletas. En su frente es un cuerno grande.

"Dratini, hagamos esto". Ash eligió a Dratini como su primer pokemon como de todos sus pokemon, él es el único que puede nadar. Además, Ash quería mantener a Floette y Pikachu, que tenían ataques más efectivos, para los Pokémon más fuertes de Misty, como Starmie.

"A Dratini, eh ... Interesante. Puede nadar en el agua y es resistente a los ataques del tipo de agua. Pero no asumas que solo por la ventaja del tipo, ¡ganarás el partido!" Misty exclamó.

"Nunca soñaría con eso", respondió Ash.

"Bien", sonrió. "Challenger consigue el primer movimiento".

"Te arrepentirás", advirtió Ash. "¡Dratini, Twister!"

En lugar de formar el tornado en el aire como lo hace normalmente, Dratini se zambulló bajo el agua y comenzó a formarlo allí. Era parte del plan que Ash había formado con Dratini antes del comienzo del partido. Ash había hecho el plan específicamente con Goldeen en mente, sabiendo que los peces pokemon no pueden sobrevivir fuera del agua.

Ash sonrió al ver que su plan se hacía realidad mientras Goldeen soltaba un grito mientras trataba inútilmente de alejarse del Twister. Quedó atrapado en la corriente y fue absorbido. Tan pronto como Dratini vio que Goldeen fue atrapado en el remolino creado, comenzó la segunda parte del plan. Aumentó el poder del Twister para lanzar el Goldeen en el aire. Una vez hecho esto, detuvo el Twister y nadó hasta encontrarse con el Pokémon de los peces mientras descendía. Su cola brillaba plateada cuando casi golpeó al Goldeen con la fuerza suficiente para estrellarlo contra la pared del gimnasio. El poder detrás del golpe hizo el truco ya que Goldeen estaba inconsciente antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Goldeen no puede luchar, Dratini gana". Anunció el árbitro.

"Okaaaay", comentó Misty mientras retiraba su Goldeen. "No esperaba eso. Nadie ha usado el agua contra mí. Para ver que mi mayor ventaja en contra de mí es desconcertante, lo admitiré. Eres bueno, no hay dudas al respecto". Ella de repente sonrió. "Este partido se volvió mucho más interesante".

Ella lanzó su segundo pokemon, que era Staryu, como se esperaba. Ella también, Ash notó con una sonrisa, la soltó en la plataforma. Al ganar la primera batalla que hizo, se aseguró de que el pokemon de Misty no saltara al agua para esquivar los ataques. Y con Dratini en el agua, los roles se han invertido. Ahora, el pokemon de Ash tenía todo el campo de batalla para usar mientras Staryu estaba restringido.

"Staryu vs Dratini. ¡Comienza!" Gritó el árbitro.

"¡Pistola de agua!" Misty gritó.

"Thundershock!" Ash respondió.

Dratini esquivó el brote de agua del pokemon en forma de estrella y envió un flujo de electricidad a cambio. Staryu comenzó a girar rápidamente y se elevó en el aire esquivando el ataque también.

Ash levantó una ceja sorprendido al ver al pokemon flotando en el aire. Él no había esperado eso. La batalla continuó en una línea similar sin ataques que lo hagan al Pokémon oponente. Dratini esquivó todos los ataques buceando bajo el agua, la superficie del agua detuvo todos los ataques de Staryu, incluso Swift, que se supone que es inevitable. Staryu, por otro lado, usó su giro rápido para flotar sobre cualquier ataque que Dratini le enviara. Ambos entrenadores estaban molestos sobre qué hacer ya que esta batalla es un nuevo territorio para ellos. Misty no está acostumbrada a luchar desde el aire y Ash no está acostumbrada a tratar de luchar contra un Pokémon que se estaba quedando lejos y atacando solo desde la distancia.

Decidiendo que ya es suficiente, Ash decidió hacer un movimiento. "Dratini, nada", murmuró para que su oponente no escuchara su plan. Había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que los Pokémon tenían una mejor capacidad auditiva que los humanos. "Quédate ahí por un tiempo y carga un Dragon Rage. Sorpréndelo. Haz un seguimiento con Thundershock".

Ash vio con aliento ceñudo cuando Dratini comenzó el plan. Se sumergió bajo el agua y se quedó allí. Y no hizo nada por el siguiente minuto más o menos. Una atmósfera tensa descendió en el campo de batalla mientras todos esperaban a que Dratini hiciera su movimiento. Incluso Misty no podía hacer nada más que decirle a Staryu que estuviera en guardia ya que sabía que Dratini y Ash tenían todas las cartas para esta batalla.

Dratini repentinamente estalló en acción. No hubo ninguna advertencia de Ash, Misty confirmó eso. Sin órdenes, sin gestos, nada. Rompió la superficie del agua y Misty pudo ver un ataque cargado en la punta de su hocico. Ella le gritó una advertencia a su Staryu, pero fue en vano cuando la bola comprimida de energía draconica disparó hacia su Staryu a una velocidad vertiginosa. Staryu logró desplazarse hacia un lado para que el ataque impactara una de sus extremidades en lugar de la joya en su centro, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Gritó de dolor cuando perdió el control sobre Rapid Spin, permitiendo que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo tirando del pokemon lesionado a la superficie de la Tierra.

"¡Terminar!" Ash gritó extáticamente, levantando su puño en el aire mientras el plan funcionaba. Dratini felizmente retumbó de acuerdo ya que los rayos gemelos de electricidad se originaron en su hocico y conmocionó a la caída Staryu en la inconsciencia, el movimiento super efectivo haciendo el daño.

"Staryu no puede luchar, Dratini gana". Anunció el árbitro.

"¡Bien!" Ash vitoreó.

"No está mal, Ash", comentó Misty mientras retiraba su Staryu. "Esta es la primera vez que tengo que luchar así, sin poder usar el agua que se supone que es mi carta de triunfo. Ahora sé cómo se sienten los otros entrenadores cuando vienen aquí", sonrió. "Pero esta batalla está lejos de terminar. Ver lo que hiciste en estas dos batallas es que mi sangre bombee. Voy a darte lo mejor que tengo. ¡Terminemos esto, Starmie!"

La forma evolucionada de Staryu estaba en el campo de batalla, listo para la batalla. Ash estaba ligeramente desconcertada por la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Misty. Sabía que Starmie era su Pokémon más fuerte, pero esta confiada una sonrisa al ver que solo le quedaba un pokemon y Ash tenía tres. Ella tenía algo planeado, Ash estaba seguro de eso.

"Starmie vs Dratini. ¡Comienza!" Anunció el árbitro.

"Starmie, Ice Beam". Misty anunció felizmente.

"Mierda", murmuró Ash mientras entendía por qué Misty estaba tan segura. Starmie sabía que uno de los únicos movimientos que puede aniquilar a un pokemon de tipo dragón en un solo golpe. Dratini no perdió tiempo en sumergirse para esquivar el ataque, sabiendo instintivamente el daño que el ataque puede causar.

"¡Termina esto, Starmie! Thunderbolt"

"¡Sal de ahí!" Ash gritó, pero sabía que era inútil. Misty había jugado a la perfección. Usar Ice Beam para asegurarse de que Dratini esquive al sumergirse en el agua lo dejó sin tiempo para esquivar el Thunderbolt de seguimiento. Ash hizo una mueca cuando escuchó a Dratini gritar de dolor por el agua electrificada, incapaz de retirarlo tampoco. Tuvo que esperar que el ataque terminara para que Dratini flotara, noqueado.

"Dratini no puede luchar, Starmie gana". Anunció el árbitro.

"Buen trabajo, amigo". Dijo Ash mientras retiraba a Dratini. "Descansa ahora, te lo mereces".

"Lo siento por eso, Ash. Sé lo difícil que es escuchar a tu Pokémon gritar así y no poder retirarlos debido a que están bajo el agua. He estado allí antes". Se disculpó Misty.

"Está bien", suspiró Ash. Él sonrió levemente y continuó: "Habrá ocasiones en que mi pokemon se lastimará mucho peor y por personas que no se preocupan por los Pokémon tanto como tú. Es ingenuo de mi parte pensar lo contrario".

"Todavía me disculpo".

"Bueno, entonces. Disculpa aceptada". Ash sacó una pokebola y la arrojó a una de las cubiertas de la piscina. "Hagámoslo."

La pokebola de Ash se abrió para revelar su titular. Si bien Pikachu odiaba estar dentro de su pokebola, Ash había logrado convencerlo de hacerlo durante las batallas importantes. De esta forma, su oponente no tendrá una idea acerca de su pokemon y su estrategia antes de que comience la batalla.

"Starmie vs Pikachu. ¡Comienza!"

"Comencemos esto con Quick Tail".

Pikachu se desdibujó, saltando de plataforma en plataforma mientras corría hacia el Starmie con su cola brillando plateada.

"Reflexiona", instruyó Misty con calma. Un escudo resplandeciente, de color dorado, saltó frente al Starmie. La velocidad de Pikachu era demasiado lenta para que disminuyera la velocidad en ese momento y se estrelló directamente contra el escudo. Si bien es posible que no haya dañado a su oponente, su Iron Tail era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el escudo psíquico. Desafortunadamente, hacerlo lo dejó muy abierto, algo que Misty usó al máximo.

"Pulso de agua."

Una bola de agua se formó frente a Starmie y disparó hacia Pikachu, que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia. Se estrelló contra Pikachu, formando un río de agua que barrió a Pikachu en el estanque.

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡Terminemos esto! Swift!"

Múltiples estrellas brillantes salieron de la joya de Starmie en el medio de su cuerpo y se enfocaron hacia Pikachu. Este fue uno de esos ataques que nunca fallaron. Solo podría ser contrarrestado, no esquivado.

"¡Pikachu, nada dentro del agua!" Ash dijo, un plan formándose en su cabeza.

"¡Cometiste el mismo error otra vez, Ash! Incluso si Pikachu es un pokemon de tipo eléctrico, aún puede dañarse por un ataque de tipo eléctrico, ¡especialmente cuando está tan extendido como en la piscina! Starmie, Thunderbolt".

Múltiples rayos de electricidad provenientes de la joya de Starmie electrificaron el agua. Misty esperó las señales reveladoras de Pikachu gritando de dolor y terminando la batalla, pero no llegó ninguna. Estaba aún más confundida cuando Pikachu nadó hasta una plataforma unos segundos después de que el ataque terminó, luciendo nada peor. De hecho, parecía un poco mejor que antes de que el ataque lo golpeara.

"¿Huh?" Misty preguntó.

"No cometí el mismo error otra vez, Misty. De hecho, conté contigo usando el mismo ataque que usaste en Dratini para terminar este combate. Lástima, ¡funcionó a mi favor! ¡Pikachu, Spark! Después de eso, muéstrame ¡ese pokemon parece un verdadero Thunderbolt! "

Pikachu comenzó a correr hacia Starmie de nuevo, esta vez con sus mejillas chispeando y una capa de energía eléctrica que lo rodea.

"¡Reflejar!" Misty gritó de nuevo, sabiendo que Starmie no sería capaz de esquivar el ataque ya que Pikachu era mucho más rápido que Starmie en tierra. Una vez más, Pikachu se estrelló contra la barrera psíquica instalada por Starmie, pero estaba mejor preparada para ello. Tan pronto como terminó su primer ataque, usó la energía eléctrica en la que se rodeó para el ataque Spark para desatar un Thunderbolt masivo, la electricidad que absorbió a través del Thunderbolt de Starmie ayudando a que el ataque fuera más poderoso.

Esta vez, los roles se invirtieron ya que Starmie estaba demasiado cerca de Pikachu como para oponer resistencia y se llevó la peor parte del ataque. Gritó de dolor cuando el ataque súper efectivo corrió por su cuerpo antes de caer.

"¡Está bien! ¡Increíble trabajo, Pikachu!" Ash gritó.

" **Pika, Pika!** " Jadeó Pikachu, su pecho subía y bajaba, el último ataque le quitaba mucho. Ash tomó nota mental de eso y se aseguró de que Pikachu recibiera mucho entrenamiento para dominar el movimiento.

"Starmie, Water Pulse, otra vez".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash estupefacto y observó con horror como Starmie formó otra bola de agua y la estrelló contra el suelo frente a Pikachu. La corriente de agua formada golpeó a Pikachu por completo ya que estaba demasiado conmocionado para moverse. Fue enviado de regreso mientras gritaba de dolor.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó de nuevo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Naïve, Ash. ¿De verdad creías que mi pokemon sería eliminado por un ataque? Starmie es mi Pokémon más fuerte para luchar contra los novatos por una razón. Y aunque pensaras que el ataque fue suficiente, deberías haber asegurado que Starmie estaba inconsciente antes de celebrarlo. Hay árbitros presentes por una razón. Y ahora, este error te va a costar el partido. Starmie, Recuperate ".

Para mayor horror de Ash, Starmie brilló con una luz púrpura cuando el pokemon misterioso comenzó a sanarse a sí mismo. Sus miembros caídos se enderezaron y se sacudió cuando el movimiento terminó de hacer su magia. Por otro lado, Pikachu estaba luchando por siquiera pararse. Ash hizo una mueca ante el giro de los acontecimientos y no pudo evitar maldecirse por su estupidez. Hizo un voto de no hacer ninguna celebración prematura por el resto de su vida!

"Pikachu, ¿aún puedes pelear? ¿O quieres que te desconecte?"

"¡ **Pika, Pika!** " Fue la respuesta cuando el pequeño Pokémon del ratón miró a su oponente para el ataque sorpresa.

"¡Deberías haber devuelto tu Pikachu! ¡Ahora solo sufrirá más!" Misty exclamó. "¡Starmie, Swift!"

"¡Ya lo veremos!" Ash exclamó mientras volteaba su gorra e introducía más en el combate. "Thundershock para destruirlos! Blindside it y luego shockear de nuevo!"

Pikachu interceptó las estrellas que venían hacia él con una descarga eléctrica débil e inmediatamente entró en Ataque Rápido mientras desaparecía a toda velocidad. Reapareció un par de segundos más tarde detrás de Starmie y le envió un par de descargas de electricidad. Demasiado sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Pikachu detrás de él, Starmie solo pudo soportar el ataque mientras gritaba de nuevo.

"¡No, Starmie! ¡Sácalo y usa Bubble Beam!"

Mientras que el Thundershock habría sido suficiente para terminarlo antes, era apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con una Starmie recuperada. Se sacudió los efectos del ataque y envió una ráfaga continua de burbujas a Pikachu que apenas evadió el ataque. La batalla le estaba pasando factura, afectando su destreza, algo de lo que Ash tomó nota, y Ash estaba seguro de que Misty también lo notaba.

Ash sabía que Pikachu lucharía por esquivar otro ataque. Y estaba demasiado cansado para producir otro Thunderbolt. Ningún otro ataque suyo sería suficiente para terminar esta batalla. Ash suspiró al darse cuenta de que había perdido esta ronda. Pero él no perdería la batalla. Pikachu puede asegurar su victoria en la siguiente ronda. Lástima que no ganó la ronda, Ash tendría que disculparse más tarde por su estupidez.

"¡Que Pikachu es débil! ¡Termine, Starmie! Ice Beam!"

"¡Evade y paraliza!" Ash respondió.

Delgados rayos de hielo se originaron en la joya de Starmie y se arquearon hacia Pikachu, quien saltó por encima del ataque y envió una delgada corriente de electricidad al misterioso Pokémon. Starmie simplemente redirigió su ataque al Pikachu en el aire, quien se aprovechó al máximo y gritó de dolor antes de que finalmente cayera inconsciente.

"¡Pikachu no puede luchar, Starmie gana!"

Ash retiró a Pikachu, y dijo: "Lo siento, amigo. Deberíamos haber ganado esto, pero lo perdimos para nosotros. Fuiste increíble. No podría haber pedido más de ti". Luego volvió a poner la pokebola en su cinturón. Dejó a Pikachu en la pokebola para poder descansar en estasis.

"Debo admitir que tu Pikachu es una galleta dura. Hubiera derrotado fácilmente a Starmie si ustedes no hubieran cometido ese error".

"Sí", hizo una mueca. Sacó su pokebola final y dijo: "Todo depende de ti ahora. ¡Vamos a ganar esto!" con eso, liberó a Floette.

"¿Un Floette?" Misty preguntó sorprendida. "Definitivamente no esperaba eso. ¡Definitivamente eres un entrenador interesante, Ash!"

"Gracias" sonrió Ash. Le encantaron las reacciones que recibió de los entrenadores cuando vieron a su Dratini o su Floette.

"Starmie vs Floette. ¡Comienza!"

"¡De acuerdo, Starmie! ¡Comencemos esto con un Bubble Beam!"

"Quiero que terminemos esto, Floette. Pikachu ya lo ha debilitado" dijo Ash mientras Floette esquivaba fácilmente el rayo de burbujas enviado por Starmie. "Abrígalo en sus viñas. ¡Entonces termínelo con Magical Leaf!"

Cuando Floette envió numerosas enredaderas al Starmie para seguir las instrucciones de Ash, Misty estaba calmada ya que estaba segura de que Starmie esquivaría fácilmente el ataque. Imagina su sorpresa cuando Starmie no se movió. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pasaría, cuando lo vio. Una delgada corriente de electricidad recorriendo el cuerpo de Starmie. Fue entonces cuando Misty recordó el último pedido de Ash a Pikachu antes de que el pokemon del ratón se desmayara. Paralizarlo Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que Pikachu había recibido el golpe, pero había mellado severamente las posibilidades de Misty de ganar esta batalla. Ella realmente quería una revancha con este chico. Una y otra vez estaba demostrando ser un adversario digno.

"¡Usa Swift para contrarrestar las hojas!" Misty instruyó. Si bien ella puede admitir que el niño es bueno, ¡no se sentará allí y le dejará ganar!

Las estrellas producidas por Starmie golpean las hojas producidas por Floette cuando los dos ataques se anulan mutuamente.

"Floette, arrójala al suelo. Una vez desorientada, ¡termina con Razor Leaf!"

La batalla fue anticlimática en comparación con la batalla anterior, ya que Starmie paralizado y debilitado rápidamente fue noqueado, el daño de ser golpeado en el suelo y el ataque súper efectivo fue demasiado para el misterioso Pokémon. Cayó y su joya brilló. Ash no dijo nada, esperando un ataque sorpresa, ya que ya estaba recibiendo uno.

"Starmie no puede batallar. ¡El ganador de este partido es el retador!" El árbitro anunció.

Solo entonces Ash soltó una ovación mientras abrazó a una alegre Floette contra su pecho. "¡Buen trabajo, Floette!"

" **Flo, Flo, Et!** " También sonrió su tipo de hada.

"Esa fue una gran batalla", dijo Misty mientras caminaba hacia Ash en la caja del contrincante. "Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Vuelve antes de desafiar a la Liga y enfrentarte a todo mi equipo. ¡Será una batalla divertida!"

"¡Claro, estoy deseando que llegue!" Ash sonrió al pensar que sería una buena práctica para la Liga, considerando que Misty es una de las mejores entrenadoras de agua en Kanto y también es una de las más poderosas.

"Aquí está tu recompensa por golpearme", dijo mientras le entregaba la insignia de Cascade a Ash. "Además de eso, obtienes la TM de pulso de agua. Ahora, hay algo que los líderes de gimnasio le damos a los entrenadores más prometedores. Cualquiera que nos parezca prometedor recibe una MT que puede usarse un número infinito de veces. Y eso es lo que Me gustaría darte, Ash. "

"¿Cómo puedes encontrarme prometedor cuando viste lo que sucedió en la batalla entre Pikachu y Starmie?" Preguntó Ash, un poco abatido.

"Eso se llama inexperiencia, Ash. ¿Pensaste que nunca había hecho eso antes? De hecho, ¿pensabas que Lance nunca había hecho eso antes? Acabas de comenzar tu viaje, estás obligado a cometer errores. Es la forma de recuperarse de sus errores que definen qué tipo de entrenador es. De todos modos, su promesa como entrenador no tiene nada que ver con que cometa errores. Depende de las estrategias que se le ocurran y, especialmente, depende de los lazos que formar con tu pokemon. Ambos son excepcionales por lo que he visto, especialmente para un entrenador que ha estado viajando por un par de meses ".

"Gracias, Misty". Ash sonrió cuando tuvo éxito en animarlo.

"Ahora, solo tengo que registrarte en esto para que otros Líderes de Gimnasio sepan que he visto tu promesa", dijo mientras sostenía un dispositivo. "Ahora, no pueden negarte una MT similar a la que yo he dado". Ella comenzó a escribir su nombre antes de que se detuviera. "Espera un momento. Esto dice que Brock ya te ha registrado. ¿No te contó sobre el trato?" ella preguntó, confundida.

"Lo hizo", admitió Ash. "Sin embargo, quería que me juzgaras digno por tu cuenta, no porque alguien más lo haya hecho".

"¿Es eso así?" Preguntó Misty con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Esa es una buena actitud para tener, chico. Sigues demostrando mi sensación de que llegarás lejos como entrenador para ser verdad".

"Gracias, Misty".

"Entonces, ¿deberíamos ir al Centro Pokémon?" ella preguntó. "Los dos necesitamos curar a nuestro pokemon.

"Seguro, vamos."

Ambos entrenadores salieron del gimnasio hablando el uno al otro. Mientras caminaban, Ash no pudo evitar la pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando dio un paso más hacia su sueño. Había aprendido mucho en el viaje a Cerulean. Su viaje no sería fácil, su arrogancia debe ser revisada porque lleva al dolor, la muerte es una posibilidad en su viaje si no tiene cuidado. Perdió mucha de su inocencia aquí, pero al final del día, estaba feliz. Todos estos eventos lo estaban fortaleciendo a él y a su equipo, y estaba mucho más preparado para el resto de su viaje.


	5. Chapter 5

Inocencia perdida

Ash estaba de un humor jubiloso mientras se preparaba un sándwich mientras los pokemon comían su comida pokemon en los tazones que Ash tenía frente a ellos. ¿Y por qué no lo estaría? Las cosas lo habían estado buscando desde el fiasco en el monte. Luna. Su primer pokemon evolucionó, luego pasó a ganar su segunda insignia, eso también en su primer intento. La vida era buena para Ash y su Pokémon, y tenía la intención de disfrutarla el mayor tiempo posible.

Por esta razón, Ash había decidido tomar un pequeño desvío en su viaje. En lugar de ir al sur de Cerulean City hacia Vermilion City, el destino de su próxima batalla en el gimnasio, se fue al norte. Al norte de Cerulean City están las rutas 24 y 25. Estas rutas están generalmente vacías porque la ruta 25 termina en el mar y realmente no hay mucho que hacer en estas rutas. Esto brindó a Ash la oportunidad de pasar un par de semanas con su pokemon, viajando y entrenando, desafiando a los entrenadores que están en este camino, y viendo al pokemon salvaje que vivía aquí. Podría capturar a un pokemon o dos, pero sobre todo, solo quiere pasar tiempo con su familia sin tener que preocuparse de luchar contra entrenadores cercanos.

Habiendo llegado al final de la ruta 24, Ash pensó que su decisión había sido inspirada. Eevee, Dratini y Floette adoraron la oportunidad de pasar todo el día fuera de sus pokebolas. La ausencia de batallas también les había permitido pasar mucho más tiempo de entrenamiento de lo que solían hacerlo. Mientras Ash les había dicho que se tomaran estas dos semanas para no quemarse, sus pokemon estaban más entusiasmados que nunca para volverse más fuertes. El resultado de la batalla en el monte. La luna todavía se demoraba en sus mentes y habían jurado no volver a sentirse tan débiles. Verlos así de encendidos había avivado el fuego de Ash y después de pasar el primer día amonestando a su pokemon por sobreentrenamiento, él mismo participó en las sesiones de entrenamiento con renovado vigor.

Lo principal que detuvo a Ash de quejarse demasiado fue la alegría y la alegría obvias en las caras de su pokemon al final de cada día. Mientras entrenaban más, pasaban suficiente tiempo jugando entre ellos para compensar. Y detenerse cada hora para entrenar durante unos minutos estaba bien con Ash. Les permitió revisar su conocimiento de una mudanza, o pensar en una nueva forma de aprender un nuevo movimiento, según sea el caso.

Floette se había beneficiado mucho de pasar tiempo fuera de su pokebola. Dado que el movimiento que estaba aprendiendo, Wish, se realizó catalizando sustancias químicas en su cuerpo para acelerar su proceso de curación, podría pasar todo el día tratando de encontrar la combinación correcta de químicos liberados que hicieran su trabajo sin pérdida de energía. Cada vez que creía que lo había perdido, Ash le indicaba a uno de sus otros pokemon que la golpeara con un ataque débil, para ver si comenzaba el proceso de curación. El entrenamiento continuo durante un par de días le permitió dominar el movimiento mucho más rápido de lo que Ash esperaba.

Al verla aprender Wish, Ash tomó la decisión repentina de finalmente darle un papel en el equipo. Hasta el momento, Pikachu es uno que usaría su velocidad y poder eléctrico para derrotar a sus oponentes. Dratini evolucionaría para convertirse en su especie de hombre, con él aprendiendo muchos movimientos de diferentes tipos. Le permitiría eliminar a casi cualquier oponente. El papel de Eevee dependería del pokemon en el que ella decida evolucionar. Ash todavía no estaba seguro de lo que quería que hiciera Floette, pero se hizo a un lado y se fue con las tripas.

Él decidió hacerla el "tanque" del equipo. Ella sería la que dominaría directamente a su oponente, o los desgastaría, extendiendo la batalla, hasta que se cansaran, antes de derrotarlos. Básicamente, ella haría la batalla de desgaste en lugar de una de velocidad o potencia, y Wish le dio el punto de partida perfecto para hacerlo. Si bien el cuerpo de Floette no está hecho para soportar muchos golpes, puede recuperarse de ellos usando Wish. Ahora, Ash solo tenía que asegurarse de que la golpearan con menos frecuencia. Y él comenzó con eso al hacer que aprendiera el Equipo Doble de Pikachu. Habiendo Pikachu explicado el concepto detrás de la mudanza y entrenándola cuando lo practicó, Floette ya estaba en camino de aprender el movimiento.

Pikachu, por otro lado, estaba ocupado tratando de dominar Thunderbolt. Incluso cuando Ash sugirió que aprendiera otro movimiento junto con el dominio de Thunderbolt, se negó rotundamente. Mientras Ash seguía diciendo que la pérdida contra Starmie era su culpa y no la de Pikachu, se negaba a escuchar. Según él, ambos tuvieron la culpa de no haber verificado si Starmie estaba inconsciente o no antes de celebrar. Pero, fue solo su culpa por no derrotar al misterioso Pokémon sin importar eso. Había logrado obtener un par de golpes antes de caer inconsciente. Si él era lo suficientemente poderoso, Starmie habría sido noqueado en uno. ¡Entonces, se negó rotundamente a aprender cualquier otra cosa antes de dominar ese maldito movimiento!

Y lentamente estaba teniendo éxito. Su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a producir o manejar cantidades masivas de electricidad, razón por la cual se debilita cuando usa el movimiento. Continuamente fortaleciendo su cuerpo cada hora durante los últimos días finalmente estaba mostrando su valor ya que Pikachu ahora podía disparar seis Rayos antes de que pasaran factura a su cuerpo. Quería llegar a diez Thunderbolts antes de pasar al próximo movimiento.

Ash sintió una oleada de orgullo fluir a través de su cuerpo cuando Eevee finalmente formó una Bola de las Sombras perfecta y la lanzó contra una roca, formando con éxito grietas por todas partes. Después de semanas y semanas de trabajo, Eevee finalmente tuvo éxito en su objetivo. Y Ash no podría estar más orgulloso. De todos sus pokemon, ella había elegido el movimiento más difícil para dominar y tuvo dificultades para tener éxito. Incluso Thunderbolt, que Pikachu dominaba, surgió debido a la absorción de la cantidad de electricidad descargada por el Electabuzz. Ahora, el ataque solo tenía que ser probado en batalla. Eso estuvo bien con Ash ya que Eevee ya sabía cómo realizar el movimiento. Ajustar el poder no la tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Una vez que Eevee aprendió Shadow Ball, también quiso decidir su próximo movimiento. Pero esta vez, Ash se puso de pie. Ella era la más débil de sus pokemon y Ash quería llevarla al nivel del resto de ellos. Él la instruyó a aprender Swift. En este movimiento, el usuario dispara rayos en forma de estrella a su oponente. El ataque nunca falla. Ash había visto a Staryu usar el ataque en el gimnasio y quería que Eevee tuviera ese ataque.

Hasta ahora, Eevee fue capaz de entender el concepto detrás del ataque. Ella incluso podría producir un solo rayo en su objetivo. Sin embargo, Swift confiaba en enviar múltiples rayos al oponente, por lo que Eevee todavía tenía mucho camino por recorrer antes de dominar el movimiento. Pero inmediatamente notaron la diferencia entre aprender Shadow Ball y aprender Swift. Shadow Ball tardó casi dos meses en aprender. En comparación, Swift tomará apenas un cuarto de ese tiempo.

Otra razón por la cual Ash estaba tan feliz era que finalmente pudo usar el regalo que recibió de su madre en su cumpleaños. El caso de TM Volvió a leer las instrucciones, no es que lo necesitara, ya que las había memorizado mucho antes de irse a su viaje. Insertó el TM para pulso de agua en la ranura y lo descargó rápidamente en la caja. El caso que su madre le compró era de gama alta, y Ash podía almacenar hasta diez TM a la vez. Luego insertó la pokebola de Dratini en el estuche, seleccionó el enlace para Water Pulse y comenzó la carga.

El caso funcionó cargando el conocimiento del ataque directamente en el cerebro del pokemon. Mientras que algunos entrenadores pensaban que era eso, Ash sabía que el pokemon no dominaba el movimiento de inmediato. El pokemon solo sabía lo básico del ataque, aún así necesitaba practicar. Las TM simplemente reducen el tiempo de entrenamiento.

Ash había subido el primer día y le había dicho a Dratini que practicara el movimiento después. Fue una buena idea, ya que la primera vez que Dratini usó el movimiento, produjo una ola grande, llenando el claro con agua que se elevó hasta el nivel de la pantorrilla. Dratini casi había quedado inconsciente debido a gastar tanta energía. Desde entonces, había practicado el movimiento lo suficiente para que su pulso de agua comenzara a parecerse al que Starmie usó en la batalla del gimnasio. Ash estaba muy contento con su progreso y sabía que Dratini necesitaba pasar solo uno o dos días más en ese movimiento.

Ash frunció el ceño mientras empacaba su bolso para continuar el viaje cuando notó que faltaba uno de los paquetes de comida pokemon. Siempre mantuvo una cuenta cuidadosa de la comida para que supiera cuándo está a punto de agotarse. Entonces él sabía cuándo se había perdido una.

"Chicos, falta uno de los paquetes de comida pokemon. Puede que lo haya tirado cuando saqué la comida. ¿Pueden ayudarme a buscarla?" Lamentablemente, no importa cuánto lo intentaron, no pudieron encontrarlo en ningún lado. Ash se sintió divertido ante la situación, aunque no tenía idea de por qué. Después de una inútil media hora de búsqueda, decidieron seguir adelante.

Este proceso continuó durante los próximos días también. Ash encontraría la falta de uno de sus paquetes de comida de pokemon y luego se sentiría divertido cuando la estuviera buscando. La última parte siempre lo dejaría confundido. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a encontrar la diversión en la comida perdida? Sin embargo, en este momento, también se sintió divertido por su confusión. Esto nunca había sucedido antes. Con una sacudida, finalmente se dio cuenta de que la diversión que sentía no era la suya. Reflexionando sobre esto, comenzó a fruncir el ceño cuando las piezas cayeron lentamente en su lugar. La comida faltante, la diversión que sintió.

"Chicos!" Ash salió de golpe. "Un pokemon ha estado robando nuestra comida. Una psíquica, si mi suposición es correcta. ¡Esté en guardia! ¡No permita que se nos escape la próxima vez!" Si bien no estaba enojado, las travesuras de los pokemon eran molestas. Hubiera estado feliz de compartir la comida con cualquier pokemon salvaje. ¡No hay razón para robarlo!

A pesar de estar en guardia, el pokemon logró evadir a Ash y su equipo esa noche también. Sin embargo, su suerte se agotó el día siguiente durante el desayuno. O eso pensó Ash. Estaba distraído de su desayuno por un grito de Pikachu.

"¡ **Pika, Pika!** " Miró a Pikachu señalando a un pokemon bípedo que era principalmente de color amarillo. Tenía una cara en forma de cometa, un hocico amarillo pálido y orejas puntiagudas. Y una bolsa de comida pokemon en sus manos.

"¡Abra!" Gritó Ash, al reconocer al Pokémon psi. Solo miró a Ash y se teletransportó lejos. "¿A donde se fué?"

"¡ **Vee, Eevee!** " Gritó Eevee mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el este. Allí, pudieron ver a Abra sentado y abriendo la bolsa de comida. Cuando Ash y su pokemon lo alcanzaron, miró a Ash y de repente sintió diversión en su cabeza otra vez. Ash miró cansadamente al Abra cuando el Abra miraba a Ash maliciosamente. Se teletransportó de nuevo.

Ash y su pokemon lo buscaron de nuevo. Y Ash sintió que su ceja se crispaba con enojo cuando vio a Abra sentado y tomando su desayuno. En el mismo lugar exacto donde Ash estaba desayunando hace un minuto. Cuando Ash casi pisoteó a Abra, el Abra le sonrió a Ash y se teletransportó de nuevo.

" **¡Flo!** ", Gritó Floette, ya que fue ella quien descubrió al escurridizo Pokémon psi esta vez. Esto continuó durante otra media hora mientras Abra se teletransportaba alejándose de Ash y su pokemon, siempre permaneciendo a la distancia de ellos. Fue molesto para ellos sin fin. Ash nunca había deseado que uno de sus pokemon supiera un movimiento tan fervientemente como lo hizo ahora, ya que ninguno de sus pokemon conocía Mean Look o Block, ataques que impedían que un pokemon se teletransportara.

Ahora, Abra había terminado su desayuno y estaba esperando a Ash. De nuevo, sintió diversión en su mente y esto solo le molestó aún más. "Está bien, Abra. Te has divertido. Ahora, desayunemos en paz", murmuró con cansancio. La persecución constante durante media hora había debilitado su energía. Por el amor de Arceus, ni siquiera había desayunado todavía.

La diversión en su mente se disparó por un segundo cuando terminó esa declaración. Lanzando una mirada molesta al (él juraría que estaba sonriendo) psi pokemon, comenzó a comer su cereal mientras su pokemon se acomodaba para comer los suyos. Después de terminar su desayuno y refrescarse, miró al Abra que estaba sentado allí pacíficamente. ' _Espera, ¿está durmiendo?'_ Pensó Ash, molesto.

Luego recordó que Abra era esencialmente como bebés humanos, y necesitaba dormir 18 horas al día. Una sonrisa malvada cruzó la cara de Ash mientras los planes de venganza cruzaban su mente. "Pikachu, despiértamelo, ¿quieres?" preguntó, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"¡ **Pika, Pika!** " Respondió Pikachu mientras la misma sonrisa malvada aparecía en las caras de todos sus Pokémon. Desafortunadamente, Pikachu apenas había empezado a cargar su ataque cuando Abra se teletransportó. _'Por supuesto',_ reflexionó Ash. _'Telepatía. Así es como he sido capaz de sentir sus emociones todo este tiempo "._

Abra aún no se había teletransportado demasiado, solo la distancia suficiente para no verse afectado por el ataque de Pikachu. Ash se acercó y dijo, "Abra, despierta. ¡Te reto a una batalla de pokemon!" Ash estaba siendo bombeado. Mientras estuvo involucrado en muchas batallas, incluso de vida o muerte, nunca había luchado contra un pokemon salvaje con la intención de atraparlo todavía. Pikachu fue su abridor y tuvo que convencer al resto de ellos para que se unieran a él en la Zona de Safari.

El Abra abrió los ojos y miró a Ash. Le dio un asentimiento, pero continuó sentado allí. Por supuesto, no puede mantenerse hasta que evolucione. Ash asintió con la cabeza cuando la aceptación del Abra de su desafío. "Eevee, ¡vamos!"

" **¡Vee!** ", Ladró mientras saltaba hacia adelante. "Comience con ataque rápido". Ella saltó hacia delante en un arranque de velocidad, pero se encontró a sí misma golpeando nada más que el aire cuando el Abra se teletransportó de nuevo. Eevee lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez corriendo con su cola brillante, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Otro par de ataques fueron esquivados de manera similar, y fue entonces cuando Ash notó que Abra no estaba atacando. Hizo una mueca ante su lenta captación al recordar que Abra era un Pokémon pacífico que solo conocía a Teleport para huir del peligro.

Rápidamente descubrió un patrón en el movimiento de Abra, Ash decidió dirigir a Eevee una vez más. "Prepárate para cargar una Bola de Sombras. Ataca con un Ataque Rápido. Una vez que se teletransporta, golpéalo con una Bola de Sombra inmediatamente".

Ash había notado que Abra necesitaba algo de tiempo para teletransportarse nuevamente. No estaba seguro de si era porque no había dominado la teletransportación cada segundo, o si se cansó con la teletransportación continua que había hecho en la última media hora. Como se predijo, Abra no pudo teletransportarse inmediatamente después de teletransportarse una vez y solo pudo mirar con desesperación cuando el súper efectivo movimiento entró en él. Gritó de dolor cuando la energía fantasmal corrió por su cuerpo antes de finalmente caer inconsciente.

"¡Pokébola, vete!" Gritó Ash mientras arrojaba una bola de poke vacía al caído Pokémon psi. La pokebola, al golpear a Abra, se abrió de golpe y la absorbió en una corriente de energía roja. La bola se cerró y cayó, después de lo cual se sacudió un par de veces, antes de detenerse con un golpe. La luz roja que estaba destellando en el medio de la pokebola se detuvo, y Ash exultó con la alegría de atrapar a su primer pokemon después de una batalla.

Él acarició a Eevee en su cabeza en felicitaciones. Era la primera vez que usaba Shadow Ball en la batalla y noqueaba a su oponente de un solo golpe. Mientras que Abra puede ser débil en contra de la jugada y puede ser un pokemon débil en general, fue satisfactorio ver sus esfuerzos en un par de meses finalmente dando sus frutos.

Ash liberó rápidamente a Abra y usó un Avivamiento seguido de una Poción. Una vez que Abra parecía saludable, Ash habló. "Hola, Abra. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Antes que nada, ¿te sientes bien?" Quería asegurarse de que Abra sanara adecuadamente antes de continuar su conversación. Cuando Abra asintió, Ash comenzó a hablarle al Abra. Él le contó sus sueños, lo que esperaba de su pokemon, y lo que su pokemon podría esperar de él como entrenador. Terminó preguntándole a Abra si quería unirse a él en su viaje. Abra asintió y Ash sintió satisfacción en su mente. Asintiendo felizmente, Ash sacó su pokedex y apuntó a Abra para escanearlo.

 **Abra, el Pokémon psi. Abra necesita dormir dieciocho horas por día. Si no lo hace, este pokemon pierde su capacidad de usar poderes telequinéticos. Si es atacado, Abra escapa usando Teleport mientras todavía está durmiendo. Este Abra es masculino y tiene la habilidad Sincronizar. Este Abra conoce el movimiento Teleport. Este Abra sabe que el huevo mueve Fire Punch, pero aún no se ha desbloqueado.**

"¡Bienvenido a la familia, Abra!"

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

La vida con un Abra fue ... interesante. Durmió durante 18 horas al día, por lo que entrenarlo fue difícil. Ash decidió comenzar a enseñarle Iron Tail, un movimiento que tres de sus cuatro pokemon sabían. Ya que Abra no podrá entrenar durante las horas locas que el resto de su pokemon podría, necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. Entonces, tener a Ash y tres de sus compañeros de equipo entrenándolo fue útil.

Aparte de eso, le encantaba aprender, algo que Ash esperaba del psi pokemon. Ash resolvió comprar algunos libros para que Abra leyera la próxima oportunidad que tenga. Si no aprendía nuevas palabras de Ash o hacía que su cola fuera más fuerte para aprender Iron Tail, estaba profundamente dormido en la espalda de Ash o tratando de causar tantos estragos como le era posible. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

"¡Bien, Floette! ¡Muéstrame el equipo doble!" Ash estaba revisando la progresión de Floette en movimiento. Cuando Floette comenzó a desarrollar la energía para el ataque, su concentración fue destruida por Abra teletransportarse. Justo encima de su cabeza! Floette soltó un grito de frustración mientras perdía el foco y la diversión de Abra podía sentirse en la mente de todos.

"¡Abra!" Ash dijo con severidad. Él había estado jugando estas bromas desde que Ash lo atrapó. Ninguno de ellos era malicioso, solo molesto. Ash los dejó estar, ya que era principalmente durante las comidas. Pero esta era la primera vez que Abra lo hacía durante el entrenamiento y parecía que Ash tendría que establecer algunos límites.

"No me importa que estés haciendo bromas, Abra. Pero hay un momento y un lugar para todo. No puedes hacer esto cuando alguien está entrenando. No solo porque no quiero que interrumpas su sesión de entrenamiento, sino también porque es muy peligroso! "

Ash sintió confusión proveniente del Abra y el pensamiento distinto de por qué se hizo eco en su mente. Descartando el hecho de que Abra dijo su primera palabra a Ash para más tarde, trató de aclarar. "Floette estaba practicando Double Team. Incluso si sale mal, no hay ningún daño hecho. Pero ¿y si estuviera practicando un ataque dañino? Considerando el hecho de que están aprendiendo los movimientos y no tienen control total sobre ellos, la distracción podría han causado que Floette pierda el control y realmente lastime a alguien, ¡quizás incluso de manera crítica! Ahora, ¿comprende por qué necesita tener límites? "

Ash sintió pena y pena en su mente cuando escuchó claramente una pena en su cabeza. Suspiró y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Abra. "Está bien, amigo. Sé que solo estabas buscando una carcajada. Y ahora que lo sabes, no lo harás de nuevo, ¿o sí?"

Cuando vio a Abra asentir con la cabeza, Ash continuó. "De todos modos, déjenme pasar esto!" Dos palabras aparecieron en mi cabeza que sé que no eran mis pensamientos. ¿Acabas de hablarme? " preguntó con asombro.

 _Poco_ volvió a aparecer en la cabeza de Ash.

"Entonces puedes hablar una o dos palabras a la vez, ¿pero no más que eso?" Ash aclarado.

 _Sí_

"Eso es genial, Abra. Trabajaremos en eso. ¡Pronto tendremos conversaciones completas!" Ash estaba más que emocionado ante la posibilidad de hablar con uno de sus Pokémon. Sabía que tales conversaciones serían imposibles hasta que Abra evolucione a Kadabra, pero Ash todavía estaba emocionado. Quizás Abra también podría decirle a Ash qué es lo que siente el resto de sus Pokémon. Los buenos tiempos estaban esperando a Ash.

El día siguiente pasó de la misma manera, cuando Ash finalmente dejó la ruta 24 para ingresar a la ruta 25. Ash estaba explorando el bosque para recoger leña, ya que estaba de humor para comer algo caliente para variar. Mientras caminaba, escuchó a un grupo de personas hablando. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó a todos sus pokemon además de Pikachu en sus pokebolas. Había tenido un mal incidente hace unos días cuando un entrenador que pasaba vio a su Dratini y Floette y trató de atraparlos. Desde entonces, Ash había comenzado a recordar todos sus pokemon cada vez que veía a otros entrenadores.

Caminando hacia el grupo de personas, Ash vio a un grupo de chicos rodeando a otro niño que corría en una cinta de correr. Tenían toda su edad y vestían trajes, mucho del disgusto interno de Ash. Después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio usaría trajes a su edad? A medida que se acercaba a ellos, con curiosidad por ver qué estaba pasando, escuchó que el grupo le hacía un montón de preguntas al niño en la cinta.

"¿Cuál es la evolución final de Caterpie?" uno preguntó.

"Metapod. ¡No, Butterfree!" el niño en la cinta de correr resopló.

"Necesito dos intentos para eso, ¡qué patético!" uno murmuró. El mismo tipo luego continuó. "¿A qué nivel evoluciona Pidgey?"

"¿Dieciséis?" el chico en la cinta de correr preguntó aprensivamente.

"¿Dieciséis? ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado aquí durante un año y ni siquiera sabes a qué nivel evoluciona un Pidgey. Olvídalo, no hay forma de ayudarte". Dicho eso, el grupo de chicos fue a un edificio que estaba en un extenso complejo a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, dejando solo al niño en la cinta de correr.

Después de ver que nadie vino a ayudar al pobre muchacho, Ash se le acercó. Ash no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él después de verlo sentado solo e inclinado así. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Ash.

"¿Huh?" el chico miró a su alrededor en estado de shock, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. "Oh, sí, estoy bien", dijo, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y fallando miserablemente.

"No dejes que esos tipos te tiren hacia abajo", animó a Ash. "No son más que un montón de matones".

"No lo son", defendió el tipo. "Son mis amigos. Solo intentaban ayudar".

"No se veía así desde donde estoy parado", comentó Ash. "¿Qué estaban haciendo, de todos modos?"

"Me ayudaron a prepararme para mis exámenes. Yo estudio en el Instituto técnico de Pokemon. Es una escuela realmente costosa, y mis padres ahorraron mucho dinero para poder asistir a ella. Y ahora no me está yendo demasiado bien. , estaban tratando de ayudarme a prepararme, como probablemente habrás escuchado ".

"Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir mejor por la noche", bufó Ash. "¿Qué es un nivel, de todos modos?"

"¿Huh?"

"Mencionaron los niveles. ¿A qué nivel evoluciona un Pidgey? ¿A qué nivel se refiere aquí?"

"¿No lo sabes?" el chico preguntó, horrorizado. "¡Pensé que eras un entrenador pokemon!"

"Lo estoy," Ash frunció el ceño. "Y uno de mis pokemon también ha evolucionado. Pero no sé nada sobre niveles. ¡Y estudié con el profesor Oak!"

"¿Cómo estudió con el profesor Oak y no sabe qué nivel tiene? Básicamente, cuanto más gana un pokemon, más experiencia obtiene. El aumento de la experiencia aumenta el nivel de un pokemon. Después de que alcanza un nivel particular, evoluciona. Por ejemplo, un Pidgey evoluciona en un Pidgeotto en el nivel 18. "

Ash tomó esta explicación por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse. Ruidosamente.

"¿Qué tiene de divertido?" el chico frunció el ceño.

"Jajaja, lo siento. Es solo que esto es muy gracioso. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta tontería? Primero que nada, un pokemon solo gana experiencia ganando. Un pokemon gana algo de experiencia ganando, pero también gana experiencia entrenando. de hecho, gana la mayor cantidad de experiencia cuando pierde, ya que siempre aprende algo de cada pérdida. Si un Pokémon nunca pierde, nunca aprenderá y crecerá ". Ash explicó apasionadamente.

"¡ **Pika, Pika!** " Pikachu asintió ante las palabras de su entrenador tratando de hacer que el chico entendiera cuán idiota era.

"Bueno, esto es lo que nos enseñaron en nuestro instituto".

Ash retenía un comentario, no quería insultar al chico porque le habían enseñado mal. Luego comentó algo más que notó. "Escuché que dijiste que Pidgey evoluciona en el nivel 18. Pero cuando los otros muchachos te hicieron esa pregunta, te equivocaste. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Oh eso." Aquí, el chico se deprimió de nuevo. "Si respondo las preguntas correctamente, se vuelven progresivamente más difíciles".

Ash intentó darle sentido a esa lógica en su cabeza, pero no pudo. En su opinión, se le deberían hacer preguntas más difíciles. De esta manera, su conocimiento aumentaría. Sin embargo, mantuvo su opinión para sí mismo, para cada uno la suya. Decidió preguntarle sobre el instituto en sí.

"Entonces, ¿qué es este Instituto Técnico Pokemon? ¿Cuál es su propósito? Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum". Ash se presentó luego de darse cuenta de que había olvidado hacerlo antes.

"Mi nombre es Joe", respondió el ahora llamado Joe. "El Instituto es una alternativa para los entrenadores que no quieren ir al circuito de gimnasios. Estudiamos, damos exámenes y cuando nos graduamos, conseguimos la admisión en la Liga Pokémon".

Ash abrió su boca, luego la cerró. Mientras pensaba que nada puede reemplazar la experiencia de la vida real y los lazos que uno hace con su pokemon, no quería criticar al Instituto. Todavía. Aún tenía que ver si tenían un sistema que compensara la falta de experiencia de la vida real del capacitador. Entonces, cuando Joe le ofreció mostrarle a Ash sobre la escuela, Ash aprovechó la oportunidad.

El Instituto fue impresionante, Ash tuvo que admitirlo. Los campos exuberantes, el gran campo de batalla, la máquina que simula diferentes patrones de clima y terrenos para preparar a los entrenadores para la vida real. Todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza de Ash se detuvieron cuando Joe condujo a Ash a una habitación que llamó la sala del simulador. Aquí, Joe pasó a explicar que no es solo una batalla, sino la habilidad general como entrenador que determina el éxito en el Instituto. Y que a pesar de ser uno de los estudiantes más débiles, Joe era mejor que cualquier entrenador con dos insignias. Luego pasó a un simulador que simulaba una batalla entre Misty's Starmie y Joe's Weepinbell. El Weepinbell usó Razor Leaf que derribó al Starmie y terminó la batalla.

Ash estaba mirando el simulador incrédulo tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar. Imaginó la expresión de Misty cuando se enteró del simulador y de cómo "la golpeó" y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Joe preguntó. Su enojo seguía aumentando, ya que en lugar de responder, Ash simplemente seguía riendo. Cada vez que parecía que se detendría, Ash se echaría a reír de nuevo. No ayudó que el pequeño mouse pokemon sobre el hombro de Ash se cayera porque estaba riendo tan duro como su entrenador.

"¿Qué diablos, hombre? ¿Podrían dejar de reírse?" Joe realmente estaba enojado ahora.

"Jaja lo siento." Ash se rió. "Es solo eso jajajaja", Ash comenzó a reír de nuevo. "Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que nunca hemos visto algo tan estúpido como esto antes". Luego procedió a comenzar a reír nuevamente. Envidiaba a Pikachu, que no tenía que dejar de reír para explicar algo así.

"Esto no es estúpido. Este simulador es utilizado por el Instituto para evaluar el progreso de los estudiantes. ¡Incluso se usan como prueba para que los estudiantes se gradúen!"

"¡No lo hace menos estúpido!" Ash replicó. "¿Qué tal si lo demuestro? ¿Dijiste que eres mejor que un entrenador con dos insignias? Bueno, yo mismo tengo dos insignias. ¿Qué tal si pruebas que eres mucho mejor que yo?"

"Con gusto, sigues insultando a nuestro Instituto. ¡Te mostraré lo bueno que es!"

Ambos entrenadores se movieron al campo donde Joe sacó una pokebola y lanzó un Weepinbell. Probablemente el mismo Weepinbell en el que se basó el del simulador.

Ash sacó su pokebola, y dijo. "Eevee, hagamos esto".

En un instante, Eevee estaba lista para la batalla. Ash eligió a Eevee ya que quería ver cuán poderosa podía ser Shadow Ball para un pokemon de tipo no-psíquico.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Ash.

"¡Listo cuando tu lo estés!" Ambos entrenadores asintieron el uno al otro y Joe comenzó la batalla. "¡Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!"

Ash solo sonrió y vio la batalla desarrollarse. Eevee esquivó fácilmente las hojas que se acercaban a ella cuando entró en Quick Attack. Antes de que Weepinbell pudiera reaccionar, Eevee lo envió de regreso. Ash no tuvo necesidad de dar ninguna instrucción ya que Eevee siguió eso al continuar el Ataque Rápido y golpear el Weepingbell nuevamente, golpeándolo exitosamente.

Eevee se acercó a Ash con la cabeza en alto, casi pavoneándose por el camino. Ella saltó a los brazos de Ash donde procedió a acicalarla de la manera que a ella le gustaba. Luego miró a Joe, que estaba mirando al inconsciente Weepinbell, decepcionado.

"¿Eso fue todo? ¿Por todo lo que se dice de que eres mejor que un entrenador con dos insignias, tu pokemon fue noqueado tan fácilmente? ¡Por el amor de Arceus, ni siquiera necesité dirigir a mi Eevee en la batalla!"

"¿Cómo perdí tan fácilmente? Sé que soy mejor que un entrenador con dos insignias".

"¡Eso es porque eras tan ingenuo!" Una voz interrumpe. Ash se da vuelta para ver quién era, y arqueó las cejas ante la hermosa chica que camina hacia el campo. Tenía el cabello castaño que llegaba a la altura de la cintura y complementaba bien sus llamativos ojos marrones. Cuando Ash la estaba tomando, ella continuó.

"¿De verdad crees que tu pokemon puede compensar la experiencia de batalla de tu oponente? ¡Las personas como tú son una plaga para esta escuela y solo le quitan reputación!"

Al ver a Joe visiblemente avergonzarse de sus palabras, y revisar su opinión sobre ella, Ash intervino. "¿Y quién serías?"

Ella sonrió a Ash, y dijo. "Soy el mejor estudiante en la clase inicial del club más exclusivo del mundo, Pokémon Tech. Es triste que otros no sean bendecidos con mi belleza, mi talento, mi actitud humilde. La gente me llama una estrella, pero yo soy solo Giselle. "

"Lleno de ti mismo, ¿verdad?" bufó Ash.

"¿Y quién crees que eres? Tienes un Pikachu en el hombro en lugar de su pokebola. Tal vez no sepas cómo entrenar a tu pokemon. Sucede. Después de todo, eres solo un principiante".

Una ceja se levantó en respuesta a su burla. Si bien él le habría respondido a gritos en el pasado, Ash ya había crecido. "No deberías juzgar a una persona por lo que ves. Si lo hiciera, diría que no eres más que un niño mimado que era demasiado cobarde para ir a un viaje pokemon como la mayoría de los entrenadores. En cambio, decidiste tomar el camino más fácil y vino aquí ".

Ash no se dejaría intimidar por su belleza. Él había visto e interactuado con una mujer más hermosa antes. (Las hermanas Waterflower vinieron a la mente. ¡También estaban en sus bikinis!) Las mejillas de Giselle se hincharon ante las palabras de Ash, mientras ella respondía enojada. "¡No cobarde! Este Instituto es mucho mejor que emprender un viaje. ¿Por qué no me dejas enseñarte o eres demasiado cobarde para aceptar mi desafío?"

Ash sonrió al obtener lo que quería. No había tenido buenas batallas desde el segundo gimnasio y estaba ansioso por pelear. "Claro, tráelo. Veamos cómo lo hace el mejor estudiante de la clase principiante. Hasta ahora, este Instituto me parece inútil, veamos si cambias eso".

"Oh, lo haré. ¡Vete, Graveler!"

"Eevee, ¿estás preparado para otra batalla?"

Ella gritó en respuesta y se adelantó entusiasmada. Podía sentir que el Graveler era mucho más poderoso que el Weepinbell. Y ella había estado ansiosa por luchar contra un Pokémon de tipo roca ya que Ash no la había elegido para luchar contra Brock en el primer gimnasio.

"¡Desenrollar!" Giselle exclamó.

"¡Golpéalo en el cielo! ¡Iron Tail!" Ash respondió. Tenía experiencia en cómo lidiar con Pokémon de tipo roca usando Rollout por ahora. Sabía que, si bien Iron Tail dominaría el ataque Rollout a partir de ahora, no haría mucho daño al Rock Pokemon. La cola de Eevee brilló plateada mientras golpeaba a su oponente en el cielo, usando una Cola de Hierro a máxima potencia.

"Graveler!" Gisele gritó en estado de shock, sin anticipar ese contador.

"¡Bola de oscuridad!" Ash exclamó. El Graveler era un pato sentado en el aire y solo podía gritar de dolor cuando el ataque fantasmal se estrelló contra su centro. La explosión causó que Graveler cayera donde formó un pequeño cráter debido a la fuerza de la caída. Sorprendentemente, luchó por levantarse. Ash pensó que la batalla estaba terminada allí mismo.

"Terminar, Eevee". Ella gritó de acuerdo cuando una vez más entró en Quick Attack y usó el impulso generado para aplastar otra cola brillante en el Graveler herido. Esta vez, el Graveler cayó definitivamente porque cayó hacia atrás con remolinos en los ojos.

"¡Buen trabajo, Eevee! Parece que todo el trabajo que ponemos en aprender Shadow Ball finalmente está dando resultado. ¡Casi noqueaste al Graveler con un solo golpe! Tendremos que experimentar un poco más en otras batallas antes de finalizar el gasto de energía necesario "

" **¡Vee! ¡Eevee!** " Ella gritó a cambio mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Ash otra vez. A ella realmente le gustaba que la trataran como a una princesa, y consiguió que Ash la acariciara siempre que podía. Mirando a Pikachu, ella le mostró su lengua haciendo que Pikachu rodara sus ojos en respuesta.

"¿Cómo?" Ash apenas escuchó la suave pregunta de Gisele. Parecía que ella también estaba sufriendo de shock. "¿Cómo me derrotaste tan fácilmente? Graveler ni siquiera podía tocar tu Eevee. ¿Estás seguro de que solo tienes dos insignias de gimnasio? ¡No puedes ser tan fuerte y solo tienes dos insignias!" ella estaba sonando histérica al final.

"Sí, solo tengo dos insignias", respondió Ash. "De hecho, gané mi segunda insignia hace casi una semana. Y puedo asegurarte que fue una batalla muy reñida. Para ser completamente directo contigo, tu Graveler habría tenido problemas para vencer incluso al pokemon de Brock si lo estuvieras desafiando para su primera insignia de gimnasio. Puede decir que es un entrenador poderoso y el mejor aquí, pero en el mundo real, no duraría mucho con la actitud que tiene ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Ella preguntó. Parecía desconcertada por las palabras de Ash y Ash repentinamente se dio cuenta de que esta era probablemente la primera vez que alguien le estaba hablando así, así que decidió ayudarla. Ella le recordó a Gary, pero tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar. Su arrogancia provenía de ser la mejor en el Instituto y simplemente no sabía nada mejor.

"Bueno, eres engreído por uno. Incluso entrenadores poderosos como Misty y Brock, que son algunos de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto, no tienen tu arrogancia. Segundo, si atacas a un pokemon salvaje, perderás. ¿De verdad crees? que tu oponente simplemente se parará en un lugar y tomará tu ataque como si estuviera en el simulador? Este Instituto no te preparará para la Liga, solo está dándote falsas esperanzas a la gente ".

"¿Es eso así?" ella hizo una mueca. "Lo siento si me mostré tan arrogante contigo. Todos aquí me elogian y esperan que yo haga las cosas y se me ha subido a la cabeza. Considerando la facilidad con la que venciste a Graveler, me inclino a estar de acuerdo con usted. ¿Hay algún otro consejo que me pueda dar?

Ash la miró por unos segundos, pero ella le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Aceptando que estaba hablando en serio de aprender de él y que ella genuinamente no sabía que estaba siendo condescendiente, Ash decidió responder con sinceridad. "La parte más importante de ser entrenador son los vínculos que haces con tu pokemon". Aquí, acarició suavemente las pieles de Eevee y Pikachu y continuó. "Antes, dijiste que ni siquiera podía controlar a mi pokemon lo suficiente como para ponerlo de nuevo en su pokebola. Lo que no te das cuenta es que Pikachu no quiere estar en su pokebola. De hecho, lo odia. Es por eso que no lo obligo a volver a entrar. Los Pokémon son criaturas vivientes, ellos también tienen sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Si no los aceptas y solo los tratas como mascotas que usas para luchar, tú " Nunca llegaré lejos como entrenador. Considero que cada uno de mis pokemon es mi familia. Tu también deberías."

Gisele reflexionó sobre sus palabras y luego asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Nunca me di cuenta de eso. Aquí en el Instituto, aunque los Pokémon no son maltratados, no se muestra el afecto que tienes por tu Pokémon. ¿Existe realmente una conexión entre el vínculo que tiene un Pokémon con su entrenador y su poder?"

"Sí. Se supone que el profesor Sycamore de Kalos lo está estudiando. Pero es un hecho ampliamente aceptado, Gisele. Pregúntale a cualquier líder de gimnasio, cualquier miembro de Elite Four o cualquier profesor. Todos te dirían lo mismo".

"Me has dado mucho en qué pensar, Ash". Gisele tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Ash no la culpó. Acababa de venir y le mostró que todas sus creencias eran falsas. "Realmente no sé qué hacer".

"No es necesario que decidas tan pronto. Has tenido un gran shock hoy. Piénsalo y luego decide. Eso también va para ti, Joe. Puedo ver que quieres abandonar el Instituto y comenzar tu propio No tomes decisiones apresuradas de las que te arrepentirás más tarde ".

"Lo haré, Ash. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho", respondió Joe.

"Sí, gracias Ash". Gisele sonrió suavemente al chico. "Nos has ayudado mucho".

La respuesta de Ash fue cortada por el estómago, lo que decidió que este sería un momento apropiado para hacer un sonido que se asemejara a la llamada de una ballena. Ash tímidamente se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza al recordar que había vagado por el bosque en busca de leña para hacer un fuego para comer.

"Jeje, lo siento. Tenía mucha hambre cuando tropecé con Joe y no he comido nada desde entonces".

La vergüenza de Ash se profundizó al escuchar la risa bulliciosa de Joe y las divertidas risitas de Gisele. Miró a Pikachu y a Eevee, quien se había unido a ellos riendo. "¡Traidores!" el frunció el ceño frunciendo el ceño.

"Puedes almorzar aquí si quieres", le ofreció a Gisele mientras conseguía controlar sus risitas. "Tu pokemon necesita ser alimentado también", se rió de nuevo cuando los estómagos de Pikachu y Eevee retumbaron en voz alta.

"Me encantaría", aceptó Ash con una sonrisa, y luego sonrió a Pikachu y Eevee, quienes le devolvieron la mirada en respuesta. Por el comportamiento malcriado, Gisele era una buena chica una vez que la conocía. Ayudó a que ella también fuera realmente bonita, pensó Ash con un ligero sonrojo, que esperaba que nadie más lo viera.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Después de un agradable almuerzo con Gisele, Ash reanudó su viaje, liberando nuevamente a todos sus pokemon. Pasaron un par de días de manera similar a antes. Pikachu estaba cada vez más cerca de dominar Thunderbolt a su satisfacción ya que su cuenta de pernos continuos se elevó a siete. La cantidad de clones que Floette podría hacer aumentaría, pero aún no se acercaría a las copias que Pikachu podría hacer de sí mismo. Eevee mejoró la cantidad de rayos en forma de estrella que podía disparar y el pulso de agua de Dratini se veía muy similar al ataque de Misty's Starmie, demostrando que debería dominar el movimiento ya sea hoy o mañana. Y Abra estaba ... dormitando profundamente en la espalda de Ash mientras el entrenador supervisaba la sesión de entrenamiento de su pokemon. En resumen, un día normal para Ash y su pokemon, o al menos eso pensaba.

"¡Buen trabajo, todos!" Ash elogió a su pokemon después de otra sesión de entrenamiento dura pero corta, las que tenían cada hora más o menos en estos días. Continuaron su viaje con Dratini y Eevee hablando entre ellos. Ash no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero debe ser importante ya que estaban completamente absortos en la discusión.

Floette parecía haber recogido la naturaleza traviesa de Abra cuando ella estaba usando sus viñas para molestar a Pikachu. Ash soltó una risita mientras levantaba a Pikachu y lo dejaba caer en un charco. Pikachu lanzó una mirada de enojo al hada Pokémon y él respondió con una leve descarga a cambio. Floette se apartó rápidamente del camino y se acercó a Eevee y Dratini para molestarlos. Pikachu se sacudió como un perro y trotó al lado de su entrenador.

La atmósfera pacífica estaba rota por las hojas de un arbusto cercano que crujía. Todos los Pokémon de Ash inmediatamente se volvieron cautelosos mientras miraban al arbusto con expresiones de cautela. Sus expresiones permanecieron iguales cuando un Bulbasaur salió de un arbusto. La celebración interna de Ash ante la perspectiva de encontrar un Bulbasaur salvaje fue interrumpida cuando vio la condición en la que estaba el Bulbasaur. La bilis subió por la garganta de Ash mientras miraba las heridas en el Bulbasaur. Los moretones cubrían su cuerpo y también había marcas de quemaduras. La bombilla en la espalda de Bulbasaur estaba medio quemada y vio que también había cortes por todos lados, haciéndolo sangrar.

"¿Qué mierda te pasó?" preguntó horrorizado. Todos sus Pokémon rodeaban al Bulbasaur tratando de consolarlo. Ash inmediatamente buscó las medicinas que había almacenado en su bolsa mientras se quitaba una de todas las cosas. No tenía idea de qué hacer para ayudar al Bulbasaur, sus heridas eran demasiado grandes para que un entrenador las manejara. Lo que el Bulbasaur necesitaba era un doctor pokemon certificado. Mientras sacaba una pokebola vacía para poner al pobre Pokémon en estasis, para poder llevarlo de vuelta al centro Pokémon, comenzó a hablar con su Pokémon rápidamente.

Cuando Ash se acercó rápidamente para decirle que no hablara para conservar energía, se sorprendió al ver que todos sus pokemon le decían que retrocediera. Trató de decirles que iba a atrapar al Bulbasaur para ayudarlo, ¡pero su pokemon se negó a escuchar! Su frustración se cortó cuando Ash tuvo la sensación común de que Abra tocaba su mente.

" _Entrenador. Pueblo de Bulbasaur. Pokemon de Lotes. Curar. Doctor de niña. Hombres negros. R. Pueblo de ataque. Herido. Robar. Fuerza. Chica. Ayuda"._ Abra también envió algunas imágenes a Ash para ayudarlo a comprender mejor.

Este fue el tiempo más largo que Abra le había dicho a Ash. Debido al inglés inconexo, y nunca antes se había comunicado a través de imágenes, Ash tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que Abra intentaba decirle. Su sangre hirvió y estuvo a punto de precipitarse. Mirando a su pokemon, sintieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, una avalancha repentina de recuerdos lo detuvo. Flabebe gritaba de dolor cuando una mancha rosada la atacó. Un golpe de Pikachu aplastado por un Hyper Beam. Dolor insoportable en su cuello donde el Crobat lo mordió. Recordó las consecuencias de apresurarse y aprendió de su error.

Sacó su PokeNav y marcó un número. "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Levanta el teléfono! ¡Toma el maldito teléfono Arceus!" Murmuró Ash mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

"¿Ceniza?" Una voz familiar dijo. "No esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto. ¿Tu Dratini evolucionó? ¿Necesitas ayuda con ella?" la voz resonó. Ash había llamado al campeón de las regiones de Kanto y Johto. Lance había puesto su número en el pokenav de Ash, y esta era la primera vez que Ash lo usaba. Era demasiado tímido para llamar a Lance antes, pero las circunstancias ahora decían lo contrario.

"¡Lanza!" Ash gritó en voz alta. "Gracias Arceus recogiste. Escucha, ¡hay una emergencia!"

Ash no sabía si era el pánico en su voz lo que convenció a Lance o si solo era bueno en las situaciones de lectura ya que su expresión jovial se volvió inmediatamente seria. Se había ido el hombre que era una especie de amigo de Ash. En su lugar estaba el Campeón, el entrenador más poderoso de Kanto y uno de los entrenadores más poderosos del mundo.

"Estoy escuchando, Ash. Dime todo desde el principio".

Y Ash lo hizo. "Actualmente estoy en la ruta 25, explorando la zona. El viaje fue interrumpido por un Bulbasaur que se cruzó en mi camino. ¡Nunca antes había visto un pokemon tan herido! ¡Aquí, echa un vistazo!" Ante esto, Ash inclinó el PokeNav para que Lance pudiera ver el Bulbasaur.

"Puedo ver por qué me llamaste, Ash. ¡El Bulbasaur necesita un médico, pronto! Solo envíame las coordenadas de donde estás, ¡enviaré a alguien de inmediato!"

"¡Espere!" Ash gritó en pánico, pensando que Lance iba a cortar la llamada. "Iba a atrapar al Bulbasaur para ponerlo en estasis hasta que llegara a un centro pokemon, pero mi pokemon me detuvo después de escuchar lo que el Bulbasaur tenía que decir. Capturé un Abra recientemente y aunque él no puede hablar fluidamente a través de la telepatía, transmitió lo que Bulbasaur quería decirme! "

"¿Qué es, Ash? El Bulbasaur necesita ayuda en este momento, ¿puede esperar hasta que se cure?"

"¡NO! ¡El Bulbasaur es parte de un pueblo aquí donde una niña cura al pokemon salvaje! Hay muchos Pokémon salvajes allí, es como un paraíso para ellos. ¡El Equipo Rocket descubrió el lugar y atacó! los pokemon fueron heridos y fueron secuestrados. Bulbasaur se lastimó tanto al tratar de ayudar al médico. Los miembros del Equipo Rocket estaban tratando de ra ... estaban intentando raaa ... "Ash intentó decir la palabra, pero se estaba ahogando, incapaz de habla más.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Lance retumbó. Ash miró al Campeón y tuvo que retroceder un poco asustado. El maestro dragón irradiaba furia, algo que Ash nunca había visto antes. Sus ojos eran duros como el acero y brillaban levemente, recordándole a Ash la vez que Dratini estaba enojado en el monte. Luna. "Envíame tus coordenadas ahora. ¡Intenta ayudar al Bulbasaur tanto como puedas hasta entonces!" con eso, Lance cortó la llamada.

Ash no perdió tiempo en enviar a Lance las coordenadas de su ubicación. Luego cerró su PokeNav y se acercó al Bulbasaur, que apenas estaba consciente en este momento. Odiándose a sí mismo por aumentar su dolor, Ash roció un Full Heal, un Revive y algunas pociones. El Bulbasaur gimió cuando le picaron las heridas, pero Ash persistió. Se perdió una herida por completo y se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba temblando. Usando extrema fuerza de voluntad, Ash se controló y continuó su tratamiento.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba Ash que saltó un pie en el aire cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó la vista para ver a Lance y una legión de Ace Trainers detrás de él. Se dio cuenta de que reconocía a alguien más cuando Agatha se dirigió hacia ellos dos. Ash involuntariamente dio un paso atrás en el aura que estaba emitiendo.

"¡Ash, Ash! ¡Ash!" lo sacaron de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que Lance le estaba hablando. "Denle Bulbasaur", señaló a dos enfermeras alegres que también formaban parte del grupo.

"Bulbasaur", continuó el campeón. "Estamos aquí para ayudar a su entrenador. Descanse ahora. Sepa que estará en buenas manos". Él habló suavemente.

" **¡Saur! Bulba, Bulbasaur!** " Dijo Bulbasaur débilmente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

" _Quiere. Quédese. Entrenador. Diríjase. Otro herido"._ Abra tradujo en la mente de Ash.

"El Bulbasaur está diciendo que no dejará el lado de su entrenador. Nos mostrará dónde está el pueblo. Hay otros Pokémon que también necesitarían la ayuda de Nurse Joy", Ash habló por primera vez en un momento y se dio cuenta de que su la voz temblaba. Pikachu saltó sobre su hombro y frotó sus patas sobre las mejillas de Ash. Fue entonces cuando Ash se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"De acuerdo, dánoslo. Cuanto antes terminemos esto, antes podremos sanarlo. Quédense aquí". Lance habló cuando se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de tratar de convencer al Bulbasaur de que hiciera lo contrario. Su lealtad a su entrenador fue increíble. _¿Y por qué no sería?_ Lance pensó para sí mismo. _Si lo que Bulbasaur dice es cierto, su entrenador cura a los Pokémon salvajes para ganarse la vida. Que persona tan maravillosa_

Lance fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las miradas furiosas dirigidas hacia él por Ash y su pokemon. Incluso el Abra, cuyos ojos estaban normalmente cerrados, lo estaba mirando. "Está bien, bien. Ven. Pero te quedarás atrás. No peleas aquí, déjanos eso a nosotros. ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Pero qué pasa si ustedes necesitan ayuda?" Ash intentó discutir.

Su conversación se interrumpió cuando Agatha habló por primera vez. "Chico, ¿de verdad crees que serás capaz de ayudar si Lance y yo estamos luchando? Sin ánimo de ofender, pero has sido entrenador durante dos meses. De todos modos, no necesitaremos tu ayuda. De eso, personalmente puedo te lo aseguro." Cuando terminó, el aura ominosa que la rodeaba se multiplicó por diez y Ash no fue el único que retrocedió un paso o diez con miedo. Él tragó saliva y asintió.

Ahora que la conversación había terminado, se fueron al pueblo. Abra tradujo las instrucciones de Bulbasaur y Ash se las contó al grupo mientras corrían hacia la aldea. Las dos Enfermeras Joys corrieron junto a Ash haciendo todo lo posible para sanar al Bulbasaur. Solo esperaban que llegarían allí a tiempo.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash se sentía entumecido. Sus pokemon lo rodeaban y todos parecían deprimidos. Normalmente, Ash haría todo lo posible por consolarlos, pero él mismo no tenía idea de qué decir. Estaba mirando el objeto de su depresión en estado de shock. Todavía no podía creer lo que pasó.

El shock de Ash se fue lentamente. El entumecimiento lo dejó también. Fueron reemplazados por una miríada de emociones. La ira fue la primera cuando se deslizó a través de su cuerpo. Quemó en caliente tragando Ash mientras se veía forzado a soltar algo mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Repetidamente. No prestó atención a su mano sangrando mientras continuaba golpeando el suelo con ira.

Pronto, eso lo dejó también y fue reemplazado por dolor. No dolor físico por las heridas en su mano, sino dolor emocional. Sentía como si una mano se hubiera deslizado dentro de él y empezara a apretarle las entrañas. Se sintió ahogado. Empezó a jadear ya que sentía que no había suficiente oxígeno dentro de su cuerpo.

La ira regresó. Esta vez, encontró su causa. Él mismo. La culpa también se deslizó de inmediato, combinándose con su ira, dejándolo tirando de su cabello. Estas sensaciones alcanzaron su punto máximo cuando las preguntas quemaron la mente de Ash. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿No era él lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a Lance y a los demás? ¿Por qué no se precipitó en sí mismo? Si lo hiciera, ¿habría cambiado el resultado? Después de todas las conferencias que le dio a Joe y Gisele, ¿era él el entrenador que era absolutamente inútil?_ Un puño se abrió paso hasta el suelo mientras lo enterraba en el suelo con todo su poder, el autodesprecio era demasiado.

' _¡Me convertiré en un Maestro Pokémon!' Una versión de siete años de sí mismo le dijo a su madre._

Él bufó. ¿Dominar? Ni siquiera era apto para llamarse entrenador.

' _¡Profesor! Este Pidgey está lesionado. ¿Puedes curarlo? preguntó Ash, un niño de cuatro años._

' _¿Dónde lo encontraste, Ash? De todos modos, apenas está herido. Estará bien después de una noche de descanso ", respondió el profesor Oak._

' _¿Está seguro? Está sufriendo. ¿No puedes llevártelo?_

" _Estoy seguro de que, Ash. Realmente te importan los Pokémon, ¿verdad?_

'¡ _Por supuesto, profesor! ¡No dejaré que un pokemon permanezca herido mientras pueda ayudarlo! terminó alegremente._

Su puño se estrelló contra el suelo nuevamente cuando el recuerdo de hace diez años salió a la superficie de su mente.

' _Me aseguraré de que esto nunca vuelva a suceder. ¡Nunca estaré indefenso frente al Equipo Rocket! Ash, de trece años, dijo mientras ponía una cama de hospital en el centro Pokémon en la base del monte. Luna._

Los puños siguieron golpeando el suelo otra vez cuando Ash pensó en otra promesa que había roto. El movimiento se detuvo cuando el odio a sí mismo fue reemplazado por el dolor. Gritó en voz alta de dolor y enojo, incapaz de hacer frente a su confusión interna. Se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una gran mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista y vio a Lance mirándolo, su enojo por la situación claramente visible en su rostro. Un Dragonite estaba parado junto a él, la misma ira reflejada en sus ojos.

El Dragonite se acercó al Pokémon de Ash mientras Lance se sentaba a su lado. "Déjalo salir, Ash. Déjalo todo", dijo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ash débilmente, sin entender lo que Lance estaba diciendo, su mente confundida. Una vez más fue sorprendido por el lamento del Dragonite. El dolor en su voz despertó algo en Ash al recordar lo que había sucedido cuando llegaron a la aldea.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

 _El pueblo estaba lleno de miembros del Equipo Rocket riendo mientras pateaban y abusaban del Pokémon derrotado. Algunos de ellos los estaban torturando con Tasers y encendedores, disfrutando de los gritos de dolor de los Pokémon salvajes. Uno de ellos había recurrido a tomar una varilla de metal y golpear repetidamente a un Oddish mientras giraba tratando de evitar más dolor. Uno de ellos estaba haciendo lo mismo con un Ponyta, pero estaba usando su cinturón. Ash sintió una oleada de ira al ver que uno de ellos tomaba numerosos Magikarp, Goldeen y otros pokemon tipo agua y los mantenía en el aire. Cuando comenzaron a agitarse debido a la falta de oxígeno, los devolvieron al agua y repitieron lo mismo unos segundos más tarde._

 _Otro miembro también usaba un cinturón, pero no lo usaba para azotar a un pokemon. En cambio, lo estaba usando para atragantar a un Ratata. Continuaría hasta que el Ratata cayera en la inconsciencia solo para sacudirlo y repetirlo. Un Rhyhorn fue atado por las vides de un par de Weepinbell que pertenecía al Equipo Rocket. Una vez inmovilizado, uno de los miembros había tomado una motosierra y estaba cortando lentamente la pierna de Rhyhorn. En medio de todo, había un grupo de miembros del Equipo Rocket que rodeaban a una mujer. Se turnaban para mirarla y los bastardos enfermos ni siquiera la dejaban disfrutar de la dicha de la inconsciencia mientras la mantenían despierta con repetidas patadas y descargas mientras continuaban dándose placer. Sus gritos sonaron en sus oídos, atormentándolos._

 _Todo esto fue observado por el grupo de miembros de Elite Four, los Ace Trainers y Ash mientras miraban la escena en estado de shock sordo. Volvieron al presente por Bulbasaur, que probablemente ya había visto esto antes de escapar para obtener ayuda. Un sentimiento de inmenso odio y enojo se elevó en Ash mientras gritaba enojado. Se dio cuenta de que él no era el único. Todos sacaron sus pokemon para tratar con el Equipo Rocket, pero ninguno fue más rápido que Agatha. El aura que rodeaba a su Gengar oscurecido y múltiple se levantó de su sombra y golpeó. Fue una masacre después de eso. Ash no estaba seguro de si los dejaban con vida y, para ser honesto, no estaba seguro si le importaba._

 _El Bulbasaur saltó de las manos de Ash y trotó hacia su entrenador. Al verla libre, se detuvo y cerró los ojos, satisfecho. Sus ojos nunca más se abrieron._

FIN FLASHBACK

El momento se repitió en la mente de Ash. El dolor, el sufrimiento de los pokemon. Los gritos de angustia de la mujer. La muerte del valiente Bulbasaur que hizo todo lo posible para salvar a su entrenador antes de fallecer. Y él se derrumbó. Lloró y lloró y lloró como nunca antes. Los sollozos se convirtieron en un gemido cuando Ash dejó que su dolor fuera conocido en el cielo. Sintió que algo caía sobre su regazo y se volvió para ver a Abra allí. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas también y de repente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Ash y continuó llorando. Lentamente, el resto de su pokemon también se unió a él mientras los seis compartían su dolor juntos.

El tiempo parecía no tener ningún significado para ellos mientras continuaban llorando. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Ash se sintió un poco más ligero. Se giró para ver a Lance todavía sentado allí, con algo de pena en sus ojos también. Todavía quemaban con la furia de un dragón, sin embargo. Y Ash entendió esa ira.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso hoy, Ash. Eres demasiado joven para presenciar semejante horror". Comentó mucho.

"A juzgar por tu expresión, has visto esto antes", observó Ash. Su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase y se llenó de emoción.

La mueca en la cara de Lance fue suficiente respuesta. "Sí. De eso es capaz Team Rocket. No son más que unos matones que se deleitan con el dolor de los demás".

"Creí que lo sabía", comentó Ash. "Pensé que sabía de qué era capaz el Team Rocket cuando los vi en Mt. Moon. Pensé que estaba preparado. Pero eso no era nada. Esto fue ... Esto fue ..." Ash luchó por expresar sus pensamientos sobre la violencia que había presenciado .

"Lo sé, Ash. Lo sé". Lance suspiró pesadamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. "De todos modos, vine aquí para decirte que no te deprimas por la muerte del Bulbasaur".

"¡¿Qué?!" Ash gritó furiosamente. "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!"

Merecen ser pensados con tristeza. En cambio, piensa en ello con honor. ¡Porque ese fue un infierno de un Bulbasaur! ¡Cualquier entrenador se hubiera sentido orgulloso de tener en su equipo! "Lance terminó con orgullo en su voz.

Ash se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos que caían ante las palabras de Lance. "Tienes razón. Gracias".

"No lo menciones, chico. Y yo debería ser el que te agradece. Si no me hubieras llamado cuando lo hiciste, quién sabe lo que les hubiera pasado. Eres un héroe hoy, Ash. Dime qué quieres como recompensa y la obtendrás ".

"¿Héroe?" bufó Ash. "¿Cómo puedes llamarme un héroe? ¡Si fuera un héroe, el Bulbasaur nunca hubiera muerto! ¡Si fuera un héroe, hubiera llegado antes y no te hubiera esperado! Si fuera un héroe", más allá los comentarios de Ash fueron cortados por una mano que se le estampó en la cabeza.

"Hiciste lo correcto, Ash. Esos miembros del Equipo Rocket eran demasiado poderosos para ti. Si te hubieras apresurado, hubieras perdido. ¡Y sería tu pokemon el que el Equipo Rocket estaba abusando! ¿Pensaste en eso?"

"No", Ash murmuró avergonzado. "Pero", continuó mientras recuperaba un segundo viento. "¡Si el Bulbasaur hubiera sobrevivido! ¡Si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte! Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más me sentiría tan indefenso contra el Equipo Rocket. ¡Mira a dónde me llevó! ¡Apenas dos semanas después, y soy tan inútil como antes! "

"¡CENIZA!" gritó Lance, cortando sus divagaciones. "¿Qué sabes sobre la especie Bulbasaur?" Ante la mirada confundida de Ash, Lance elaboró. "El bulbo en su parte posterior es su cuerda de salvamento. Es como la llama en la punta de la cola de un Charmander. Si se destruye el bulbo, el Bulbasaur muere. El Bulbasaur que encontraste estaba vivo en ese punto por pura fuerza de voluntad para ayudar a su entrenador y al resto de su pokemon. ¡No estaba bromeando cuando dije que cualquier otro Bulbasaur habría muerto de sus heridas hace mucho tiempo! Así que no piense que la muerte del Bulbasaur es su culpa. Es culpa del Equipo Rocket y de nadie más. ¡¿tú entiendes?!"

Cuando Ash asintió, incapaz de negar la lógica detrás de las palabras de Lance, Lance continuó. "En cuanto a no ser lo suficientemente poderoso, ¿te das cuenta de que estás a dos meses de tu viaje? Negociar con el Equipo Rocket es mi responsabilidad, Ash. No es tuyo. No dejes que esto te controle, Ash. No hagas algo estúpido La próxima vez que te encuentres con Team Rocket, entrena, ponte más fuerte. Si realmente quieres enfrentarte al Equipo Rocket y vengarte, hazlo. Arceus sabe que no puedo negarte el derecho a hacerlo después de lo que viste hoy. , llámame cuando lo hagas de nuevo. No estás cerca de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo por tu cuenta. Y lamento hacerlo, pero debo asegurarme de que me escuches. Cada vez que ves Equipo Rocket, imagínate haciendo lo que estaban haciendo hoy con tu pokemon. Si eso no te impide cargar a ciegas, nada lo hará. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí, Lance". Ash suspiró en respuesta. "Entiendo."

Lance alborotó el cabello de Ash en respuesta. "Bien. Recuerda, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, siempre puedes llamarme. Ahora, sobre esa recompensa", sonrió Lance.

Ash dio una pequeña sonrisa como las palabras de Lance. "Gracias, Lance. Y no puedo aceptar una recompensa hoy, Lance. No se siente bien".

"Como desees, niña. No puedo decir que me sorprenda tu decisión".

"¿Cómo están Melanie y el resto del Pokémon? ¿Qué les sucederá ahora?" preguntó Ash.

"Melanie es ... no es buena". Lance suspiró pesadamente. "Te tomará mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Sus heridas físicas están en camino a ser sanadas, pero las mentales son una cuestión completamente distinta. La mayoría de los pokemon están bien físicamente. Se curarán en unos días. La pierna del pobre Rhyhorn tendrá que ser amputada ". Ash podía ver las manos de Lance apretadas en un puño y estaba temblando en ira apenas reprimida. "Todos los pokemon serán enviados a un centro de rehabilitación. Melanie será enviada a un sanador mental lo más pronto posible. Lo mejor es no dejar que esas heridas se agraven. Después de que se haya recuperado lo suficiente, la emplearemos. Ella puede ocuparse de tantos Pokémon salvajes como ella quiera. ¡Esta vez, tendrá nuestra protección! Lance prometió.

"Bueno." Ash suspiró para sí mismo. Había sido un día agotador. Todo el equipaje emocional estaba desgastando a Ash mentalmente. Lance vio esto, y comentó. "Descansa un poco, Ash. Lo necesitas. Voy a supervisar la transferencia de estos pokemon a la instalación de rehabilitación y luego regresaré a la Liga. Te veré más tarde, Ash. Y recuerda, llámame si necesitas algo".

Ash vio como Lance se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás entrenadores de Ace, su Dragonite lo seguía. Se volvió hacia su pokemon y le dijo: "Largo día, eh. Descansemos un poco". Todos sus pokemon asintieron con la cabeza mientras rodeaban a Ash y se acostaban juntos para dormir, una vez más compartiendo su dolor. Lo último que vio Ash antes de dormir fue el epitafio grabado en una piedra.

 _Aquí yace Bulbasaur_

 _Compañero leal_

 _Feroz Protector_

 _Valiente guerrero_

 _Él que siguió luchando hasta el final para salvar a su gente preciosa_

 _Que Arceus le conceda paz_

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Ash se despertó junto con sus pokemon para ver un pueblo vacío. Los entrenadores de la Liga Pokémon habían enviado al pokemon al centro de rehabilitación, y Melanie había sido enviada al sanador mental. Al mirar a su alrededor, Ash apreció la belleza de la aldea por primera vez. Exuberante hierba verde, árboles que rodean la zona, un lago grande y limpio, realmente era un gran lugar para los Pokémon salvajes.

Mirando a su pokemon mientras desayunaba, pudo ver que todos todavía estaban molestos. No es que Ash pudiera culparlos, todavía creía que podría derrumbarse y llorar en cualquier momento. El estado de ánimo fue moderado mientras comían su desayuno, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Una vez que Ash lavó los utensilios, hizo su maleta e hizo un movimiento hacia la carretera principal, con su pokemon rodeándolo, Abra una vez más cómodamente acurrucado en su espalda.

Se pararon alrededor de la tumba de Bulbasaur, inclinaron la cabeza mientras le presentaban sus últimos respetos. Una vez hecho esto, reanudaron su viaje. Nuevamente, se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la ruta principal. Miraron el lugar de donde vino el Bulbasaur y crearon un impacto en sus vidas. Ash suspiró y le dijo a su equipo que siguiera moviéndose. Sin embargo, cuando se iban, Ash fue detenida por Eevee, quien comenzó a olfatear el aire y caminó hacia una piedra. Una vez que se detuvo frente a ella, lo olió de nuevo y comenzó a gritarle a Ash. Confundido, caminó hacia él y preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, Eevee?"

Ella solo le tendió la pata mientras señalaba la piedra. Aturdido, Ash lo miró. Parecía una roca ordinaria. De color gris, apenas nueve pulgadas de largo. No pudo entender lo que Eevee quería decir. Su confusión aumentó cuando el resto de su pokemon fue a la piedra y todos mostraron reacciones similares a Eevee. Todos miraron fijamente a Ash mientras apuntaban a la piedra.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ash. Él, honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando más. Se detuvo la confusión adicional, ya que Abra envió una palabra telepática a la mente de Ash.

' _Huevo'_

Esa palabra envió una sacudida a la espina dorsal de Ash cuando su mente se tambaleó con las consecuencias de este descubrimiento. ¿Cuáles fueron las posibilidades de encontrar un huevo pokemon abandonado aquí? Por supuesto, también existía la posibilidad de que no se abandonara.

"¿Dónde están sus padres?" Ash preguntó vacilante.

El estado de ánimo de su grupo pareció disminuir aún más cuando Abra habló _"Se fue"._

"¿Que hacemos ahora?"

" **Pika, Pika** ".

' _Tómalo_ ' _,_ fue la traducción inmediata de Abra.

"¿Estás seguro? ¡No sé nada de cómo cuidarlo! ¡Y la Liga no permite que nadie con menos de cuatro insignias tenga un huevo!"

Esta vez fue Dratini quien comenzó a hablar con Ash. De nuevo, Abra proporcionó la traducción.

'Los _padres duelen. Viene por huevo. No puedo irme._

Ash hizo una mueca ante lo que Abra estaba diciendo. Dratini tenía un punto. ¿Qué pasa si sus padres se lesionaron y quien lo hizo vino por el huevo? Tomó una decisión y le dijo a su equipo que esté en guardia mientras hace una llamada. Abrió su PokeNav y marcó uno de los primeros números que su madre le guardó cuando le dio el dispositivo.

La llamada se recogió después de un par de timbres.

"Ash, muchacho. ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Por Mew, ¿qué te pasó, muchacho?" El profesor Oak preguntó con recelo al ver la apariencia demacrada de Ash.

"Hola, profesor. Estoy bien, solo una noche difícil". Ash intentó sonreír, pero incluso él sabía que se trataba de una mueca. Intentó rápidamente cambiar el tema. "Profesor, te estoy llamando por esto". Giró su cámara para que el Profesor pudiera ver el huevo. "Mis pokemon dicen que es un huevo y que sus padres ya no están. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Entonces, tu pokemon puede sentir que los padres del huevo se han ido. ¿Saben lo que les sucedió? Es muy raro que los Pokémon abandonen sus huevos".

"Están asumiendo que sus padres fueron heridos".

"Herir, ¿eh? Si dicen eso, no es una suposición, Ash. Los Pokémon tienen fuertes sentimientos protectores hacia los Pokémon bebés, especialmente sobre los huevos. Están más en sintonía con la naturaleza que nosotros como humanos. Si ellos dicen que los padres. han sido lastimados, es porque la naturaleza les está diciendo eso. La forma en que sopla el viento, la forma en que silba la hierba, los cuentos que escuchan los pájaros pokemon en el cielo. De tu equipo, Dratini y Floette podrán hacer tales cosas en particular. Abra también, cuando se vuelve más maduro o cuando evoluciona ".

"Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer? No puedo dejar el huevo aquí".

"Hmm. ¿De dónde me estás llamando?"

"Estoy en la ruta 25 en este momento".

"Bien, bien. Al final de la ruta 25, cerca del mar, vive un viejo amigo mío. Se llama Bill y es un investigador de pokemon. Le lleva el huevo. No te llevará más que unos pocos. días para hacerlo, dependiendo de qué tan lejos esté del lugar ".

"Profesor, como usted sabe, no tengo licencia para llevar un huevo".

"Tienes mi permiso, Ash". El profesor Oak se rió. "Y no para presumir, pero tiene algo de peso en Kanto. De todos modos, ¿cómo ha sido tu viaje? Realmente debe ser una bendición tener un Abra que pueda conversar contigo".

Ash sonrió levemente. "Sí lo es."

Pasaron el siguiente par de minutos conversando, pero Ash siguió desviando cualquier pregunta que fuera demasiado personal, algo que el Profesor Oak notó. Después de darse cuenta de que la sutileza no funcionará, decidió optar por un enfoque contundente.

"Está bien, Ash. ¿Qué pasa?" el demando.

Ash trató de desviarlo, pero el profesor Oak no se desanimó. Después de un minuto de cuestionamiento decidido, Ash cedió. Le contó al profesor todo, desde el Bulbasaur que se estrelló frente a él hasta lo que vio en la aldea, hasta la muerte del Bulbasaur. Mientras hablaba, se sintió cada vez más ligero. Al final del cuento, el profesor Oak se había puesto pálido.

"Por Mew. Lo siento, Ash. Nunca esperé que ninguno de ustedes viera cosas como esta, al menos no por unos años. Realmente lo siento, Ash. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, estoy aquí. "

"Gracias, profesor. Pero ya hablé con Lance sobre eso".

"Aun así, si necesitas otro par de oídos para hablar, siempre estoy dispuesto".

"Gracias, profesor. Debería irme ahora. Llevar este huevo a Bill. Te llamaré cuando esté cerca del mar para pedir indicaciones".

"Adiós, Ash".

"Adiós, profesor". Ash cortó rápidamente la llamada. La cara de preocupación del profesor Oak incomodaba a Ash. Rápidamente puso su PokeNav adentro y acunó el huevo. Ahora que sabía que era un huevo, los sentimientos de Ash hacia él cambiaron. Sosteniéndolo en sus manos, se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que es. Lo sostuvo con delicadeza en sus brazos cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la ruta 25.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Los siguientes dos días fueron lo peor del viaje de Ash. Ninguno de sus pokemon parecía estar entrenando. Los movimientos que deberían haber dominado ahora eran los mismos que antes del incidente. De hecho, estaban tan apáticos que ni siquiera entrenaron el último día. Y Ash no pudo encontrarlo en sí mismo para motivarlos tampoco.

Pasó los dos días comiendo, viajando, durmiendo. Parecía que Ash se había llevado y un robot parecido había ocupado su lugar. Lo único que impedía que el transeúnte pensara lo contrario eran sus acciones cuando se trataba del huevo. Él lo pulía todo el día, y lo inundaba de amor y ternura. Ash se dio cuenta de que, aunque había visto la pérdida de una vida el otro día, tenía una nueva vida en sus manos. Una vida que había perdido a sus padres incluso antes de que naciera.

Sabiendo lo que se sentía al no tener el amor de un padre, Ash quería que el huevo al menos conociera el amor, incluso si no fuera por parte de sus padres. Además, incluso si no quería admitirlo, Ash estaba usando la excusa del huevo para escapar de la realidad. No quería pensar en el Bulbasaur. No quería pensar en los gritos de los pokemon y de Melanie. No quería pensar en las risas de los miembros del Equipo Rocket. Era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar a sus Pokémon y ayudarlos tampoco. Sabía que debería hacerlo, era su responsabilidad como entrenador, pero era mucho más fácil ignorar todo eso.

Al ver la orilla a lo lejos, Ash llamó rápidamente al profesor Oak. El Profesor frunció el ceño al ver la condición de Ash, que parecía haber empeorado en los últimos días.

"Ash, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien, profesor". Ash dijo con la sonrisa más grande que pudo reunir. Era tan falso que el Profesor visiblemente se encogió al verlo.

"Eso es ... bueno", comentó. "¿Y tu pokemon? ¿Puedo verlos?"

Sabiendo que era un orden a pesar de cómo estaba enmarcado, Ash inclinó su cámara para mostrárselos al profesor. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó levemente. "Ash, ¿has hablado con tu madre sobre lo que pasó?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No quiero preocuparla, profesor!"

Tomando una decisión, el profesor ignoró la declaración de Ash. En cambio, él preguntó. "Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste?"

Ash inclinó el dispositivo para mostrar al profesor la orilla del mar en la distancia. "He llegado al final de la ruta 25. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Bill?"

"Camina hacia la orilla. Verás un camino angosto en el lado izquierdo de la carretera, un kilómetro y medio antes de la orilla. Sigue el camino para llegar a su casa".

"Está bien, lo haré. Gracias, profesor. Nos vemos luego".

"No hay problema, Ash. Y lo siento". Con eso, la pantalla se quedó en blanco. Ash frunció el ceño ante las últimas palabras del profesor. Pensando que eran condolencias por su experiencia, Ash los ignoró. "Vamos muchachos, vámonos". Comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla mientras vigilaba el pequeño carril que lo llevaría a la casa de Bill.

Cinco minutos después, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su sonido PokeNav. Frunciendo el ceño al ver a su madre llamarlo, Ash trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa al atender la llamada.

"Oye, mamá. Lo siento, pero este es un mal momento. ¿Puedes llamar más tarde?" dijo, queriendo terminar esta conversación lo antes posible.

"Me temo que no, Ash". La voz de Delia era severa y preocupada. "Recibo una llamada del profesor Oak diciendo que necesito hablar contigo. Él dice que ni tú ni tu pokemon se ven sanos. Y mirándote, puedo verlo fácilmente. ¡Y solta esa sonrisa, señor! no me engañas con eso. Ahora, dime. ¿Qué pasa? "

Ash trató de negarlo. Él realmente no quería preocupar a su madre. Pero, al escuchar su voz preocupada, algo se rompió dentro de Ash cuando comenzó a llorar. Todas sus emociones, que había estado ignorando durante los últimos dos días, volvieron con una venganza mientras lo dejaba salir. Unos segundos más tarde, Ash sintió algo en su regazo y miró hacia abajo para ver a Eevee mirándolo con ojos tristes. Pikachu trepó por su hombro, Abra se puso de espaldas, Floette se acercó y lo abrazó desde el frente, y Dratini se envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Y Ash solo sollozó. Sollozó por la crueldad del mundo. Lloró por las vidas perdidas, los pokemon heridos, las vidas arruinadas. Lloró por su inocencia perdida. Pronto, su pokemon se unió a él mientras compartían su pesar por segunda vez en dos días. Todo este tiempo, Delia solo lo consoló,

Después de que Ash se calmó un poco, comenzó a hablar. Él le contó todo, incluso lo que Lance le contó. Pasó media hora mientras Ash terminaba su historia. Al final del cuento, incluso Delia tenía rastros de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Oh, Ashy. Quiero que vuelvas a casa. Te quiero a mi vista, donde puedas estar sano y salvo. Pero te voy a decir que continúes con tu viaje. Ash, tienes una espíritu aventurero. Quieres explorar el mundo mientras trabajas hacia tu sueño de convertirte en un maestro pokemon.

Entonces, te preguntaré esto. ¿Por qué estás arruinando la memoria de Bulbasaur? "Cuando Ash la miró en estado de shock, ella continuó implacablemente." ¿Por qué estás dejando que tu pokemon haga lo mismo? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Lance? Que Bulbasaur no merece ser pensado con pesar. Ese Bulbasaur era un guerrero. ¿Es así como honras su espíritu? ¿Mocking alrededor? ¿No te estás cuidando? ¿No cuidas de tu pokemon tampoco? Que Bulbasaur tenía el mismo impulso para ser el más fuerte que tú. ¡Hónralo ganando tu sueño! ¡Hónralo por no dejar que le pase lo que le sucedió a la aldea! Ahora, detén esta melancolía. La próxima vez que me llame, que será mejor mañana, quiero que mi bebé vuelva. ¿Tu me entiendes?"

"Si Mamá." Ash sonrió su primera sonrisa genuina en un momento. Ella pudo haber repetido las mismas palabras que Lance usó, pero tuvieron un efecto más profundo en Ash. Crecer solo con su madre había convertido a Ash en el hijo de una mamma. Y cuando ella le dio consejos, él escuchó. Después de todo, ella ya había hecho un gran impacto en su sueño. Ella lo enderezó y lo moldeó para poder alcanzar su sueño.

"Entonces", de repente sonrió. "¿Eso significa que me estás dando permiso para atacar al Equipo Rocket?"

"No seas tonto. Sé que no los atacarás por tu cuenta. Te crié para ser más inteligente que eso. Y no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que ignorarás al Equipo Rocket si te cruzas con ellos. Si Mt. Moon no se aseguró de eso, definitivamente lo hizo. Todo lo que pido es que tenga cuidado. Y llámeme si esas cosas vuelven a suceder. No quiero que el profesor Oak me llame para pedirme que lo llame. "

"Lo haré. Realmente tengo que irme, mamá. Gracias por la charla. ¡Te amo!"

"Yo también te amo, cariño. Cuídate ahora. ¡Y deja de meditar!"

"Lo haré. ¡Adiós!" Ash cortó la llamada, su humor era mucho mejor de lo que había estado antes. Miró a su pokemon y todos vieron la familiar chispa de determinación en sus ojos, la que había estado perdida en los últimos días. "Lo siento, todos. Debería haber estado allí para ustedes, pero los ignoré. No podía obligarme a mirarlo. Estaba ignorando todo".

Su pokemon gritó sus nombres mientras apretaban su agarre sobre su cuerpo haciendo que Ash sonriera una vez más. "Mamá tenía razón. Hemos estado deshonrando la memoria de Bulbasaur. A partir de ahora, sin problemas. Vamos a entrenar duro. Entrenaremos hasta que caigamos. Y seremos los mejores. El Equipo Rocket puede ser más poderoso que nosotros ahora, pero un día, los derrotaremos! " Sus pokemon vitorearon su discurso. "Iremos a la casa de Bill ahora. Ayudaremos a este huevo. Después de eso, volveremos hacia Cerulean. Tendremos alrededor de dos semanas hasta llegar allí. ¡Entrenaremos tan duro que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido! ¿conmigo?" Una vez más, sus pokemon vitorearon y con renovada determinación, partieron hacia la casa de Bill.

Un rato más tarde, Ash se paró frente a una hermosa cabaña cerca del mar. Tenía una altura, las paredes eran de un color azul frío. Grandes ventanas eran visibles en las paredes, permitiendo que la brisa del mar fluyera. Ash golpeó la puerta esperando pacientemente a que Bill la abriera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre que ... ¿llevaba un disfraz de pokemon? El de un Omastar, también. ¿El infierno?

"¿Hola puedo ayudarte?" el hombre preguntó.

"Uhh", Ash volvió a la realidad y dijo: "Hola, mi nombre es Ash. Estoy buscando a Bill".

"Oh, sí. Bienvenido, bienvenido". Él bramó cuando se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Ash. "El profesor Oak mencionó que vendrías".

"Gracias", respondió Ash mientras entraba. Miró alrededor de la sala de estar para ver un poco de desorden. Los libros se guardaban al azar, los papeles volaban.

"Perdón por el desastre. Estaba ocupado investigando", murmuró Bill tímidamente.

"Está bien", aseguró Ash. "Dime, ¿por qué estás vestida así?"

"Oh, esto? Estoy investigando la línea Omastar y me gusta vestirme como el pokemon que estoy investigando. Me ayuda a entrar en el personaje".

"Uh huh", mató a Ash. Él cambió rápidamente el tema. "Aquí está el huevo que el profesor Oak me pidió que te diera". Empujó el huevo que estaba en sus brazos para que Bill lo viera.

"Ash, sobre eso". Bill de repente se puso serio. "El profesor Oak me contó las circunstancias en las que encontraste el huevo. Me dijo que tu pokemon sintió que los padres del huevo fueron atacados y que a apenas 5 minutos estaba la operación Team Rocket".

"¿El profesor Oak te habló de eso?" Ash preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, y si hay algo que tú y tu pokemon deberían saber", respondió Bill mientras miraba a Pikachu sobre el hombro de Ash, "¡es que mejorarán! Puedo decirlo con certeza porque he trabajado en los centros de rehabilitación. ¡Todos los Pokémon heridos se recuperarán!

Ash inspiró profundamente mientras asimilaba las palabras de Bill. "Gracias. Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver el equipo Rocket con el huevo?"

"Es simple. Existe la posibilidad de que este huevo sea hijo de uno de los pokemon lesionados por el pueblo".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Ash preguntó furiosamente. "Podría haber llamado a Lance y haberle contado sobre el huevo".

"¿Y qué si sus padres fueron gravemente heridos? ¿O qué pasaría si no estuvieran vivos?" preguntó Bill.

"Sus padres se habrían recuperado eventualmente. ¡Y solo un Bulbasaur falleció en ese ataque!"

"Eso es lo que Lance te dijo".

Esas 5 palabras golpean a Ash como uno de los Thunderbolts de Pikachu. Se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos y preguntó. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Sus palabras se rompieron y su voz tembló cuando la implicación de la declaración de Bill golpeó a Ash.

"Bulbasaur no fue el único pokemon que murió ese día, Ash. Hubo otros también. Lance no quería mencionarte nada en ese momento teniendo en cuenta tu frágil estado mental".

"¿Y crees que puedo soportarlo ahora?" replicó Ash indignado.

"Sí." La simple palabra detuvo toda la ira de Ash cuando las palabras se callaron en su boca. La confusión tomó su lugar. "A pesar de tu apariencia, puedo decir que has llegado a un acuerdo con la muerte de Bulbasaur. Te estás recuperando. Escuchar otras muertes te entristece, pero no te afectará tanto como antes. Por lo menos, esa es la impresión de que soy obtener de usted y su Pikachu. Y si hay algo que aprendí en mi carrera como investigador, es cómo leer las emociones de los demás ".

"Tienes razón", admitió Ash a regañadientes. "Simplemente aumenta mi enojo en Team Rocket y alimenta mi determinación de no permitir que algo como esto vuelva a ocurrir".

"Eres un buen chico, Ash. Ahora, espera aquí. El profesor Oak y yo previmos una posible situación".

"¿Que situación?" preguntó Ash mientras una ligera preocupación se deslizaba en su cuerpo. ¿Él dañó el huevo por error?

"Dame un momento y te explicaré", gritó Bill mientras se dirigía a otra habitación. Regresó un par de momentos más tarde con una pokebola en la mano. Lanzó el pokemon dentro para revelar un bípedo, un pokemon canino cuyo pelaje era predominantemente azul y negro. A Lucario. Ash miró con asombro al Aura Pokémon. Después de todo, se dice que es uno de los Pokémon tipo lucha más poderosos que existen.

"Este es un Lucario", explicó Bill innecesariamente. "Lo tomé prestado del profesor Rowan de la región de Sinnoh para este propósito".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Ash, bastante curioso acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

"Sabías que los Pokémon son capaces de sentir su entorno mientras están en sus huevos. No son cosas habituales, solo en casos extremos".

"Tan interesante como eso es, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Si el huevo pertenece a un pokemon en la aldea, habría sentido el dolor y la angustia en su entorno, especialmente de sus padres. Si eso sucede, el pokemon en el interior puede ser dañado mentalmente. Sin embargo, si se encuentra rápidamente y nutrido de nuevo, olvida rápidamente lo que sucedió en el pasado, ya que forma un vínculo con la persona que comienza a alimentarlo. Comienza a mirar a esta persona como su nuevo padre. Separar el óvulo de su nuevo padre es aún más peligroso, ya que garantizará la inestabilidad mental de los pokemon causada por el trauma de perder a sus padres una vez más. Si esto le ha sucedido al pokemon en eso, por ejemplo, me temo que tendrás que criar al pokemon en el huevo hasta la adultez ".

"¿Hay alguna manera de ver si el huevo aquí se ha formado un vínculo conmigo?" preguntó Ash. Él realmente no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado, quería levantar el huevo por sí mismo. Por otro lado, estaba absolutamente aterrado de convertirse esencialmente en padre tan pronto.

"Sí, es por eso que el Lucario está aquí. Ella leerá el aura alrededor de ti y del huevo y nos avisará". Bill señaló al Lucario que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y meditando. Por un minuto más o menos, todos en la sala miraron al aura-pokemon. De repente abrió los ojos que brillaban levemente y asintió con la cabeza hacia Bill.

"Bueno, eso es todo. Felicidades, Ash. Vas a conseguir levantar un huevo", dijo Bill mientras sonreía con entusiasmo al adolescente sentado frente a él.

"Realmente no sé qué decir. No tengo idea de cómo criar un huevo. ¡No tengo idea de cómo ser padre!" Ash estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en toda regla ahora.

"Eso es fácil, Ash. El profesor Oak y yo te guiaremos hasta que salga el huevo. Eso no es demasiado difícil. En cuanto a criar al pokemon, simplemente haz lo que estás haciendo con el resto de tu pokemon. Por lo que el profesor Oak me contó, todos los Pokémon que has criado hasta ahora eran bebés también. No recién nacidos, pero un par de meses después de eso. Estarás bien ".

"Está bien", suspiró Ash. "Hagámoslo."

"Bien. Esta es una incubadora. Mantén el huevo así durante todo el día. Asegúrate de que el huevo reciba mucha luz solar. Brilla el huevo un par de veces al día y deberías estar bien. Mantén el huevo caliente. Eso es todo lo que hay es para ello ", Bill le aseguró a Ash.

Ash se llevó la incubadora y colocó el huevo en ella. Una vez seguro, le agradeció a Bill y se levantó para reanudar su viaje. La conversación con su madre todavía estaba fresca en su mente y quería volver a entrenar lo antes posible para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ambos hicieron bromas entre ellos y Ash se fue pronto.

Bill le agradeció a Lucario por sus servicios y la llamó. Mientras se dirigía a su sistema de transporte pokemon para devolver el Lucario al profesor Rowan, fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Sorprendido, se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprendió aún más al ver a Ash con aspecto avergonzado de pie en la puerta.

"Oye, Bill. ¿Tienes algún libro que pueda pedir prestado?"


	6. Chapter 6

Trueno

"Imagínate a ti mismo proyectando una barrera mental. Una barrera tan fuerte que te protegerá de todo daño", Ash le dio una conferencia a Floette. Ash estaba en camino a Vermillion City, ya en la ruta 5. Las dos semanas fueron buenas para Ash y su pokemon. El movimiento constante y el entrenamiento los mantuvo ocupados. Era algo que necesitaban para distraerlos de los eventos del pueblo escondido.

Hoy sería otro día emocionante para Ash. La alegría y el orgullo que recibió cuando uno de sus pokemon dominó un ataque y comenzó a aprender uno nuevo fue inmenso. Y anoche, Pikachu y Eevee dominaron los movimientos que estaban aprendiendo, Pikachu con Thunderbolt y Eevee con Swift.

Dratini había dominado Water Pulse el mismo día que salieron de la casa de Bill. Ash lo había preparado para aprender Slam, un movimiento en el que Dratini incorporó poder en su cola para _golpear_ literalmente a su oponente. Como el movimiento era similar a Iron Tail, Dratini había aprendido y dominaba el movimiento en un par de días. ¡Fue un récord para aprender un nuevo movimiento! ¡Incluso Water Pulse, que Dratini aprendió a través de TM tomó más tiempo para dominar!

Sin esperar que Dratini dominara el ataque tan rápido, Ash no estaba preparado para dirigir a Dratini para aprender un nuevo movimiento. Al final, decidió agregar otro elemento para que Dratini aprendiera, disparara. Le pidió a Dratini que aprendiera a Ember. Probablemente fue uno de los ataques más débiles de tipo fuego, pero Ash estaba buscando a largo plazo. Ember establecería la base para que Dratini aprenda ataques de tipo fuego más fuertes. Como dice el refrán, no puedes aprender a correr si no sabes cómo caminar.

Ember es el primer ataque que Dratini había tenido problemas para aprender hasta ahora. Y con eso, Ash quería _luchar_ . Incluso Iron Tail no lo dejó perplejo. En el papel, el movimiento no fue mucho. Dratini tuvo que escupir un pequeño estallido de llamas de su boca. Ni siquiera dañará demasiado al oponente a menos que sea súper efectivo para el oponente. Pero Dratini estaba luchando. No fue capaz de generar el calor necesario para producir fuego en su vientre. Y a diferencia de Thundershock, donde tenía a Pikachu para ayudarlo o Water Pulse, que aprendió a través de TM, Dratini estaba solo al aprender este movimiento.

Ash no sabía para ayudarlo. Él no sabía cómo producir fuego en su vientre. Eso fue para Dratini para aprender. Y Ash tenía fe en él. Si todavía tenía problemas con el ataque cuando llegaran a Vermilion, solo entonces Ash buscaría alternativas.

Floette también había dominado el Equipo Doble y Ash la había obligado a aprender a Proteger. Era otro movimiento que haría difícil dañar a Floette. Ash esperaba que con Wish, Double Team y Protect, Floette pudiera sobrevivir a cualquier otro pokemon. El único problema era que Floette estaba luchando por aprender el movimiento. Hasta el momento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue formar un delgado escudo frente a ella que incluso Ash podía atravesar. Protect, en su punto más fuerte, podría incluso tomar un Hyper Beam de un Gyrados enfurecido y proteger a su usuario. No hace falta decir que Floette tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Así que aquí Ash esperaba que algún entrenamiento práctico de él ayudaría a Floette a progresar en el aprendizaje del movimiento. Mientras que generalmente deja que su pokemon descubra la mejor manera de aprender y entender el movimiento, pensó que un pequeño ímpetu podría ayudar. Ash frunció el ceño al ver que el escudo producido por Floette en respuesta a sus palabras era tan endeble como siempre.

Continuó planificando B. Simulando un escenario de batalla. "¡Dratini, ven aquí!" Ash gritó. Mientras Dratini se deslizaba con una mirada curiosa en su rostro preguntándose por qué Ash interrumpió su entrenamiento, Ash le indicó que se parara frente a Floette. "Dratini, quiero que ataques a Floette con Dragon Rage. Considerando que es un tipo de hadas, el movimiento no la afectará. Floette, quiero que imagines a la Dragon Rage como un ataque que te puede noquear en un verdadero batalla. Intenta detenerlo con Protect! "

Después de instruirlos, se mudó a Pikachu y Eevee, quienes se combaten ligeramente entre ellos para calentarse. "Hola, ustedes dos. ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo calentado?" preguntó con entusiasmo. Al recibir asentimientos felices a cambio, continuó. "Bien, tenemos nuestra tercera batalla de gimnasia cuando lleguemos a Vermilion City. El líder del gimnasio usa pokemon de tipo eléctrico y voy a utilizarlos a los dos. ¡Eevee, esta será tu primera batalla en el gimnasio! ¿Cómo te sientes? al respecto? "

" **¡Eevee!** ", Ella se puso de puntillas emocionada. "¡ **Vee, Vee, Eevee! ¡Eevee, Vee!** " Gritó y Ash deseó que Abra estuviera cerca para traducir. Buscó a su pokemon psíquico y se le cayó el sudor cuando lo vio sentado en la sombra de un árbol leyendo en lugar de practicar Iron Tail. Desde que Ash recibió libros de Bill, Abra se ha vuelto inseparable de ellos. Mientras que él solo leía un poco antes ya que Ash tenía que enseñarle el idioma, ahora leía cada oportunidad que tenía. Fue tan lejos como para reducir su sueño a leer, ¡algo que era peligroso para su crecimiento!

Negó con la cabeza mientras decidía decirle a Abra que entrenara después de haber instruido a Pikachu y Eevee. Volviendo su atención a Eevee, sonrió. "Adivinando por tu reacción, estás bastante ansioso por participar en la batalla de gimnasios. ¡Demostrémosles su poder, Vee!"

" **¡Eevee!** " Asintió a cambio, de acuerdo con los pensamientos de su entrenador. Ella tenía que sentarse fuera de dos batallas de gimnasia ya que no estaba lista para la batalla. Ahora que tenía una oportunidad, devolvería la fe que Ash tenía en ella.

Ash se rascó a Eevee detrás de sus orejas, exactamente donde le gustaba conseguir un ronroneo complacido de ella. "Dado que tus oponentes serán pokemon de tipo eléctrico, ¿por qué no te damos un movimiento para contrarrestarlos? Quiero que aprendas Dig. Comienza usando patas para cavar un hoyo en el suelo".

Dig fue un ataque que funcionó como su nombre lo sugería. El pokemon cavó un túnel al pokemon oponente a través del suelo para atacarlos desde abajo. La escritura a tierra del movimiento lo hizo súper efectivo contra los pokemon eléctricos.

Una vez que Eevee entendió sus instrucciones y se fue a practicar, Ash se volvió hacia Pikachu. "Pikachu, con tu habilidad pararrayos, no te verás afectado por los Pokémon de Surge. Sin embargo, tus ataques también tendrán muy poco efecto en su Pokémon. Para contrarrestar esto, te enseñaré un par de movimientos cuando lleguemos a Vermilion. City. Quiero que comiences con Brick Break. Ahora, para Brick Break, la forma de aprender es similar a lo que hiciste con Iron Tail. Comienza con golpear repetidamente el árbol de allí. El pokedex dice que Brick Break es poderoso cortar que usa su energía interna para hacerlo más poderoso ".

Brick Break fue un ataque tipo lucha que incluso podría romper los escudos protectores como Reflect y Light Screen. Y fue uno de los movimientos de lucha más poderosos. Con la velocidad de Pikachu, Ash estaba seguro de que sería muy difícil oponerse a los Pokémon para esquivarlo y Ash esperaba que hiciera la diferencia en la batalla de gimnasia.

Una vez que Pikachu comenzó su entrenamiento, Ash se dirigió hacia Abra. "¡Abra! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó de una manera alegre, tal vez un poco demasiado alegre, algo que Abra captó inmediatamente.

" _Leyendo"_ , respondió cautelosamente.

"Puedo ver eso. Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Cuál fue nuestro problema cuando te di los libros?" Ash continuó, su voz aún súper alegre.

' _Tren. Luego lee, '_ respondió Abra en un tono abatido.

"Y esto me lleva de vuelta a mi pregunta original. Abra, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ash perdió su actitud alegre y miró a Abra con desilusión.

'¡ _Pero no hay tiempo para leer!'_ respondió su Pokémon de tipo psíquico. Mientras Abra avanzaba telepáticamente para decir oraciones simples, esta era la primera vez que Ash lo oía gimotear.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado del Pokémon psi. "Sé que es difícil, Abra. Solo puedes mantenerte despierto durante un máximo de seis horas al día. Te diré qué, ¿qué tal si dividimos el tiempo entre tu lectura y tu entrenamiento? Esto te dará una hora más para leer a diario "

" _Bien_ " _,_ fue la respuesta reacia de Abra lo que provocó un bufido de su entrenador.

"Bien. Ahora, comienza por teletransportarte tantas veces como puedas hasta que te canses. Trabaja en Iron Tail después de eso".

" _Sí, entrenador",_ fue la respuesta cuando Abra se teletransportó.

Ash se sentó allí debajo de un árbol mientras miraba su tren pokemon. Un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro cuando vio que Floette todavía luchaba con Protect. A partir de ahora, parecía que el experimento de tener a Dratini golpeándola con ataques estaba fallando. Eevee estaba cavando felizmente en el suelo. De hecho, parecía que ella se estaba divirtiendo. Otro resoplido salió de Ash cuando vio a Pikachu acunándole la mano y rodando por el piso de dolor después de golpear el árbol equivocadamente. Él aprenderá de eso, reflexionó.

Sus ojos se posaron en Abra que acababa de teletransportarse antes de desaparecer nuevamente un segundo después. A través del entrenamiento continuo, Abra había reducido el tiempo entre cada telepuerto a un segundo. Todavía no era la teletransportación instantánea que Ash quería pero había una mejora y Ash estaba feliz con eso. Al ver que el sol se había elevado un poco en el cielo y su calor se sentía ahora, Ash sacó el huevo de su bolsa. Lo sacó de la incubadora y comenzó a pulirlo.

Esta fue la parte más pacífica del día para Ash. Viendo su pokemon entrenar mientras él se sentaba en silencio y pulía el huevo con amor. Desde que descubrió que el huevo había sido traumatizado por Bill, comenzó a regarlo con más amor. No era justo que el pokemon ya hubiera presenciado la violencia y ni siquiera hubiera eclosionado.

No cambió mucho durante la siguiente hora más o menos cuando Ash volvió a poner el huevo en la incubadora y se levantó para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Una vez listo, que no le tomó demasiado tiempo ya que todo lo que tenía que hacer era preparar un sándwich para él y poner la comida pokemon en 5 tazones para su pokemon, llamó a un alto a la sesión de entrenamiento.

Los horarios de las comidas eran mucho más agradables ahora que Abra era parte del equipo. A menudo actuaba como un traductor para su pokemon, lo que permitía a Ash y a su pokemon vincularse con las comidas como lo había leído en las historias. Las conversaciones podían ser desde lo agradable que era el clima hasta lo que los pokemon sentían sobre su entrenamiento. Incluso tuvieron una conversación emocional en Team Rocket y los eventos en Mt. Luna y el pueblo escondido. Esa fue una conversación liberadora ya que los seis se sintieron mucho más ligeros después de eso.

Una vez que terminaba el desayuno, Ash lo instruyó. "Eevee, continúa con lo que estás haciendo. Menos jugando, sin embargo," dijo severamente. "Necesitas poder cavar un hoyo en el suelo de inmediato. Así que trabaja para lograrlo. Pikachu, ten más cuidado. No te lastimes la mano tanto que no puedas continuar. Además, usa tu mano izquierda para practicar ahora " Ante la mirada confundida de Pikachu, Ash elaboró. "Sí, restablecerá tu aprendizaje pero al final podrás usar el movimiento con cualquier mano. Podría sorprender a tu oponente". Una vez que Pikachu asintió para reconocer las instrucciones, Ash siguió con su pokemon tipo hada y dragón. "Dratini, concéntrate en aprender a Ember ahora. Floette, estás solo para aprender a proteger para la próxima sesión de entrenamiento".

Se volvió hacia Abra, quien ya había abierto un libro para comenzar a leer. "¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

' _Ciencia_ ' _,_ fue la respuesta monosilábica. Abra siempre se puso así cuando estaba leyendo. Fue divertido para Ash y el resto de su pokemon molestarlo, ya que siempre le sacaba de quicio. Fue una revancha por todas las bromas que Abra les hizo al principio.

"¿Qué en ciencia?"

' _Naturaleza'._ De nuevo, una respuesta monosilábica.

"¿Qué hay en la naturaleza?" Preguntó Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el ligero tic en la cara de Abra ante las preguntas de Ash.

' _¡Lluvia!'_ La respuesta de Abra fue un poco más contundente esta vez.

"¿Qué pasa con la lluvia?" Ash apenas pudo contener su risa mientras interrogaba a Abra.

Ash podía ver a Abra visiblemente tratando de controlar su irritación. _'Todo. Nubes Evaporación, condensación. Tormentas. Relámpago. Trueno. ¡Ahora déjame LEER!_ le gritó a su entrenador. Ash soltó una risita mientras dejaba a su Pokémon psi solo. Se sentaron en silencio pacífico cuando Ash una vez más comenzó a pulir el huevo. A mitad de la sesión de entrenamiento, vio que Floette todavía estaba luchando. Queriendo ayudarla, pero sin saber cómo, sintió que la decepción se apoderaba de él. Cuando conoció a su pokemon, prometió ayudarlos a volverse poderosos, pero la duda comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Primero Eevee luchó con el aprendizaje de Shadow Ball. Ahora, Dratini está luchando con Ember y Floette con Protect. ¿Qué tipo de entrenador era él si todos sus pokemon luchaban tanto?

Desconocido para Ash, Abra estaba aprendiendo sobre su mal humor. Decidió dejar de leer para consolar a su entrenador, un gran sacrificio para él. _'Entrenador'_ , dijo, tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando Ash se volvió hacia él, el Pokémon psi continuó.

' _Eres un buen entrenador. Pero muy amable._

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Abra?" preguntó Ash. ¿Se suponía que no debería ser amable con su pokemon?

' _Ejemplo, el dragón. Fuego caliente Quemaduras. Dile al dragón que imagine a las personas que lastiman al héroe Bulbasaur. A ver si produce llamas entonces._ Comentó Abra mientras recogía su libro de nuevo. Podía realizar múltiples tareas, ¿verdad? A quién le importa, el libro es demasiado increíble para dejarlo en este momento. Acaba de llegar a una parte fascinante sobre cómo el aire fue desplazado para formar nubes.

"¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!" exclamó Ash sin poder creer las palabras que provenían del pokemon psíquico.

' _Del mismo modo, el hada. Dile que imagine que su escudo la protege, Bulbasaur. O cualquiera de nosotros. Escudo más fuerte._

"¡Pero eso está mal! ¡No puedes manipular sus emociones de esa manera!"

' _Puedes. Ellos entienden.'_ Comentó Abra con la mano.

Ash estaba en conflicto. Abra estaba en lo cierto de una manera. Si él les habló antes de decirles esto, lo entenderán. Pero todavía estaba mal. Al final, se conformó con un compromiso. "Lo pensaré. Déjenlos trabajar en sus propios ataques por ahora. Si todavía tienen problemas, hablaré con ellos sobre eso". Decidió con determinación que el tema incómodo terminara. Abra se encogió de hombros ante la elección de su entrenador antes de volver a sus libros. Él habría hecho lo que dijo. Era lo lógico después de todo.

Ash solo se dedicó a pulir el huevo con más vigor para tratar de quitarle la conversación de la cabeza. Un rato después, llamó a un alto a la sesión de entrenamiento. Mientras el resto de su Pokémon se enfriaba, se volvió hacia Abra una vez más. "Bien, amigo. Es hora de dejar de leer. Nos vamos y necesitas dormir".

'¡ _Pero acabo de llegar a la parte interesante!'_ él gimió.

"Dices eso cada vez que te digo que dejes de leer. Ahora, vamos".

' _Dormiré menos, ¡solo déjame leer!'_

"Sabes que no puedes hacer eso Abra", explicó Ash pacientemente. "No dormir es realmente dañino para ti".

" _Forma de base estúpida"_ , refunfuñó mientras cerraba el libro de mala gana. Tenía una expresión triste en su rostro cuando vio a su entrenador empacar los libros en su bolsa. Una vez que Ash lo hizo, recordó a todos sus pokemon de regreso a su pokebola antes de que Pikachu se posara sobre el hombro de Ash y reanudaran su viaje.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Como la ruta 5 era tan grande y tenía muchos entrenadores, la Liga había construido un centro Pokémon en el medio de la ruta. Y aquí Ash estaba 10 días después, a una hora más o menos del centro. Se habían retrasado un día debido a la terrible tormenta que ocurrió el día anterior. Ash y su pokemon estaban a salvo, sin embargo. Mientras Eevee, Floette y Dratini prefirieron permanecer en sus pokebolas, Pikachu y Abra se quedaron afuera. Pikachu usó su habilidad de pararrayos para absorber los rayos que caían de las nubes, mientras que Abra miraba la tormenta con fascinación. Cuando Ash lo cuestionó, él respondió que solo estaba leyendo sobre las tormentas en el libro de ciencias y que era intrigante verlo en vivo.

"¡ **Pika, Pika!** " El grito de Pikachu sacó a Ash de sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia donde apuntaba Pikachu. Al reconocer lo que era, Ash inmediatamente comenzó a correr. Allí, acostado sobre una roca, estaba un Charmander. Tenía arañazos en todo el cuerpo, pero lo principal en relación con Ash era la llama en su cola. Si la llama en la cola de un Charmander es brillante, significa que el Charmander está sano. Sin embargo, si la llama se agota, el Charmander muere. Y si la llama en la cola de este fuera una indicación, no duraría mucho más

Al mirar al Charmander, Ash supo que no estaba en condiciones de hablar. No podría decirle a Ash cómo se lastimó. Inmediatamente sacó una bola poke vacía y tocó el Pokémon Lagarto en su cabeza. Su grave condición fue aún más significativa cuando la pokebola ni siquiera se movió una pulgada antes de que sonara para indicar su captura.

Sabiendo que el tiempo era esencial, Ash corrió hacia el centro Pokémon. Lo que debería haber sido un viaje de una hora había terminado en la mitad del tiempo, mientras Ash corría todo el camino hacia el centro. Huffing y resoplando, se dirigió a la enfermera Joy.

"Hola. Bienvenido al Centro Pokémon. ¿Qué parece ser la emergencia, joven?" -preguntó cortésmente, como hacen todas las enfermeras Joy.

Ash empujó la pokebola de Charmander en su mano y dijo: "No hay tiempo. ¡Está al borde de la muerte!"

Sorprendida por la declaración, la enfermera Joy entró corriendo con la pokebola en la mano, no dispuesta a arriesgarse por si el entrenador decía la verdad. Cuando Ash la vio irse, vio a una Joy mucho más joven, que parecía tener la misma edad, tomar el lugar de su madre en el mostrador.

"¿Hay algo más con lo que podamos ayudarte?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, una habitación para pasar la noche, por favor". No iba a pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon originalmente, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo. No solo para ver cómo era Charmander sino también porque Charmander era ahora su pokemon. El joven Joy le dio una llave que Ash tomó con un murmurado gracias y se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí, liberó a todos sus pokemon y les contó lo que sucedió. Cuando terminó el cuento diciendo que estaban esperando ver cómo estaba el miembro más nuevo de su equipo, finalmente se le ocurrió a Ash. Ahora tenía un Charmander, uno de los Pokémon de fuego más feroces de la región de Kanto.

La emoción corrió por el cuerpo de Ash ante la idea de tener a Charmander en su equipo. Inmediatamente, pensó en varios regímenes de entrenamiento que había diseñado antes de partir para su viaje. Casi comenzó a bailar de alegría cuando imaginó a un Dragonite feroz volando junto a un Charizard igualmente feroz. Salió de su ensoñación al recordar algo. Miró al resto de su pokemon y comentó. "Chicos y chicas", corrigió apresuradamente por las miradas de Eevee y Floette, "no sabemos qué le pasó a Charmander para que su condición sea tan grave. Así que démosle la bienvenida, ¿sí?"

Al recibir afirmaciones afirmativas, salieron de la habitación. Ash fue a la cafetería a comer comida caliente por primera vez desde que salió de Ciudad Cerulean. Sus pokemon también estaban emocionados ya que a cada uno les gustaba, o para algunos, estaban obsesionados con diferentes alimentos. Dratini y Floette comieron comida pokemon contenta mientras comían diferentes alimentos de vez en cuando - el queso vino a la mente de Ash - Pikachu se alimentó con ketchup, y Eevee causó el mayor problema para Ash. Ella quería sus chocolates! Y cualquiera que conociera a Ash sabía una cosa. Ash NUNCA compartió chocolates con nadie. Al final, tuvo que comprar una cantidad igual de chocolates para Eevee que él mismo para mantenerla satisfecha.

Abra vio esto con una mirada perpleja en su rostro. Dio vueltas probando un poco de lo que cada pokemon amaba tanto. Mientras disfrutaba del chocolate y el queso, todos se rieron de su expresión de disgusto después de probar el ketchup, y la posterior expresión de descontento en la cara de Pikachu en Abra, mientras disentía con su precioso ketchup.

Era una atmósfera alegre alrededor de Ash cuando comenzó a investigar la línea de Charmander en su Pokedex. Mientras estaba un poco preocupado por Charmander, tenía plena fe en Nurse Joy. Después de todo, incluso si tuviera algún problema, podría pedir ayuda fácilmente. Al levantar la vista para ver si había alguna noticia sobre su última captura, encontró más pruebas de sus pensamientos cuando vio a una enfermera que atendía (¿o era mujer?) El escritorio. Todos los centros pokemon podrían llamar a una reserva Nurse Joy en caso de que la Nurse Joy que trabaja en el centro esté demasiado ocupada.

Fue a la Nurse Joy con la esperanza de preguntar por el Charmander. "Hola. ¿Hay alguna noticia del Charmander?"

"Mi hermana todavía está trabajando en eso", fue la respuesta.

"Está bien. ¿Alguna idea de cuánto tiempo durará la operación? Además, si no es demasiado problema, ¿puedes darle un chequeo al resto de mi pokemon?"

"Claro, solo pongan sus bolas de poke en la bandeja de aquí. Y no sé cuánto durará la operación. Puede demorar unos minutos, incluso puede llevar unas horas".

"Está bien. Gracias por avisarme", Ash sonrió cortésmente. Fue a su mesa y llamó a todos sus pokemon y puso sus bolas de poke en la bandeja que la enfermera Joy le dio. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes, preparando un plan de entrenamiento para Charmander.

Cayó la noche y todavía no había noticias sobre el Charmander. La enfermera Joy en el escritorio le dijo que se fuera a dormir ya que ella lo llamará por si lo necesitan. Ash, a regañadientes, la escuchó y se fue a su habitación con el resto de sus pokemon, que fueron declarados en perfecto estado de salud por la amable enfermera.

Sin embargo, su sueño se rompió bruscamente llamando a su puerta. Miró el reloj y vio que eran solo las cinco y cinco minutos. Gimió cuando se quitó el sueño de los ojos y se desperezó. Dio otro gemido cuando el que estaba en la puerta llamó de nuevo. Esta vez más fuerte. Cuando Ash fue a abrir la puerta, su pokemon se mantuvo cauteloso en caso de que su entrenador estuviera en problemas.

Al abrir la puerta, Ash se sorprendió al ver a la enfermera Joy junto con un oficial Jenny. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti tan temprano en la mañana?" mientras que Ash generalmente se levantaba temprano en la mañana para entrenar a su pokemon, él no era una persona de la mañana, de ninguna manera.

"¿Podemos entrar?" A pesar de que estaba enmarcada como una pregunta, Ash estaba seguro de que no era una solicitud del Oficial de la Policía de cabello azul. Ash asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar. Una vez dentro, se sentó en su cama mientras su pokemon se apiñaba a su alrededor sintiendo que algo andaba mal. Al ver eso, la enfermera Joy sonrió mientras la Oficial Jenny tenía un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Entrenador Ketchum. Le diste a Joy un Charmander herido para que se cure. ¿Cuál es tu historia con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo su entrenador?" ella hizo las preguntas rápidamente mientras sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo para registrar las respuestas de Ash.

"Umm", comenzó Ash, confundido con la lluvia de preguntas. "Me encontré con el Charmander en el camino hasta aquí. Al ver su estado, inmediatamente lo atrapé para ponerlo en estasis, ya que no estaba seguro si iba a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo con sus lesiones. Inmediatamente corrí aquí y media hora más tarde lo di a la enfermera Joy ". Él declaró con sinceridad. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Charmander?" preguntó.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que yo verifique lo que dijiste?" Preguntó la Oficial Jenny mientras ignoraba la pregunta de Ash.

"Puedes preguntarle al profesor Oak: debería haber recibido un mensaje cuando capturé al Charmander".

"Está bien, solo confirmaré eso y te contaré". Con eso, ella salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué está pasando, enfermera Joy?" preguntó Ash. Estaba un poco preocupado ahora.

"El Charmander que encontramos tenía todos los signos de abuso, el Sr. Ketchum. Por lo que parece, el Charmander fue maltratado durante más de un mes", dijo con un raro ceño fruncido en su bonita cara.

"¡Nunca abusé de Pokémon!" Ash exclamó indignado.

"También tenía mis dudas, Sr. Ketchum, por lo que no estamos siguiendo un procedimiento normal. Si lo estuviéramos, esta entrevista tendría lugar en la estación de policía. Convencí al oficial Jenny de que la mantuviera aquí".

"Oh, no es que me esté quejando, pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque cuando mi hermana hizo un chequeo con el resto de tu pokemon, tenían una salud perfecta y estaban felices. Las cosas no cuadraban. Por lo tanto, decidimos interrogarte aquí en lugar de avergonzarte arrastrándote a una estación de policia."

"Gracias, entonces. Por cierto, no me dijiste cómo era Charmander". Ash realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse ahora. Él había notado cómo ambos evitaban esa pregunta. Antes de que la enfermera Joy pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió para revelar a la agente Jenny.

"Su historia cuenta, Sr. Ketchum. Hablé con el Profesor Oak y me dijo que atrapó al Charmander ayer por la tarde. Lamento interrogarle así y los inconvenientes causados".

"Está bien, Oficial. Solo hacían su trabajo. Pero estoy más preocupado sobre por qué ambos evitan mi pregunta cuando les pregunto cómo está mi Charmander".

Ambas mujeres se miraron antes de que la enfermera Joy comenzara a hablar. "Lamento decir esto, Sr. Ketchum, pero su Charmander no sobrevivió a la noche. Sus heridas eran demasiado graves para que pudiera sanar". Su voz era triste y se podía escuchar el dolor en ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Ash mientras todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Su pokemon se inclinó hacia él mientras también sentían angustia por el paso de su compañero antes de que pudieran siquiera saberlo. Las dos mujeres se quedaron en respetuoso silencio mientras el adolescente y su pokemon lloraban la pérdida de su camarada.

Después de recuperarse un poco, le preguntó a la enfermera Joy con voz pesada. "¿Puedes decirme qué le sucedió?"

Ella suspiró antes de responder. "Si bien el abuso fue continuo durante un período de tiempo, no fue fatal. Por lo que puedo decir, el propietario anterior se cansó del Charmander y lo liberó. El Charmander, sin saber qué hacer o cómo sobrevivir en el salvaje, quedó atrapado en la tormenta y atacado por un pokemon salvaje. La combinación fue suficiente para que las lesiones fueran fatales ".

Ash miró hacia abajo mientras cerraba los puños con ira por lo que el pokemon sufrió. "¿Cómo puedes especular esto? Es una conjetura bastante precisa".

"Hace un par de días, un niño llamado Damien se jactó de haber dejado atrás a su Charmander" inútil ". Supongo que este es el mismo Charmander".

"Entonces vas a arrestarlo ahora?" Ash preguntó enojado. "¿Qué?" preguntó cuando vio que las dos mujeres intercambiaban miradas.

"Lo siento, Sr. Ketchum", fue la respuesta del Oficial Jenny. "No hay forma de que podamos probar que tu Charmander era el mismo Charmander liberado por Damien. Y si bien no se respeta, no existe una regla que impida la liberación del Pokémon capturado. Además, a menos que Damien vaya a un chequeo de su Pokemon, no podemos obligarlo a hacerlo. No podemos acusarlo de abusar de pokemon ".

"¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada?" el grito. Ambas mujeres entendieron su enojo, sentían lo mismo. Pero, las leyes eran leyes, tenían que seguirlas. Ambos le dan una palmadita en el hombro a Ash, consuelo, mientras lo dejan solo.

Ash no podía creerlo. Sabía que había malas personas en el mundo, pero dejar a un pokemon morir era algo que creía que solo hacía Team Rocket. Saber que había otros fue una gran sorpresa para él.

' _Entrenador'._ La voz de Abra sonó en la mente de Ash.

"¿Qué es?"

' _Este Damien. ¡Tendremos nuestra venganza!_

"Si lo encontramos, por supuesto que lo haremos" Ash exclamó con determinación.

' _Nos encontraremos con él'._ Abra comentó cuando sus ojos se volvieron azules y Ash estaba seguro de que se encontraría con Damien en el futuro. Y como dijo Abra, ¡se vengarán!

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Enterrar a dos Pokémon en una semana era difícil para Ash. Nunca en un millón de años pudo haber imaginado este escenario. La única diferencia entre enterrar a Bulbasaur y enterrar a Charmander fue la diferencia de emociones que Ash experimentó al hacerlo. Para Bulbasaur, Ash sintió una pena desgarradora y culpa por su incapacidad para ayudar a Seke Pokemon. Pero, para Charmander, sabía que había hecho todo lo posible para salvar su vida. Si la Enfermera Joy no pudiera salvarlo, Ash definitivamente no podría. Entonces, Ash no experimentó la culpa que sintió cuando estaban enterrando a Charmander, sintió enojo.

Como alguien que ama a los Pokémon con todo su corazón, Ash tuvo dificultades para imaginar a un entrenador abusando y luego abandonarlos. Lo que este Damien había hecho era imperdonable y Ash juró que le haría justicia al Pokémon que había capturado por menos de medio día. También fue debido a esta diferencia de emociones que Ash no se retiró a sí mismo como lo hizo cuando Bulbasaur falleció. En cambio, la vida continuó siendo casi normal para Ash y su pokemon, ya que todos esperaban ansiosos el día en que se enfrentarían a Damian y vengarían a Charmander.

Una semana más tarde, llegaron a la ciudad de Saffron, que se encontraba exactamente entre Cerulean City y Vermilion City. Cuando llegaron allí, Ash y Pikachu no pudieron evitar mirar boquiabiertos. ¡Era la primera vez que veían una ciudad tan grande! Enormes torres tan altas como podía ver el ojo estaban en todas partes. Miles de personas deambulaban por las calles, ocupadas con su propio trabajo. No les tomó mucho tiempo perderse en la ciudad. ¡Después de todo, Saffron City era alrededor de cinco veces el tamaño de Pallet Town!

Ash tardó un poco en encontrar el centro pokemon. Tomó tanto tiempo porque la gente en esta ciudad era increíblemente grosera. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban tan ocupados con su propio trabajo que ninguno de ellos se tomó el tiempo para señalarlo en la dirección correcta. La décima o undécima persona con la que Ash habló finalmente fue tan amable de dirigirlo aquí, de lo contrario todavía estaría en las calles buscando.

Suspirando de alivio una vez más al tener una comida caliente, Ash contempló los eventos de los últimos días mientras comía. Sus pokemon se organizaron alrededor de él en un círculo después de haber sido declarado en perfecto estado de salud por la enfermera Joy, ya que ellos también estaban disfrutando de las golosinas que solían acompañar a los Centros Pokémon. Era una tarea ardua conseguir que comieran la comida normal pokemon nutritiva antes de que comenzaran a atiborrarse de la comida chatarra que tanto les gustaba.

Después del entierro de Charmander, se habían movido hacia Saffron City. Los días fueron iguales. Entrenar por la mañana, luego viajar mientras luchas contra los entrenadores de Pokémon, seguido de más entrenamiento y luego dormir. Aunque era un poco monótono, valía la pena ver a su pokemon hacerse más fuerte. Bueno, por lo general era así. La última semana fue más problemática que las otras.

Mientras Pikachu estaba progresando con Brick Break y Eevee casi había aprendido a Dig - ahora solo tenía que trabajar en la velocidad - los otros no progresaban mucho, si estaban progresando en absoluto. Abra fue cada vez más terco cuando se trataba de entrenar, ya que se obsesionó con aprender y ampliar sus conocimientos. Mientras tanto, Dratini y Floette no habían progresado con las movidas que estaban aprendiendo actualmente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ash gradualmente estaba contemplando las sugerencias de Abra. Ahora, él tomó su decisión. Permitir que los Pokémon aprendieran el movimiento por su cuenta no estaba funcionando. Él también podría probar el método de Abra.

Al día siguiente encontró a Ash fuera del gimnasio de Saffron City. Él había contemplado aceptar el desafío ahora, cuando Sabrina tendría que usar a su equipo debilitado, pero tenía un presentimiento de que ese equipo débil o no, ella lo aniquilaría por completo. Ella no era conocida por ser una de las entrenadoras más poderosas de Kanto sin ninguna razón.

Pero Ash estaba fuera del gimnasio por una razón diferente. El primero fue buscar el lugar para el futuro, para tener una idea del lugar. Si conoce a Sabrina, le permitiría tratar de descubrir cómo es ella como persona y como entrenadora. La segunda y más importante razón por la que estuvo aquí fue por Abra. No era ningún secreto que la línea Abra se estudió en este gimnasio. Tampoco era ningún secreto que Sabrina amaba la línea Abra. Ash estaba aquí para ver si podía recibir algún consejo para criar a Abra.

Tan pronto como lanzó a Abra fuera del gimnasio, los tres se sobresaltaron por una distorsión de aire frente a ellos. Delante estaba una mujer flaca de piel pálida. Su cabello negro azabache descansaba sobre sus hombros desnudos. Estaba vestida simplemente con una camiseta sin mangas con tirantes de color rosa que terminaba justo encima de su ombligo que se extendía sobre su pecho bien dotado. La parte superior combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatillas de tenis rosa y sus vívidos ojos rosados. Vestía un maquillaje mínimo, no es que lo necesitara, porque era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Ash había visto en su vida.

La expresión en blanco que estaba usando hasta ahora se movió ligeramente cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Gracias, Ash Ketchum. Es raro que los hombres me den un sincero cumplido". Su voz era tan inexpresiva como su explicación previa, haciendo que Ash levantara las cejas. Ella estaba hablando como lo hizo después de la muerte de Bulbasaur.

"No, Ash Ketchum", su voz tenía un borde levemente triste. "No hablo así por lo que estás imaginando. Lamento que tengas que presenciar tanto en tan poco tiempo".

"¿Todos los videntes pueden leer mi mente tan fácilmente?" Ash cuestionó con una sonrisa irónica mientras recordaba al psíquico que lo llevó a la ciudad de Fucsia al comienzo de su viaje.

"En este momento, sí. A pesar del valiente esfuerzo que tu Abra está haciendo para bloquear mi sonda telepática, él no es rival para mí. Con el tiempo, él te enseñará cómo defender tu mente. Estoy prediciendo que tu mente será mejor. defendido cuando regreses a Saffron City para desafiarme por Marsh Badge ".

Cuando Ash respiró hondo al darse cuenta del significado detrás de sus palabras, ella continuó hablando. "Sí, mi nombre es Sabrina y soy la Líder de Gimnasia de Saffron City". Ella sonrió levemente y dijo: "decisión inteligente de no desafiarme como eres ahora. Supusiste que era correcto, incluso mi debilitado equipo derrotaría fácilmente a tu pokemon".

"Eso pensé", murmuró Ash para sí mismo. Levantando ligeramente la voz, habló con Sabrina. "¿Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí?"

"Sí", afirmó ella. Se volvió hacia Abra y pareció comenzar una conversación mental con él. Mientras hablaban, Ash pensó en el extraño encuentro que había tenido con ella hasta el momento. Una cosa le impactó más. Cada vez que Abra hablaba con Ash, definitivamente sentía la sonda mental del psique pokemon. Por otro lado, no tenía idea sobre la investigación de Sabrina en este momento. ¡Eso también cuando Abra estaba haciendo lo mejor para proteger la mente de Ash! ¿Qué tan refinada fue su sonda? ¿Era algo que solo ella podía hacer? O-

"Tu Abra podrá hacerlo también cuando evolucione," la voz de Sabrina cortó el proceso de pensamiento de Ash. "Es un logro notable que tu Abra sea capaz de hablar tanto como pueda. Normalmente, llegan a esta etapa cuando evolucionan por primera vez a Kadabra. He hablado con Abra y puedo asegurarte que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. criándolo ".

"No estoy haciendo mucho", dijo Ash con timidez. Después de todo, no todos los días un entrenador tan poderoso te elogia. Y eso sin contar su obvia belleza. "Abra está haciendo todo el esfuerzo".

"Date un poco de crédito, Ash Ketchum. Eres un buen entrenador. Ya puedo decirte que Abra está cerca de evolucionar. Eso lo he recogido de mi breve conversación con él".

"¡Son noticias fantásticas!" Ash exclamó.

"Lo es. Debo admitir que estoy esperando su desafío. Puede que sea uno de los entrenadores que me haga disfrutar de una batalla. Hoy en día es muy raro".

"No solo te desafiaré, ¡también te ganaré! Eso te lo puedo prometer. Recibiré el Marsh Badge, ¡ya lo ves!"

Nuevamente, Sabrina sonrió levemente. "Puedes hacerlo, Ash Ketchum. Por ahora, creo que es hora de que retome su viaje. Cuando regrese, dependiendo de cuán poderoso sea su Abra o su evolución, puedo ayudarlo a entrenar. Impresioneme, Ash Ketchum "

"Entonces definitivamente te impresionaré, Sabrina". Él respondió, completamente encendido ahora. "Tienes razón, debería reanudar mi viaje ahora. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para ver a mi Abra y a mí. Adiós". Agitando su mano, se dirigió hacia la ruta 5 con Pikachu sobre su hombro y Abra teletransportándose sobre su espalda.

"¡Ash Ketchum!" algo en la voz de Sabrina hizo que Ash se detuviera y se volteara para mirarla. Vio que sus ojos rosados brillaban intensamente, Ash un poco desconcertante. "Debes tener cuidado. El Equipo Rocket no ha terminado contigo. El Destino determina que los encontrarás un par de veces más en tu viaje. Mientras que algunos terminarán en finales felices para ti, otros no lo harán. Eso puedo prever. Entrena duro y ten cuidado, lo necesitarás ".

Su pieza dijo, se teletransportó al gimnasio dejando atrás a una nerviosa Ash. Tragando saliva ante su advertencia, comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta 5. Mientras caminaba, pensó en su viaje hasta el momento y sus ojos se endurecieron con determinación. Ya se había prometido a sí mismo volverse más fuerte y hacer pagar al Equipo Rocket. Y el destino le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Él aprovechará la oportunidad con ambas manos. ¡Team Rocket no sabrá qué los golpeó!

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Esa noche, Ash encontró un buen claro para acampar por la noche. Pikachu, Abra y Eevee se habían ido a hacer su propio entrenamiento mientras Ash mantenía a Dratini y Floette atrás. Era hora de implementar la idea de Abra. "Bien, la misma disposición que la última vez. Dratini, dispara una rabia del dragón en Floette. Hasta ahora, Floette, te he dicho que imagines una barrera que te proteja. Ahora, quiero que te imagines detrás de ti. Protect no puede detener el movimiento, también me lastimaré. Imagina que tu barrera es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegernos a mí y al resto de nosotros. ¿Puedes hacer eso? "

" **¿Flo?** " Ella envió una mirada interrogante a Ash antes de asentir. Se volvió hacia Dratini y asintió con la cabeza al dragón para enviar el ataque mientras se alejaba de los dos. Dratini asintió con la cabeza en afirmación de sus órdenes y envió una bola de energía draconica a Floette. Ash esperaba que el nuevo enfoque pudiera ayudar a Floette, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Un delgado escudo transparente de energía se formó a su alrededor cuando el ataque tipo dragón lo atravesó con facilidad y la golpeó.

"Concentrado, Floette". Ash instruyó con calma. Los siguientes intentos progresaron de la misma manera y Ash no tuvo otra opción ahora.

"¡Floette!" su voz sonó a través del claro. "Por favor ven aquí." El único Pokémon florecido se dirigió hacia Ash con una mirada abatida en su rostro cuando pensó que había vuelto a molestar a su entrenador. Ash suspiró ante su expresión. Ella era normalmente tan alegre y la mirada decepcionada no le satisfacía. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició suavemente.

" **¿Flo?** " Ella levantó la vista confundida ante la repentina muestra de afecto. Ella esperaba que su entrenador estuviera enojado con ella, no que la acariciara con cariño.

"Tengo una manera de ayudarte, pero puede que no te guste. Definitivamente no me gusta, Flo", le murmuró.

" **Flo, Floette,** " ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash o más bien lo intentó. Pero como sus brazos eran tan pequeños, ni siquiera eran más anchos que el cuello de Ash. Pero el sentimiento contó mientras expresaba lo que quería que hiciera su entrenador mientras lo miraba con ojos feroces. Detrás de su naturaleza alegre, ella era una guerrera feroz.

"¿Estás seguro?" en su asentimiento, Ash continuó. "Está bien, entonces. Olvida que es el Dratini que conoces que te está atacando. Quiero que mires atrás a los eventos en Mt. Moon. Imagina que es uno de los Thunderbolts de Electabuzz. O es el Crobat el que me está atacando, como lo hizo en ese momento. Tu movimiento puede bloquear estos ataques y salvarme. Pero como es ahora, esos ataques pasarán por tu barrera y me golpearán. ¿Puedes fortalecerla? "

Miró a Floette para medir su reacción y no se decepcionó. Su expresión cambió de contemplativa a enojada a asustada y se conformó con una determinación de acero. Sabía que Floette estaba completamente motivada para dominar este movimiento. Se paró frente al contemplativo Dratini que estaba escuchando la conversación y lo golpeó con un látigo de vid débil cuando no la atacó lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto.

Ash sonrió ante eso. Esta fue una de las raras ocasiones en que su espíritu guerrero, normalmente enterrado, estaba cobrando vida. Observó con la respiración contenida mientras Dratini cargaba otro ataque. Efectivamente, el escudo producido por Floette era mucho más fuerte que antes, incluso había logrado eliminar un poco de poder de Dragon Rage de Dratini. Si bien no estaba cerca de dominarlo, esta fue una mejora significativa para su primer intento.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Floette le dijo a Dratini que la atacara de nuevo ya que claramente no estaba satisfecha con los resultados de la última ronda. Fue a ver a su otro pokemon sabiendo que estos dos estarían bien. Fue a ver a Pikachu que estaba golpeando una pequeña roca con cada mano, una a la vez. Sus manos quedarían envueltas en una energía blanca por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer.

"Oye, amigo. ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

Pikachu se apartó de su entrenamiento, frunció el ceño en concentración. "¡ **Pika, Pika!** ", Exclamó mientras levantaba los puños, ambos brillando con la misma energía blanca durante un par de segundos.

"Estás cerca de aprenderlo", confirmó Ash. "Sigue trabajando. Esto es como Iron Tail. Cuanto más practiques, más cerca estarás de aprender este movimiento. Por ahora, concéntrate en mantener la energía en tus manos por más tiempo. Una vez que lo haces, comenzarán a golpear nuevamente".

Cuando Pikachu volvió al entrenamiento, Ash siguió hacia Eevee quien estaba felizmente cavando un hoyo en el suelo. Lo que le había tomado un par de minutos hace una semana ahora se hizo en un par de segundos. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Ash quería que ella pudiera cavar un hoyo y moverlo instantáneamente.

"Eevee, ¿listo para la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento?" Cuando Eevee gritó de acuerdo, Ash se paró frente a ella y colocó una pequeña piedra en el suelo. El propósito de este ejercicio fue que Eevee cavara un pasaje a su oponente y lo atacara desde abajo, la roca que sirve el propósito del oponente por el momento. Continuaron con esto durante unos minutos, Ash alentándola a que fuera más rápido cada vez que usaba el ataque. Después de eso, Ash la dejó sola para trabajar en su velocidad para cavar el hoyo mientras se movía hacia Abra.

Ash suspiró al ver a Abra leyendo un libro en lugar de entrenar. Sacudió la cabeza hacia el Pokémon psi con exasperación mientras caminaba hacia él. "¿Abra, otra vez? ¿De verdad quieres que confisque tus libros?"

' _¡NO!'_ Abra gritó de inmediato. Ash resopló a pesar de sí mismo por la angustia en la voz de Abra ante la idea de que le quitaran sus libros.

Ash suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Entonces, ¿por qué siempre haces esto?" sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez, decidió cambiar la conversación. "Tomé tu sugerencia para entrenar a Floette y ella ha mejorado dramáticamente. ¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría?"

' _Lo leí en el libro. Más fuerte si proteger a los demás que él mismo. Fairy es así._

Ash levantó una ceja por el consejo. Fue una buena. Bulbasaur ejemplificó eso. Se sintió un poco avergonzado de que el Abra que atrapó hace un mes ya se estuviese volviendo más inteligente que él. Por supuesto, sabía que se suponía que Alakazam tenía cerebro como una supercomputadora, pero no esperaba que Abra se volviera tan inteligente tan pronto. "¿Algún otro consejo que tengas?" Ash preguntó en broma.

' _Sí. Espere.'_ Abra hurgó en busca de un libro y una vez que lo encontró, comenzó a hojear las páginas mientras buscaba lo que quería mostrar a Ash. _'Aquí.'_ Le dio el libro a Ash.

Cuando el joven entrenador de Pallet Town tomó el libro, vio que estaba abierto a la página sobre tormentas. Leyó mientras el libro describía cómo los edificios se aseguraban de que los rayos no los golpearan. Una barra de metal está unida a la parte superior del edificio y extrae la carga eléctrica del rayo. Esta varilla está conectada a cables que llevan la corriente al suelo que la neutraliza. Una vez que terminó de leer, miró a Abra con curiosidad. "¿Por qué querías que leyera esto?"

' _La barra de metal transfiere corriente a tierra. Nuestra próxima batalla en el gimnasio es contra los pokemon eléctricos. Iron Tail puede funcionar como la barra de metal aquí._ Dijo con confianza como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Ash se quedó boquiabierto al comprender lo que Abra estaba insinuando. Si eso funcionó ... "¡Eres un genio!" Exclamó Ash felizmente. Inmediatamente llamó a Pikachu y Eevee para probar la teoría. Si bien pueden estar ocupados entrenando, Ash no puede posponer el experimento por ningún tiempo. Si funcionó como Abra sugirió que lo haría, toda la batalla contra Surge cambiaría.

"Eevee, quiero que uses Iron Tail en el suelo. Asegúrate de que el ataque perfora la tierra. Pikachu, una vez que Eevee lo haga, dispara el Thundershock más débil que puedas contra ella". Ambos pokemon le dan miradas confundidas pero cumplen sin embargo. Le tomó un par de intentos a Eevee antes de que lograra romper la tierra. Una vez que ella hizo eso, Ash lo instruyó rápidamente.

"Bien. Ahora, quiero que mantengas activada tu Iron Tail. Pikachu, Thundershock". Nuevamente, ambos Pokémon le miraron confundidos antes de obedecer. Una delgada corriente se dirigió a Eevee que estaba parada allí como si no pudiera sentir el ataque. Sintiendo que la esperanza se elevaba en su pecho, Ash ordenó una vez más. "Eevee, sigue así. Pikachu, usa un Thundershock normal esta vez".

Un ataque más poderoso se dirigió hacia Eevee quien una vez más se quedó allí como si no pudiera sentirlo.

"¿ **Pika, Pika?** " Pikachu parecía extremadamente confundido por la falta de reacción de Eevee mientras Eevee también se quedaba allí preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

"Eevee, ¿te dolió el ataque?" Preguntó Ash con excitación apenas disimulada. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza negativamente, apenas se contuvo de saltar de arriba abajo. "Solo tengo un experimento más, pero puede hacerte daño si sale mal", le advirtió Eevee. Ella solo respondió a su vez mientras asentía con la cabeza.

' _Ella está lista'._

"Bien. Eevee, sigue con Iron Tail. Pikachu, Thunderbolt". Una vez más, las miradas inseguras se dirigieron hacia él antes de que Pikachu enviara un Thunderbolt notablemente débil a Eevee. Todo su cuerpo se iluminó de amarillo debido a la corriente del ataque y una vez que terminó, Eevee se quedó allí sin un solo rasguño.

"¡SÍ!" Esta vez, Ash no se contuvo mientras saltaba de alegría y se dio vuelta para abrazar a Abra. Debió haber exprimido demasiado al pequeño Pokémon psi para que se teletransportara lejos de los brazos de Ash y apareciera a unos metros de distancia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Lo siento", Ash murmuró contrito una vez que vio lo que había hecho. Él se salió de su vergüenza por Pikachu llamando con urgencia su nombre. se giró e inmediatamente se sintió mal ante la expresión de su iniciador. Pikachu estaba extremadamente confundido por lo que sucedió mientras se preguntaba cómo su ataque más poderoso fracasó tan espectacularmente.

"Lo siento muchachos, estaba demasiado emocionado. Aquí, Abra encontró la manera de contrarrestar los ataques de tipo eléctrico. La Cola de Hierro atrae la carga eléctrica de la corriente y la dirige de manera segura al suelo, donde es anulada. A partir de mañana, yo te quiero "- apuntó a Eevee -" y Dratini a trabajar en perforar el suelo con Iron Tail a voluntad. Y quiero que ustedes lo hagan mientras se enfrentan al oponente, no al suelo. Ahora, vuelvan a entrenar ".

Eevee de inmediato saltó felizmente al tener una gran ventaja contra un tipeo entero de pokemon. Pikachu, por otro lado, regresó a su entrenamiento.

"Pikachu", Ash lo detuvo habiendo vigilado a su titular desde su reacción a Eevee encogiéndose de hombros de sus ataques. "Ven aca." El pokemon del ratón se acercó de mala gana a su entrenador y no le dio ninguna reacción externa rascándose su lugar favorito detrás de las orejas. "Siempre supiste que tus ataques eléctricos no funcionarían para todos", comenzó Ash. "Incluso en el próximo gimnasio, no funcionarán. Es por eso que estás aprendiendo Brick Break. Incluso si alguien más ha descubierto este contador, hazles creer que tienen la ventaja. Aún así los superaremos con otros movimientos. ? "

Después de pensarlo, Pikachu asintió. "¡ **Pi, Pikachu!** " Ash sonrió cuando el brillo determinado regresó a sus ojos. "Bien, ¡ahora de vuelta al entrenamiento!" Mientras Pikachu volvía a entrenar notablemente más feliz, Ash volvió a sintonizar a Abra quien, sorprendido, sorprendido, estaba leyendo de nuevo.

"Es hora de ir a la cama, Abra. Tus seis horas casi han terminado".

' _Pero, pero ...'_ dijo mientras miraba los libros con tristeza. _'Cinco minutos más'_ , suplicó.

Ash suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza y regresar a donde estaban Floette y Dratini. Al llegar a ellos, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el último intento de Floette de proteger redujo la rabia del dragón de Dratini a la mitad. En una inspección más cercana, notó que Floette parecía estar muerta en sus pies. Numerosos intentos de hacer la barrera deben haberla agotado.

"Es suficiente. Floette, no te excedas. Ve y descansa. ¡No tengo quejas!" Ash alzó la voz al final cuando la vio abrir la boca para protestar. Cumpliendo a regañadientes, se fue a descansar cerca de la tienda que Ash había preparado para pasar la noche.

"Dratini, mañana a la mañana, tomarás parte en un ejercicio con Eevee. Te lo explicará mañana. Por ahora, trabajemos en tu Ember". Dratini solo arrulló en respuesta mientras miraba a Ash a sabiendas. Ash sonrió al darse cuenta de que el tipo dragón inteligente ya había descubierto lo que Ash iba a hacer.

Al ver que Dratini ya le había dado permiso, decidió comenzar. "Quiero que recuerdes en el Monte Luna cuando el Equipo Rocket nos hirió al resto de nosotros. Recuerda lo que el Equipo Rocket estaba haciendo en la Aldea Oculta. Recuerda lo que le hicieron a Bulbasaur. Siente la ira ardiendo en ti. ¡Libera esa ira! ¡Afuera en esa roca! " Ash gritó apasionadamente.

En respuesta, Dratini rugió. El primer rugido que había escuchado del amable pokemon. si alguna vez hubo dudas de que Dratini era un dragón, se extinguió por ese rugido. Respiró hondo antes de expulsarlo de una manera que Ash nunca podría predecir. Un MASSIVE, un MASSIVE absolutamente Rage Dragon salió de la boca de Dratini. El ataque fue tan poderoso, tan destructivo, que todo en su camino fue completamente borrado. Si eso no fuera suficiente, el ataque continuó durante unos pocos metros, extendiéndose más allá de su visión. Los Pokémon cercanos huyeron aterrorizados, los Pokémon de las aves volaron con prisa por el terror que Dratini había desatado.

"Guau." Esa era la única palabra que Ash podía murmurar mientras miraba la destrucción con asombro. Se giró para mirar al dragón con asombro. Sabía que Dratini y sus evoluciones se convirtieron en uno de los Pokémon más fuertes del mundo, pero esta era la primera vez que había visto alguna prueba de eso. Cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, captó algo que lo hizo sonreír.

"Eso fue increíble, Dratini. Nunca supe que tenías esto en ti. Cada día te vuelves más y más poderoso. Mientras que el Dragon Rage era brillante, tenía un tono naranja que era fuego. Ahora que tienes lo produje. Quiero que te concentres en esa energía y lo aproveches. Pero puedes hacerlo mañana. Pareces bastante exhausto ahora ". Ash no se sorprendió cuando asintió con la cabeza, ese ataque debe haberle quitado mucho.

Decidió detener el entrenamiento de Eevee y Pikachu al ver que sus otros tres pokemon habían detenido el suyo. Prestaron atención a su pedido, pero a regañadientes. Especialmente Pikachu. Con la sacudida que recibió cuando se dio cuenta de que su ataque más poderoso podía anularse tan fácilmente, estaba más decidido que nunca a entrenar. Ash no se sorprendería si su titular continuara entrenando una vez que se fuera a dormir.

Cuando se pusieron cómodos, Ash llamó a Abra. "Han pasado cinco minutos, Abra. Cierra los libros ahora". Sintió una gran chispa de molestia por parte del Pokémon psi.

'¡ _Esto se está poniendo muy molesto! ¡No puedo soportar más esto!_ él murmuró enojado.

"¿Abra?" Ash preguntó preocupado.

Fue cortado cuando Abra estaba envuelto en una brillante luz blanca que lo cegó momentáneamente. Una vez que recuperó la vista, lo miró en estado de shock cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Comenzó a alargarse cuando su cola también creció. Sus piernas se abrieron de golpe cuando le permitió pararse sobre sus propios pies por primera vez en su vida. La luz se apaga para revelar Kadabra, la forma evolucionada de Abra.

Las diferencias con Abra fueron notables. Kadabra tenía una estrella de color rojo en la frente. Dos mechones de pelo en forma de bigote se extendían desde su hocico y se tambaleó sobre sus pies, sin estar acostumbrado a pararse sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos eran profundos y estrechos. Ash se sobresaltó cuando su Pokedex emitió un pitido.

 **Kadabra, el Pokémon psi. Kadabra sostiene una cuchara de plata en su mano. La cuchara se usa para amplificar las ondas alfa en su cerebro. Sin la cuchara, se dice que el Pokémon está limitado a la mitad de la cantidad habitual de sus poderes telequinéticos. Al evolucionar, Kadabra ha aprendido el movimiento Confusión.**

' _Ahí. ¡Ahora no estoy limitado a seis horas de sueño!_ él murmuró alegremente. Su voz también había cambiado, volviéndose más suave. La sonda telepática todavía se sentía, pero Ash recordó su Pokedex diciendo que sus poderes se reducirían a la mitad sin una cuchara de plata, algo que tendría que ir a comprar lo antes posible. Otra cosa que notó fue que su oración se había vuelto más refinada, a pesar de que solo había pronunciado una oración. Pero, Ash puso todo eso en el fondo de su mente.

"Kadabra, ¿evolucionó solo para pasar más tiempo leyendo?" preguntó incrédulo.

' _Sí'._ Él dijo simplemente. _'Ahora, déjame leer. Como Kadabra, tengo que estimular mi cerebro aún más. Leer, obtener conocimiento y la meditación deberían convertirse en la norma. Eso es lo que dijo Sabrina, pensó que debería advertirte antes de que te preocupes._ Con eso, se teletransportó a unos pocos pies de distancia y abrió su libro para comenzar a leer.

"¿No deberías esperar a acostumbrarte a esa forma?" Ash preguntó en voz alta.

' _No. Ahora, déjame leer'._ Y ese fue el final de la conversación.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Un poco más de una semana más tarde, Ash y Pikachu ingresaron a Vermilion City. La semana anterior había pasado rápidamente mientras se preparaban para la próxima batalla de gimnasio. Eevee y Dratini ahora podrían usar Iron Tail para anular ataques eléctricos instantáneamente. Todos tuvieron éxito en dominar los movimientos que estaban tratando de aprender, algo por lo que Ash estaba increíblemente feliz.

Lo primero que Ash hizo la mañana después de que Abra evolucionó fue hacer que Kadabra lo teletransportara al centro de pokemon de Saffron City. Una vez allí, se sorprendió al ver a la enfermera Joy darle un paquete. Dentro del paquete había una cuchara de plata. Cuando se le preguntó, la enfermera Joy dijo que Sabrina se había ido con ella diciéndole que Ash vendría a recoger el paquete pronto. Maravillado por los poderes de Sabrina, Ash hizo que Kadabra lo teletransportara al claro en el que se quedaron la noche anterior. Ahora, pasó sus días entre aprender a caminar, practicar Iron Tail, perfeccionar su Confusión recientemente aprendida, leer libros y meditar. Aunque solo recientemente evolucionado, ya estaba mostrando signos de convertirse en un pokemon psíquico muy poderoso.

Al entrar al Centro Pokémon, Ash se sorprendió al verlo tan lleno. Caminando hacia la enfermera Joy, él le pidió una habitación mientras le daba su pokemon para un chequeo rápido después de recordar a Pikachu en su pokebola. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la enfermera Joy los declarara en perfecto estado de salud. Después de todo, simplemente tuvieron una sesión de entrenamiento suave por la mañana y llegaron a Vermilion un par de horas más tarde. Cuando Ash se puso las pokebolas en su cinturón y soltó a Pikachu, un joven entrenador corrió hacia el mostrador. Tenía un Pidgey herido en sus brazos.

"Enfermera Joy, ¿puedes por favor curar a mi pokemon?" preguntó frenéticamente. En lugar de amonestar a un entrenador por hacer que su pokemon estuviera tan herido como Ash esperaba, ella solo suspiró y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Una vez hecho, Ash finalmente decidió satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Disculpe. ¿Por qué está tan lleno el Centro Pokemon? ¿Y por qué no le advirtió al entrenador aquí?"

"La SS Ana va a despegar en su primer viaje de mañana. Es el barco más lujoso que se haya fabricado hasta la fecha. Para promocionarlo, la Liga ha instruido al Teniente Surge a dar boletos gratis a cualquier entrenador que lo derrote. Todos estos entrenadores están aquí. para eso."

"¿Y qué tiene de especial la SS Anne para hacer que un entrenador desafíe a un maestro de pokemon de tipo eléctrico con un Pidgey?" Ash dejó que un poco de disgusto sintiera que se arrastraba por su voz. ¿Conseguir que tu pokemon esté herido para satisfacer tus propios deseos? Incluso cuando no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar?

"Hay un torneo de pokemon en el barco. El boleto gratis es para eso. Se ganarán varios premios en el torneo. Muchos oficiales de la Liga estarán allí para oficiar el torneo y explorar el potencial futuro".

"¡Es increíble! ¿Cuándo se va el SS Anne?" Ash preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Mañana por la mañana."

"¿Qué dices Pikachu?" Ash le preguntó a su juez de salida. "¿Estás listo para la batalla de gimnasio hoy?"

"¡ **Pika, Pika!** " Fue la respuesta mientras Pikachu levantaba sus diminutos puños con entusiasmo. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo le iba contra otros Pokémon de tipo eléctrico.

"Enfermera Joy, ¿puedes darme una habitación para pasar la noche?" Preguntó Ash. Al recibir la llave de su habitación, se dirigió al pequeño campo fuera del centro. Quería preguntarle la opinión de su pokemon antes de desafiar al Teniente Surge. Si no se sintieran cómodos luchando hoy, no lo haría. El crucero podría esperar.

Cuando le preguntó a su pokemon la pregunta, fue Kadabra quien le preguntó por qué quería luchar hoy. Cuando Ash les dijo la razón, todos tenían un brillo emocionado en sus ojos. El torneo al día siguiente demostró ser muy tentador y todos los Pokémon de Ash estuvieron de acuerdo con desafiar la insignia hoy.

Cuando Ash se acercó al gimnasio, se sintió decepcionado, pero no se sorprendió de ver una larga cola frente al gimnasio. Aburrido, ya que incluso Pikachu estaba en su pokebola para la próxima batalla, jugueteó con su pokedex mientras intentaba finalizar un plan de entrenamiento para Kadabra. Como ya se había acostumbrado a su evolución y tenía cierta experiencia con movimientos de tipo psíquico en Confusión, Ash podía pasar a otros movimientos.

Apenas había pasado el tiempo cuando Ash llegó al frente de la cola. Esperaba esperar una o dos horas, no quince minutos. Solo mostró cuán débiles eran los entrenadores contrarios. Cuando Ash entró al gimnasio, fue recibido por un hombre enorme con un zumbido.

"¿Quieres desafiar por un boleto?" gritó en voz alta.

"Umm", tarareó Ash confundido. "No realmente. Quiero desafiar para el Gym Badge".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Una risa resonante llegó desde el gimnasio cuando un hombre gigante apareció a la vista. Parecía tener unos siete pies de alto y su cuerpo parecía cincelado de granito. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas color verde militar y pantalones cargo. Acompañaba a eso un par de botas negras del ejército.

"Me gusta esa respuesta, chico. Tienes bolas. Este partido puede ser realmente divertido. Arceus sabe cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un desafío adecuado. La mayoría de estos wussies pierden en un ataque. Quieres desafiar al gimnasio. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántas insignias tienes?"

"Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Tengo dos insignias hasta ahora".

"¿Ash Ketchum?" El Teniente Surge preguntó en voz alta. "Eres el entrenador recomendado tanto por Brock como por Misty hasta ahora, ¿no? Este desafío se ha vuelto más interesante. Vamos, empecemos nuestro partido".

El Teniente Oleada lleva a Ash al campo de batalla donde ya había un árbitro. Ash fue y se paró en la caja del desafiante cuando el líder del gimnasio fue y se paró en su caja.

"Esta es una batalla de gimnasia entre el Teniente Surge del Vermilion City Gym y el retador Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town. Esta será una batalla de cuatro contra cuatro y solo el retador puede sustituir a los Pokémon. pokemon ".

Lt. Surge sonrió y lanzó un Magnemite. Sin embargo, analizó sus opciones antes de finalizar un plan. A diferencia de los dos gimnasios anteriores, no conocía el Pokémon de su oponente. Solo se le garantizó enfrentar a un equipo más débil. Esta fue otra idea de la Liga para facilitar gentilmente a los entrenadores en las batallas reales de gimnasia.

Al seleccionar una pokebola de su cinturón, presionó el botón de liberación mientras decía, "Hagámoslo, Dratini". Primero lanzó su tipo de dragón ya que tenía Ember, un movimiento que es súper efectivo contra los Pokémon de tipo acero.

"¡Oho!" El teniente Surge estalló. "¿Un Dratini? Estás empezando a estar a la altura de mis expectativas. Comencemos esto. Magnemite, Thundershock".

"¡Pulso de agua!" Ash respondió de inmediato. Si bien podría haber neutralizado el ataque eléctrico, quería que lo usara más tarde para los Pokémon más fuertes de Lt. Surge. Ambos pokemon esquivaron los ataques con facilidad.

"¡Estampido supersónico!" Magnemite se cubrió en una burbuja cuando se enviaron olas masivas hacia Dratini.

"¡Contador con Twister!" los dos ataques de viento, uno basado en el sonido y el otro lleno de energía draconica se encontraron en medio de la batalla y se cancelaron mutuamente. Hasta el momento, ambos entrenadores estaban probando los pokemon de cada uno.

"¡Shockwave!" una brillante ola de energía eléctrica se dirigió hacia Dratini y Ash supo que Shockwave era uno de esos movimientos que nunca se pueden esquivar, solo contrarrestados. Entonces, eso es lo que hizo.

"¡Encuéntralo con Thundershock!" los dos ataques de tipo eléctrico se encontraron en el aire y una vez más, se cancelaron mutuamente.

"¡No está mal chico!" Lt. Surge exclamó. "Tu Dratini no está nada mal. Pero demostrémosle poder real. ¡Magnemite, Electro Ball!"

Cuando el pokemon de imán se concentró en su ataque, Ash rápidamente decidió igualar el poder con el poder. "Dratini, arréstalo con Dragon Rage. Termínalo con Ember". Ash estaba bastante seguro de que cuando se trataba del poder puro, su Dratini era mucho más poderoso que el Magnemita.

"¡¿Qué?!" El Teniente Surge gritó cuando el análisis de Ash sonó verdadero. El poderoso ataque de tipo dragón atravesó la bola amarillenta de energía eléctrica y golpeó a Magnemite.

" **¡Magneee!** ", Gritó, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando llamas poderosas lo golpearon y lo dejaron inconsciente.

"Magnemite no puede luchar, ¡el ganador es Dratini!" el árbitro anunció.

"¡Buen trabajo, Dratini!" Ash sonrió. Pero él no se estaba relajando. Dratini era uno de los pokemon y teniente más poderosos de Ash. Surge acababa de enviar a su más débil hasta ahora. La batalla estaba lejos de terminar.

"¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash miró para ver al Teniente Surge riéndose por el culo. Esto confundió a Ash inmensamente ya que su pokemon se había desmayado. Una vez que se recuperó, vio la expresión confusa de Ash y decidió dar más detalles.

"¿Sabes lo que se supone que este gimnasio debe enseñar? ¡Poder! Se supone que debe hacer que los entrenadores se den cuenta de que hay oponentes que pueden derrotar a sus pokemon en un solo ataque. ¡Pero no necesitas eso! ¡Tu Dratini puede hacerlo por sí mismo! " él devolvió a Magnemite y sacó otra pokebola. "¡Y esto me tiene entusiasmado! ¡FINALMENTE! ¡Un desafío! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!"

Luego lanzó su próximo pokemon. Ash vio como la pokebola lanzaba lo que parecía ser una pokebola más grande. Solo que este tenía cara y no tenía el botón en el medio. Voltorb.

"Voltorb vs Dratini. Comienza".

"Ya me has mostrado tu poder. Ahora, veamos cómo te va cuando los roles se invierten". Lt. Surge exclamó ominosamente. "¡Desenrollar!" el Voltorb inmediatamente comenzó a rodar hacia Dratini a gran velocidad, ya que parecía chocar contra el Pokémon Dragón.

"¡Cola de hierro!" Ash respondió.

Mientras la cola de Dratini brillaba plateada y estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el Voltorb que se aproximaba, el Teniente Surge decidió cambiar de estrategia. "¡Salta por encima del ataque y detente el tuyo!" Él retumbó en su voz fuerte.

Al ver que esta era una estrategia elaborada para acercar a Voltorb, Ash decidió contrarrestar antes de que su oponente pudiera terminar su plan. "¡Furia de dragón!"

"¡Esto no volverá a funcionar! ¡Di adiós a tu Dratini!" El teniente Surge tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, una que a Ash no le gustó ni un ápice. "Voltorb! Autodestrucción!"

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon mientras gritaba "¡Sal de allí!" pero fue en vano ya que el área alrededor del Voltorb explotó violentamente como si una bomba hubiera subido allí. Cuando el polvo se despejó, mostró a Dratini y Voltorb inconscientes.

"Dratini y Voltorb no pueden batallar. Esta ronda es un empate. Dado que el Voltorb es el primero en desmayarse, el Líder del Gimnasio enviará su próximo pokemon primero", anunció el árbitro.

Ash devolvió a Dratini a su pokebola con una mueca. Nunca imaginó que el teniente Surge haría algo así. "Buen trabajo, Dratini. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti". Él le dijo al dragón pokemon.

"¡Ahora que un Pokémon tan poderoso tuyo ha sido noqueado, veamos de qué estás hecho, chico!" El teniente Surge exclamó altivamente mientras guardaba la pokebola de Voltorb en su bolsillo. Parecía que incluso el Líder del Gimnasio estaba hablando con su pokemon después de su derrota. Ash sintió que la ira se elevaba en él ante las palabras del teniente pero lo obligó a bajar. Él no dejaría que su oponente lo irrite. Entonces, tomando una respiración profunda, miró hacia atrás con una expresión endurecida, sus ojos llenos de determinación.

"Me gusta esa mirada, niño!" El teniente Surge se rió de nuevo. "¡Veamos qué piensas de mi próximo pokemon!" con eso, lanzó su tercer pokemon. El pokemon que apareció en la pokebola era un pokemon canino y cuadrúpedo. El cuerpo era principalmente azul y tenía una melena puntiaguda de color amarillo en la cabeza y pelaje amarillo en las caderas y los pies delanteros. Tenía ojos rojos y agujeros en el costado si su cabeza. Tal vez eran orejas? Ash reflexionó para sí mismo. Pero esa no era la parte importante. La parte importante fue que Ash reconoció a este pokemon. Y no fue de la región de Kanto.

"¿Es eso un Manectric?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Así que lo reconoces?" El Teniente Surge preguntó en la diversión. "Sí, este es un Manectric. Con tantas regiones abiertas para nosotros Gym Trainers, ¿de verdad pensaste que tendríamos Pokémon solo de la región de Kanto?"

"Ahora que lo pones así, supongo que no", admitió Ash a regañadientes. "¡Pero no eres el único con un pokemon de otra región! ¡Ve, Floette!" liberó a su pokemon de hadas. Tenía que ver qué era capaz Manectric y Floette era su mejor apuesta para hacerlo.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿no? Desde que me gustas, te daré una advertencia. Será mejor que estés preparado, Manectric es mucho más poderoso que mis dos Pokémon anteriores. He visto tu Dratini poder, ahora es el momento de que veas mi pokemon ".

"Gracias por la advertencia", sonrió Ash. "¡Me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de haberme dado esto!"

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Sí! ¡Muéstrame! ¡Hazlo más divertido!" tronó cuando ambos combatientes se alistaron para la batalla.

"¡Manectric vs Floette! Comience".

"¡Chispa!" Inmediatamente, Manectric usó la velocidad con la que la mayoría de los pokemon de tipo eléctrico eran conocidos por su carga contra Floette, su cuerpo circulaba con electricidad. Afortunadamente para Ash, su titular también era de tipo eléctrico, por lo que tanto él como su pokemon sabían qué esperar.

"¡Equipo doble!" Ash respondió de inmediato. Instantáneamente, numerosas copias de Floette llenaron la habitación. El Flock Manectric atacado desapareció y otro tomó su lugar de inmediato. Pronto, Manectric estaba rodeado de réplicas de Floette por todos lados.

"¡Buen trabajo, Floette!" Ash dijo con orgullo. Podrían tomar más tiempo, pero la creencia de Ash de que un pokemon debe dominar un movimiento siempre paga dividendos más adelante. Esta fue una de esas instancias. "¡Ahora, Razor Leaf!"

Mientras Ash le había enseñado a Pikachu Double Team como un medio para esquivar un ataque, le enseñó a Floette a moverse no solo para esquivar sino para atacar también. Había pasado los últimos días con ella para ayudarla a usar otras movidas mientras aún usaba Double Team. Como resultado, múltiples hojas afiladas como navajas cayeron sobre Manectric desde todos los lados como el pequeño Equipo de doble combinación de hadas con Razor Leaf.

" **¡Manee!** " El Pokemon de Descarga gritó de dolor cuando pequeños cortes aparecieron sobre su cuerpo por las numerosas hojas.

"¡Manectric!" El teniente Surge gritó. "¡Usa Ataque rápido para esquivar! ¡Luego encuentra el Floette usando Shockwave!"

Si bien Manectric pudo haber esquivado el ataque con facilidad, al ver que el ataque se acercaba por todos lados provocó que entrara en pánico. Los consejos de su entrenador lo estabilizaron mientras usaba su velocidad para sacar provecho de los ataques. El tiempo que le llevó a Floette redirigir su ataque fue todo el tiempo que Manectric necesitó mientras enviaba un potente rayo de electricidad a una de las copias. Se redirigió mágicamente en el aire y afinó hacia el único Pokémon florecido. también la habría golpeado Ash si no supiera los peligros del ataque.

"¡Contador con Fairy Wind! ¡No dejes que Shockwave te golpee!" Un vendaval salió despedido de la flor de Floette cuando golpeó la onda de choque y la neutralizó. Si bien puede haber renunciado a su posición por un segundo, reanudó su Equipo Doble tan pronto como terminó el ataque.

"¡Casi la tengo allí! ¡Usa Shockwave otra vez!"

"¡Mostrador!"

Una vez más, las dos movidas se cancelaron entre sí y las dejaron donde estaban al principio. Pero el teniente Surge podría llamarse muchas cosas, el paciente nunca fue uno de ellos.

"¡Esto se está haciendo viejo! ¡Manectric, vamos a mostrarles por qué te llaman el Pokemon de descarga! ¡Vaporiza a ese maldito hada!"

"¡Proteger!" Ash gritó de inmediato. No sabía lo que Manectric iba a hacer, pero si el Teniente Surge daba una instrucción llamada vaporizar, Ash sabía que tenía que tomar precauciones. Un par de segundos más tarde, Ash se alegró de haberlo hecho, ya que todo el campo de batalla estaba iluminado con un poderoso ataque eléctrico. Ash no sabía qué era, pero estaba adivinando que era Alta.

Una vez que el ataque se calmó, Ash se quedó boquiabierto después. Enormes grietas alineadas en el piso del campo de batalla parecían cicatrices irregulares. Todas las copias de Floette también habían desaparecido, dejando el original de pie detrás de una capa protectora, ileso. Sabiendo que usar un ataque tan poderoso dejaría al Manectric vulnerable por una fracción de segundo, Ash se movió para capitalizar.

"¡Slam!" Ash gritó con urgencia. Floette prestó atención a las palabras de su entrenador cuando las enredaderas salieron inmediatamente de la flor que usa y se envolvió alrededor de su oponente. Una vez segura, ella lo levantó y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

"¡Manectric!" el teniente gritó, un toque de urgencia entrando en su tono también. "¡Usa esas vides como un conductor! ¡Thunderbolt!"

Esperando ese ataque ya que él haría lo mismo si las posiciones se revierten, Ash gritó "¡Sigue golpeándolo! ¡Trata de ignorar el dolor!"

Floette confió en su entrenador mientras ella seguía sus instrucciones. El Thunderbolt se estrelló contra ella pero sus poderes se debilitaron ligeramente ya que el pasto era un mal conductor de electricidad. La batalla pronto se convirtió en una de desgaste ya que ambos pokemon se dañaban continuamente.

"¡Síguelo!" Ambos entrenadores trataron de alentar a sus Pokémon mientras la batalla continuaba y se debilitaban continuamente. No queriendo rendirse, ambos pokemon continuaron mientras pudieron. Al final, Manectric ganó cuando Floette se vio obligada a retraer sus vides debido al dolor, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Tanto Manectric como Floette se miraron furiosos mientras jadeaban y trataban de mantenerse de pie. El Teniente Surge sonrió al ver a Floette en una forma mucho peor que su Manectric. Estaba a punto de burlarse de su oponente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver su sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó atónito. "¿Por qué diablos estás sonriendo? Su pokemon está en sus últimas patas y está a punto de perder".

"¿Es ella?" Ash se burló. "¡Floette, deseo!" la pequeña hada comenzó a brillar con un suave color dorado cuando sus heridas comenzaron a sanar. El pokemon encorvado comenzó a pararse más recto mientras recuperaba energía. Unos segundos más tarde, ella estaba lista para dar otra vuelta, casi tan buena como nueva.

"¿Qué?" El Teniente Surge gruñó. "¡Sigue sabiendo un movimiento molesto tras otro! ¡Manectric, basta de esta batalla! ¡Vaporízalo! ¡Thunderbolt!"

Un gran rayo de electricidad (Ash mentalmente hizo una nota de cuánto más grande era el ataque que el de su Pikachu) hizo un arco hacia Floette, quien se movió ágilmente fuera del camino del ataque y respondió con un aluvión de hojas. Manectric intentó esquivar también, pero las hojas lo siguieron y lo golpearon causándole gritar de dolor.

"¡Argh! ¡Otra vez con los ataques molestos! ¡Manectric, acércate! ¡Quick Spark!"

Adivinando qué haría el ataque, Ash respondió instantáneamente. "¡Proteger!" Manectric, moviéndose a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, se estrelló contra una barrera completamente desorientada. Al ver la oportunidad, Ash instruyó: "Golpea con fuerza lo más que puedas. Si todavía está consciente, ¡hoja mágica hasta que se caiga!"

Cuando Floette envolvió a Manectric en sus vides y lo llevó tan alto como pudo, Ash hizo una nota mental para enseñarle movimientos poderosos. Ella solo tuvo una oportunidad gloriosa de terminar la batalla con un solo ataque, pero no tuvo ningún movimiento lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo. Otra cosa para trabajar después de la batalla, reflexionó mientras hacía una mueca inconscientemente cuando Manectric se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza desde más de diez pies de alto.

Floette retiró sus vides tan pronto como pudo para que Manectric no pudiera usarlas como antes, mientras todos esperaban que el polvo se asienta. Una vez que lo hizo, vieron a Manectric acostarse con remolinos en los ojos.

"¡SÍ!" Ash se alegró. "¡Eso fue brillante, Floette!" antes de detenerse, miró al árbitro y recordó el error que cometió en el último partido. No tenía que haberse preocupado ya que el árbitro levantó su bandera hacia Ash.

"Manectric no puede luchar, Floette gana".

"Bien bien." El Teniente Surge comentó mientras retiraba su Manectric. "No esperaba eso. Esperaba que Manectric derrotara al menos a uno de tus Pokémon. Tu Floette es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Y engañoso también. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una cosa tan pequeña podría soportar tanto daño? Gracias a ti como entrenador. Ahora puedo ver por qué Brock y Misty te han recomendado ". Elogió, nada de la soberbia que había estado utilizando hasta ahora presente en su voz.

"Gracias, pero el crédito es para Floette, no para mí".

"Sí, un pokemon verdaderamente maravilloso. He visto lo suficiente como para recomendarte para un TM de uso múltiple. Tu Dratini tenía poder, tu Floette tiene la capacidad de usar un pokemon y derrotarlos. Pero, solo puedo dártelo. si me derrotas. Has hecho bien hasta ahora, pero ¿puedes vencer a mi pokemon más fuerte? " preguntó cuando lanzó su pokemon final.

Su último Pokémon era familiar para Ash. Era un pokemon bípedo, roedor. tenía pelaje anaranjado con un vientre crema. Tenía orejas bifurcadas, marrones en el exterior, amarillas en el interior. Tenía sacos eléctricos familiares en sus mejillas y una cola en forma de rayo. Raichu, la forma evolucionada de Pikachu.

"¿Estás listo para otra ronda?" Ash le preguntó a Floette. Ella solo le dio un decidido asentimiento y tensó su cuerpo en preparación para la próxima batalla. Ella no tenía dudas de que sería difícil.

"Raichu vs Floette. Comience".

"¡Vaporízalo! ¡Trueno!" Raichu estaba rodeado por un círculo de energía eléctrica que luego lanzó en forma de un enorme rayo. El ataque fue tan grande que fácilmente tenía dos pies de ancho. Ash no tuvo que decir nada, Floette se desvió del ataque tan rápido como pudo. Numerosas hojas brotaron de su flor y afilaron sobre Raichu y lo golpearon.

Desafortunadamente para Ash y Floette, no tuvo el efecto que querían. En lugar de mostrar dolor, solo gruñó molesto mientras intentaba alejar las hojas que dejaban pequeños rasguños en él.

"¡Quemadlos! ¡Shockwave!" Para sorpresa de Ash y Floette, en lugar de un rayo de energía eléctrica, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas vinieron de Raichu. Cada corriente golpeó una hoja y la quemó, anulando así el ataque. Ash sabía que Raichu era poderoso, pero no esperaba tal control de eso.

"¿Sorprendido?" Lt. Surge cuestionó. "Mientras le doy importancia al poder, incluso sé que es inútil sin control. Raichu, termina esto. ¡Quick Spark!"

"¡Hada viento! ¡Sabes cuándo!" Ash respondió. No fue la primera vez en el partido que Ash contó sus estrellas de la suerte que su pokemon tuvo experiencia combatiendo a un Pikachu en el entrenamiento. Mientras utiliza Quick Attack, puede esquivar la mayoría de los ataques lanzados contra él, a menos que sean uno que nunca se puede perder como Swift, Magical Leaf, etc. El truco para golpearlo en ese caso es esperar hasta el último segundo posible para ataque. Le había llevado días o semanas a todos sus Pokémon acostumbrarse a la velocidad de Pikachu al principio, pero ahora estaba dando sus frutos. Justo cuando Raichu estaba a punto de golpear a Floette, ella lo rechazó con una potente tormenta. Si bien el ataque pudo haber sido muy débil cuando Ash la atrapó, ya la había entrenado lo suficiente como para causarle un daño real.

" **¡Rai!** ", Gritó el Pokémon del ratón mientras volaba hacia atrás antes de rodar por el suelo unas cuantas veces. Se puso de pie en las cuatro extremidades y sacudió su cuerpo antes de mirar al hada Pokémon que no había perdido el tiempo en enviar hojas más afiladas. Ash le había ordenado que no usara sus vides. Había visto lo que Thunder podía hacer -la profunda hendidura en el piso era una prueba de eso- no quería que Floette fuera golpeada por eso y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

"¡No está mal!" El teniente Surge se rió. "No muchos Pokémon han logrado hacerle eso a Raichu. Pero termina ahora. ¡Mega Punch!"

Sabiendo que el mismo truco no funcionará dos veces y el hecho de que Floette fue mucho más lento de lo que Raichu Wad no sería capaz de esquivar, gritó "¡Protege!" Pero Protect fue una movida que falló si se usaba varias veces en una batalla, como se demostró cuando Raichu continuó con Floette sin obstáculos y la rompió fácilmente.

El hada fue enviada volando por el dolor y no tuvo tiempo siquiera para pensar hasta que fue alcanzada por un rayo de electricidad que la dejó inconsciente. Ash estaba feliz de que el Raichu no hubiera usado Thunder otra vez.

"Floette no puede luchar, Raichu gana".

Ash retiró a Floette y la colmó de elogios. Ella había sacado uno de los pokemon más fuertes de Lt. Surge por su cuenta y no podría estar más encantado con ella. Recortando su pokebola en su cinturón, contempló su próximo movimiento. Dos de sus pokemon con toda su fuerza contra el pokemon más fuerte de Lt. Surge que fue dañado ligeramente por los varios ataques de Magic Leaf y Fairy Wind. Estaba bastante seguro de sus posibilidades.

Desenganchando la pokebola de su próximo pokemon, presionó el botón de liberación. "¡Hagamos esto, Eevee!"

"¡ **Vee, Eevee!** ", Gritó emocionada al experimentar su primera batalla en el gimnasio.

"¡Ten cuidado, Eevee! ¡El Raichu es poderoso!" Ash le advirtió. Ella asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

"Raichu vs Eevee. Comienza".

"¡Rayo!" Lt. Surge gritó de inmediato.

"¡Cola rápida!" Ash respondió.

Cuando Eevee se alejó del ataque que se acercaba, el teniente Surge también respondió. "¡Encuéntralo con Mega Kick!"

La cola de Eevee, endurecida para parecer acero, se encontró con la patada de Raichu, que brillaba blanca. Ash esperaba que con la velocidad del ataque y el poder detrás de Iron Tail, Eevee ganaría esa pequeña batalla. Pero, Raichu era tan poderoso que su Mega Kick se encontró con la Cola de Hierro de Eevee con el mismo poder. Ambos pokemon se miraron furiosamente cuando los ataques se estancaron.

Ambos pokemon se dispararon a gran velocidad mientras se atacaban a alta velocidad, convirtiendo la batalla en una de pura velocidad y tenacidad. Ambos Pokémon eran borrosos para los ojos de sus entrenadores mientras luchaban entre ellos.

"¡Tus pokemon me están impresionando más y más!" ¡El Teniente Surge se rió! "¡Poder mantener el ritmo de Raichu en velocidad es increíble!"

Ash dejó que la alabanza se le escapara. Sabía que Eevee no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo, ya que era su espíritu competitivo lo que la hacía coincidir con la velocidad de Raichu en la actualidad. Esto significaba que Ash y Eevee tenían que ser los únicos en romper el punto muerto actual.

"¡Eevee, usa Swift!"

"¡Arráncala!" El teniente Surge gritó. Los brillantes rayos en forma de estrella se dispararon cuando el Rayo de Raichu se arqueó hacia Eevee. Sin embargo, tanto Eevee como Ash esperaban esto y Eevee esquivó hábilmente el ataque inminente con facilidad una vez más.

Ash sabía que los ataques de largo alcance no funcionarían en ninguno de los Pokémon debido a su alta velocidad. También sabía que Dig, la mejor esperanza de Eevee, nunca golpearía a Raichu a menos que generara una apertura. Y Ash tenía una idea en mente. Tendría una oportunidad de dañar al Raichu. Tendría que tomarlo.

Comenzando rápidamente el plan, ya que podía ver a Eevee empezando a cansarse debido a la batalla de alta velocidad, instruyó: "¡Eevee, Sand Attack!" Inmediatamente detuvo su batalla mientras usaba sus patas para enviar arena a Raichu. El ataque no fue dañino. A lo sumo, cegaría a Raichu por unos segundos, algo que Ash podría usar.

"¡Fútil!" El Teniente Surge gritó mientras Raichu eludía el ataque sin esfuerzo. "¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Raichu, vaporízate!"

Mientras el Teniente Surge pensaba que Ash había cometido un error, el entrenador novato solo sonrió. Anzuelo, línea y plomo. "¡Tómalo!" le gritó al Evolution Pokemon.

La expresión del Teniente Surge cambió de triunfante a confusión y se asentó con total incredulidad cuando el poderoso rayo de electricidad liberado por su pokemon no pudo afectar a su oponente. Se frotó los ojos y miró a Eevee de nuevo y vio que era verdad. Ella no tenía un solo rasguño en ella.

"¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!" Ash gritó con júbilo. "¡Shadow Ball! ¡Sigue con Dig!"

Mientras Eevee cargaba su ataque fantasmal, el Teniente Surge notó que la cola de Eevee brillaba levemente y estaba atrapada en el suelo. ¡Ese bastardo descarado! Usó Iron Tail para conectar a tierra a su pokemon, neutralizando completamente la electricidad. Para un entrenador novato, ¡es brillante! reflexionó mientras Raichu enfrentaba la peor parte del ataque de Eevee. Con la pequeña distancia entre los dos, algo que solo creé, reflexionó irónicamente, su pokemon no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque. Cuando lo enviaron volando, vio a Eevee cavar un hoyo en el suelo. Dos segundos más tarde, envió su Raichu volando de nuevo cuando golpeó desde el suelo.

Él sonrió mientras sentía la adrenalina bombeando de nuevo. Esta realmente fue una batalla divertida. Miró hacia la caja del contrincante y vio a Ash gritando con entusiasmo a Eevee para que terminara el combate. 'Entonces, ¿crees que el partido se acabó? No puedo culparte Desafortunadamente para ti, no baje tan fácilmente.

"No está mal, Ash. Nunca esperé que me obligaras a usar este movimiento. Pero, esta batalla ha terminado. ¡Raichu, Volt Tackle!"

"Eevee, sal de allí!" Ash gritó desesperadamente al ver a Raichu dar una sonrisa extrañamente similar a la del teniente Surge. Todo su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad cuando Eevee se apartó de su oponente y comenzó a moverse erráticamente para confundir al Raichu. Fue en vano cuando Raichu cruzó el campo, el siguiente segundo Eevee dio un grito de dolor cuando fue atacada antes de caer inconsciente. Ash solo podía mirar en estado de shock. Todo lo que vio fue un destello amarillo y eso fue todo. Raichu cubrió casi cincuenta pies en un segundo, ¡fue tan rápido!

"¡Eevee no puede luchar, Raichu gana!"

"¡Veamos qué tienes en la próxima tienda!" El teniente Surge dijo. Sacudió la cabeza antes de murmurar para sí mismo, "¡Y pensar que Eevee empujó a Raichu hasta aquí!"

Sin embargo, Ash lo escuchó mientras miraba al Raichu. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras se elevaba en gigantescas bocanadas de aire. Los moretones cubrían su cuerpo debido al daño causado por Shadow Ball y Dig. El retroceso de Volt Tackle lo dañó peor. En general, parecía estar en muy mal estado. Él sonrió antes de recordar a Eevee. Puede que no haya ganado la batalla, pero dañó bastante al Raichu. Y si ella podía hacer esto con los Pokémon más fuertes de Lt. Surge, definitivamente se ganó el elogio que Ash acumuló cuando la recordó.

Sabiendo que la batalla estaba llegando a su clímax, Ash retiró su pokemon final y lo envió. "Ya casi llegamos. ¡Hagamos esto, Pikachu!"

Cuando Pikachu apareció en el campo de batalla, el teniente Surge lo miró y se echó a reír. "Entonces, ¡esta es la razón por la que sabes cómo luchar contra los pokemon eléctricos tan bien!" comentó una vez que recuperó el control sobre sí mismo. "Debo admitir que este Pikachu es fuerte. Has hecho un trabajo brillante al criarlo. ¿Lo has tenido por mucho tiempo?"

"Él es mi titular", dijo Ash con orgullo.

"Principiante, ¿eh?" El teniente Surge sonrió. "Bueno, tenemos algo en común entonces. Ven, muchacho. ¡Muéstrame cómo has entrenado a tu Pikachu!"

"¡Con alegría!"

"Raichu vs Pikachu. Comienza".

"¡Rayo!" Ash azuzó al teniente Surge y a Raichu. Tomó el ataque de frente como Ash lo esperaba y fue atacado a unos metros de distancia.

"¡No está mal! ¡Ahora Raichu, demuéstrale un Thunderbolt real!"

El ataque de Raichu pudo haber sido tres veces más potente que el de Pikachu, pero el titular de Ash no se movió ni un centímetro. En cambio, tanto el entrenador como el pokemon tenían idénticas sonrisas que recordaban a sus oponentes hace unos minutos.

"¿Qué?" El Teniente Surge preguntó antes de darse cuenta. "Ah, ya veo. Lightning Rod".

"¡Correcto! Gracias por el impulso de energía" Ash sonrió. "¡Cola rápida!"

Pikachu desapareció del ojo humano desnudo mientras se acercaba a Raichu. Desafortunadamente, su oponente fue tan rápido como él y pudo igualar a Pikachu golpe por golpe. Dado que los ataques eléctricos en realidad no dañaron ninguno de los dos, la batalla ahora se libró con los puños y la cola. Mega Punch se encontró con Brick Break, Iron Tail y Mega Kick, ya que ambos Pokémon tenían el mismo poder. Ash y Pikachu tuvieron la suerte de que Raichu ya estaba lesionado y débil, porque si estuviera en plena forma, Pikachu habría perdido. Incluso ahora, Pikachu solo pudo seguirle el ritmo.

Al ver esto continuar por un minuto, Ash se frustró y gritó: "¿Cómo es este tu equipo debilitado? ¡Tu Raichu no debería ser tan poderoso!"

"¡Eso es porque no lo es!" El teniente Surge se rió. "Debido a que la Liga no quería que ningún fanático entrara al torneo en el barco, se me permitió usar uno de mis pokemon de mi equipo real. Raichu puede no ser mi mejor Pokémon, ¡pero definitivamente está ahí arriba!"

Ash gruñó a cambio. No es de extrañar que su equipo tuviera tanta dificultad para derrotar al Raichu. "¡Pikachu, Brick Break!" gritó, esperando que el resultado fuera diferente esta vez. Lo era, ¡solo que no como Ash lo estaba esperando!

"¡Atrapalo!" Lt. Surge ordenó. Cuando el puño de Pikachu descendió sobre Raichu, el evolucionado de los dos absorbió el golpe cuando atrapó la mano de Pikachu y la atrapó. "¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Golpéala!"

"¡Brick Break con tu otra mano!" Ash ordenó de inmediato. Las pestañas del Teniente Surge se dispararon cuando Pikachu y Ash una vez más revirtieron una situación problemática para su ventaja, con el otro puño de Pikachu chocando contra el Raichu. Cuando fue enviado de vuelta, Pikachu lo envió rápidamente al aire con un Ataque Rápido y Chispa combinados y usó el tiempo que Raichu necesitaba para descender a la tierra para cargar su Cola de Hierro más poderosa.

Su cola se estrelló contra el cuerpo de su forma evolucionada poderosamente cuando el Raichu golpeó el suelo con un estruendoso estrépito. Increíblemente, todavía estaba tratando de levantarse. Pero antes de que pudiera pararse, el teniente Surge lo interrumpió. "Raichu, suficiente". Cuando el pokemon ratón de color naranja miró confundido a su entrenador, sonrió irónicamente y continuó. "Ese Pikachu está casi fresco mientras te pones de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad en este momento. No hay necesidad de que te lastimes más, amigo".

Raichu miró a su entrenador por un par de segundos antes de enviarle una pequeña sonrisa y caerse, probablemente inconsciente.

"Raichu no puede luchar, Pikachu gana. El ganador de esta batalla es el retador, Ash Ketchum". El árbitro anunció.

Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar el anuncio antes de que Ash y Pikachu comenzaran a celebrar. "No está mal, chico. Tendrás que regresar un tiempo y enfrentarte a mi equipo real. Y regresar cuando ese Pikachu tuyo sea más poderoso. Quiero ver qué puedes hacer con él una vez que ha crecido más. " El Teniente Surge dijo mientras se paraba frente a Ash con su mano extendida, Raichu sobre su hombro en el lugar exacto donde Pikachu normalmente se sienta sobre el hombro de Ash.

"¡Por supuesto!" Ash confirmó mientras tomaba el brazo extendido y lo sacudía. "Usted puede contar con él."

"Bien", el teniente sonrió. "Aquí está la insignia del trueno. Y aquí está su boleto a la SS Anne. Será mejor que escuche que fue muy lejos en la competencia, niño. ¿Entiendes?" advirtió en broma. Al menos, Ash esperaba que fuera en broma.

"Hecho", confirmó Ash. Estaba entusiasmado con el torneo, sería una buena experiencia para la Liga. Los premios y el posible reconocimiento también fueron buenos motivadores.

El Teniente Surge sonrió de nuevo al ver a Pikachu saltar y acomodarse en el hombro de Ash, recordándole a él mismo como un adolescente. Luego rebuscó en su escritorio antes de sacar un CD para que Ash lo usara.

"Estoy seguro de que ya sabes lo que es esto?" preguntó.

"¿Una TM reutilizable?" Ash cuestionó a su vez.

"Sí, esta es una TM para Shockwave. Sé que tu Pikachu ya conoce Thunderbolt, pero es un movimiento poderoso en sí mismo. También puedes enseñarlo a otros Pokémon. Tu Dratini viene a la mente por uno".

"¡Gracias!" Ash sonrió ante las posibilidades de la TM. No solo Dratini, sino también Kadabra podrían aprender el ataque. Y con Pikachu para guiarlos, también podrían dominar el movimiento rápidamente.

"Conozco esa mirada", el teniente Surge se rió. "Pero puedes planear más tarde. Por ahora, vamos a curar a nuestro pokemon".

Ash asintió con la cabeza mientras ambos salían del gimnasio. Cerca de la entrada, el teniente Surge se detuvo para dirigirse a un hombre. "John, te estás haciendo cargo del gimnasio hasta que regrese. Si hay competidores serios, páralos hasta que regrese. Arruina el resto".

"¡Sí señor!" el hombre saludó a cambio.

Cuando salieron del gimnasio, ambos vieron que la línea de afuera ya se había magnificado. Parecía que la batalla había durado más de lo que pensaban. Todos en la multitud comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos cuando vieron al Líder de Gimnasio con otro niño. Tanto Ash como Lt. Surge los ignoraron mientras se dirigían al gimnasio mientras discutían sobre su reciente batalla.

Durante una pequeña pausa en su conversación, Ash reflexionó sobre los eventos de la última hora. Si bien había tomado los esfuerzos combinados de Floette, Eevee y Pikachu, Ash había logrado derrotar a un pokemon del equipo principal del Teniente. En cierto modo, fue bueno. Ash ahora tenía una idea sobre cuán poderosos eran estos pokemon y podría prepararse para el resto de los retadores en consecuencia. ¡Pero, por ahora, tenía un torneo para cuidar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Damian**

La electricidad estática llenó el aire cuando dos rayos de electricidad de diferentes tamaños se abrieron camino hacia el pequeño pokémon bípedo que tomó los ataques sin inmutarse. De hecho, la electricidad parecía ser absorbida por el receptor de los ataques. Cuando desapareció el estallido de electricidad, se soltó una pequeña electricidad estática de las bolsas gemelas en las mejillas del pokémon amarillo.

"¡Mejor!" Ash comentó una vez que las cosas se calmaron levemente. Fue un día después de que Ash derrotara al Teniente Surge para ganar su tercera insignia de gimnasio. Mientras Ash esperaba competir en el torneo de la SS Anne, el imponente líder del gimnasio le había dicho que la enfermera Joy había sido mal informada. El último día para recibir los boletos gratis había sido cuando tuvieron su batalla, pero el barco debía partir después de diez días. Esto daría a los organizadores el tiempo suficiente para coordinar todo, ya que un día después de la entrega de las entradas habría sido una molestia administrativa.

Ash, aunque un poco decepcionado al principio, pronto vio la enorme oportunidad que esto le presentaba de entrenar a su pokémon para el torneo. Después de darle a su pokémon su merecido descanso y recoger los suministros para su improvisado campamento de entrenamiento de diez días, salieron de Vermillion City en busca de un pequeño claro cerca de la ciudad. Ash había decidido hacer uso inmediato de la TM que le había dado Lt. Surge el día anterior enseñando Shockwave a Pikachu, Dratini y Kadabra.

Para Pikachu, que había dominado Thunderbolt, un ataque que requería más potencia y un control más fino que Shockwave, dominar el nuevo movimiento tomó menos de 15 minutos, algo que Ash esperaba honestamente. Esto permitió a Pikachu ayudar a Dratini y Kadabra, y Ash estaba emocionado por el poco tiempo que les tomaba aprender Shockwave, incluso si la información sobre cómo usarla se descargaba en sus cerebros.

Dratini ya sabía Thundershock y el know-how del ataque fue proporcionado por la TM. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era generar suficiente poder y aprender a controlar. Cualquiera que supiera que Dratini sabía que el poder no era un problema para el Pokémon de tipo dragón, y con Pikachu ayudándolo a aprender cómo controlar la corriente eléctrica, Dratini estaba en camino de dominar el movimiento.

Kadabra fue quien sorprendió a Ash. Habiendo evolucionado y sabiendo solo Teletransportar y Confusión, Ash tenía la esperanza de que el psi pokémon dominaría Shockwave para el final del campo de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, una hora después de entrenar, su Shockwave ya era casi tan buena como la de Dratini. Mientras Dratini podía producir el poder detrás del ataque y tenía que trabajar en su control, Kadabra tenía un control magistral y necesitaba generar más poder. Ash había subestimado seriamente a su pokémon más nuevo ya que fue capaz de asimilar la información de la TM produciendo de manera eficiente Shockwave en su primer intento, algo que incluso Dratini no pudo hacer.

Mientras Ash pensaba todo esto, Pikachu terminó de dar explicaciones a los otros dos Pokémon. Después de cada intento, Pikachu explicaba lo que los otros dos hicieron mal o sobre qué mejorar y cómo. Como resultado, cada intento consecutivo fue mejor. Esta fue la idea de Kadabra, y como con todas sus ideas, fue absolutamente brillante. Con la velocidad a la que iban, dominarían la mudanza a primera hora de la tarde, ¡tal vez incluso antes del almuerzo! Su atención fue devuelta al pokémon mientras el proceso se repetía con Pikachu una vez más absorbiendo la electricidad generada por sus dos camaradas.

Una vez que los ataques disminuyeron, Pikachu se tambaleó un poco antes de liberar la estática de sus bolsas en pequeñas ráfagas y finalmente estabilizarse. Esto fue algo sugerido por el teniente Surge el día anterior, antes de irse al gimnasio. Ash recordó esa conversación vívidamente.

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

"Chico, tengo algunas sugerencias para tu Pikachu", dijo el Teniente Surge mientras comían en el centro Pokémon mientras esperaban que su Pokémon sanase. El hombre corpulento tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro cuando la enfermera Joy se había deleitado en burlarse de él por perder ante un novato cuando se le permitió usar un miembro de su equipo real. Ella lo había amenazado con no herir tan gravemente al Pokémon del resto de sus oponentes, de lo contrario difundiría la noticia de su derrota a toda la comunidad pokémon y se aseguraría de que fuera lo más embarazoso posible. El teniente Surge aceptó a regañadientes los términos de la mujer tortuosa.

"¿Qué es?" Ash preguntó con entusiasmo. Sabía que incluso una pequeña pista del teniente Surge ayudaría a que su Pikachu fuera más poderoso que cualquier otro pokémon mundano y eléctrico. ¡El líder del gimnasio era conocido como un maestro del pokémon de tipo eléctrico por una razón!

"Por lo que observé en nuestra breve pelea, tu Pikachu es joven. Para él, poder seguirle el paso a mi Raichu, incluso cuando está debilitado, no es una pequeña hazaña. Pero la velocidad se puede mejorar aún más. Gana el torneo en el SS Anne: Sé que el dinero del premio para ganar el torneo es grande. Invierta ese dinero en entrenar pesas para su Eevee y Pikachu, ya que son los veloces de su equipo. Esto los ayudará a convertirse en verdaderos monstruos en el campo de batalla ".

Ash se metió con una pregunta en este punto. "Si bien lo que dices tiene sentido, ¿no serán inútiles los pesos después de un tiempo?"

Lt. Surge solo sonrió al niño. "Mocoso, vivimos en un mundo donde se puede colocar una enorme Snorlax en una pelota del tamaño de tu mano. ¿De verdad crees que los pesos de entrenamiento serán tan ... simples?" preguntó en voz alta mientras estaba visiblemente luchando por encontrar una palabra para expresar sus pensamientos. "De todos modos", le devolvió a la conversación, "sugiero que inviertas en las pesas porque no son baratas. Tienen configuraciones que alteran el peso del equipo como mejor te parezca. No me preguntes ¡Cómo funciona, soy un soldado, no un ingeniero! " Añadió rápidamente cuando vio a Ash abrir la boca e interpretó correctamente su pregunta.

Cuando Ash asintió en conformidad, continuó. "Aparte de la velocidad, vi la diversidad de ataques de tu Pikachu. Para un joven dominar Thunderbolt no es poca cosa. Y has comenzado a aprender sobre ataques no eléctricos, como lo demuestran sus Iron Tail y Brick Break. Puedes ayudarlo a aprender algunos movimientos nuevos, esa es tu prerrogativa. Pero, ¡debes comenzar a trabajar en su poder! "

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?" Preguntó Ash, inclinándose hacia adelante con interés. Hasta ahora, asumió que un pokémon se vuelve más poderoso a medida que madura. Pero, si había una manera de hacer que un pokémon se hiciera más poderoso, ¡estaba muy interesado en él!

"Dime, Ash. ¿Sabes lo que significan esas bolsas en las mejillas de esa línea de evolución?"

"Sí. Son bolsas que almacenan la electricidad para sus ataques. También son la razón por la cual la línea Pikachu puede usar Volt Tackle".

"Sí, eso es cierto. Y a medida que el pokémon aumenta la cantidad de electricidad almacenada en esas bolsas, la potencia detrás de sus movimientos también aumenta". Después de decir esto, el Teniente Surge guardó silencio por un momento mientras dejaba que Ash descubriera el significado detrás de esas palabras por su cuenta. Y no estaba decepcionado, ya que Ash le lanzó una mirada de un hombre que tenía todas sus creencias probadas mal de una vez.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Estás diciendo que si un Pikachu aumenta la capacidad de almacenamiento en sus bolsas poco a poco todos los días, tendrá un poder casi infinito después de unos años?"

El teniente Surge se echó a reír al escuchar esta declaración. "Un niño, alguna vez escuchó hablar de límites. Un hombre, no importa cuán poderoso sea, solo puede levantar un cierto peso, sin importar cuánto entrena. De manera similar, la línea Pikachu puede almacenar solo una cierta cantidad de electricidad antes de que llegue a sus límites. por no decir que el límite es bajo. Un poderoso Raichu, como el mío, puede derrotar incluso a un Dragonite con Thundershock. ¡Por supuesto, nos llevó años alcanzar ese nivel! "

Ash asintió, eso tenía sentido. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando le vino a la mente otro pensamiento. "Si tu Raichu puede hacer eso, ¿cómo lo derrotó mi Pokémon?" preguntó con curiosidad. "Incluso si fue el esfuerzo combinado de tres de mis ellos".

El fornido líder del gimnasio sonrió. "Maldición, solo porque derrotaste a Raichu, ¿qué te hace pensar que fue mi abridor?" Con esa despedida comentando, dejó a Ash solo con sus pensamientos mientras recogía su Pokémon y abandonaba el centro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ash inmediatamente había intentado actuar siguiendo el consejo del teniente Surge. Miró el precio de los pesos de entrenamiento del profesor Oak, y se dio cuenta de que incluso un solo juego costaba más de lo que había ahorrado hasta ahora. Esto lo llevó a pensar en cuánto debe ser el premio para el torneo SS Anne antes de volver a trabajar en el consejo que Lt. Surge le dio. Como los pesos de entrenamiento estaban fuera, tenía que pensar en cómo aumentar el poder de Pikachu. Afortunadamente, fue fácil. Su capacidad Lightning Rod le permitió absorber otros ataques eléctricos y podría aumentar la electricidad almacenada en sus bolsas un poco cada día al absorber un Thundershock o dos de Dratini. El progreso que lograron en el aprendizaje de Shockwave ayudó.

"Eso es suficiente por hoy", dijo en voz alta. Cuando su pokémon le lanzó miradas confundidas, elaboró. "Pikachu, no queremos que absorbes demasiada electricidad de una sola vez, sería perjudicial para ti. ¡El Teniente Surge nos dio instrucciones para aumentarla gradualmente! Kadabra, Dratini, tienes los fundamentos de Shockwave abajo, ahora todo lo que es práctica, así que hágalo durante una hora todos los días hasta que lo domine. Si después de una semana no domina el movimiento, nos enfocaremos exclusivamente en él. Por ahora, hablemos con Eevee. Se ve molesta ". Su pokémon asintió con la cabeza y se trasladaron a donde Eevee y Floette estaban observando los procedimientos durante la hora anterior. Él no sabía qué enseñarle a Floette y Eevee pareció enojada cuando salió de su pokebola.

"Eevee", gritó. La evolución pokémon lo miró con ojos tristes antes de apartar la mirada de él. Parecía que había encontrado una roca más interesante que él desde que comenzó un concurso de miradas con ella.

"Eevee", lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez ella lo ignoró por completo. "Eevee, vamos, mírame". Ash dijo suavemente. Levantó las manos y comenzó a acariciarla exactamente donde le gustaba, pero ella siguió mirando hacia otro lado. "Vamos, Eevee. Dime qué sucede. No puedo ayudarte si no sé qué te ocurre". Lo intentó de nuevo, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Su pokémon intervino y comenzó a hablar con ella, pero también fueron rechazados. De hecho, Eevee parecía estar curvándose en sí misma aún más.

"Eevee, por favor dime", suplicó Ash. "¡Se me parte el corazón verte así! ¡Te amo, Vee!" Eso obtuvo una reacción de ella, solo que no era lo que Ash esperaba. Eevee se giró para mirar a su entrenador y todos vieron lágrimas cayendo de sus grandes ojos marrones. "¡Oh, Vee!" Ash exclamó mientras la levantaba y la acurrucaba. Después de consolarla por unos minutos, decidió investigar el problema. "¿Qué pasa, Vee?"

Lentamente, vacilante, comenzó a hablar en una serie de yips. Cuando ella terminó, ella apartó la mirada de él y por primera vez Ash reconoció sus emociones. Ella estaba avergonzada. De qué, Ash no tenía idea.

' _Amigo entrenador',_ la voz de Kadabra sonó en su cabeza. _'Eevee piensa que estarás enojado con ella por perder la batalla del gimnasio. Ella dice que era la primera vez que confiabas en ella con un partido tan importante y ni siquiera podía derrotar a un oponente._

Ash miró incrédulo al psi pokémon. Luego dirigió su atención a Eevee. "¿Es verdad lo que dice Kadabra? ¿De verdad crees que estoy enojado contigo por no ser capaz de derrotar a ese Raichu?" Preguntó Ash con incredulidad. Cuando Eevee asintió vacilante, Ash solo suspiró exasperada. "¡Eevee, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso! ¡Nunca, jamás, me enojaría con ninguno de ustedes por perder una batalla a menos que no pusieran todos sus esfuerzos en ello! ¡Lo cual hicieron! ¡Y fueron absolutamente magníficos! " Ante la mirada incrédula de Eevee, él elaboró. "Vee, ese Raichu no era un Pokémon normal. ¿Te acuerdas de que les conté sobre cómo enfrentaremos oponentes extremadamente fuertes desde el cuarto gimnasio en adelante?" Al ver un asentimiento de cada uno de sus pokémon, continuó. "Raichu era un oponente como ese. Debido a una circunstancia imprevista, tuvimos que enfrentar a un oponente así. Y jugaste un papel importante en esa victoria. Si no lo hubieras dañado tanto en tu batalla, Pikachu probablemente no hubiera sido para vencerlo. "Pikachu asintió amablemente con eso y le dio a Eevee el visto bueno.

Ash sonrió a su pokémon inicial antes de darle a Eevee un beso en la cabeza. "No vuelvas a pensar que me molestaré por eso otra vez, ¿me oyes? ¡Te amo, Vee!" Pareció que su aliento funcionó cuando ella se animó un poco antes de lamer su mejilla con cariño. Ash rió feliz antes de volverse hacia todos sus pokémon. "Vamos, ¡decidamos lo que todos aprenderán en los próximos diez días!"

"Kadabra, trabajarás en el dominio de Iron Tail y Shockwave. Además de eso, eres libre de leer y practicar tus poderes psíquicos como mejor te parezca". Después de que Kadabra asintió feliz ante eso, se volvió hacia Pikachu.

"Cambiemos las cosas, Pikachu. Quiero que empieces a aprender algunos ataques de elementos no eléctricos. Comienza con Signal Beam. Probablemente sea extremadamente difícil y llevarte mucho tiempo aprender, ya que es un ataque de tipo error. Aprender esto será similar a cómo Eevee aprendió a Shadow Ball, así que por favor toma su ayuda con esto. Dado que eres un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, no tienes energía de insecto en ti. Tendrás que sentir la energía en el aire alrededor de ti. usted para encontrar la energía de error natural que existe. Medite para hacerlo, familiarícese con ello ".

Pikachu asintió entendiendo y se fue a entrenar. Ash se mudó a su dragón pokémon. El bulto en su frente se estaba alargando ligeramente en un cuerno y con su altura cruzando la barrera de seis pies, era obvio que estaba en la cúspide de la evolución, algo que complacía a Ash sin fin. "Dratini, comenzarás a aprender Dragon Tail. Este ataque es similar a Iron Tail. Quiero que comiences concentrando tu energía tipo dragón en tu cola. Hazlo hasta que esté completamente cubierto de energía. Puedes empezar a trabajar para aumentar la velocidad que lleva desviar la energía a tu cola después de eso ". Dratini dio un arrullo feliz y se alejó para comenzar a concentrarse en aprender el nuevo ataque.

"Floette, es hora de que aprendas más ataques de hadas. Quiero que comiences a aprender Dazzling Gleam. Para hacerlo, tendrás que cubrir todo tu cuerpo con energía de hadas y desviar esa energía hacia tu oponente. Te quiero comenzar por familiarizarte con la energía de tipo hada en tu cuerpo y extraerla a voluntad ". Una vez que Floette comenzó a entrenar en su nuevo movimiento, Ash cambió su enfoque al último miembro de su equipo.

"Eevee, vamos a hacer que aprendas Bite. Tendrás que canalizar un poco de energía de tipo oscuro en tu boca y morder a tu oponente brutalmente. Comienza por familiarizarte y canaliza la energía de tipo oscuro. Luego trabaja en la fuerza de tu morder. ¿De acuerdo? Después de haber dado instrucciones a todos sus pokémon, fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba a su pokémon cumpliendo con sus tareas. Sacó el huevo para pulir, algo que hacía a menudo mientras su pokémon se entrenaba.

Sabía que su Pokémon había llegado a un punto en el que aprender cualquier nueva jugada sería un desafío. Ahora tenían que conocerse a sí mismos y sus energías al revés. No fue solo una pequeña explosión de poder y el ataque había terminado. No, ahora tenían que ser capaces de canalizar y controlar sus energías a través de sus cuerpos, algo de lo que Eevee tenía poco conocimiento al aprender Shadow Ball. Aunque le había tomado mucho tiempo aprender ese ataque, estaba seguro de que su Pokémon no tardaría tanto esta vez. Todos se habían vuelto más poderosos, más maduros en los meses anteriores. Y el tramo de diez días de entrenamiento único sin viajes y batallas mínimas fue el momento perfecto para que comiencen esta fase de su aprendizaje.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin incidentes, cada una de ellas concentrándose en aprender su nuevo ataque. Pikachu había buscado rápidamente el consejo de Eevee sobre cómo examinar las diversas energías en la atmósfera y aislar a una de ellas. Cuando Ash estaba a punto de llamarlos para almorzar, sintió que el huevo en sus manos se agitaba levemente y se congelaba. Lo miró con anticipación mientras esperaba que naciera. Pasó un minuto, luego dos. Lentamente, el tiempo pasó y el huevo permaneció estacionario. Ash frunció el ceño, pensando que era un producto de su imaginación. Puso el incidente detrás de él cuando llamó a su pokémon para almorzar.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Los días pasaron en una vena similar. Ash pasaría de pokémon a pokémon animándolos mientras luchaban por aprender los nuevos movimientos. Sabía que esta parte del entrenamiento era crucial para su pokémon; necesitarían dominar su poder innato para volverse verdaderamente poderosos. El profesor Oak le había dicho que muy pocos pokémon tienen un dominio completo de sus poderes y los que lo hicieron fueron conocidos a lo largo de la historia como el Pokémon más poderoso de la época. La mayoría de los campeones de la liga, los Elite Four y los líderes del gimnasio tenían uno o dos pokémon como ese. Y eso aturdió la mente de Ash. ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor en la región tenía solo un Pokémon que había alcanzado ese nivel! ¿Realmente fue tan difícil alcanzar ese estado?

Incluso si lo fuera, el Pokémon de Ash estaba comenzando por ese camino. Pikachu tenía una amplia comprensión de sus poderes eléctricos y estaba empezando a explorar qué más podía aprender. La verdadera prueba para él llegaría cuando él comenzara a aprender Volt Tackle. Kadabra había evolucionado recientemente y solo estaba experimentando con sus poderes y acostumbrándose a su nueva forma. Le tomaría un mes o dos alcanzar la etapa en la que intenta comenzar a dominar sus poderes. Floette había comenzado por ese camino aprendiendo a canalizar su energía para Dazzling Gleam, un trampolín para cuando aprende Moonblast, el pináculo de los ataques de hadas. Dratini también había comenzado a aprovechar su energía draconica, pero el trabajo real sería cuando evolucionara. Él estaba sentando las bases para más tarde. Eevee, sin embargo,

Y parece que puede haber progreso en lo que finalmente ha decidido. Ella no había entrenado en el segundo día del campamento, optando por dormir en su lugar. Ella solo se había levantado para comer, después de lo cual volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Finalmente se despertó alrededor de las cinco de la tarde e hizo un poco de entrenamiento ligero antes de que Ash pidiera un alto para pasar el día. El proceso continuó al día siguiente y Ash se preguntaba si algo andaba mal con ella. Decidió esperar un par de días para ver si continuaba y luego la llevaría a la enfermera Joy.

Esto ocurrió el cuarto día también. Sin embargo, esa noche Ash fue despertado de su sueño por una escaramuza ligera. Normalmente, no se habría despertado de un pequeño sonido como ese, pero había tenido problemas para dormir. El huevo temblaba al azar en partes del día y luego se detenía. Nunca tembló más de una o dos veces. Ash seguía pensando que era un producto de su imaginación, pero después de que ocurrió una vez más, finalmente había llamado al profesor Oak para informarle sobre esto más temprano ese día. El venerable profesor solo sonrió alegremente y le dijo a Ash que el huevo tembloroso era una señal de que estaba a punto de eclosionar. Esto le dio a Ash una inmensa alegría y la emoción que corría por su cuerpo le dificultaba dormir.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Eevee tratando de morder una piedra. Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué ella estaba entrenando tarde en la noche antes de levantarse para acercarse a ella. Sus pasos la alertaron de su presencia cuando ella se acercó a él y felizmente se acomodó en sus brazos, mimando su cara.

"Oye, Vee", Ash sonrió suavemente y le acarició la cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo entrenando tan tarde en la noche?"

"¡ **Vee, Eevee!** ", Exclamó señalando el cielo y luego la roca tratando de explicar su razonamiento. Ash frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de entender sus gestos, algo que podría haber hecho hace un mes. Parece que se había acostumbrado a traducir a Kadabra lo que su pokémon quería decir y sus habilidades de interpretación se habían oxidado. Tendría que enmendar eso. Después de todo, si él no puede entender a cada uno de sus pokémon, ¿qué tipo de entrenador sería él?

"¿Quieres entrenar ... por la noche?" preguntó inseguro. Si bien entendió a qué se refería cuando señaló la roca, no pudo entender a qué se refería cuando señaló el cielo.

" **¡Vee!** " Vino el asentimiento resuelto de la evolución pokémon.

Ash pensó en esto por un tiempo preguntándose por qué ella insistía en entrenar por la noche antes de que la respuesta lo golpeara. "Eevee", gritó tentativamente. "¿Estás pensando en evolucionar a un Umbreon?"

"¡ **Vee, Eevee!** " Asintió felizmente, con un destello de determinación en sus ojos.

"Eres poderoso como eres ahora, Vee. No tienes que evolucionar si no quieres". Ash recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella hace tres días. No quería que ella reaccionara de forma instintiva y terminara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Pero parecía que sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos mientras continuaba mirándolo con los mismos ojos decididos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Ash suspiró cuando su expresión no cambió. "Simplemente no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás, Vee. ¡Te amo sin importar nada, siempre lo recuerdo!" Eevee se lamió la cara a cambio antes de saltar de sus brazos y volver a entrenar. Ash solo le dio una sonrisa irónica antes de dejarle algo de comida en caso de que tuviera hambre y volviera a dormir.

Los siguientes días pasaron en un borrón de vigilar a su pokémon mientras se entrenaban (o dormían, en el caso de Eevee) y esperaban con anticipación a que naciera el huevo. Pero esa noche, sucedió algo diferente. Un par de horas después de que Ash y su pokémon que no sea Eevee se fueran a dormir, fueron despertados por la evolución pokémon. La miraron con curiosidad mientras ella saltaba emocionada. Cualquier pregunta que tuvieron fue silenciada por Eevee gritando su nombre en voz alta por última vez, emocionada antes de que la envolvieran en una luz brillante. Su cuerpo comenzó a alargarse y se volvió más aerodinámico. La luz se apagó y en el lugar de Eevee apareció un pokémon diferente.

Los ojos marrones habían cambiado a carmesí, mientras que el pelo marrón se volvió negro. Sus orejas y cola tenían una banda amarilla alrededor, mientras que su frente y piernas tenían anillos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, dando una apariencia intimidante. Eevee finalmente evolucionó en un Umbreon.

Por un momento, hubo silencio mientras todos digerían este desarrollo antes de que todos explotaran en acción y engullaran al pokémon Moonlight en un abrazo grupal. Mientras todos hablaban amistosamente con el pokemon recién evolucionado, Ash la miraba con orgullo. "Felicitaciones, Umbreon. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti", dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

" **¡Breon!** ", Dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de Ash por un momento antes de mirarlo con ojos mucho más inteligentes que antes.

"¿Qué tal si todos volvemos a dormir? Podemos continuar entrenando mañana y _usted_ ", hizo un gesto hacia Umbreon, "necesita aclimatarse a su nuevo cuerpo".

Su pokémon asintió antes de que todos se tumbaran juntos para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron con un nuevo rigor para entrenar. Todos querían ver cuán poderoso era Umbreon después de evolucionar. Para que se acostumbrara a moverse en su nuevo cuerpo, Ash tuvo su entrenamiento con Pikachu. Y pronto se hizo obvio que Umbreon era más rápido que antes. Mientras que Eevee y Pikachu tenían la misma velocidad antes de la evolución del primero, ahora Umbreon era obviamente más rápido. Si bien la diferencia no era muy alta en este momento, la brecha se incrementaría una vez que Umbreon se haya acostumbrado por completo a su cuerpo.

Después de la sesión corta, Ash los hizo comenzar su entrenamiento del día. A menudo se unió a su pokémon en la primera parte de su entrenamiento, ya que fue una buena experiencia de vinculación y la primera parte consistió en mejorar sus estadísticas básicas. Pikachu, Dratini, Floette y Umbreon harían ejercicios físicos para mejorar su velocidad y fuerza. Ash había ideado un ejercicio simple que combinaba los dos y era similar a lo sugerido por el Teniente Surge la semana anterior. Ash ataría una roca masiva alrededor de su cuerpo para actuar como un peso y le pediría al pokémon que haga sprints. Era fácil de hacer en este momento ya que todos sus pokémon eran relativamente pequeños en estatura. Si bien era fácil hacerlo con Pikachu y Umbreon y, en cierta medida, con Dratini, necesitaba alguna forma de ayudar a Floette ya que sabía que este ejercicio no la ayudaba demasiado.

Kadabra pasó esta vez atrapando su mente. Su fisiología significaba que cuanto más Kadabra usaba su mente y más aguda se volvía, más poderoso crecía. Todavía tenía algunos libros que Bill les pidió que revisaran, y los estaba leyendo felizmente. Con la forma en que iban las cosas, Ash necesitaría comprar más libros pronto, ya que esperaba que Kadabra repasara los libros restantes en los próximos tres días.

Después del ejercicio físico llegó el libre para todos los ejercicios de esquivar. Su pokémon enviaba sus ataques más básicos el uno al otro y al receptor solo se le permitía eludir, no contrarrestar. Esto fue más fácil para Kadabra ya que simplemente se teletransportó fuera del camino, pero esto también fue entrenamiento para él. La teletransportación sería la principal forma en que Kadabra esquivaría los ataques en una pelea y necesitaba acostumbrarse a lanzar sus propios ataques inmediatamente después de la teletransportación.

Después de esta breve pero intensa sesión, su Pokémon tomó un descanso muy necesario y comió algo y conversó entre sí. Hoy era conocer mejor a Umbreon y ver cuánto de su personalidad había cambiado después de su evolución. Ya estaba más distante que antes, lo que no era tan malo ya que los Pokémon de tipo oscuro a menudo tienen una personalidad desagradable. Un poco de calma es leve en comparación con eso.

Una vez que terminó el desayuno, Ash decidió celebrar otra sesión común para todos sus Pokémon, el primero de este tipo. Había evitado hacer esto antes porque Eevee no habría podido participar en esto. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado después de su evolución.

"Muy bien, todos. Hoy haremos algo diferente, algo que Dratini y Floette comenzaron hace una semana. Ahora que todos se están volviendo más fuertes, quiero que ustedes empiecen a controlar las energías en su cuerpo. Sea eléctrico", miró. al principio, mientras decía esto, "o draconiano", le dijo a Dratini, "o hada", sus ojos encontraron los de Floette ", o psíquico", asintió con la cabeza a su psi pokémon "u oscuro", terminó mientras gesticulaba hacia el Moonlight pokémon.

"La mayoría de ustedes tiene experiencia con el uso de al menos un ataque de sus respectivos tipos. La única excepción es Umbreon, que evolucionó anoche. Por lo tanto, todos tienen un conocimiento básico de sus energías por lo menos. Ahora, quiero que todos aprendan cómo dirigir esa energía a donde desees. Es tu energía, debes controlarla, no al revés ".

"Dratini, ya sabes cómo dirigir la energía a tu boca mientras usas Twister y Dragon Rage. Ahora, quiero que comiences a dirigir esa energía hacia tu cola. No hagas nada con esa energía, solo aprende a comenzar a controlar cómo y dónde fluye ".

"Pikachu, eres quizás el más avanzado de todos los pokémon", le dijo al ratón pokémon. "Has aprendido a dirigir la energía desde los sacos de tus mejillas hasta la cola, como lo haces con la electro bola. Quiero que uses ese concepto y lo envíes a tus miembros también. Ya que eres el único que sabe cómo dirigirlo a dos partes diferentes de su cuerpo, quiero que ayude a los demás también, ¿de acuerdo?

" **Pi Pikachu** ", asintió con la cabeza en ascensión.

"Floette, lo mismo que Pikachu. Aprende a dirigir tu energía de hadas a diferentes partes de tu cuerpo. Una vez que puedas dirigirla hacia cualquier extremidad a voluntad, puedes trabajar en dirigirla a todo tu cuerpo. , puedes trabajar en Dazzling Gleam ".

El hada pokémon asintió felizmente. A decir verdad, estaba luchando por aprender el nuevo ataque que su entrenador le había ordenado que aprendiera y que se sentía fuera de sí. Rompiendo lo que tenía que hacer en los pasos, al menos tenía una dirección clara sobre lo que tenía que hacer a continuación ".

"Umbreon, sé que no tienes ninguna experiencia con la energía de tipo oscuro que fluye a través de tu cuerpo ahora. Por lo tanto, tendrás que hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Necesitas aprender cómo extraer la energía. Está todo almacenado en el interior. Una vez que haya aprovechado la energía, aprenda a dirigirla a su boca. Si puede hacerlo, podrá aprender a Morder con facilidad ".

Umbreon asintió felizmente. Sabía que estaba detrás del resto de su familia que acababa de evolucionar, pero pronto lo alcanzaría. Su orgullo no exigía nada menos.

"Quiero que tú y Pikachu trabajen juntos", instruyó Ash. "Puedes ayudarlo a aprender Signal Beam y él puede ayudarte a extraer tu energía ya que tiene la mayor experiencia entre todos nosotros al hacerlo". Una vez que ambos pokémon asintieron para demostrar que entendían, cambió su enfoque al último miembro de su equipo.

"Kadabra, esta lección es importante para ti también".

' _¿Qué quieres decir?'_ Preguntó Kadabra con sorpresa. _'¿Por qué tendría que aprender esto?'_

"Porque necesitas controlar tu energía también. Y no solo controlarla, sino dirigirla también. ¿O has olvidado que tu línea puede aprender ataques como Zen Headbutt o Psycho Cut?" Preguntó Ash con una sonrisa sabiendo que había ganado esta ronda.

" _Supongo que tienes razón",_ concedió Kadabra con tristeza.

"Oh, no te ves tan malhumorado", Ash se rió. "Piénsalo de esta manera. Cuanto antes aprendas esto, más rápido podrás volver a leer al contenido de tu corazón".

Kadabra no dijo nada pero el entrecerrar de sus ojos mostró su disgusto suficiente. El siguiente segundo Ash gritó en voz alta cuando algo duro lo golpeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se giró para ver una pequeña roca tocar el suelo. La suficiencia de Kadabra le dijo a Ash quién era el responsable de eso.

"De todos modos, empecemos a entrenar", dijo Ash mientras ignoraba las risitas de su pokémon con valentía.

Su pokémon pronto se puso serio cuando comenzaron a concentrarse en la tarea que tenían entre manos. Sorprendentemente, le tomó menos de una hora a uno de sus Pokémon hacer un gran avance. Como era de esperar, fue Pikachu quien lo hizo. Con un fuerte " **Pika, Pika!** " Ash se volvió para ver las manos de su iniciador destellando con la estática.

"¡Guau, Pikachu! ¡Eso fue rápido! ¡Esperaba que ustedes pasaran unos días trabajando en esto!" Ash exclamó.

"¡ **Pika Pi!** ", Exclamó el ratón pokémon cuando la estática en su mano derecha se apagó y su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar blanca y Pikachu hizo un movimiento cortante.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya sabes cómo desviar energía a tus manos para Brick Break! Felicitaciones, Pikachu. Quizás puedas explicar al resto cómo pudiste hacerlo". Ash sugirió. Pikachu asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a explicarle al resto del pokémon. Ash sonrió en adoración. Su abridor parecía absolutamente entrañable cuando se animó así. El proceso no debe haber sido tan fácil como lo hizo Pikachu, ya que estuvo explicando durante dos minutos. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a aprender cómo controlar mejor su energía eléctrica.

Continuaron haciendo esto durante las próximas horas. Pikachu, después de haber tenido un ligero problema con él, continuó tratando de avanzar en su progreso. El resto de su Pokémon tenían poco éxito hasta que finalmente la cola de Dratini comenzó a brillar intensamente. Parpadeó por apenas un segundo antes de desaparecer. ¡Pero fue progreso!

"¡Brillante Tini! ¡Casi lo tienes! ¡Estás en el camino correcto!" Ash exclamó con orgullo. Desafortunadamente, eso fue lo último que notó que sucedió antes del almuerzo. Después de un descanso para descansar un poco de sus cuerpos, el Pokémon volvió a intentar aprender sus nuevos movimientos. Para Dratini y Floette, volver a tratar de controlar sus energías innatas, por lo que se entrenaron juntos. Pikachu y Umbreon también se unieron porque necesitaban la ayuda mutua para la siguiente etapa de su entrenamiento. Kadabra, por otro lado, se instaló junto a Ash para leer un libro, mientras Ash volvía a pulir el huevo.

Los últimos tres días del campamento pasaron de manera similar. Como era de esperar, Umbreon aprendió a sacar sus poderes ya que hacerlo era la parte fácil. Ella ahora estaba aprendiendo cómo desviarlo a su boca para usar la mordida. Hubo progreso y Ash estaba seguro de que no tardaría demasiado. Pikachu todavía tenía que progresar en el aprendizaje de Signal Beam. Dratini y Floette, sin embargo, tuvieron éxito en desviar sus energías innatas a sus extremidades (o cola en el caso de Dratini) y tuvieron que pasar a la siguiente etapa de aprendizaje de su ataque. Kadabra finalmente había progresado en Iron Tail pero tanto el psi pokémon como Dratini habían dominado Shockwave durante los diez días. Con todo, Ash pensó que habían pasado diez días bien. Su pokémon recibió un buen entrenamiento y estaban listos para el próximo torneo.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash miró a su alrededor con asombro ante la magnificencia que lo rodeaba. La SS Anne fue realmente impresionante. ¡Ash nunca había visto tanto lujo en su vida! El piso tenía un acabado de madera y relucía brillantemente al sol. Los sillones estaban distribuidos por todo el barco y había una enorme piscina en el centro. Las mesas estaban repartidas por la habitación y todo tipo de bebidas y cocina estaban en ellos. Pudo ver gente que ya los disfrutaba disfrutando de los diversos lujos disponibles.

" **Pikaaaa** " , su titular murmuró con asombro.

"¿Yo se, verdad?" Ash le preguntó a Pikachu retóricamente. "Es magnífico."

"¡CENIZA! ¡HEY, CENIZA!" escuchó gritar su nombre desde algún lado. Se giró para ver a su amigo de la infancia saludándolo con la mano. Estaba acompañada por un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro y rizado, ojos azulados y un poco de vello facial en la cara. Llevaba una camisa azul con pantalones negros y un cinturón de color amarillo.

"¡Hola, Ash! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no ves! ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Leaf entusiasmado cuando Ash se acercó a ellos. Ash se sonrojó cuando la miró por primera vez desde que partieron para sus respectivos viajes. Los meses en el camino habían hecho maravillas por su figura, especialmente sus piernas que estaban en exhibición con la falda corta que llevaba puesta. Comenzó por la pequeña sorpresa que le causó su titular y resolvió mentalmente darle un regalo más tarde para el rescate.

"Hola, Leaf! ¡He estado bien! Acabo de ganar mi tercera insignia de gimnasio y ahora participaré en el torneo aquí. ¿Y usted? ¿También participará?"

"¡Oh, Arceus, no!" ella rió divertida. "Siempre estuve inseguro si quería desafiar el circuito de gimnasia y en los últimos meses solo he confirmado mi decisión. No quiero desafiar a la Liga, Ash".

"Hmm ¿es eso así?" Ash preguntó pensativamente. Sabía que no todos podían o incluso querían ser un maestro pokémon. Fue el título más difícil de lograr por una razón. "¿Has pensado en lo que querías hacer entonces?"

"Sí. ¡Voy a ser un Coordinador Pokémon!" ella proclamó con entusiasmo.

Ash podía ver que eso estaba sucediendo. Los coordinadores de Pokémon eran entrenadores que mostraban la belleza de pokémon en lugar de entrenarlos para luchar. Eran a menudo carismáticos y apuestos, como lo era Leaf, la mente de Ash se abasteció de él y lo hizo sonrojarse una vez más. Hormonas estúpidas

"El Gran Festival no sabrá qué los golpeó, ¿verdad?" Ash sonrió con confianza haciendo que Leaf se riera. "Entonces, ¿has decidido en qué región vas a participar primero?" preguntó sabiendo que la región de Kanto aún no tenía el concurso de la Copa Ribbon. Hubo rumores de que los preparativos para la Copa estaban en marcha y tomaría otros dos años para que tuviera lugar la inauguración.

"Originalmente iba a ir a la región de Hoenn. Pero cuando estaba en casa preparándome para mi viaje, me encontré con el profesor Sycamore aquí", respondió mientras señalaba al hombre que estaba a su lado.

"¿Te refieres al profesor regional de la región de Kalos?" Ash preguntó sorprendido.

"Usted es un joven bien informado", habló el profesor Sycamore por primera vez. "Es de esperarse del entrenador novato que se ha ganado el elogio del profesor Oak".

"Oh, no soy tan bueno", Ash respondió mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"No te vengas corto. El hecho de que estés compitiendo en el torneo aquí es un gran logro en primer lugar. Solo los mejores entrenadores están aquí. Y si eso no convence a una persona, la palabra del Profesor Oak sin duda debería hacerlo. Dejando de lado todo esto, que Pikachu en tu hombro sea suficiente para demostrarme lo bueno que eres un entrenador ".

"¿Lo entendiste solo por mirarlo?" Ash preguntó sorprendido.

Esto obtuvo una sonrisa irónica del profesor de Kalos. "No eres profesor regional de una región entera al ser incompetente, Ash. Me enorgullezco de mi trabajo y soy bueno en eso".

"Nunca fuiste bueno aceptando elogios, Ash". Leaf soltó una risita. "Como iba a decir, iba a ir a Hoenn para comenzar mi viaje, pero me topé con el profesor Sycamore aquí. Su amor por la región de Kalos era contagioso. No solo eso, ¿pero recuerdas a Serena? Ella estaba con nosotros en el Profesor Oak's. campo de entrenamiento."

"Serena? Ella era la chica que consiguió ese rasguño, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ash mientras trataba de recordar a la chica con la que había hablado y se hizo amigo por un breve tiempo. "¿No fue a otra región con su madre?"

"Sí. Ella realmente fue a la Región de Kalos. Y ella también está comenzando su viaje pronto. También planea ser una Coordinadora Pokémon. Pensé que sería divertido competir contra ella", terminó con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso es genial! Tener un rival realmente puede animarte a mejorar, o al menos eso he escuchado", respondió Ash sonriendo también.

"¿Entonces has oído? ¿No tienes suficientes rivales en Gary y Jonathan?"

"Nah", Ash respondió que su estado de ánimo se atenuaba ligeramente. "Los consideré rivales cuando comencé mi viaje, pero tengo una motivación diferente ahora".

Leaf notó su estado de ánimo descendente y fue lo suficientemente discreto como para no cuestionarlo en su declaración a pesar de su curiosidad. En cambio, ella cambió el tema. "Entonces, ¿dónde está tu habitación?"

"Es la habitación 27A. ¿Y la tuya?"

"Comparto la habitación con el profesor Sycamore porque viajo con él. La nuestra es la habitación 2B. Es una de las más lujosas, a diferencia de la tuya, que probablemente sea una habitación sencilla entregada a los entrenadores", concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso me sienta bien, Leaf", se rió Ash. "Realmente lo prefiero. No sé lo que haría con una habitación de lujo para ser sincero. Mientras haya lugar suficiente para mi pokémon y para mí, estoy feliz".

"Entonces no debes preocuparte, Ash", dijo el profesor Sycamore. "Todas las habitaciones del SS Anne son lo suficientemente grandes como para alojar incluso a Snorlax".

"¿Qué? ¡En serio! ¡Esto tengo que verlo!" Ash exclamó. "Fue un placer conocer al Profesor Sycamore, pero creo que iré a revisar mi habitación. Quiero ver el calendario del torneo. Y ver si hay una sala de entrenamiento que mi pokémon pueda usar. ¡Adiós, Hoja! Te veré luego, ¿está bien?

"Adiós, Ash. ¡Será mejor que te vaya bien en el torneo! Te estoy gastando dinero", sonrió, haciendo que Ash resoplara.

"Sí, fue un placer conocerte, Ash. Quizás nos volvamos a encontrar durante el viaje".

Ash preguntó por la ubicación de su habitación y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando entró en el pasillo donde estaba su habitación, se topó con una chica de su edad. Era delgada, tenía los ojos grises, llevaba pantalones negros, un top negro y una larga capa negra en forma de V, mostrando un toque de escote. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ash fue su largo y ondulado cabello rubio y cremoso. Se balanceó ligeramente mientras caminaba y Ash quedó casi hipnotizado por ello. Los dos entrenadores intercambiaron un educado saludo antes de caminar a sus respectivos destinos. Esos destinos, casualmente, fueron en la misma dirección, causando que los dos se rieran de la situación ligeramente incómoda en la que se encontraban.

Caminaron juntos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Ash se detuviera en la puerta marcada como 27A. Cuando abrió la puerta, oyó que otra puerta se abría y, sintiéndose curiosa, se volvió para ver a la chica abriendo la puerta de la habitación que tenía frente a él. Al ver esto, Ash comenzó una conversación.

"Parece que seremos vecinos".

"Se ve así. ¿Estás aquí para ir a la región de Kalos o estás compitiendo en el torneo?" ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"Estoy compitiendo en el torneo. Saldré del barco una vez que termine, probablemente en Lavender Town. ¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo. En realidad vine aquí desde la región de Sinnoh para competir. Mi nombre es Cynthia", se presentó tendiéndole la mano. "Espero verte en el torneo".

"Hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum", Ash le estrechó la mano. "Y este es mi iniciador Pikachu".

" **Pi Pikachu** !" el pequeño ratón pokémon la saludó desde su lugar en el hombro de Ash.

"Hola a ti también, Pikachu", sonrió Cynthia bellamente. "¿Puedo?" preguntó ella mientras levantaba la mano para pedir permiso.

"Eso depende de Pikachu", Ash le sonrió. Podía ver que amaba a Pokémon tanto como a él. Algo que Pikachu debe haber sentido tan bien como él se apoyó en su toque y le permitió rascarse la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí desde la región de Sinnoh?"

"El profesor Rowan me sugirió que venga aquí. Dijo que es un gran torneo aquí y que todos los líderes del gimnasio, los Elite Four y el campeón estarán presentes para explorar el potencial de los futuros entrenadores. No sé si ustedes saben esto. o no, pero la región de Sinnoh acaba de comenzar su propia versión de la Liga Pokémon y no tiene un Elite Four o un Champion como tal y los Gym Leaders también carecen de experiencia. Quiero escuchar la opinión de los entrenadores de élite que son aquí. Y quiero una oportunidad de conocer a mi ídolo, "terminó con estrellas en sus ojos.

Ash rió al ver su emoción. "Conozco ese sentimiento", comentó Ash. "¿Quien es tu idolo?" preguntó interesado en su respuesta.

"El campeón, Lance", respondió con reverencia en su voz.

"¡Oh si!" Ash estuvo de acuerdo con su voz llena de recuerdos causando que su compañero de conversación lo mirara con dureza. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando él continuó. "Él es alguien a quien nunca olvides conocer. Su personalidad es magnética y él tiene los pies en la tierra por una figura tan popular".

"¿Lo has conocido?" ella preguntó incrédula.

"Sí", respondió Ash, su entusiasmo disminuyó ligeramente al recordar cómo conoció al campeón. "Digamos que me involucré en algo que no debería tener y terminó por salvarme la vida. Literalmente".

Algo en la voz de Ash detuvo a Cynthia de interrogarlo más. Entonces, para distraerlo, ella decidió cambiar el tema. "Oye, ¿quieres saber más sobre el torneo juntos?"

"Parece una buena idea", Ash le sonrió. "¿Por qué no vamos y guardamos nuestras maletas en nuestras habitaciones y nos instalamos?"

"Claro. Reunámonos aquí dentro, digamos media hora". ella preguntó.

"¡Está bien, nos vemos luego!"

Con una última sonrisa el uno al otro, entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ash te dejó un silbido al ver la habitación. El profesor Sycamore no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que incluso un Snorlax puede caber dentro de una de estas habitaciones, ya que era absolutamente enorme. Las habitaciones probablemente fueron diseñadas teniendo en cuenta al pokémon, reflexionó Ash ya que los entrenadores que compiten en el torneo recibieron estas habitaciones y su Pokémon podría descansar cómodamente aquí fuera de la pokebola. Que es lo que Ash hizo cuando lanzó todo su Pokémon.

Juntos exploraron la habitación. Había un armario para que Ash guardara su ropa. Había un par de magníficas perchas colgando sobre la cama para que el ave Pokémon descansara cómodamente. Hablando de la cama, fue absolutamente masivo. Si Ash duplicara el tamaño de la cama en su habitación, aún sería más pequeño que la cama aquí. Al lado había un enorme acuario para el pokémon acuático. Hermosas pinturas colgadas en las paredes de la habitación. La habitación era la más lujosa que Ash había visto en su vida, lo que le llevó a preguntarse qué tan lujosa sería la habitación en la que se encontraba Leaf.

Una vez hecho esto, Ash decidió tener una pequeña charla con todos sus pokémon. "Escuchen a todos". Una vez que estuvo seguro de que tenía la atención de todos sus pokémon, continuó. "Por lo que he podido reunir, este torneo es incluso más grande de lo que pensábamos que sería. Solo los mejores entrenadores lo han logrado, así que espera partidas realmente difíciles. Esta es nuestra primera oportunidad de mostrar nuestro temple a el mundo. ¡Hagamos esto! Ash exclamó haciendo que su Pokémon soltara un grito de alegría. Estuvieron holgazaneando un rato antes de que fuera el momento de conocer a Cynthia.

Al salir de la habitación, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos antes de que se uniera a la belleza rubia de la región de Sinnoh (no es que Ash le dijera eso en voz alta). Juntos, fueron al área donde se realizaría el torneo. El barco se dividió en siete cubiertas. El primer piso era donde se alojaban los dignatarios y también era donde se alojaban Leaf y el profesor Sycamore. El segundo piso fue donde se quedaron los entrenadores que compiten en el torneo. No se les dijo acerca de lo que estaba en los siguientes tres pisos, pero el piso después de eso era donde se iba a celebrar el torneo. El último piso era, por supuesto, donde se alojaba el personal.

Cuando entraron al piso, miraron alrededor tratando de obtener una pista sobre a dónde ir. Los entrenadores se movían hablando entre ellos, la risa y la emoción llenaban el aire. Antes de que pudieran tomar una decisión, oyeron que alguien gritaba el nombre de Ash.

Volviéndose hacia la voz, Ash se sorprendió al ver que era Misty quien lo había llamado. Caminando hacia ella con Cynthia, saludó al aspirante a maestro pokémon acuático. "Hola, Misty. ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó educadamente mientras intercambiaba un breve abrazo con ella.

"¡Soy bueno!" ella exclamó alegremente. "¿Y cómo has estado? El teniente Surge me estaba contando sobre tu batalla con él. Parece estar muy impresionado, algo que no es tarea fácil".

"Jaja, bueno ..." Ash murmuró con timidez. Al ver esto, Misty puso los ojos en blanco. La misma vieja Ash.

"¿Estás en tan buenos términos con todos los líderes de gimnasio?" Cynthia preguntó con curiosidad. Misty miró al recién llegado con interés, ya que no la había visto antes. Ash, notando esto, decidió presentarles a las dos chicas.

"Bueno, sí", admitió Ash. "Hay algo sobre tener una buena batalla con alguien que te hace formar un vínculo con ellos. Cynthia, esta es Misty, la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad Cerulean. Misty, esta es Cynthia, ella es de la región de Sinnoh".

"¡Hola!" Misty exclamó mientras empujaba su mano hacia adelante para un apretón de manos. "Encantado de conocerte! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí desde Sinnoh?"

"Encantado de conocerte también", sonrió Cynthia. "Como le dije a Ash, la Liga Sinnoh acaba de comenzar. Si bien he superado cualquier desafío al que me haya enfrentado en Sinnoh hasta ahora, quiero ponerme a prueba contra los de una Liga ya establecida. También quiero escuchar la opinión de ustedes Los Líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto, los Elite Four, y si es posible, incluso Lance, "terminó soñando y haciendo que Misty se riera.

"Estoy seguro de que llegarás a conocer tu respuesta para el final de la semana", dijo con descaro.

"¡Oye, Misty!" Ash comentó. "Pareces extrañamente alegre. Nunca fuiste tan feliz en Cerulean City".

"¡Eso es porque recientemente atrapé un pokémon que quería desde la infancia!" Dijo mostrando una V con sus dedos, lo que provocó que Ash y Cynthia se inclinaran hacia delante con anticipación. Misty les sonrió burlonamente antes de soltar al pokémon. El pokémon que estaba frente a ellos era pequeño, apenas un pie de alto. Lo que lo hizo fácilmente reconocible fue que se parecía a una tortuga de color azul. Lo único extraño eran las gafas de sol de color negro que llevaba puestas.

"¡A Squirtle!" Cynthia exclamó suavemente. Su asombro era un poco comprensible ya que ella no era de la región de Kanto y Squirtle era muy conocido por ser uno de los pokémon titulares.

"¡Sí!" Misty dijo con orgullo.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" Ash preguntó con curiosidad. Si hubiera más Squirtle disponible en la naturaleza, le encantaría atrapar uno.

"Recibimos un informe de un oficial Jenny que nos decía que un grupo de Squirtle estaba creando estragos entre la población en general. Como soy el aspirante a maestro pokémon de agua, fui a verlo. Resultado final, tengo un nuevo Squirtle en ¡mi equipo!" ella sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa con el resto de los Squirtles?" Ash y Cynthia preguntaron en sincronía haciendo que se miraran sorprendidos y se sonrojaran ligeramente y Misty se riera.

"Han sido enviados a un centro de rehabilitación", dijo Misty frunciendo el ceño. "Tienen problemas para confiar en los humanos. ¿Están buscando un pokémon de agua?"

"Sí", admitieron ambos entrenadores novatos.

"Estoy seguro de que los encontrarás", dijo Misty con optimismo. "Hay muchos potentes Pokémon acuáticos por ahí". Cuando Ash y Cynthia asintieron con la cabeza, ella continuó. "¿Conoces los detalles del torneo?" Al ver la respuesta negativa de ambos entrenadores, ella les pidió que la siguieran. Ella los llevó a otra parte de la habitación con los tres charlando amistosamente.

Cynthia, sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad de camino causando que Ash y Misty la miraran y se rieran de su expresión de mandíbula floja. Mirando hacia donde estaba mirando, Ash entendió su asombro. Misty los guiaba a una mesa donde se reunieron los Líderes de Gimnasio de la Región de Kanto junto con los Cuatro Elite. Y sentado en el medio de la mesa estaba Lance, quien por su aspecto había notado que el pequeño grupo se acercaba a la mesa.

"¡Ceniza!" Exclamó, su voz tan autoritaria como Ash lo recordó. "¿Cómo has estado?" El teniente Surge nos estaba contando sobre su batalla con él. ¡No tiene nada más que elogios para su Dratini! " terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, Dratini es uno de mis pokémon más poderosos", reconoció Ash. "El teniente Surge tuvo que sacrificar uno de sus Pokémon para noquearlo".

"¡Heh, no me dejas otra opción que hacerlo, mocoso!" El teniente Surge dijo. "Ese Dratini era demasiado poderoso. Lo dudo si incluso mi Manectric podría haberlo derrotado".

"¡Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar!" Lance se rió. "¡Me encantaría ver a Dratini en acción en el torneo!"

"¿Tienes un Dratini?" Cynthia preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí. Quiero ver cómo se compara con tu Pokémon de tipo dragón", comentó Ash emocionado, causando que Cynthia lo mirara sorprendida. "Sí, lo descubrí. La forma en que te refieres a Lance como tu ídolo fue una gran pista. No fue solo la idolatría del _'oh, él es el Campeón; es tan increíble'_ . Lo admirabas por más de solo eso, lo admiraste como entrenador ".

Cynthia sonrió. "Pensé que harías un oponente maravilloso para la batalla. No creo que haya enfrentado a un oponente tan brillante como tú, todavía. Sí, tengo un Gible. Y la idea de una batalla con tu Dratini hace que mi sangre bombee, ¡Tengo que admitir eso!"

"¡Esto es brillante!" Lance cantaba. "Ver una batalla entre ustedes dos será estimulante, ¡ya lo sé! ¡Espero que estén en el mismo torneo!" Esta declaración hizo que tanto los entrenadores novatos miraran a Lance de manera inquisitiva.

"¿Qué quieres decir con el mismo torneo? ¿No hay un solo torneo?" Preguntó Ash con Cynthia asintiendo con la cabeza a su lado.

"No. No tiene sentido hacerlo. Un entrenador que ha ganado dos insignias, sin importar cuán prometedor, no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra un entrenador que ha ganado todas las 8. Entonces, no tiene sentido enfrentarlos entre sí. Así, habrá tres torneos: uno para entrenadores que hayan ganado hasta tres insignias de gimnasia, el otro para entrenadores con 4-6 insignias, y el último para entrenadores que tenga insignias.

En consecuencia, la semana está dividida. El torneo de para aquellos co insignias se llevará a cabo en el segundo y el tercer día del viaje. Para aquellos con 4-6 insignias, el torneo se llevará a cabo en los días 4 y 5. Y para aquellos con hasta 3 insignias, el torneo se llevará a cabo en los últimos dos días antes de que el crucero atraque en Lavender Town para la mayoría de nosotros desembarcar."

"Eso tiene sentido", comentó Cynthia. "¿Pero no será mejor ver si los entrenadores con más insignias pelearon en los últimos días del viaje?"

"No realmente. Los espectadores querrán las mejores batallas al principio. Luego se relajarán y solo los entusiastas verán los otros torneos". El Teniente Surge comentó. "Idiotas. Pero eso es lo que obtienes si la mayoría de los espectadores son personas ricas".

"Es cierto", dijo Lance. "Ahora, díganme sus nombres y la categoría a la que pertenece. Necesito marcarla en la lista que tengo. Luego le asignaré sus salas de capacitación".

"¿Salas de entrenamiento?" Ash y Cynthia repitieron el loro.

"Sí. Si tienes 5 días para el torneo, puedes entrenar tu pokémon más fácilmente. Tenemos una sala de entrenamiento asignada para dos entrenadores. Los dos entrenadores tendrán que coordinarse entre sí sobre quién tendrá acceso a la capacitación. habitación y por cuánto tiempo ". Ash y Cynthia asintieron con la cabeza antes de dar sus nombres. Ambos habían ganado 3 insignias en sus respectivas regiones y competirían entre sí. A Ash se le asignó la sala de entrenamiento 52 y a Cynthia se le asignó la habitación 57, ambas en el quinto piso.

Despidiéndose de los demás, se separaron. Ash y Cynthia caminaron juntas hasta el quinto piso donde estaban ubicadas sus salas de entrenamiento. Parecía que ambos entrenadores tenían la misma idea de entrenar. Se separaron una vez que llegaron allí mientras Ash caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamiento que le habían asignado. De pie afuera de la puerta de la habitación número 52, Ash sacó su pokedex y lo colocó en la ranura correcta para que sea escaneado. Sirvió como un identificador y también como una llave para desbloquear la instalación de entrenamiento.

Al entrar, Ash quedó una vez más sorprendido por el tamaño de la habitación. Sabía que fue construido con el propósito de permitir que incluso el pokémon más grande se entrenara dentro. Lanzó todos sus pokémon diciéndoles que era hora de entrenar. Lance ya les había dado permiso para ir a por todas mientras entrenaba, así que Ash le dijo a su Pokémon que no se preocupara por contenerse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran comenzar a entrenar, su pokémon atrajo su atención hacia algo al otro lado de la habitación. Entornó los ojos para ver algo tirado en el piso. Mirando más de cerca, Ash observó que era un pequeño pokémon canino, anaranjado, cuadrúpedo, con rayas negras a lo largo de la espalda y las patas. El pelaje de su hocico y cola era de color crema, y había un penacho adicional en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Como levantó las cejas al ver ese Pokémon. Llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente era el pokémon del entrenador al que se le había asignado la misma habitación que Ash. Lo que eso no explicaba era la condición del Pokémon. Tenía pequeños hematomas en su cuerpo y parecía absolutamente agotado. Ash frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el entrenador no estaba en la habitación ni de ningún otro Pokémon. Algo no estaba sumando.

A Ash nunca le gustó ver a ningún pokémon herido y solo, así que comenzó a ayudarlo. Él aplastó algunas bayas de Orán y alimentó suavemente al cachorro pokémon. Las bayas de Orán ayudarían al pokémon a recuperar parte de su energía y a ayudar con los hematomas. Parecía estar funcionando cuando el pokémon abrió lentamente sus ojos. Al ver que Ash y su Pokémon lo rodeaban, el pokémon retrocedió rápidamente asustado. Esto hizo que Ash y su Pokémon estrecharan sus ojos desde que vieron el movimiento e inmediatamente comenzaron a pensar en las razones por las que se comportaba así. Ninguna de las conclusiones con las que se estaban acercando fue agradable.

"Hola Growlithe", dijo Ash suavemente. "Mi nombre es Ash, y estos son mis pokémon: Pikachu, Floette, Umbreon, Dratini y Kadabra. También nos han dado permiso para usar esta sala para entrenar y te hemos encontrado tumbado cuando entramos". Desconocido para Ash, mientras daba su explicación al asustado Growlithe, los ojos de Kadabra brillaban con sus poderes psíquicos.

El Growlithe asintió vacilante ante la explicación de Ash antes de pararse sobre las piernas temblorosas y alejarse del grupo con cautela. Se balanceó hacia una esquina de la habitación antes de abrir la boca y disparar un Ember en la pared. Cortó el poder del Ember, solo para volver a hacerlo. Continuó disparando a Embers desde su boca y no se detuvo a pesar de su obvio agotamiento. Ash y su Pokémon miraban con preocupación preguntándose qué en el nombre de Mew estaba haciendo Growlithe.

" _Amigo, Entrenador",_ proyectó Kadabra y Ash sabía que su psi pokémon estaba hablando con él y con el resto del pokémon sobre cómo todos se volvieron hacia él.

"¿Qué es?"

' _Eché un vistazo a la mente de Growlithe,'_ admitió Kadabra y continuó hablando antes de que Ash pudiera expresar su desaprobación. _'Sé que no te gusta cuando leo las mentes de otros sin su permiso, pero la reacción de Growlithe me hizo precaverse. Y está bien que lo haya hecho. ¿Recuerdas a ese réprobo, Damien?_

"Sí", respondió Ash con una sonrisa ante la descripción del entrenador de Kadabra. El psi pokémon se encontraba por encima de usar abusos comunes y siempre aparecía con palabras como réprobo para describir a los que no le gustaban. A Ash le pareció gracioso escuchar a Kadabra hablar así y a menudo se preguntaba de dónde sacó esas palabras ya que Ash nunca las usó. "No hay forma de que olvide a ese bastardo". A diferencia de Kadabra, Ash no tuvo problemas al usar palabras de argot comunes.

' _El Growlithe le pertenece'_ , dijo con gravedad. Dejando esa frase colgando por un par de segundos para que el resto de ellos entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, continuó. _"The Growlithe aparentemente fue comprado por el padre de ese degenerado de un criador como reemplazo del Charmander"._ Los que conocían a Kadabra podían escuchar el tono de ira en su voz. _'The Growlithe tiene la tarea de aprender Lanzallamas como en las palabras del sinvergüenza, al menos su predecesor, inútil como era, podría usar ese movimiento'._

Las palabras de Kadabra causaron diferentes reacciones entre los diferentes pokémon. Mientras Floette y Dratini solo miraban al cachorro pokémon con tristeza, las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron a chispear de ira. Pero lo que fue motivo de alarma fue la repentina caída de temperatura causada por la ira de Umbreon. El pokémon Moonlight parecía lívido y la energía oscura parecía rezumar de ella. Ella no podía creer a estos humanos a veces.

 _¿Cómo podrían ser tan crueles? ¿No fue suficiente la muerte del Charmander?_

"Eón"

 _¿Y ese entrenador ni siquiera tuvo el valor de ayudar a entrenar al pobre Growlithe? ¿Realmente esperaba algún milagro que lo hiciera para aprender mágicamente el movimiento?_

"Breon"

 _Quiero decir, mira amigo Ash. Pasó mucho tiempo ayudándonos a ser más poderosos. ¡Él nos dijo exactamente qué hacer para aprender algo!_

"Umbreon!"

 _E incluso si no lo conseguimos en el primer intento, él solo nos animó. ¡Ciertamente nunca nos abandonó para hacerlo por nuestra cuenta!_

"¡UMBREON!" el Pokémon de tipo oscuro saltó ante el repentino grito y miró a su entrenador inquisitivamente. Dicho entrenador la miraba con una mezcla de cautela y preocupación que hizo que Umbreon se preguntara por qué. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando vio que oleadas de energía oscura escapaban de su cuerpo con ira. Umbreon los miró con sorpresa como nunca antes había sucedido. Cuando la sorpresa se apoderó de su ira, las olas de energía retrocedieron dentro de ella.

"¿Estás bien, Umbreon?" Preguntó Ash.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza todavía preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

"Está bien", dijo su entrenador con dulzura. _Esa es otra de las muchas cosas que me gusta de él, él sabe cómo calmarnos._ "Es porque has evolucionado recientemente. Incluso las mejillas de Pikachu estaban chispeando. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió de nuevo a medias. _Pero las mejillas del amigo Pikachu se encendieron pero nada más. Nadie estaba en peligro de quedar en shock cuando estaba enojado._ "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado aprendiendo a controlar su energía?" su entrenador parecía entretenido mientras hacía estas preguntas, lo que la hacía fruncir el ceño. _Aquí hay un problema serio y él está bromeando? Por qué debería ..._ pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pensamiento, Ash continuó. "¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que accediste a la energía oscura en tu cuerpo?" Ella se preguntó si él tenía razón al hacer todas estas preguntas. Ella sabía cuándo había accedido a esa energía por primera vez, han pasado 4 días desde entonces. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando tal ... ¡Oh! Ella apartó la mirada del resto de su familia mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada. Se giró furiosamente hacia todos los demás cuando los escuchó bromear con ella. La risa no disminuyó. En absoluto.

"No te preocupes", dijo el único humano en la habitación mientras la acariciaba sobre su cabeza. _Ah, ese es el lugar_ , pensó feliz. A ella le encantó cuando la rascó allí. ¡De todas las razones por las que ama a su entrenador, su habilidad para rascarse la cabeza tiene que estar en la cima! "Esta es la razón por la que les estoy entrenando para que controlen esa energía en su cuerpo. Estoy seguro de que tendrán un control decente en unos pocos días y que dichos casos no volverán a suceder.

 _¿De qué estamos hablando otra vez?_ Se preguntó mientras su mente se entumecía de placer al rascarse la cabeza. _Oh, se fue a los oídos!_ Ella cantó internamente. Se dio cuenta de que su amiga había dejado de hablar y estaba esperando una respuesta. Entonces, con gran dificultad, ella se concentró en lo que estaba diciendo. Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando con sentido, así que ella asintió. Ella casi dejó escapar un gemido cuando se levantó y detuvo la cabeza rascándose. Pensó en engatusarlo un poco más antes de recordar lo que Kadabra había dicho y por qué estaba tan enojada en primer lugar.

"¿Supongo que no podemos hacer nada por Growlithe en este momento?" La voz de un entrenador amigo era inusualmente grave.

Ella ladeó la cabeza confundida. Ella había supuesto que haría todo lo posible para ayudar a ese pobre Pokémon tipo fuego. Miró a su alrededor para ver la misma confusión en las caras del resto del pokémon que no fuera Kadabra. Ella envidió su cerebro a veces. Era ridículamente inteligente y conversó con el entrenador amigo más. Pero también hizo las conversaciones entre ella y su humano mucho más simples, así que ella lo perdonó. Al final, envidioso o no, él era parte de su manada.

' _De hecho. No hay pruebas contra Damien. Growlithe no tiene signos visibles de abuso y esa persona, sin importar cuánto me desagrade, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar nada que pueda detenerlo "._ Ah, eso lo explicó. Y no importaba cuánto ella no quisiera admitirlo, tenían razón.

"Bien, todos. Comencemos a entrenar. Cálmate con el ejercicio de esquivar durante una hora más o menos y luego continúa con lo que estabas entrenando". Ella asintió antes de moverse a una parte diferente de la habitación para comenzar el ejercicio de esquivar. Ella amaba su nuevo cuerpo, se sentía tan fuerte en él. Instintivamente sabía que podía recibir muchos más éxitos ahora de lo que podía hacer antes, esa era su mayor mejora. Y el aumento de velocidad la convirtió en la pokémon más veloz de la manada, algo que le encantaba.

Cualquier otro pensamiento se cortó cuando vio un ataque eléctrico que venía de dos fuentes diferentes. _Oh, está encendido!_ Ella pensó emocionada mientras se apartaba ágilmente y evitaba los dos ataques con facilidad nacida de meses de práctica. Ella abrió la boca y lanzó energía en forma de estrellas al ratón pokémon. Habían formado una rivalidad desde su evolución, con él no le gustaba su nuevo poder y con ella tratando de establecerse como la líder del grupo. Las estrellas, sin embargo, fueron despegadas y el ratón fue forzado a esquivar para atacar las hojas enviadas por el hada. ¡Ahora que era un pokémon con el que se llevaba muy bien! ¡Tal vez fue porque ella también era una niña!

La pelea simulada continuó por un tiempo y Umbreon amaba el ejercicio. Le encantaba la adrenalina que venía con una pelea y estaba segura de que el resto del pokémon en la manada también lo amaba. Había una razón por la que todos querían hacerse más fuertes, luchar contra oponentes fuertes. Se tomó un tiempo para relajar su cuerpo y calmar su mente, una necesidad cuando intentaba aprender nuevos movimientos. Mientras descansaba, miró alrededor de la habitación para ver lo que el resto estaba haciendo. El resto del pokémon parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, el entrenador amigo Ash estaba hablando con Growlithe. ¿Estaba él entrenando al pokémon? Fue muy posible. Era maravilloso así, realmente amaba a Pokémon.

Una vez calmada, se centró en la energía oscura de la que estaba lleno su cuerpo. El incidente de la mañana le mostró que tenía mucha más energía dentro de ella de lo que pensaba. Tal vez no tanto como ese ratón, o incluso el dragón, pero era mucho más de lo que ella estaba asumiendo. Que fue bueno y malo. Bien, ya que le mostró lo poderosa que puede ser una vez que controla ese poder y se entrena con él para hacerlo crecer aún más. Malo, ya que tomaría mucho tiempo controlarlo.

Ella gritó la energía dentro de su cuerpo e intentó dirigirlo a su boca. No fue tan fácil como ella pensó que sería ya que la energía quería ser distribuida uniformemente por todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba tratando de obligarlo a cambiar a su boca, pero se resistía. Ella había logrado hacer algunos progresos, pero no era suficiente para sostener su mandíbula, olvidarse de morder con eso.

 _Gah, ¡esto es tan frustrante!_ Pensó después de un poco más de una hora de intentos, y fracasó. ¡Ella no había hecho ningún progreso en absoluto! Ella notó que la energía se escapaba de su cuerpo debido a su frustración y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Una de las primeras cosas que el entrenador amigo Ash le había enseñado era mantener la mente tranquila y que nunca podría aprender nada si estaba frustrada.

Una vez calmado, se tragó su orgullo y se acercó al mouse para pedirle ayuda. Como Ash había dicho, él tenía la mayor experiencia en controlar la energía. Y él era el líder de la manada por una razón. No importa cuánto ella quiera tomar esa posición, ella lo reconoció como un líder. Mientras caminaba hacia Pikachu, un destello de fuego llamó su atención y se volvió para ver un fuego notablemente más grande que antes del Growlithe. Una oleada de amor y orgullo brotó en su interior para que el entrenador ayudara al pobre Pokémon tanto como pudiera.

Hablar con Pikachu era más como un intercambio de información. Necesitaba ayuda para extraer energía del aire, algo que ella entendía con lo difícil que era para ella aprender. Pero con su ayuda, Pikachu casi había aprendido a extraer la energía, por lo que casi había terminado un tercio del trabajo. Pronto comenzará a trabajar en la segregación de las diversas energías que atraerá y descubrirá cuál es la energía de tipo error que está buscando.

Ella también había adquirido una idea sobre cómo aprender Bite. Según el mouse, nunca puedes forzar la energía para que haga tu voluntad. Es una parte de ti. Entonces, debes ser gentil con eso, persuadirlo, trabajar con eso. Ella intentó implementarlo. Esta vez, cuando llamó a sus poderes, no intentó forzarlo en su boca. Intentó dirigirlo allí y se sorprendió al ver la mejora inmediata. Al ver el resultado, trató de repetir el éxito con renovado vigor. _¡Voy a dominar este movimiento, y pronto! Es embarazoso ser un Pokémon de tipo oscuro y no conocer un solo ataque de tipo oscuro._

Mientras tanto, Umbreon había adivinado correctamente. Ash había decidido ayudar al Growlithe. Viendo lo agotado que parecía y considerando el hecho de que había usado tanta energía que había caído inconsciente, sabía que necesitaba algo de alimento. Preparando cuidadosamente un plato de comida, generosamente espolvoreando algunas bayas de Sitrus. Las bayas de Sitrus eran raras, pero su utilidad no podía ser negada. ¡El profesor Oak le había dicho que alimentar un par de estas bayas con cualquier pokémon podía restaurar su salud a la mitad!

Cuando se acercó al Pokémon tipo fuego, notó que se alejaba de él, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Una oleada de ira barrió a Ash, pero él lo enterró en su interior y decidió concentrarse en ayudar al abusado Pokémon. Ash mantuvo el plato de comida frente a él y lentamente retrocedió con las manos en alto. Sabiendo que Growlithe no comería a menos que se lo pidiera, Ash comenzó a hablar con voz tranquila y gentil.

"Necesitas comer, Growlithe. Estás exhausto y necesitas recuperar tu energía". Al ver que sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto y el cachorro Pokémon se preparaba para disparar a otro Ascua, decidió manipularlo ligeramente. No sabía si era tan persistente tratando de aprender Lanzallamas debido a la lealtad hacia Damien, o miedo. Podía ser ya sea porque las especies Growlithe eran conocidas por su feroz lealtad hacia su entrenador, pero con lo asustado que Growlithe se veía frente a otro humano, era probablemente el último. En cualquier caso, podría usarlo en su beneficio. "Si no recuperas tu energía, ¿cómo esperas aprender el nuevo ataque?" preguntó y sonrió levemente al ver que Growlithe levantaba ligeramente las orejas. " ¿De qué serviría si te agotas en los próximos 5 minutos y caes inconsciente como lo estabas cuando entré en la habitación? Mejor es comer ahora y practicar durante más tiempo ".

Podía ver a Growlithe contemplando sus palabras. Por lo que Ash había experimentado hasta ahora, sabía que la lógica a menudo prevalecía sobre todo lo demás. Como fue el caso aquí. Growlithe pensó en las palabras de Ash durante aproximadamente un minuto antes de caminar a regañadientes hacia el tazón para comenzar a comer. Su sorpresa y posterior alegría por lo que Ash supuso que era el sabor de la comida hizo que su corazón doliera por el pequeño. Pensar que disfrutaría de la comida pokémon estándar encontrada en cualquier Pokemart de esa manera hablaba mucho del tipo de comida que se había visto obligado a comer hasta ahora. En un reflejo, la mano de Ash salió a acariciar al pokémon mientras estaba comiendo.

Growlithe nunca se había sentido así de raro en su corta vida. Por lo poco que había podido reunir, había nacido en una región diferente a alguien llamado criador. Durante un corto período de tiempo, había sido feliz. Tenía amigos con quienes jugar, buena comida para comer y padres que lo amaban y los amaba de nuevo. Entonces el criador había dicho que un entrenador lo quería. ¡Estaba tan emocionado! El pokémon más viejo en casa le había contado historias de entrenador y su Pokémon y cómo lucharon para llegar a la cima. ¡Él se haría fuerte! Desafortunadamente, fue entonces cuando comenzó su pesadilla.

El nuevo entrenador era todo lo que Growlithe imaginaba que **no** era. Él fue cruel. ¡Oh, cómo fue cruel! La buena comida que tenía antes? Ido. Amor de sus padres? Ido. ¿Amigos con los que podría jugar? Ido. Pensó que podía hacer nuevos amigos aquí, pero el resto del pokémon estaban tan aterrorizados como él. ¡Y ese Nidoking! ¡Growlithe se estremeció solo de pensar en él! Él a menudo estaba herido. Él sería empujado más allá de lo que podía hacer. Él fue forzado a hacerlo. A menudo estaba hambriento. Las medicinas que el entrenador le puso curaron sus heridas pero no hicieron nada para detener el hambre que sentía.

Hoy, le habían dicho que aprendiera lanzallamas. Aparentemente, su anterior Pokémon tipo fuego podría usarlo de manera eficiente. Entonces, él fue encerrado en una habitación y se fue para practicar el movimiento. Antes de irse, se le advirtió que si no aprendía lanzallamas en un tiempo razonable, las consecuencias serían terribles. No podía hacer mucho en el barco, pero una vez que se bajaran una semana más tarde, Nidoking tendría libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Growlithe estaba demasiado aterrorizado de esa idea como para siquiera pensar en ello. Entonces, él había puesto todo su empeño en aprender ese movimiento. Tanto es así que había caído inconsciente debido a la falta de energía.

Se había despertado sintiéndose ligeramente renovado, lo que le sorprendió. Al abrir los ojos, vio a otro humano con un grupo de pokémon rodeándolo. Al verlos, instintivamente se alejó de ellos con miedo. El humano comenzó a hablar con él y le explicó por qué lo rodeaban. Esta fue una experiencia novedosa para él, ya que nunca le habían dado una explicación desde hace tanto tiempo, pero lo que más le impactó fue la gentileza con la que el humano estaba hablando con él. Un poco exasperado y todavía desconfiando del grupo, se alejó y decidió continuar su entrenamiento.

Mantuvo un ojo en el nuevo grupo. Lo que le sorprendió fue lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Podrías ver fácilmente el vínculo allí. ¡Y la forma en que el humano interactuó con ellos fue tan extraño! Habló con ellos suavemente, acarició suavemente sus cabezas, ¡y su pokémon lo miró con adoración más que con miedo! Entonces el pokémon comenzó a entrenar. Cuando vio por primera vez dos ataques eléctricos dirigiéndose hacia ese Pokémon negro, pensó que estaba siendo disciplinada por alguna razón. ¡Pero luego esquivó los ataques y usó uno propio! ¡Entonces se dio cuenta de que los 5 estaban usando esto como una especie de ejercicio de esquivar! ¡Parecía muy divertido!

Luego vio al humano que se acercaba a él con un cuenco. Inmediatamente se tensó preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, pero el humano mantuvo el cuenco frente a él y se alejó. ¡Luego le aconsejó que comiera para recuperar energía o algo así, pero Growlithe no se preocupó por eso! ¡Le habían ofrecido comida! ¡Y olía tan bien! Pero sabía que el entrenador le había ordenado no comer a menos que el propio entrenador le diera comida. Entonces, ignoró la comida y decidió continuar el entrenamiento.

El humano luego mencionó que necesitaría comida para seguir entrenando. Lo que dijo era cierto, Growlithe lo reconoció. Ahora estaba atrapado entre un río y un estanque (¡a él nunca le gustó el agua!) Por un lado, si comía comida, el entrenador se enojaría. Por otro lado, si no aprendía lanzallamas, también estaría enojado. Al pensarlo, decidió que el entrenador no podría saber si comía allí, pero definitivamente sabría si no aprendió a utilizar el lanzallamas. Entonces, con ese pensamiento, decidió comer.

Cuando tomó su primer mordisco, hizo una pausa. ¡Había olvidado lo sabrosa que podía ser la comida! ¡Fue tan delicioso! ¡Comenzó a comer con un vigor renovado y amaba esta sensación de llenar su estómago! Sin embargo, se congeló cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. Pero esa mano era suave y relajante. Se frotó la cabeza que envió placer por su espina dorsal. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sintió esta sensación que había olvidado que existía. Un sonido de placer espontáneo se le escapó y un par de lágrimas se filtraron de sus ojos. El humano continuó haciendo esto y cuanto más lo hacía, más se profundizaba esa sensación y más lágrimas se filtraban de sus ojos. Una vez que recuperó algo de control sobre sí mismo, levantó la mirada y vio al humano mirándole con una expresión tan triste en su rostro. Él lo entendió El humano no estaba molesto por él; estaba molesto por él! El humano le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le aconsejó que continuara comiendo. Se apartó de él y sintió una punzada de pérdida. Ignorándolo, continuó comiendo la comida. Una vez que terminó de comer, y no tardó en terminar la comida con lo hambriento que estaba, volvió a entrenar.

El entrenamiento fue frustrante. No importa cuánto lo intentara, no estaba más cerca de aprender Lanzallamas. Pero la idea de lo que Nidoking le haría si no aprendía el movimiento fue suficiente para mantenerlo en movimiento. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo, el humano se sentó junto a él.

"Lo estás haciendo mal. Disparar continuamente a Embers de la boca te ayudaría a no lograr nada. Necesitas acumular energía en tu estómago. Intenta concentrar la mayor cantidad de energía que puedas antes de expulsarla cuando ya no puedas sostenerla. ", instruyó suavemente.

Growlithe lo pensó antes de decidir escuchar al humano. Tal vez sería como esos entrenadores sobre los que el viejo pokémon le había hablado, aquellos que ayudan a Pokémon a fortalecerse. Él acumuló energía dentro de él como solía hacer con Ember, pero esta vez, continuó incrementándola. Continuó haciéndolo hasta que le resultó doloroso retener más energía y luego la liberó en un brillante estallido de llamas. Ya era más grande y más caliente que cualquier ataque de brasas que hubiera usado antes. ¡Pensar que había logrado tal resultado con solo una instrucción del humano junto a él! Dicho humano solo le sonrió y se movió para unirse a su pokémon.

Ash contempló acerca de Growlithe mientras caminaba para verificar el progreso de su pokémon. Fue talentoso, sin lugar a dudas. ¡Ver una mejora tan masiva con un solo intento fue una locura! Revisó a Dratini, cuya cola brillaba en verde con un patrón a escala alrededor de ella. La cola continuó brillando por un par de segundos antes de volver a la normalidad. Dándole algunas palabras alentadoras, caminó hacia el resto de su pokémon. Floette estaba enviando su energía a diferentes partes de su cuerpo al azar haciéndola parecer una luz de discoteca. Era algo desconcertante, pero Ash le había encomendado la tarea de hacerlo hasta que pudiera enviar energía a cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Pikachu estaba ocupado meditando, y la mandíbula de Umbreon brillaba levemente. Kadabra estaba ... leyendo una vez más y por la expresión de su rostro, él no quería ser molestado. Al verlos trabajando duro, decidió no molestarlos. Todavía caminaba en caso de que alguno de sus Pokémon necesitara su ayuda.

Las próximas horas pasaron por este camino. Era silencioso si uno ignoraba los sonidos del rugiente fuego que provenía de la boca de Growlithe. La paz, sin embargo, se rompió por el sonido de la apertura de la puerta. Entró un niño alrededor de la edad de Ash. Vestía con estilo, pero su característica más notable era su cabello de color azul y la sonrisa petulante que llevaba en la cara.

"Hola," saludó. "Mi nombre es Damian. ¿Supongo que eres el entrenador con el que voy a compartir la habitación?"

"Sí", respondió Ash con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Internamente, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien tuviese más arrogancia en su voz que Gary. "Deberíamos discutir cómo dividirnos usando esta sala".

"¡No hay necesidad de eso! Mi pokémon es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar esa competencia sin este entrenamiento adicional. El único Pokémon mío que necesita ser entrenado es ese Growlithe. Lo tengo recientemente, ya ves, entonces es bastante inútil en este momento , "Damian terminó con un guiño de complicidad que hizo que Ash sintiera ganas de vomitar.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que puedo usar la habitación como mejor me parezca?" preguntó, de alguna manera manteniendo su tono cortés.

"Sí, aunque tengo un favor que pedirte. Puedes usar la habitación todo el día si quieres, siempre y cuando dejes que Growlithe también lo use. Un trato justo, ¿no?"

"Sí, qué generoso de tu parte", Ash sonrió con fuerza.

"¿Yo se, verdad?" Damián comentó arrogantemente. "Si ese es el trato, vendré a Growlithe más tarde. Más tarde". Con eso, salió de la habitación sin perder los segundos con una segunda mirada. Una vez que se había ido, la expresión neutra de Ash se desvaneció cuando una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Sí, me verás más tarde. Cuando lo hagas, todos tus crímenes estarán expuestos al mundo entero. No esperarás que ocurra lo cual hará que ver tu expresión sea aún más dulce". Era una expresión de Ash muy diferente, pero ver el dolor de Growlithe y recordar la muerte de Charmander había causado que la normalmente dulce Ash tuviera pensamientos oscuros. Poniéndolos en el fondo de su mente por ahora, se centró de nuevo en el entrenamiento.

Los días restantes hasta la competencia en la que Ash participaba pasaron desapercibidos. Algunas cosas notables sucedieron. Umbreon se había acercado mucho al aprendizaje de Bite. De hecho, para la mayoría de los entrenadores, ella habría aprendido Bite pero Ash era particular. Quería que su Pokémon dominara un movimiento a cierto nivel antes de pasar al siguiente. Aparte de eso, Dratini ahora podría tener energía draconica en su cola por hasta diez segundos ahora. Solo estaba trabajando en mejorar la fuerza detrás de su Dragon Tail. Floette había comenzado a trabajar para enviar su energía a varias partes de su cuerpo, el siguiente paso para aprender Dazzling Gleam.

Pero el que más confundió a Ash fue Kadabra. Había comenzado a aprender Iron Tail con un celo que nunca antes había visto en el psi pokémon. Normalmente eludía el trabajo físico. Otra cosa extraña era que, aparte de aprender y dominar Iron Tail (¡su dedicación era realmente otra cosa!), Leería muy poco y se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Cuando Ash lo cuestionó sobre eso, todo lo que diría es que lo explicaría más tarde. Ash confiaba en él, por lo que no lo presionó más.

Ash también se preguntó por la motivación de Growlithe para aprender Flamethrower. Sabía que Growlithe era un pokémon joven, pero los avances que había logrado al aprender el ataque en los últimos cuatro días fueron extraordinarios. Él nunca lo esperó. Si bien no había aprendido el movimiento, había logrado un progreso significativo. De hecho, si continuara entrenando de esta manera, ¡Ash predijo que habría aprendido la jugada en menos de una semana!

Ash quería ver las otras competiciones, quería ver la competencia y ver si podía aprender técnicas y tácticas valiosas, pero no quería dejar solo al Pokémon tipo fuego. Por lo tanto, tomó la difícil decisión de saltarse esas competiciones para pasar tiempo con Growlithe. Ash tuvo muy poco contacto con otras personas desde que entró en la habitación por primera vez. Él se topó con Cynthia todos los días, ya que eran vecinos y cada vez que se conocían, hablaban entre sí por un tiempo. Lentamente, se estaba desarrollando una amistad entre los dos. También habló con Leaf y el profesor Sycamore un par de veces también. A menudo le preguntaban por qué no veía las competiciones, y siempre respondía diciendo que necesitaba entrenar. Ninguno de los otros fue engañado. Lo sabían por la triste sonrisa en Ash '

El sacrificio valió la pena en la opinión de Ash. Él realmente había formado un vínculo con Growlithe, un pequeño parentesco de algún tipo. Él lo alimentaría, lo acariciaría, y le instruiría un poco al aprender Lanzallamas. Esos momentos eran preciosos en la mente de Ash ya que podía ver cuánto significaban esos pequeños gestos para el cachorro pokémon.

Por supuesto, pensando en eventos notables e interacción con otros, Ash no podía olvidar un incidente en particular que ocurrió ayer. Probablemente fue el evento más importante del que había formado parte desde el comienzo de su viaje.

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

Ash estaba almorzando con su pokémon y Growlithe. Su expresión al experimentar solo un almuerzo normal fue desgarrador y alegre de presenciar. Parecía tan perdido el primer día, pero esa confusión se convirtió en una mezcla de tantas emociones cuando vio a Ash y su equipo charlando casualmente mientras comían. Jugaron pequeñas bromas el uno al otro, chistes rajados, y en general tuvieron una conversación divertida y relajante. Intentaron involucrar al cachorro pokémon también, pero era demasiado tímido para participar. Y asustado Esa emoción se destacó más. Pero en los últimos días, habían roto las barreras que había construido y pronto comenzó a hablar como si fuera parte del pequeño grupo. El Pokémon de Ash también había sido muy paciente con él y Ash no podía estar más orgulloso de ellos por eso.

Sin embargo, el almuerzo fue interrumpido por un pitido de Ash's PokeNav. Confundido, Ash lo sacó. El pitido no era la alarma normal cuando alguien lo llamaba. Al ver lo que era, Ash inmediatamente se levantó y se sacudió de emoción y energía nerviosa. "Chicos, el huevo está por nacer". el exclamó. Él había utilizado una característica ingeniosa de la incubadora que lo conectaba al PokeNav. Cuando la incubadora emitió un pitido para indicar que el huevo estaba cerca de ser incubado, se envió una señal al PokeNav para informar a Ash de lo mismo. Ah, amaba la tecnología incluso si no la entendía.

Recordando rápidamente a todo su Pokémon, salió corriendo por la puerta, pero no antes de decirle a Growlithe que estaría ocupado las próximas horas. Si bien deseaba poder llevar a Growlithe junto con él para ver la eclosión del huevo, sabía que no era factible. Tan cerca como Growlithe se había convertido con el grupo, no era el Pokémon de Ash. Descartando rápidamente ese pensamiento, corrió a su habitación. ¡No podía esperar para ver en qué se convertiría el huevo! Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había encontrado el huevo. Todavía recordaba lo afortunado que se sintió cuando se le permitió guardar el huevo.

Recordar por qué se le permitió guardar el huevo causó que Ash tuviera un leve ataque de pánico. Recordó a Bill diciéndole que el huevo podría haber sufrido daños mentales debido al incidente en Pokémon Village. Rápidamente llamó a Kadabra y le pidió que fuera a buscar al profesor Sycamore. Kadabra no cuestionó la orden y simplemente se teletransportó.

Al llegar al corredor de su habitación, Ash resopló e infló mientras tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire. Cuando recuperó el aire en sus pulmones, el aire a su alrededor se distorsionó y de ahí salió Kadabra junto con el profesor Sycamore, Brock y Lance.

"Kadabra nos dijo lo que está pasando, apresurémonos", dijo Lance y Ash asintió con la cabeza. Ash rápidamente entró a su habitación antes de detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las otras personas había entrado detrás de él.

"Vete, Ash", dijo Brock suavemente. "La eclosión de un huevo es un proceso importante tanto para el entrenador como para el pokémon. Es cuando se imprimen el uno al otro por primera vez".

"Pero", Ash comenzó a objetar.

"Estamos aquí", dijo el profesor Sycamore. "Si algo sale mal, solo grita".

Ash asintió y respiró profundamente antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminó hacia la incubadora donde el huevo estaba temblando por dentro. Sacó el huevo y lo mantuvo en el medio de la cama. Mientras esperaba a que naciera el huevo, escuchó a Kadabra hablar en su mente.

' _Amigo-entrenador-Ash,'_ dijo gentilmente. _'¿No deberías sacar el resto del pokémon?'_

'¡ _Por supuesto! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!_ Ash exclamó antes de liberar a todos sus pokémon. Los cinco vinieron y se quedaron alrededor de Ash mientras esperaban que el huevo naciera. Esperaron con la respiración contenida mientras el huevo seguía temblando. Pasaron los minutos mientras el proceso continuaba antes de que apareciera una grieta en el caparazón. Esta grieta se extendió y se formaron más grietas en el caparazón, ya que el Pokémon interno hizo todo lo posible para liberarse del caparazón. Pronto, el huevo dejó de temblar. Hubo paz por unos segundos antes de que la cáscara de huevo se rompiera en pedazos y el bebé pokémon saliera.

Era una criatura parecida a un rinoceronte con un cuerpo cubierto de placas rocosas grises. Su parte inferior y trasera eran lisas, y tenía cuatro patas cortas con dos garras en cada pie. Tenía una cabeza triangular con ojos estrechos y rojos, dos colmillos que sobresalían de su mandíbula superior y pequeñas aberturas triangulares en los lados superiores. Una cresta puntiaguda corría a lo largo de su espalda, y tenía un solo cuerno corto en la punta de su hocico.

Por un momento, hubo silencio cuando Ash y su pokémon miraron asombrados al pokémon recién incubado. El silencio, sin embargo, fue roto por el grito del pokémon.

" ¡ **Rhy** !" gritó mientras cargaba directamente hacia los brazos de Ash, quien se rió y abrazó al pequeño Pokémon. Sabía que Rhyhorn llegaría a ser casi la mitad del tamaño de un hombre adulto, pero esta pequeña era apenas del tamaño del brazo de Ash en este momento. Ash nunca había visto un pokémon recién eclosionado, así que no sabía que eran tan pequeños cuando nacieron. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el Rhyhorn se lamió la mejilla. Ash se rió de nuevo cuando la sensación lo abordó.

"¡Hola, Rhyhorn!" Dijo Ash brillantemente. El bebé pokémon no entendió una palabra de lo que Ash había dicho, pero se animó inmediatamente cuando comenzó a hablar. "¿Te gustaría conocer al resto de tu familia?" preguntó mientras le mostraba el resto de su Pokémon. Rhyhorn los miró inexpresivamente por un momento antes de darse cuenta y gritó alegremente su nombre mientras se movía en los brazos de Ash en un intento de ir a su encuentro.

Ash se rió antes de dejarlo en la cama. Miró a su Pokémon quien rápidamente se subió a la cama con ellos. Cuando el pokémon se presentó al Rhyhorn, Ash sacó su pokedex y lo apuntó al Rhyhorn.

 **Rhyhorn, el Pokémon Spikes. Fuerte, pero no demasiado brillante, este Pokémon puede destrozar incluso un rascacielos con sus Tackles de carga. Este Rhyhorn es femenino y tiene la habilidad Rock Head. Este Rhyhorn conoce los movimientos Horn Attack y Tail Whip. Este Rhyhorn conoce el movimiento del huevo Dragon Rush, pero aún no se ha desbloqueado.**

Ash sonrió al ver su enlace pokémon juntos. Le sorprendió ver cuán gentil era Umbreon cuando manejaba el Rhyhorn, o cómo Kadabra estaba usando la confusión para moverla en el aire haciéndola chillar de felicidad. Ash salió de la habitación para contarles a los demás las buenas noticias. Una vez que abrió la puerta, los tres hombres suspiraron de alivio al ver la cara sonriente de Ash.

"¿Supongo que todo salió bien?" Brock preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Ash alegremente. "El huevo se incubó en un Rhyhorn".

"Un Rhyhorn, ¿eh?" Brock preguntó con interés. No es sorprendente ya que el Pokémon de tipo rock es su especialidad. "Son pokémon buenos y fuertes cuando se crían correctamente. Un poco lentos, pero de gran alcance. Y esa penumbra se desvanece cuando se convierte en Rhydon".

"Lo sé", sonrió Ash. "¿Te gustaría verla?" preguntó.

"Eso no sería sabio", dijo el profesor Sycamore. "Ya que está recién eclosionada, que explore el mundo en los brazos de su familia. Solo después de un mes más o menos deberías permitirle conocer gente nueva y pokémon".

Ash asintió con la cabeza antes de despedirse de los demás. Luego entró y pasó un tiempo más relacionándose con su nuevo pokémon.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, enfocó su mente. Hoy fue el primer día de la competencia y necesitaba estar en su mejor momento para ganar. Estaba seguro de que tenía la oportunidad de ganar esto, incluso si solo se decía que lo mejor de lo mejor estaba compitiendo. Poniendo su cara de juego, salió de su habitación y vio a Cynthia dejar la suya al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Buenos días, Ash", lo saludó Cynthia. "¿Estás listo para el torneo?"

"Buenos días", respondió en especie. "Y sí, he estado esperando este torneo por un tiempo".

Ambos jóvenes entrenadores se dirigieron a la arena conversando entre ellos. Charlaron sobre lo que les venía a la mente y tuvieron una conversación general y tonta que solo dos adolescentes pueden tener. Una vez que ingresaron al piso, fueron dirigidos rápidamente a donde se suponía que debían ir.

Se alinearon con los otros concursantes en la arena. Miraron alrededor para ver el terreno en el que lucharían. Sorprendentemente, solo había un campo de batalla en el suelo. Ash había esperado más para que varias batallas pudieran tener lugar simultáneamente y la competencia podría terminar rápidamente. El campo de batalla era un terreno llano, nada especial al respecto. Sin rocas, hierba, infierno, ni siquiera había un cuerpo de agua alrededor. Ash se preguntó cómo esos pokémon acuáticos que no pueden sobrevivir fuera del agua lucharían aquí.

La arena estaba rodeada por graderías que fácilmente cabían a más de mil personas. Una vez más, Ash quedó asombrado por la arquitectura de este lugar y la cantidad de trabajo necesario para hacerlo. En un lado de la arena, donde se enfrentaban los concursantes, había 12 sillas para los líderes del gimnasio y los Elite Four. Se colocaron 6 sillas una detrás de la otra, probablemente para permitirles conversar fácilmente entre ellas. 11 de los asientos estaban llenos y mirando a través de ellos, Ash vio que Giovanni no estaba presente para el torneo. No es sorprendente, ya que el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad de Viridian siempre fue solitario.

No mucho después, Lance se puso de pie y un silencio cayó sobre la arena entre los pocos cientos de espectadores que asistieron. Con el ángulo del sol, su imponente figura y la capa ondeando detrás de él, cortó una figura imponente y se veía como el Campeón que es. Dirigió a la multitud una mirada penetrante y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para silenciar los pocos susurros silenciosos que prevalecían entre la multitud. Ash miró con asombro y por el sonido de su izquierda, supo que Cynthia estaba igual de asombrada también. Ese hombre ni siquiera necesitó decir una palabra para llamar la atención. Él podría captar la atención del público simplemente poniéndose de pie. Ash se preguntó si él también podría hacer algo así un día y sabía que Cynthia también pensaba en eso. Ella había dejado clara su admiración por Lance y no solo porque era un maestro del Pokémon de tipo dragón.

Terminó con un estruendoso aplauso de los concursantes y la multitud. Nadie puede negar el carisma del Campeón, o su habilidad para inspirar a otros entrenadores. Eso fue lo que llevó al gran admirador que lo sigue y lo que lleva a entrenadores como Cynthia a viajar desde regiones lejanas solo para echar un vistazo a su ídolo.

Una vez que los aplausos se calmaron, continuó. "Como debes haber contado, hay 16 entrenadores que están participando en el torneo. Cada ronda será eliminatoria y, como puedes haber calculado, debes vencer a solo 4 entrenadores para ganar el torneo. Las dos primeras batallas serán dos contra dos batallas, mientras que la semifinal y la final serán una batalla de tres contra tres. Los primeros tres partidos se llevarán a cabo hoy, mientras que la final será mañana, así que utiliza tu Pokémon sabiamente ". Una vez que los vio asentir con la cabeza en comprensión, señaló una placa electrónica encima de ellos. "Este tablero hará coincidir al azar a los entrenadores para una ronda. El torneo comenzará pronto, así que prepárate". Luego señaló una fila de asientos desocupados a un lado. "Ustedes pueden sentarse allí mientras esperan su partido".

Cuando los entrenadores se movieron hacia la zona de asientos, la placa electrónica se activó. Las caras de los entrenadores parpadearon varias veces en la pantalla durante unos segundos antes de posarse en dos entrenadores, un niño y una niña. Se movieron al campo de batalla mientras el resto de ellos se acomodaban. La batalla era interesante, los entrenadores estaban un poco por encima de lo que Ash había observado hasta ahora. Cynthia había observado lo mismo, y su emoción se notaba desde que sintió que los entrenadores estaban al mismo nivel que los actuales Líderes de Gimnasio en Sinnoh. Ash la miró sorprendido por eso. Se suponía que los Líderes de Gimnasio eran un corte por encima del resto. Pero después de pensarlo, tuvo sentido de alguna manera. Cynthia dijo que vino a probarse a sí misma y que los Líderes de Gimnasio en Sinnoh no eran tan buenos como los Líderes de Gimnasio en otras regiones.

La mayoría de los partidos que Ash vio eran buenos, pero dos se destacaban en su mente. Cynthia era tan buena como Ash había esperado que fuera, ya que su Monferno aplastó por completo a sus oponentes sin tener ni siquiera un rasguño. También tuvo su primer vistazo a Damian's Nidoking. Su ejecutor. El que mantuvo el resto de su pokémon en línea. Growlithe estaba aterrorizado de él y con buenas razones. Incluso en la única batalla en la que había visto la pelea Pokémon de perforación, podía decir que el Nidoking era un monstruo absoluto. De hecho, si Ash adivinó correctamente, el Nidoking era incluso más poderoso que cualquiera de sus pokémon.

Poco después de su pelea, fue el turno de Ash. Fue emparejado contra un niño llamado Wayne. Mientras caminaban hacia la arena, Ash pensó en su estrategia para el torneo. Sabía que no habría suficiente tiempo entre partidos consecutivos para que el pokémon pudiera descansar lo suficiente. Esto significaba que el Pokémon que usó en la primera batalla no pudo ser usado en el segundo, y el Pokémon que usó en el segundo no pudo ser usado en la semifinal. Entonces, pensó en las diferentes permutaciones y combinaciones. Sabía que tenía que salvar a Dratini para el Gible de Cynthia. A pesar de la ventaja de tipo, honestamente dudaba de la posibilidad de Flabebe de derrotar al Pokémon Land Shark, al menos hasta que descubriera Dazzling Gleam. Pero incluso si dejaba a Dratini fuera, aún tenía suficientes opciones.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, él y Wayne se movieron para pararse en extremos opuestos de la tierra. Una vez allí, Ash miró a su oponente. Calzones bien gastados, zapatos que parecían ser usados para caminar un millón de millas, su oponente estaba bien recorrido. Como el mismo Ash fue. Agregue eso al hecho de que llegó a la competencia que implicaba su destreza como entrenador, esto podría convertirse en una batalla difícil.

"¿Están preparados ambos entrenadores?" el árbitro preguntó. Al ver a los dos entrenadores asentir, continuó. "Esta es una batalla de dos contra dos entre Ash de Pallet Town y Wayne de Celadon City. No se permiten sustituciones en la batalla. Cuando digo NOW, ambos entrenadores enviarán a su primer Pokémon a la batalla".

Tomando una decisión, Ash palmeó la pokebola de su iniciador. Al oír que el árbitro gritaba la palabra, lanzó la pokebola de Pikachu mientras surgían barreras psíquicas alrededor de los entrenadores y de la audiencia. Ash observó distraídamente el momento de las barreras. Eso requirió algo de habilidad.

Al ver el Pokémon de su oponente, Ash no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Era grande y en su mayoría marrón. Tenía un pico largo, puntiagudo y rosado, y un coxcomb rojo decorativo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sus ojos estrechos tienen pupilas muy pequeñas, y no parecen tener iris coloreados. Ash sabía que era un pokémon malhumorado, todos Fearows lo eran, pero Pikachu tenía la ventaja natural. Y si Pikachu fuera a perder esta batalla, Ash estaría muy decepcionado consigo mismo.

"Pikachu vs Fearow. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Ataque rápido!" Wayne gritó y el Fearow inmediatamente desapareció en un borrón. Desafortunadamente para eso, Pikachu también fue rápido y esquivó el ataque con su propio ritmo. Los dos pokémon se resistieron durante un rato mientras intentaban hacerse sentir el uno al otro. Ash estaba impresionado por el Fearow. Era tan rápido como su titular y eso mostraba lo bien entrenado que estaba. Ash sabía que necesitaría cambiar el enfoque de Pikachu ya que ninguno de sus ataques eléctricos golpearía al tipo volador pokémon dada su velocidad.

Parecía que su oponente tenía el mismo pensamiento también. "¡As del aire!" gritó y una de las alas de Fearow comenzó a brillar.

 _Aerial Ace, un ataque que nunca falla, ¿eh?_ Ash reflexionó. _Bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego._

"¡Shockwave!" Ash instruyó suavemente. No entendía por qué algunas personas gritaban sus instrucciones, simplemente hacía que a sus oponentes les resultara más fácil contrarrestar. El cuerpo de Pikachu se iluminó y un rayo de electricidad arremetió contra el pájaro pokémon. Su oponente no dijo nada, suponiendo que su Fearow esquivaría el ataque, algo en lo que Ash contaba. Gran error. Cuando Fearow giró hacia la derecha y esquivó la onda de choque, la viga la siguió y golpeó a casa.

"¡Fearow!" Wayne gritó en pánico mientras gritaba de dolor.

"¡Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de terminarlo, Pikachu! Spark!" Ash instruyó con calma. Él había aprendido bien de sus errores. Él no se emocionaría ni celebraría a menos y hasta que el árbitro declare el resultado.

Pikachu rodeó su cuerpo con electricidad y cargó hacia el Fearow a toda velocidad. Esto significaba que el Pokémon del ratón estaba al lado del pájaro Pokémon en cuestión de segundos y estrelló su cuerpo contra el Pokémon del Pico y lo sacudió aún más. Gritó de dolor una vez más antes de caerse. Para sorpresa de Ash, todavía estaba tratando de levantarse. Esto solo mostró lo bien entrenado que estaba. Tomar ataques completos que fueran súper efectivos y que aún permanezcan en pie fue una hazaña que Ash no había visto desde Misty's Starmie. Pero Wayne debe haber visto la escritura en la pared y retiró su Fearow. Sabía que Fearow no podría dañar a Pikachu ahora y que sería herido innecesariamente. El respeto de Ash por su oponente creció a su decisión.

"Viendo lo bien entrenado que está tu Pikachu, estoy seguro de que has ideado una estrategia para Pokémon de tipo terrestre", comentó Wayne. Ash permaneció en el póquer porque no regalaba nada. "Sí, pensé que sí. Bueno, esta es mi mejor oportunidad para golpearte". Diciendo eso, llamó a su próximo Pokémon.

Al ver al pokémon humanoide con pelaje amarillo y la raya negra en forma de rayo en su pecho, Ash y Pikachu se sorprendieron. Los flashes de la batalla en la cueva y el enorme Hyper Beam lesionando al pokémon pasaron por sus mentes. Pikachu miró a Ash y una conversación silenciosa se interpuso entre los dos. _¿Crees que puedes manejar esto?_ La cara de uno preguntó. _Puedo, pero puedo necesitar su ayuda,_ vacilación y respuesta ligeramente avergonzada. _Cualquier cosa que necesites. ¡Vamos a salir de esto!_ La vacilación se aclaró y dos caras ligeramente más confiadas se enfrentaron a sus oponentes.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Esta conversación silenciosa no pasó desapercibida. Al ver la cara inusual en la cara de Ash, Misty comentó: "¿Por qué Ash y Pikachu parecen tan inseguros? Derrotar a Electabuzz puede ser más difícil, pero deberían ser capaces de manejarlo".

"Sé lo que quieres decir", el Teniente Surge frunció el ceño confundido. "El mocoso y su Pikachu derrotaron a mi Raichu. El Electabuzz no debería molestarlos".

"Mt. Moon", interrumpió Brock. Al ver las caras confundidas del resto de los líderes del gimnasio y los Elite Four, elaboró. "Ash fue uno de los entrenadores en Mt. Moon cuando el Equipo Rocket atacó. Luchaba contra Electabuzz de Archie. Si mal no recuerdo, su Electabuzz causó un gran daño al Pokémon de Ash antes de que pudieran derribarlo".

"Ah, entonces están teniendo recuerdos de la batalla". El Teniente Surge dijo, el ceño todavía en su rostro. De todas las personas presentes allí, él sabía más sobre estas cosas. Él había tomado parte en una guerra después de todo. "Bueno, no te preocupes. Lo superarán. Solo tienen que darse cuenta de que no todos los Electabuzz son tan poderosos como los de Archie ni tampoco son tan malvados. Estoy seguro de que esta batalla establecerá eso".

"Lo que quiero saber es si realmente derrotó a uno de los Pokémon de Archie por su cuenta". La suave voz de Erika intervino.

"Sí", respondió Lance esta vez, orgullo evidente en su voz. "¡Fue su Dratini quien lo derribó!"

"¡Guau!" Exclamó Erika cuando el teniente Surge estalló en una estridente carcajada. "Para un entrenador tan joven como para derrotar incluso a un Pokémon del Ejecutivo de un Equipo de Rocket es realmente impresionante. Dratini debe ser poderoso".

"¡Oh, no tienes idea!" El teniente Surge dijo una vez que consiguió controlar su risa. "¡Que Dratini es lo suficientemente poderoso como para contender con algunos de los pokémon de nuestro equipo principal!" Al ver las miradas incrédulas del resto de los Líderes de Gimnasio y la barra de Elite Four, Brock, Misty y Lance, continuó. "¿Qué? ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Tuve que sacrificar uno de mis pokémon para vencerlo!" el exclamó.

"Esta conversación no tiene sentido". La voz monótona de Sabrina llenó el área. "¿Por qué? Porque serás testigo de la batalla de Dratini en el torneo, probablemente hoy. Entonces cada uno puede hacer su propio juicio".

Todos vieron la lógica detrás de las palabras de Sabrina y volvieron a mirar la batalla.

 **De vuelta con ceniza**

"Pikachu vs Electabuzz. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Descarga!" Wayne gritó, levantando su puño en el aire. Varios rayos de electricidad se extendieron desde el cuerpo de Electabuzz y se dirigieron a Pikachu que no se movió. Cuando el ataque se calmó, Pikachu se quedó allí ileso.

"¿Qué?" Wayne preguntó confundido. "¿Cómo no hay ningún daño en tu Pikachu?" preguntó en confusión.

Si estaba buscando una respuesta, no la obtendría porque Ash estaba pensando en otra cosa. Al ver el cuerpo de Electabuzz iluminarse, Ash esperaba ver un gran rayo de electricidad que se dirigía hacia Pikachu. Pero eso no sucedió. Y Ash de repente entendió por qué y sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. Por supuesto, el ataque sería más débil. Electabuzz de Archie fue un corte por encima del resto. No significa que todos los Electabuzz van a ser tan fuertes o tan crueles.

De repente se sintió enojado consigo mismo. Había derrotado al experto más importante en pokémon de tipo eléctrico hace unas dos semanas, y aquí estaba helado frente a un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico. Él sabía que él era mejor que eso. Hablando sobre el líder del gimnasio de tipo eléctrico, Ash tuvo una idea descarada. "Pikachu", llamó a su juez de salida con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Explosión!" exclamó en voz alta! Y la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande.

Pikachu miró sorprendido a su entrenador antes de que una sonrisa similar se extendiera por su rostro también. Con renovada confianza surgiendo por sus venas, tomó una postura. Las idénticas sonrisas en sus rostros y en su postura provocaron que más de unas pocas personas miraran entre Ash y Lt. Surge y se preguntaran si había alguna conexión entre los dos.

" **Pikaa** " , el ratón pokémon cargó un poco de poder antes de desaparecer en un borrón. De repente apareció frente al Electabuzz y antes de que el Pokémon Eléctrico pudiera parpadear, se rompió en el aire con una cola brillante cuando el Pikachu lo golpeó con una poderosa Cola de Hierro. Pikachu luego usó su cola como trampolín y saltó por encima del Electabuzz.

Cuando la gravedad se apoderó y el Pokémon del ratón cayó hacia el Electabuzz aún en el aire, ambos puños de Pikachu comenzaron a brillar de blanco y lo golpeó con un golpe a dos manos tan poderoso que se podía ver el desplazamiento del aire ligeramente en el punto de contacto. El suelo tembló y el polvo se disparó por todas partes cuando el pobre Electabuzz se estrelló contra el suelo. Hubo una pausa por unos segundos antes de que el polvo se aclarase mostrando la forma inconsciente del Electabuzz. Pikachu simplemente dio la espalda y caminó tranquilamente hacia su entrenador y se posó sobre su hombro.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes ...

"El Electabuzz no puede luchar. Pikachu gana. El ganador de esta batalla es Ash de Pallet Town".

Aún así, no hubo ningún sonido cuando todos miraron sorprendidos al ratón Pokémon. El silencio fue interrumpido por las fuertes y bulliciosas carcajadas del teniente Surge. Cuando su risa se calmó, él solo exclamó, "¡Amo a este niño!"

Esto provocó una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Ash antes de volver a su asiento. Una vez que llegó allí, vio que el resto de los entrenadores lo miraban boquiabiertos. Solo que Damian no lo estaba, y le estaba dando a Ash una mirada contemplativa que hizo que Ash quisiera darle una bofetada en la cara. La única otra persona que parecía no verse afectada era Cynthia cuando se sentó junto a Ash y comentó: "Bueno, ciertamente sabes cómo llamar la atención", dijo con ligereza. "Tu Pikachu es tan poderoso como esperaba que fuera. Espero con ansias nuestra batalla". Ash solo sonrió en respuesta.

Hubo dos peleas más en la primera ronda después de la batalla de Ash, y luego los entrenadores tuvieron un descanso de 15 minutos antes de que comenzara la segunda ronda. Una vez más, la batalla de Ash fue después de la de Damian y Cynthia, cuyas batallas fueron una reminiscencia de sus batallas de primera ronda. El Nidoking de Damian todavía parecía tan poderoso como antes y Cynthia luchó levemente antes de salir triunfante, esta vez con un Eelektrik poderoso.

La segunda batalla de Ash fue contra un oponente un poco arrogante llamado Paul, que era de la región de Johto.

"Esta es una batalla de dos contra dos entre Ash de Pallet Town y Paul de Cherrygrove City. No se permiten sustituciones en la batalla. Cuando digo AHORA, ambos entrenadores enviarán su primer Pokémon a la batalla".

Ash estaba emocionado por esta batalla. Esta sería su primera batalla oficial con uno de sus pokémon, una ocasión especial para los dos. Entonces, Ash perdió poco tiempo en enviar su Kadabra. El Pokémon de su oponente era un Pokémon felino que se parecía a un gato y era de la región de Hoenn. Un Delcatty.

'¡ _Nuestra primera batalla como equipo!'_ Kadabra comentó.

' _Sí_ ' _,_ pensó Ash. _'¿Estás listo para ello?'_

'¡ _Por supuesto! ¡Ha tardado mucho tiempo en llegar!_

' _Bien. ¡Vamos a ganar esto entonces! Pero ten cuidado. Delcatty es un poderoso Pokémon de tipo normal que puede aprender muchos movimientos de TM. Así que ten cuidado con su variedad ",_ advirtió Ash.

"Kadabra vs Delcatty. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Delcatty, comencemos con un pulso de agua!"

Una esfera azul de energía se formó frente a la boca de Delcatty antes de que explotara en una ola de agua que extrañaba a Kadabra por una milla cuando el psi pokémon se teletransportaba tranquilamente fuera del camino.

"¡Ahora, Thundershock!"

' _No te teletransportas demasiado. Haz que parezca que apenas puedes esquivar los ataques, '_ Asintió Ash en su mente.

' _Devious,'_ dijo Kadabra maliciosamente. _'Me gusta.'_

" _Por supuesto que sí",_ dijo Ash con cariño mientras Kadabra se teletransportaba fuera del Thundershock. _"Por cierto, esto parece una trampa"._

' _No lo es. Sé con certeza que Sabrina también hace esto en sus Gym Battles, '_ dijo mientras se teletransportaba fuera del camino de otro ataque.

' _Sí, cierto. Aún me parece injusto. De todos modos, este juego de gato y ratón me aburre. ¿Qué tal si le llevamos la batalla a nuestro oponente?_

" _¡Pensé que nunca preguntarías!"_

' _Teletransportarte detrás de Delcatty la próxima vez que ataque. Usa la confusión y golpéala contra el suelo._

Apenas tuvo la última palabra cuando Kadabra apareció detrás del Pokémon Prim. Sus ojos brillaron rojos y el Delcatty se delineó en el mismo color. Parecía sorprendido cuando se elevó en el aire y esa sorpresa se convirtió en pánico cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.

"Delcatty!" Paul lloró de preocupación cuando su pokémon se elevó en el aire una vez más solo para que ocurriera una repetición. Paul, sin embargo, mostró por qué fue considerado para el torneo e incluso había ganado su primera batalla, ya que recuperó su compostura notablemente rápido. Cuando un Delcatty maltratado y golpeado se elevó en el aire por tercera vez, gritó las instrucciones a su pokémon.

"¡Delcatty, usa Swift!" Delcatty abrió su boca y disparó múltiples rayos en forma de estrella a Kadabra que tuvo que soltar la confusión para evadir los ataques.

" _Este ataque nunca falla",_ advierte Ash Kadabra. _'Seguirá siguiéndote hasta que te golpee'._

' _Tch. Molesto.'_ Comentarios de Kadabra. _'¿No hay forma de contrarrestarlo?'_

' _Hay. El ataque continuará hasta que golpee algo. Ese algo no necesariamente tiene que ser tú. Incluso puede ser el propio Delcatty._

' _Ah, me gusta a dónde va esto'._ Kadabra luego se teletransportó fuera del camino del ataque un par de veces más antes de teletransportarse frente a donde Delcatty aterrizaría. Paul sonrió con satisfacción al pensar que finalmente había tenido una oportunidad. "Delcatty, Thunderbolt!"

Delcatty, usando la gracia natural que obtiene de ser un felino, aterrizó de pie. Comenzó a chispear y estaba preparado para lanzar su ataque. Sin embargo, Ash y Kadabra esperaban eso.

' _Espera por eso. Espéralo. ¡AHORA!'_ con eso, Kadabra se teletransportó detrás de Delcatty. _'¡Cola de hierro!'_

El Delcatty estaba en una sorpresa ya que su objetivo de repente ya no estaba delante de él. En cambio, vio su propio ataque en su camino hacia él, y se fue sin tiempo para reaccionar, no tenía otra opción que tomar toda la fuerza del ataque.

" ¡ **Catt** !" Gritó pero su dolor no había terminado. El ataque empujó al pokémon parecido a un gato hacia los brazos de Kadabra que lo golpearon en el aire con una Cola de Hierro. Su sufrimiento fue afortunadamente efímero ya que Kadabra una vez más usó Confusión y golpeó al golpeado Pokémon contra el suelo por última vez.

"El Delcatty no puede ganar. ¡Kadabra gana!"

'¡ _Buen trabajo, Kadabra! ¿Cómo se siente conseguir su primera victoria?_ Ash dijo en broma, pero el orgullo era evidente en su voz.

' _Se siente bien. Debo admitir que tu estrategia para usar el ataque de Delcatty fue brillante._

" _Gracias",_ admitió Ash modestamente. _"Pero tendré que pensar en más estrategias pronto, ya que también necesito evolucionar como entrenador"._

' _Esto suena divertido. Me gustaría ayudarte con eso. Parece una forma divertida de usar tu mente "._

' _Es. Pero hablemos de eso más tarde. En este momento, la próxima batalla está por comenzar. ¿Estás preparado o quieres que te desconecte?_

' _Estoy bien. Apenas sin aliento. Puedo continuar "._

Ash desvió su atención de la conversación con su pokémon psíquico y miró para ver emerger a su próximo oponente. Tenía forma de cocodrilo con un cuerpo azul y amarillo. Era fácilmente reconocible ya que era la forma evolucionada de uno de los iniciadores de la Región Johto.

"Kadabra vs Croconaw. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Pistola de agua!"

Kadabra se teletransportó fácilmente fuera del camino del ataque.

"¡No te rindas! ¡Usa Bubble!"

Kadabra se teletransportó fuera del camino del ataque una vez más.

"¡Mantén la presión!" Pablo instruyó.

' _¿Qué está haciendo?'_ Kadabra se preguntó.

" _Creo que está tratando de cansarlo. Si ves esos ataques, ninguno de ellos es demasiado poderoso. Un pokémon acuático bien entrenado debería ser capaz de seguir disparando por un tiempo sin sentir ninguna tensión "._

' _Ah, ¿entonces quiere que siga teletransportándose para intentar que me canse? Bueno, qué mal. Puedo seguir teletransportándome así por mucho tiempo sin esfuerzo. Gracias a cierta persona_ -añadió un poco amargamente.

"¿ _Sigues hablando de eso?"_ Ash preguntó exasperado.

'¡ _Por supuesto! ¡Me hiciste seguir practicando cómo teletransportarme!_

' _¿Eso no te ayuda ahora mientras luchas?'_

'... ¡ _Cortaste mi tiempo de lectura!'_

'¡ _Te di mucho tiempo para leer!'_ Ash se defendió.

' _Lo hiciste,'_ acordó Kadabra a regañadientes. _'Y es bueno que me hiciste practicar también. Me di cuenta de la importancia de ser poderoso e inteligente "._

' _¿Qué quieres decir?'_ Ash preguntó con curiosidad.

' _Más tarde. En este momento, debemos considerar a nuestro oponente. Hay algo apagado._

' _¿Qué quieres decir?'_

" _Nuestro oponente te vio ganar la primera batalla con Pikachu. Él sabe lo poderoso que es. ¿Por qué iba a enviar un Pokémon acuático para luchar contra mí?_

' _Hmm. Tienes razón. Lo único que se me ocurre es que Croconaw es el único Pokémon que tiene y que puede vencerlo._

' _Bueno, eso es bastante estúpido. Incluso si me derrota, Pikachu puede derrotarlo con facilidad. Y eso es un gran si. ¿Por qué pensaría que puede derrotarme? Es un Pokémon acuático._

' _Croconaw es conocido como el pokémon Big Jaw porque tiene poderosas mandíbulas. Lo más probable es que conozca a Bite y quizás incluso a Crunch._

' _Oh, eso no suena demasiado bien. ¿Así que, cuál es el plan?'_

' _Hmm. Pretenda que la estrategia está funcionando. Evade un par de ataques con el mínimo indispensable. Demuestra que estás cansado. Luego toma un ataque de burbujas. No debería lastimarte demasiado. Cuando el Croconaw intenta aprovecharse y te ataca con la mandíbula abierta ..._

" _Me sorprende",_ terminó Kadabra y una sonrisa burlona se hizo visible en la cara del Pokémon. _'¡Me gusta!'_

' _Una última cosa. Croconaw es probablemente el abridor de Paul y está entrenado poderosamente. Necesitarás al menos un par de Shockwaves para noquearlo._

' _Entendido'._

Una cosa sobre la velocidad del pensamiento es que es mucho más rápido que la comunicación verbal. Entonces, la última conversación entre el entrenador y Pokémon tuvo lugar en solo unos segundos.

Kadabra siguió las instrucciones y pronto se dejó golpear por el ataque de burbujas. Fingió estar herido mientras caía hacia atrás.

"¡Esa es nuestra oportunidad!" Paul gritó de emoción. "¡Ahora, usa Crunch!" Anzuelo, línea y plomo.

Cuando Croconaw corrió hacia Kadabra, abrió su mandíbula y sus dientes comenzaron a brillar. Sin embargo, fue en una sorpresa cuando Kadabra de repente se teletransportó frente a él, una bola azul de electricidad se formó frente a él. La pelota disparó un rayo azul directo a las fauces abiertas del pokémon Big Jaw que gritó de dolor.

"¡Croconaw!" Paul gritó aterrorizado, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de problemas que tenía. Kadabra no se detuvo y siguió a Shockwave al recogerlo con Confusion y tirarlo tan fuerte como pudo. Otro rayo de electricidad lo siguió y el dolor combinado de los ataques fue demasiado para él, ya que sucumbió a la inconsciencia.

"El Croconaw no puede luchar, Kadabra gana. ¡El ganador de esta batalla es Ash de Pallet Town!"

" _Buen trabajo, Kadabra",_ lo elogió Ash con orgullo. El psi pokémon simplemente reconoció los elogios con aplomo y pidió ser devuelto a la pokebola. Al regresar, Ash regresó a la disposición de los asientos para los concursantes. Solo estaban los tres; Damian, Cynthia y él. Cynthia pareció extrañamente aliviada de haber venido y felicitarlo por su victoria, manteniendo una conversación con él en susurros. Al ver la cara de fastidio de Damian, supuso que el bastardo estaba tratando de tener una conversación con la rubia belleza, pero ella simplemente no estaba interesada en él. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en la cara de Ash cuando sintió _algo_ dentro de él cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Ignorando eso por el momento, se volvió para mirar el último cuarto de final, discutiendo el partido con Cynthia.

Pronto la pelea terminó y los entrenadores tuvieron un descanso de treinta minutos ligeramente más largo antes de las semifinales. Ash y Cynthia pasaron ese tiempo visitando una comida conjunta y compartiendo algo de comida. Tuvieron una conversación agradable sobre las batallas que habían visto o participado en ese día. Cynthia era definitivamente la persona más divertida con la que Ash había hablado en su vida. Ella era una que tenía los mismos sueños que Ash y también tenía el mismo amor por Pokémon. Con esos dos surgieron muchos intereses mutuos y Ash pensó que podía pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo con ella y no aburrirse.

 **Mientras tanto, con los Gym Leaders y los Elite Four**

"Interesante juego de partidos que hemos tenido hasta ahora, ¿eh?" Brock comentó.

"¡Demasiado a la derecha!" Dijo Blaine. "Debo decir, ese chico Ash es fuego", deslizándose en su viejo hábito de igualar todo con su elemento favorito. No solo su batalla con Pikachu nos recordó al Teniente Surge, su próxima batalla me recordó a Sabrina. ¿Asumo que estaban usando algún tipo de conversación telepática durante la batalla?

"Sí", dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa. "El niño es bueno, nunca dije lo contrario. Levanta bien su Kadabra y ya sé que crecerá para ser extremadamente poderoso, tal vez incluso a la par con mi titular".

"¿En serio?" Bruno preguntó incrédulo. Él tenía derecho a estar sorprendido. El abridor de Sabrina es el Alakazam más poderoso del mundo, sin excepción. De hecho, él era el bar de pokémon de tipo psíquico más fuerte de los legendarios. Decir que el Kadabra de Ash algún día podría llegar a ese nivel es alucinante.

"Lo he previsto", respondió solemnemente. Esto hizo que los 10 restantes respiraran profundamente, sorprendidos.

"Wow. Ahora eso es algo que no escuchas todos los días", dijo Misty con una risa nerviosa. "De todos modos, qué hay de Cynthia. Ella es buena. De hecho, ella es tan buena como Ash en mi opinión. El ganador del torneo será entre los dos".

"No te olvides de Damian", interrumpió Koga.

"Sí, sí. Su Nidoking es poderoso y uno no puede olvidar al todopoderoso Pokémon tipo veneno", comentó burlonamente Lorelei. No era ningún secreto que Koga quería el asiento Elite Cuatro. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir ese asiento, pero Lorelei lo golpeó. Desde entonces, los dos tenían mala sangre entre ellos. Koga no pudo superar la derrota ante un entrenador mucho más joven que él, y Lorelei sintió justamente que no recibió el debido respeto por parte del maestro del Pokémon de tipo venenoso.

"No, no lo digo en serio", dijo Koga en serio. Su personaje serio, junto con él, sin tomar el cebo presentado por Lorelei, les dijo a los demás que tenía algo importante en mente. "Que Nidoking es poderoso, no hay dos opiniones sobre eso. Pero él se siente mal. Algo, en alguna parte, está mal con ese Pokémon. Y siendo un entrenador por tanto tiempo, creo que proviene de ese entrenador".

"Hmm, eso es serio", comentó Lance mientras acariciaba su barbilla. "¿Debería ponerle una cola?"

"No hay necesidad de eso", le aseguró Sabrina. "Todo estará resuelto mañana". Y ese fue el final de la conversación.

 **De vuelta con ceniza**

El tiempo para el descanso pronto terminó y todos se reunieron para las semifinales. La placa electrónica brilló de nuevo en las caras de Damian y el otro entrenador, un chico llamado Luke. Mientras se dirigían a la arena, Ash y Cynthia se miraron.

"Entonces, esto es todo. Tengo que confesar, he estado esperando este partido desde que te conocí".

"Lo mismo aquí", sonrió Ash a cambio. "Tengo la sensación de que nuestro partido será el más difícil hasta la fecha".

Cynthia se rió de esa declaración. "No tengo ese sentimiento. Sé con certeza que nuestra batalla será la más dura desde que comencé mi viaje. Me hace sentir validado. Sé que mi viaje desde Sinnoh no se desperdició".

Ash solo sonrió a cambio antes de volver su atención al combate en curso. Damian una vez más había llamado a su Nidoking, que estaba dominando al Pokémon de Luke. Ya había derrotado a uno y estaba a punto de derrotar al segundo.

"Algo acerca de ese entrenador y su Nidoking no me sienta bien", le confesó Cynthia a Ash, quien tartamudeó de acuerdo. "¿Qué sabes sobre él?" Cuando Ash se giró para mirarla confundida, ella explicó. "He notado tus sentimientos hacia él. Los estás ocultando bien, pero puedo sentir que ha sucedido algo entre ustedes dos que los ha dejado enojados".

"Estás en lo cierto", suspiró Ash. "Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Tomará tiempo explicarlo y, por la forma en que van las cosas, nuestra batalla está por comenzar pronto". Y Ash tenía razón, Damian's Nidoking ya había derrotado al segundo pokémon de Luke y estaba a punto de derrotar al tercero y ganar el partido. Unos segundos más tarde, sucedió cuando Nidoking golpeó un golpe masivo y noqueó a su oponente ganando el partido.

Cynthia asintió con la cabeza y ambos jóvenes entrenadores respiraron profundamente para centrarse. Sabían que tendrían que estar en su mejor momento para ganar la próxima batalla. Mientras se dirigían a la arena, todos los pensamientos que no eran la próxima batalla dejaron su mente. Antes de separarse para pararse en las esquinas opuestas de la arena, se dieron una última sonrisa.

"¡La mejor de las suertes!" Cynthia le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Y a ti también. ¡Que gane el mejor entrenador de mayo!" Ash le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ir hacia su caja.

"Esta es una batalla de tres contra tres entre Ash de Pallet Town y Cynthia de Celestic Town. No se permiten sustituciones en la batalla. Cuando digo NOW, ambos entrenadores enviarán a su primer Pokémon a la batalla".

Ash palmeó la pokebola de Dratini. Sabía que esta iba a ser una batalla entre dragones. Mientras lo enviaba, vio que estaba en lo cierto. Cynthia había llamado a su Gible. Los espectadores se sentaron, su interés despertado por el partido. No todos los días podías ver una batalla entre dos poderosos dragones. Junto con los líderes del gimnasio y los Elite Four, Lance se enderezó, con los ojos brillantes. Los dos dragones se miraron uno al otro, ambos decididos a ganar la batalla por sus entrenadores.

"Dratini vs Gible. ¡Comienza!"

Los dos dragones se atacaron de inmediato. La arena se iluminó cuando ambos dragones enviaron una variedad de ataques a su oponente. El fuego se encontró con el agua, la estática llenó el aire mientras se descargaba la electricidad, una tormenta de arena se levantó cuando Gible hizo uso de su naturaleza tipo tierra. La batalla fue rápida e intensa ya que ambos dragones se deshicieron desde el principio.

Mientras se arrojaban el fregadero de la cocina, mostraron lo bien entrenados que estaban ya que ninguno de los ataques los golpeó. Dratini usó su agilidad natural perfeccionada por el intenso entrenamiento que Ash le dio al deslizarse fuera del camino de cada ataque, mientras que Gible demostró que tampoco se quedaba atrás mientras se desviaba y abría camino en cada uno de los ataques de Dratini. Mientras Ash le había enseñado a Umbreon a excavar, nunca antes había visto que fuera utilizado por un pokémon terrestre. Gible literalmente podría cavar un hoyo en el suelo y salir a un metro de distancia en un segundo para esquivar un ataque con eficacia. Fue una demostración impresionante de su dominio sobre el terreno y mostró la enorme cantidad de tiempo que debe haber pasado entrenando para convertirse en tan bueno.

Pronto, el tema de la batalla cambió. Parecía que la salva de apertura fue utilizada por los dragones para calibrar a sus oponentes, ya que en lugar de lanzar ataques elementales entre ellos, comenzaron a disparar contra los draconianos. Y los resultados fueron devastadores. Toda la arena se sacudió cuando dos ataques de Dragon Rage chocaron entre sí, y dejaron a los espectadores preguntándose si la nube de polvo se debía a la tormenta de arena utilizada por el Gible o al resultado del choque entre los ataques monstruosamente poderosos.

El polvo se asentó para mostrar a los dos dragones apretujándose el uno al otro con sus extremidades brillando en verde. Tail se encontró con garra cuando Dratini's Dragon Tail chocó con Gible's Dragon Claw. Una onda de choque estalló en el punto de contacto una vez más mostrando cuán poderosos eran esos dos ataques. Ash ignoró el pitido de su pokedex diciéndole que Dratini había aprendido Dragon Tail, Ash podía ver eso. Parecía que el calor de la batalla le había dado el impulso necesario para preparar el movimiento para la batalla.

Ambos Pokémon lucharon para dominar a sus oponentes respectivos, y al no poder hacerlo, ambos cargaron un orbe de energía draconica en su boca y se dispararon el uno contra el otro a una gran distancia. La explosión resultante fue incluso más grande que la anterior y Ash y Cynthia podían _sentir_ las energías draconianas incluso a través de los escudos psíquicos. Ambos concursantes esperaron con la respiración contenida para que la nube de polvo se asiente y una vez que lo hizo, vieron a los dos dragones mirándose el uno al otro mientras jadeaban pesadamente. Ambos estaban cubiertos de arañazos y moretones ya que la batalla los estaba afectando.

Parecía que los dos dragones estaban completamente igualados. No solo sabios en cuanto al poder, sino también su tenacidad para ganarlo para sus entrenadores y su orgullo como dragones. Parecía encaminarse hacia un empate. Solo de repente, no fue así. Gible estalló en una luz cegadora que obligó a todos a mirar hacia otro lado. Cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron que se hacía más larga, casi doblando en altura. Cuando la luz se detuvo unos segundos después, pudieron ver un pokémon diferente parado donde estaba el Gible.

"¡ **Gab, Gabite** !" rugió en triunfo.

"¡Gabite!" Cynthia exclamó en estado de shock. "¡Has evolucionado! ¡Eso es increíble!" Miró a Ash, resignada, con una mezcla de alegría y pena. Ash entendió sus sentimientos. Ella estaba encantada de que su Gible finalmente evolucionara y lamentaba que la batalla se resolviera de esta manera. Parecía una trampa que su pokémon obtuviera un impulso de poder masivo en el medio de la batalla. Ella no quería ganar de esta manera, no contra un oponente como Ash, que era tan bueno como ella. Ash solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que estaba bien. Tales cosas pueden suceder en las batallas pokémon, solo apesta cuando estás en el extremo receptor.

La batalla renovada. Pero esta vez, la diferencia de poder fue clara para ver. Gabite era más rápido que Dratini, parecía más fresco y definitivamente era más poderoso. No era si, pero cuando Gabite dominaría a Dratini. Y sucedió menos de dos minutos después. No había nada que Ash pudiera hacer al respecto. Gabite hizo uso de su impulso en la velocidad y logró aterrizar una garra del dragón antes de que Dratini pudiera aterrizar su Dragon Tail. Dratini rugió de dolor antes de caer inconsciente. Pero él no cayó sin luchar. Como último acto de desafío, golpeó a Gabite en su cara con su cola brillante con todo el poder que pudo reunir antes de sucumbir a sus heridas.

"Dratini no puede luchar, ¡Gabite gana!"

"Lo hiciste bien, amigo. No podría haber pedido más de ti. Tuviste mala suerte hoy", murmuró Ash a su Pokémon después de que lo retiró. Y fue la verdad. Gabite estaba apoyado contra el suelo jadeando por la respiración. Si bien no fue derrotado, había sido severamente dañado y no podría luchar mucho más.

 **Con los Gym Leaders y los Elite Four**

"¡Ver!" El teniente Surge dijo. "Te dije que el Dratini es lo suficientemente poderoso como para contender con algunos de los pokémon de nuestros equipos principales".

"Estabas en lo cierto", mencionó Lorelei, conmoción presente en su voz. "¡Y todavía perdía! ¡Mira el daño causado por esos dos pokémon! La única vez que se causó tal daño a la arena fue durante la final de la competencia Gym del 7. ° al 8. ° ¡Qué poderoso es ese Gabite!"

"No es mucho más poderoso que el Dratini", dijo Lance. "Antes de que evolucionara, Dratini y Gabite estaban igualados. La suerte favoreció a Cynthia en este partido y ella lo sabe. Eso no quita el hecho de que ella también ha entrenado magistralmente a su pokémon. Hasta ahora, no esperaba ninguna otro entrenador para ser tan talentoso como Ash. Se me ha demostrado que estoy equivocado ".

"Debe ser una gran sorpresa para su sistema ver que su Dratini pierde así", dijo el teniente Surge. "Veamos cómo se recupera. Esta batalla podría marcar o romper su carrera".

"Dudo que sea tan extremo, Surge", comentó Brock. "Sí, puede perder, ¿pero para romper su carrera?"

"Hasta ahora, Ash ha corrido en sus batallas. Después de tanto tiempo, sabe que es bueno. Dudo que haya sufrido una pérdida en su carrera hasta el momento. Ese tipo de cosas puede inflar el ego de cualquier persona, y él es justo. un niño. Si pierde, se derrumbará en la tierra. Después de eso, depende de él. Puede ponerse en marcha y aprender de la pérdida y sentirse motivado aún más, o puede revolcarse en la desesperación. Ha sucedido antes. "

"Esto será bueno para él", mencionó Sabrina. "Finalmente tiene un rival contra el que competir. Ambos se presionarán mutuamente para alcanzar nuevas alturas. Estarán tan ocupados tratando de igualar y superar al otro que escalarán alturas raramente vistas en el mundo pokémon".

"Sabes mucho sobre estos niños, especialmente Ash. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas previsto tanto de su futuro?" Agatha, usando toda su experiencia, notó el patrón.

"No es el momento correcto para mí para hablar de eso", ella mencionó con sinceridad.

"¿Es así? Esto significa que el niño se convertirá en un gran jugador en lo que vendrá".

"Probablemente cierto", mencionó Lance. "No soy un psíquico, pero incluso tengo esa sensación por haberlo interactuado un par de veces. Y no te preocupes, Surge. Esta derrota no lo va a empantanar. Ambos entrenadores saben que fue suerte que Cynthia ganara eso. Ronda. Y si no me crees, ella se disculpa por ello ".

Con eso, volvieron su atención al partido.

 **De vuelta con Ash y Cynthia**

Lance estaba en lo cierto. Cynthia se estaba disculpando con Ash.

"No te disculpes, Cynthia. Tales cosas suceden. Incluso si Gible no evolucionó, hubiera sido un empate. Debo felicitarte. Nunca he visto ningún pokémon enfrentarse mano a mano contra Dratini como este antes. Fue emocionante verlo ".

"Sé lo que dices. Hasta ahora, Gible se ha pasado la mayor parte de sus batallas. Creo que fue la prisa que tuvo de finalmente luchar contra alguien en igualdad de condiciones lo que lo hizo evolucionar".

"Tal vez. Pero no creas que has ganado esta batalla. ¡Está lejos de haber terminado!" exclamó mientras enviaba a su segundo Pokémon.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Ash. ¡Sé que queda mucho para esta batalla!" ella respondió antes de exclamar con sorpresa cuando vio a su próximo Pokémon. "¡A Floette! ¡Tienes un pokémon de hadas!" luego hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de cuán difícil sería la próxima batalla para Gabite.

"Floette vs Gabite. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Ascua!" Cynthia dio sus primeras instrucciones en la batalla.

Vides salió de la flor de Floette que solía esquivar la bola de fuego que se le acercaba. Fuertes ráfagas de viento brillante salieron de su flor y se estrellaron contra Gabite, quien estaba demasiado cansado para esquivarlo con eficacia. El súper poderoso ataque lo hizo gritar de dolor antes de caer sobre una rodilla con dolor. Mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, brillantes hojas de la media luna lo golpearon continuamente antes de que su fuerza de voluntad finalmente cediera y él colapsase.

"Gabite no puede luchar, Floette gana".

Cynthia retiró a Gabite con una sonrisa en su rostro y alabó a su Pokémon. Luego envió a su próximo Pokémon, y Ash sabía que estaba en una pelea difícil. Él había visto a su Monferno aplastar absolutamente a sus oponentes en la primera ronda. Y al ser un Pokémon de tipo fuego, los ataques de tipo de hierba de Floette tendrán poco efecto en él, algo que sin duda Cynthia sabía.

"Ten cuidado, Floette", le advirtió. "Su Monferno es poderoso". El pokémon de tipo hada reconoció su advertencia con un asentimiento.

"Floette vs Monferno. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Hada viento!" Fue el turno de Ash para comenzar a dar instrucciones en el partido. Cuando las ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir de su flor, tanto el entrenador como el Pokémon no notaron la sonrisa en el rostro de Cynthia.

"¡Incinerar!" Una bola de fuego con un centro brillante y reflejos negros salió de la boca de Monferno y disparó a las ráfagas de viento. Sorprendentemente, las ráfagas fueron absorbidas por la bola de fuego, haciéndola crecer en tamaño y disparar hacia Floette sin impedimentos. Para cuando llegó al hada pokémon, se había duplicado en tamaño. Sin esperar que esto suceda, Floette se quedó sin tiempo para reaccionar y se aprovechó al máximo del ataque causando una explosión.

"¡Floette!" Ash gritó preocupado al ver que el tipo de hadas retrocedía con moretones por todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué diablos pasó?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"¿No lo sabes, Ash?" Cynthia dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "El fuego solo se agranda si le das oxígeno", lo que hace que Ash la mire estupefacto. Él sí lo sabía, era ciencia elemental. Pero usarlo en una batalla de esta manera era otra cosa. Fue puro genio. "Es hora de terminar esta batalla. ¡Monferno, Flame Wheel!"

El cuerpo de Monferno se envolvió en fuego y comenzó a dar un salto mortal hacia Floette a un ritmo acelerado. Pero Ash tenía un contador. Había trabajado muy duro con Floette para asegurarse de que pudiera durar mucho tiempo en las batallas. Ella no sería derrotada tan fácilmente.

"¡Proteger!"

Un campo de fuerza verde azulado apareció alrededor de Floette, causando que Monferno chocara dolorosamente contra él. Cuando el simio como pokémon se recuperó del dolor abrupto de aplastar la cara en una barrera, Floette se apresuró a aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Previendo lo que su entrenador iba a instruirle a hacer, cargó otro Hada de Viento y atacó a Monferno.

"¡Monferno!" Cynthia gritó. Ella no podía creerlo. Ella había esperado ganar la batalla allí mismo y en cuestión de segundos, su Pokémon estaba a la defensiva.

"¡Entrada!" Ash instruyó, sabiendo que los otros movimientos serían inútiles o ayudaría a Monferno a atacar a Floette como lo hizo antes. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de la importancia de que Floette dominara Dazzling Gleam pronto. Ella realmente necesitaba más destreza de ataque.

Mientras Floette cargaba, Monferno se recuperó y demostró una gran agilidad, esquivó al hada pokémon y envió un golpe súper rápido a cambio. El ataque tipo pelea causó poco daño al hada pero creó espacio suficiente entre los dos Pokémon, algo que Cynthia quería.

"¡Ascua!"

La bola de fuego llegó rápido y Floette no pudo recuperarse del golpe a tiempo para esquivar el ataque. "¡Termina esto! ¡Incinerate!"

"¡Equipo doble!" Ash respondió.

Varias copias de Floette de repente rodearon a Monferno cuando el Incinerado pasó inofensivamente a través de uno de ellos. Al ver a Floette con un aspecto muy magullado y maltratado, Ash supo que no duraría más.

"¡Deseo!" instruyó y Cynthia vio con ojos incrédulos mientras las copias múltiples se enderezaban y sus hematomas se desvanecían a medida que volvían a la perfecta salud.

"¿Cómo es eso incluso justo?" gruñó para sí misma mientras las copias giraban y enviaban ráfagas de viento brillante a su arranque. Si bien las ráfagas provenían de diferentes direcciones, sabía que la mayoría de ellas eran ilusiones y solo una era real. El problema para ella era que no sabía cuál era, por lo que no pudo contrarrestarlo como lo hizo al comienzo del partido. Sonrió a su pesar cuando su ataque fue destruido por el ataque. Confíe en Ash para saber cómo contrarrestar una desventaja después de verla usada una sola vez.

Esto no significaba que simplemente se daría la vuelta y perdería. "¡Monferno!" Saltó para llamar la atención de su principiante cuando Floette se preparó para usar el ataque por segunda vez. Ella podía ver que el ataque lo estaba aturdiendo y necesitaba el enfoque. "¡Fire Spin! ¡Deshazte de esas copias!"

Monferno asintió y soltó una llama brillante de su boca a su alrededor. La llama absorbió el viento de las ráfagas de viento del Floette y se hizo más grande y barrió todas las copias y el original. Cuando la llama se apagó, las copias habían desaparecido y Floette había retrocedido con numerosas heridas.

"Incinerar! Otra vez!" ella gritó.

"¡Evadir!" Ash instruyó sabiendo que Floette podría ser noqueada si ella fuera golpeada por ese ataque una vez más. "¡Agarra y aplasta!"

Las enredaderas salieron de la flor de Floette y golpearon contra el suelo con fuerza suficiente como para expulsarla del ataque. Se deslizaron hacia el mono como pokémon y lo atraparon en varios lugares.

"¡Monferno, quémalos!" Cynthia dio instrucciones pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Floette lo levantó y lo estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

"¡No, rueda de llamas!" ella gritó cuando fue levantada en el aire una vez más. Las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo quemaron las vides que lo mantenían en su lugar y rodó hacia el hada.

"¡Proteger!" Ash respondió de inmediato.

"¡Ascua!" fue el turno de Cynthia de contrarrestar. Monferno dejó de rodar y usó las llamas que lo rodeaban para disparar una bola de fuego en blanco que se encontró con un campo de fuerza de color verde azulado.

"¡Incinerar!" ella gritó triunfante. Cuando el campo de fuerza se bajó, Floette se encontró con una bola de fuego más grande disparada desde el punto en blanco. Ella no podía hacer nada ya que estaba envuelta por el ataque.

"¡Floette!" Ash gritó preocupado al ver que su hada pokémon se llevaba la peor parte del ataque. Una vez que terminó, todos pudieron ver al hada pokémon abajo para el conteo, se arremolina en sus ojos.

"Floette no puede luchar, Monferno gana".

"¡Sí!" Cynthia se alegró. "¡Buen trabajo, Monferno!" ella le dijo a su principiante.

"Lo hiciste genial, Floette", dijo Ash con afecto mientras retiraba al hada. "Estabas en una desventaja masiva, sin embargo, hiciste mucho daño". Y era verdad. Monferno tenía hematomas en todo el cuerpo y estaba jadeando fuertemente de la última batalla.

"¡Fue una batalla increíble, Ash! Monferno fue mi primer Pokémon y nunca antes había sido empujado tan duro en una batalla. Y eso también con la mitad de los movimientos de Floette ineficaces sobre él. Creo que si ella no estuviera discapacitada como ella fue, hubieras ganado esa ronda ".

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero no tiene sentido hablar de qué pasaría si. Y no te quites nada de tu Monferno o de ti mismo. Luchó brillantemente y lo condujo bien. Tu estrategia al final realmente me sorprendió y eso nos llevó a perder. "

Luego sacó su última pokebola y murmuró en ella. "Todo depende de ti ahora, amigo". Diciendo eso, envió a su juez de salida.

"Ten cuidado, Monferno. Ese Pikachu está en otro nivel completamente. No dejes que su pequeño tamaño te engañe", le advirtió.

"Pikachu vs Monferno. ¡Comienza!"

Pikachu inmediatamente hizo uso de su velocidad y frescura y corrió hacia el cansado Monferno. Sorprendentemente, podría seguir el ritmo del abridor de Ash por un tiempo, pero Pikachu solo estaba cansándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Monferno se estaba cansando, _aumentó_ su velocidad y Cynthia gritó en voz alta "¿QUÉ?"

Cuando Pikachu comenzó a golpear a Monferno, se recuperó admirablemente rápido e instruyó a Monferno para que hiciera uso de Fire Spin. Mientras la tormenta de fuego se extendía alrededor del Monferno, Pikachu se alejó del fuego y esquivó retirándose a una distancia segura.

"¡Onda de choque!" Ash instruyó. Esto es lo que hizo a Pikachu tan peligroso. Si bien es extremadamente rápido y dañino desde una distancia cercana, podría ser igualmente destructivo desde muy lejos. Sin embargo, sería Ash quien se sorprendería esta vez, ya que Cynthia tenía otro truco bajo la manga.

"¡Echador de llama!" Ella dejó su carta de triunfo. El poderoso ataque de tipo fuego superó el ataque de tipo eléctrico y continuó su camino hacia Pikachu, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y atacó frontalmente.

"¡Sí!" Cynthia se alegró. "¡Termina esto! ¡Rueda de llamas!"

Cuando Monferno una vez más dio un salto mortal hacia Pikachu, Ash frunció el ceño. El lanzallamas fue un ataque poderoso, y Pikachu se dañó más de lo que Ash se sentía cómodo. Esto podría hacer que la batalla de Pikachu contra el tercer pokémon de Cynthia sea extremadamente difícil. Pero para eso, tuvo que vencer primero al obstinado Monferno. Ash no podía creer la cantidad de daño que había tomado y aún así continuó luchando.

"¡Equipo doble!" Ash respondió.

"¡No otra vez!" Cynthia gimió de frustración cuando un Pikachu se convirtió en muchos y la Rueda de la Llama pasó a través de una copia inofensiva.

"¡Chispa!" Ash instruyó. "¡Termina la batalla!"

Monferno no pudo hacer nada ya que múltiples copias de Pikachu pasaron a través de él inofensivamente desde todos lados antes de que el real hiciera contacto y lo enviara volando por el dolor. Pikachu corrió detrás de su oponente y saltó al aire para estar por encima de él. Levantó su pata y la energía eléctrica se concentró en ella antes de estrellarla contra el estómago de Monferno mientras le enviaba una corriente eléctrica.

Eso pareció hacerlo cuando el Monferno quedó inconsciente antes de caer al suelo.

"Monferno no puede luchar, ¡Pikachu gana!" el árbitro anunció que Ash miró incrédulo a su titular. Reconoció el ataque que Pikachu usó, pero sabía que no había entrenado a Pikachu en usar eso. Como para obtener confirmación, su pokedex sonó.

 **Pikachu aprendió el movimiento Thunder Punch.**

 _¿Pero cómo?_ Ash se preguntó. _¿Podría ser? Al aprender cómo enviar su energía eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, combinó eso con lo que aprendió de Brick Break y aprendió Thunder Punch. ¿Es por eso que el Profesor Oak dijo que los pokémon que aprenden a dominar su energía crecen para ser más poderosos que el Pokémon normal?_

Mientras Ash pensaba en esto, Cynthia había retirado a su abridor y lo estaba alabando a la luna y a la espalda, no porque Ash pudiera culparla. Monferno sufrió un gran daño antes de sucumbir a sus heridas. Luego sacó su pokebola siguiente y le murmuró algo antes de liberar el pokémon dentro.

Su próximo pokémon no tenía un cuerpo físico. Su apariencia parecía proyectarse desde una roca trapezoidal que tenía una grieta corriendo por el centro. Su apariencia parecía estar compuesta de una niebla de color púrpura que tenía una cara en el centro y que contenía ojos verdes y semicirculares conectados a su boca. Ash hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería la próxima batalla. Spiritomb es un Pokémon poderoso con solo una debilidad conocida, el hada. Y el pokémon de hadas de Ash ya había sido noqueado.

"Pikachu vs Spiritomb. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Ataque de Feint!"

"¡Shockwave!"

Spiritomb hizo su camino hacia Pikachu y flotó fuera del camino del ataque eléctrico. La onda de choque cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia el Pokémon Prohibido, pero de repente desapareció de la vista. Reapareció a la derecha de Pikachu y se estrelló contra él. Pikachu se fue volando mientras gritaba de dolor, la onda de choque desapareció cuando Pikachu ya no pudo concentrarse en su ataque.

"¡Pikachu!" Ash gritó preocupado. "¡Rápido, usa Spark!"

Pikachu rápidamente recuperó su orientación y cargó hacia Spiritomb mientras cubría su cuerpo con energía eléctrica. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Cynthia respondió. "¡Lo inevitable!"

Justo cuando Pikachu estaba a punto de golpear el Spiritomb, una mano salió de su apariencia proyectada y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Pikachu enviándolo de vuelta en dolor.

"¡Y ahora, Viento Ominoso!" Cynthia instruyó con calma, en su elemento. Ella sabía cómo luchar con su Spiritomb y se demostró. Cada ataque era metódico y efectivo, y Ash no tenía ningún inconveniente para ellos. El Spiritomb giró en su lugar y se creó un ciclón de viento de color púrpura que se estrelló contra el ratón pokémon.

"¡Pikachu!" Ash gritó preocupado al ver que su motor de arranque era maltratado. Pikachu no era pokémon que podía recibir demasiados golpes en primer lugar. Ser golpeado por un lanzallamas, un ataque de fiebre, un golpe de succión, y ahora por Viento Ominoso fue demasiado para él. Estaba maltratado y magullado y luchaba por pararse, eso también en pura fuerza de voluntad sola.

"Vamos, amigo". Ash lo animó. "No podemos perder ahora. Ya sabes quién nos está esperando en la final. ¡No podemos perder! ¡Hicimos una promesa!" La voz de Ash aumentó a medida que comenzó a hablar con más y más pasión. "No podemos romper esa promesa. Esta es nuestra oportunidad. ¡Tenemos que aprovecharla!"

Pikachu parecía envalentonado por las palabras de Ash y su cuerpo comenzó a chispear. Se levantó y miró a la Spiritomb con determinación. Las chispas alrededor de su cuerpo aumentaron antes de desaparecer. Él literalmente desapareció de la vista. Ash y Cynthia miraron en estado de shock cuando Pikachu apareció de repente detrás de la Spiritomb y aplastó un Thunder Punch.

Ninguno de los dos entrenadores sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ash lo había visto suceder una vez cuando el Charmander de Jonathan activó a Blaze en la batalla contra él. Él pensó que sería algo similar a eso. Sin embargo, algunas personas reconocieron lo que estaba haciendo Pikachu y cerca de los Líderes de Gimnasio, el Teniente Surge se puso de pie y miró con asombro lo que estaba presenciando con la mandíbula caída. El resto de los Gym Leaders y Elite Four no fueron mejores.

"¡Spiritomb!" Cynthia gritó. "¡Hipnosis!"

Spiritomb siguió las instrucciones de su entrenador y recurrió a Pikachu solo para encontrar el mouse ahora más tiempo allí. Pikachu reapareció detrás de él y cargó una enorme bola de electricidad sobre su cola. Él envió la Electro Ball al Pokémon Prohibido. La onda de choque resultante una vez más sacudió el estadio y el cuerpo de Spiritomb parpadeaba.

"¡Spiritomb!" Cynthia estaba seriamente preocupada. Cada vez que pensaba que había ganado el partido, el Pokémon de Ash hacía algo como esto. Hace menos de un minuto, Pikachu apenas podía pararse, ¿y ahora _esto_ ? ¿De dónde vino ese aumento de poder?

Trató de responder, pero Ash no le daba ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo. "¡Pikachu, ponte debajo de esa Spiritomb y golpéala con Thunderbolt!" él gritó en exuberancia. Esta pelea era lo más cercano que tenía y las emociones lo estaban afectando.

"¿Qué?" Cynthia preguntó con incredulidad antes de darse cuenta de que Ash había usado la misma estrategia que ella. Ella había conservado el Lanzallamas de Monferno como una carta de triunfo, y Ash había hecho lo mismo con Pikachu. El ratón Pokémon desapareció una vez más de la vista ( _¿qué velocidad tiene? ¡Nunca he visto algo como esto!_ ) Y de él salieron cuatro rayos de electricidad masivos y golpeó a su pokémon. Una nube de polvo masiva se formó como resultado del ataque y Cynthia sacó la pokebola de Spiritomb con una expresión de resignación. Ella sabía que ese ataque era, no había forma de que su Spiritomb pudiera ser consciente después de eso.

El polvo se despejó y la audiencia vio con aliento agitado para ver el clímax de ese partido. Cuando el polvo se aclaró, se vieron con la vista de ambos pokémon acostados inconscientes, el cuerpo de Pikachu rindiéndose ante él ya que no podía seguir el ritmo del aumento de poder. El árbitro miró a Lance confundido, preguntándose a qué llamar como resultado del partido.

El Campeón se levantó y se dirigió a los concursantes. "Parece una corbata. En tal situación, podemos usar las cámaras y los sensores para ver qué Pokémon quedó inconsciente primero. Otra opción es que, dado que se trata de una batalla de tres contra tres, podemos decidir quién es el ganador. un último combate de eliminación directa: una batalla uno a uno entre los dos para decidir quién irá a la final. La decisión depende de ustedes dos ".

Ash y Cynthia se miraron. El rugido de la multitud los sobresaltó, algo que habían desconectado hasta ahora. Levantaron la mirada con sorpresa mientras toda la multitud gritaba "Once More" a los dos concursantes. Y, ¿quién podría culparlos? El partido entre Ash y Cynthia era tan bueno como un partido entre dos concursantes de la Liga Pokémon. La gente de la multitud incluso había llamado a sus amigos que habían decidido saltarse el torneo para venir a ver el partido. Y estas personas se alegraron de haber escuchado el consejo de sus amigos. El partido entre Ash y Cynthia fue fácilmente el mejor partido de todo el viaje de SS Anne. ¡Y querían más! Así que hicieron su elección clara entre las dos opciones dadas a los concursantes.

Ash y Cynthia se sonrieron el uno al otro. Parecía que la decisión se había tomado. Como uno, recurrieron a Lance y dieron su decisión. "Un partido más".

"¡Y una coincidencia más es!" Lance dijo con una risa alegre mientras la multitud soltaba una alegría salvaje. Ash y Cynthia asintieron y enviaron a su Pokémon. Ash envió su Umbreon mientras Cynthia enviaba a su Eelektrik.

"Umbreon vs Eelektrik. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Descarga!" ella gritó, comenzando el combate.

"¡Tómalo!" Ash gritó también, inusualmente como el calor del momento llegó a los dos entrenadores. Cynthia miró con sorpresa como el poderoso ataque de tipo eléctrico no dañó absolutamente al Umbreon.

"¿Qué, tu Umbreon tiene Lightning Rod como una habilidad también?" Preguntó sarcásticamente, causando que Ash estallara en carcajadas.

"En realidad no. Pero tener un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico como abridor le permite a uno encontrar formas de combatirlos fácilmente", dijo con una sonrisa. "Quick Tail", agregó a su Pokémon de tipo oscuro.

Umbreon se escapó a toda velocidad y golpeó al Pokémon Elefish con impunidad. Eelektrik era un poderoso Pokémon, pero lamentablemente, fue lento. Contra un pokémon rápido como Umbreon, estaba luchando. Cuando Umbreon volvió para atacarlo nuevamente, Cynthia gritó. "¡Descarga, una vez más!" Nuevamente, la electricidad llenó el aire cuando Eelektrik dejó escapar una poderosa explosión de electricidad. Una vez que el polvo se despejó, vieron que Umbreon no tenía ningún daño.

"¿Qué?" Cynthia preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Es tu pokémon realmente inmune a los ataques de tipo eléctrico?"

Ash solo se rió y dijo: "En realidad no. Desafortunadamente para ti, Umbreon ha desarrollado una rivalidad con Pikachu. Y pasé el último mes entrenando a mi pokémon para luchar contra Lt. Surge. Entonces, mi Pokémon simplemente sabe cómo luchar contra la electricidad. tipo pokémon ".

"Umbreon, bájate con Iron Tail. Luego, cuéntaselo a Dig". Umbreon gritó su nombre antes de volver a atacar a su oponente. Ella lo golpeó en el cielo y rápidamente cavó un hoyo en el suelo. Para cuando Eelektrik aterrizó, Umbreon entró en erupción desde el suelo y golpeó de nuevo contra él. Eelektrik gritó de dolor y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Luchaba por levantarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando Umbreon cargó energía en su boca y se formó una bola negra de energía. Lo envió a su oponente donde detonó poderosamente creando otra onda de choque. Cuando el polvo se aclaró, Eelektrik estaba inconsciente.

"Eelektrik no puede luchar. Umbreon gana. El ganador de la batalla es Ash de Pallet Town". Y la multitud estalló en vítores una vez más. Gritaban no solo el nombre de Ash, sino también el de Cynthia. Los vítores se renovaron cuando ambos entrenadores se encontraron en el medio y se dieron la mano en un gran espectáculo de deportividad.

"Esa fue una gran batalla, Ash. Fue realmente la más difícil hasta la fecha. He aprendido mucho de esta única batalla. Gracias", le sonrió a su amiga.

"Sí, fue una batalla increíble", admitió Ash. "Fue mi batalla más difícil también. Hubo tantos incidentes donde pude haber perdido el partido. Eso nunca ha sucedido antes. Si Pikachu no hubiera encontrado ese extraño impulso de energía hacia el final, hubieras ganado".

"Y nunca hubiera llegado a esa situación si Gible no evolucionó a mitad de la batalla". Cynthia respondió. "Eso debería haber terminado como un empate. Si lo hubiera hecho, dudo que hubieras enviado a tu Floette sabiendo que tengo un Monferno. De todos modos, no tiene sentido pensar en qué pasaría. Has ganado, limpio y en forma. Mi Eelektrik no era tan bueno. poderoso como el resto de mi pokémon y tú contrarrestaste perfectamente sus ataques. Pero gracias a eso, también encontré una estrategia para contrarrestar los ataques de tipo eléctrico ".

Ash la miró con sorpresa. "Sí, descubrí tu truco. Usaste Iron Tail para conectar a tu pokémon contra ataques eléctricos. Cuando Umbreon atacaba a Eelektrik, tenía Iron Tail activada. Cuando Eelektrik atacó, rápidamente se fundió de nuevo para que pareciera que era inmune a los ataques de tipo eléctrico ".

"Wow, esto es increíble. Lo tienes todo tan rápido", dijo Ash en un tono impresionado mientras comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la salida. El torneo había terminado durante el día y estaban regresando a la habitación.

Cynthia solo sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia otro lado cuando Ash la elogió. Su atención se dirigió hacia los Líderes de Gimnasia y los Elite Four que se dirigían hacia ellos junto con alguien que parecía un Profesor y una adolescente de su edad. La niña era bonita, Cynthia notó, y estaba saltando de emoción. Mientras saltaba hacia ellos, abrazó con entusiasmo a Ash felicitándolo. Ash rió también mientras la abrazaba y Cynthia repentinamente se enojó con la niña. Ella no quería hacer nada más que alejarla de Ash. Cynthia frunció el ceño ante la dirección de sus pensamientos preguntándose por qué demonios estaba pensando cosas tan irracionales. Puso en el fondo de su mente mientras prestaba atención a la conversación.

Parecía que los Gym Leaders y los Elite Four habían venido para felicitarlos por la batalla que tuvieron y la forma en que criaron a su pokémon (¡ _Lance la había elogiado!)_ Canto en su mente). Luego se separaron cuando Ash y Cynthia se dirigieron hacia el centro Pokémon para sanar a su Pokémon. El Profesor, que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Sycamore, el profesor regional de la Región de Kalos, amigo de la infancia de Ash, Leaf, Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Sabrina y Lance los acompañó. Ash había establecido una relación con los cuatro Líderes de Gimnasio y el Campeón y todos estaban discutiendo el partido. Bueno, todos menos Sabrina estaban, ella los estaba siguiendo en silencio.

Después de que le dieron su pokémon a la enfermera Joy, Leaf hizo la pregunta que también había estado molestando a Cynthia.

"Oye, Ash. Cuando Pikachu estuvo a punto de perder, ¿por qué dijiste que tienes que ganar a toda costa? Parecía que había más en juego que solo este partido".

El buen humor de Ash pareció desaparecer ante esa pregunta. Se calló y solo sacudió su cabeza hacia ella para indicar que no había tal razón. Por supuesto, no convenció a nadie. Hubo un destello de luz cuando el Kadabra de Ash se materializó en su pokebola.

' _Diles_ ' _,_ le dijo a Ash telepáticamente.

' _¡No!'_ Ash discutió.

' _¿Por qué? ¿Tiene un plan?'_ el psi pokémon preguntó astutamente ya que sabía que había ganado la discusión. Todo lo que Ash podía hacer era vencer a Damian, no tenía ningún plan para condenarlo por sus pecados. Y su entrenador lo sabía. Después de pensar en una salida de la situación por unos segundos, miró a su pokémon antes de comenzar su historia. Les contó cómo encontró al Charmander y su eventual muerte. Lo que la enfermera Joy y el agente Jenny le dijeron. Sobre cómo no había pruebas contra Damian.

Les contó sobre Growlithe y su condición cuando lo conocieron en el barco. Lo que Kadabra descubrió. Les contó cómo Kadabra también descubrió que Growlithe no era el único pokémon de Damian que fue abusado. También les contó acerca de cómo Nidoking jugó un papel tan importante en mantener al otro pokémon en línea. Les contó cómo Growlithe les había confiado poco a poco a lo largo de los cinco días y sobre la promesa de Ash de derrotar a Damian y encontrar la forma de hacerle pagar sus pecados. Cuando terminó, el resto de su audiencia lo miraba con emociones mezcladas de horror y enojo.

"Sabía que era un fanfarrón, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan malo", murmuró Cynthia con disgusto. "Oh, Arceus, ahora tengo ganas de bañarte para deshacerte de la inmundicia". Al ver las miradas confundidas dirigidas hacia ella, dijo: "Ese bastardo me estaba golpeando". Ella se estremeció solo de pensarlo, una acción reflejada por Misty y Leaf.

Ash sintió una breve oleada de ira en él, y dijo: "¡Razón de más para patearle el trasero mañana!"

"Todo eso está bien", interrumpió Lance. "¿Pero cómo vamos a exponerlo?"

"Será difícil", dijo Sabrina. "Por lo que le has descrito, él es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no abusar de su pokémon frente al público. Estoy seguro de que los tres Pokémon que planea usar mañana no tendrán ningún signo de abuso, incluso si se les da a Enfermera Joy. Lo que tenemos que hacer es hacerlo usar más pokémon que los tres ".

"¿Quieres decir como hoy?" Preguntó Cynthia.

"No", respondió el psíquico. "Su coincidencia fue un evento raro. La probabilidad estadística de la misma repetición en el próximo partido es cercana a cero. Lo que necesitamos es tener un partido cuatro contra cuatro o cinco contra cinco desde el principio mismo".

"Pero al ver lo inteligente que es, nunca aceptará eso", dijo Cynthia.

"Por eso tenemos que seducirlo a hacerlo. Dar un premio aparte de lo que estamos ofreciendo para la competencia. Es lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que va a ganar de todos modos. Creo que cree que Ash ni siquiera podrá derrotarlo. su Nidoking ".

"Esa es una buena sugerencia", dijo Lance. "Ahora, ¿cuál sería un premio lo suficientemente bueno para que acepte?"

"Tengo una idea", dijo el profesor Sycamore. "¿Qué tal si proponemos la idea frente a toda la multitud. De esta manera, Damian se verá mal si rechaza. Sugiero que estoy tan impresionado con los entrenadores en la competencia que el ganador de la competencia recibe todos los gastos pagados viaje a la región de Kalos y pasar una semana conmigo mientras les muestro los diversos pokémon nativos de esa región. También les dará la oportunidad de capturar uno o dos pokémon que les gusten.

Una vez que la batalla termina, insisto en llevar a los entrenadores al centro Pokémon para que curen a su pokémon, ya que es mi culpa que hayan resultado heridos en primer lugar. De esta forma, Damian no podría retroceder incluso si lo intenta ".

"Hmm, esa es una buena idea", dijo Lance. "Y factible también".

Mientras tanto, Ash estaba mirando entre Kadabra y Sabrina con sospecha. "Lo que quiero saber es cuánto tiempo han estado planeando esto?" preguntó, causando que los demás los miraran con sorpresa.

Sabrina solo sonrió. "Bien visto, Ash Ketchum. Kadabra me lo dijo cuando le pedí que me visitara el día en que el barco salió del puerto".

"¿Y no me dijiste esto por qué razón?" Ash le preguntó a su Pokémon.

"Porque le pedí que no lo hiciera", respondió Sabrina. "En cuanto a la razón por la que le pedí que me visitara, quería ver cómo estaba creciendo. Como saben, me encanta la línea Abra".

Ash frunció el ceño, pero no discutió con ella. En lugar de eso, se volvió hacia Lance quien comenzó a hablar. "Ash, este plan depende de ti. Depende de ti forzar a Damian a sacar a su Pokémon más débil para que puedan ser mostrados a la Enfermera Joy. Básicamente, tienes que vencerlo".

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Ash con una mirada acerada en sus ojos. "No tengo planes de perder".

Sus planes para mañana hicieron, se separaron. Ash y Cynthia fueron a dormir un poco ya que el día los había cansado y la enfermera Joy les había dicho que recogieran su pokémon al día siguiente. Leaf y el profesor Sycamore fueron al comedor a cenar dejando a los cuatro Gym Leaders y Lance.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos haberlo contado", dijo el teniente Surge.

"Sabes por qué te dije que no lo hicieras", respondió Lance.

"Entiendo tu lógica, pero no necesariamente estoy de acuerdo con ella".

"No te preocupes", dijo Sabrina. "Tendrás que hablar con él al respecto y será antes de la Liga". Cuando dijo eso, el teniente Surge parecía más feliz. Ellos también decidieron separarse después de la conversación. En cuanto a lo que estaban hablando, se trataba del repentino impulso de poder de Pikachu.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

The Gym Leaders y Elite Four estaban viendo el partido con interés. Después de la batalla entre los dragones, el resto de las batallas habían sido igualmente intrigantes. Quedaron especialmente impresionados por la habilidad de Ash para contrarrestar cualquier situación que lo pusiera en aprietos. Estaban seguros de que cualquier otro entrenador ya habría perdido. Quedaron igualmente impresionados con las estrategias de Cynthia, especialmente cómo usó Floette's Fairy Wind para aumentar el poder de Monferno.

"Parece que el partido está a punto de terminar. Ash fue atrapado completamente con los pies desnudos en contra de Spiritomb," comentó Koga a un acuerdo general.

"Fue un partido brillante", dijo Erika. "¡Pensar que esos entrenadores comenzaron sus viajes hace solo unos meses!"

"Sí, ambos van a hacer grandes cosas", dijo Brock.

Sin embargo, otra conversación se detuvo cuando escucharon el apasionado ruego de Ash a su Pikachu. Los Líderes se miraron confundidos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer la pregunta, Pikachu comenzó a chispear. Todos fruncieron el ceño y miraron sorprendidos al Teniente Surge mientras se levantaba con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"Imposible", murmuró. "¡Esto es _imposible_ !"

Antes de que pudieran cuestionar al voluminoso maestro del pokémon eléctrico, vieron a Pikachu desaparecer en un instante. Cuando golpeó el Spiritomb, los líderes más experimentados comprendieron lo que había dejado perplejo al teniente Surge.

"¡No _hay forma_ !" Bruno murmuró con incredulidad. "No hay absolutamente ninguna manera. Pasé años tratando de llegar a esta etapa y ha llegado allí en solo unos meses".

"Parece que sí", murmuró Agatha. "No entendí la exageración de este chico cuando Lance siguió hablando de él. Pero lo hago ahora".

"Umm, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Misty, el menos experimentado de ellos preguntó.

"Ha alcanzado el cenit de ser un entrenador pokémon", dijo Blaine. "Todos los pokémon tienen sus propias energías internas circulando por sus cuerpos. Estas energías deciden qué tipo de Pokémon es. La mayoría de los Pokémon solo aprenden a usarlo y hacerlo usar en la batalla. Pero algunos pokémon pueden manipularlo a voluntad. resultado de eso ".

"El pokémon eléctrico", dijo el teniente Surge, "tiene energía eléctrica circulando por sus cuerpos. Cuando un pokémon es capaz de manipularlo, puede rodearse de él. La energía eléctrica está rodeando cada nervio y músculo del pokémon como Pikachu. ahora, debido a eso, obtienen un gran impulso en velocidad y potencia, como puedes ver. Lo que Pikachu está haciendo es solo la punta del iceberg. Un pokémon que lo haya dominado puede hacer mucho más. Pueden llegar a serlo. Rápido que son invisibles a simple vista. Su poder se vuelve tan refinado que un solo toque puede derribar a otro Pokémon. Los únicos pokémon que se dice que han llegado a esta etapa son los legendarios. Por eso son tan poderosos ".

"¿Y Pikachu ha aprovechado esa energía?" Misty preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí. Ahora puedes entender nuestra incredulidad. Pokémon tarda años en llegar a esta etapa. Para Pikachu llegar a esta etapa después de solo unos meses es algo que nunca había visto o escuchado antes". Él se volvió hacia Elite Four. "¡Tienes que dejar que lo entrene!" él les suplicó.

"¡No!" Lance dijo de inmediato. "Este es un viaje que necesita tomar solo. Por la expresión de su cara, él no entiende lo que está sucediendo. Déjalo crecer, madurar. Hazle entender lo que están haciendo sus pokémon. Déjalo explorar las posibilidades. como tú y yo habíamos hecho una vez. Una vez que hace eso, puedes ayudarlo ".

"Desgraciadamente tienes sentido, pero aún quiero entrenarlo".

"Puedo entender tus sentimientos", dijo Lance. "Porque quiero entrenarlo también".

 **Flashback End**

A la mañana siguiente, Ash recogió su pokémon de la enfermera Joy y regresó a su habitación. Una vez allí, llamó a todos sus pokémon aparte de Rhyhorn, que era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que estaba pasando. Y Ash no quería decirle en caso de que desencadene un recuerdo en el Pokémon Spikes.

Expuso el plan hecho por Sabrina el día anterior. Todos los 5 pokémon parecían dispararse para vencer a Damian. Luego se volvió hacia Dratini. "Tini, su Nidoking es poderoso y su Pokémon más peligroso. Él vence a su Pokémon venciéndolos. Damian piensa que es invencible. Vamos a mostrarles el verdadero poder, ¿eh?" a lo que su Dratini rugió de acuerdo. Todos se encendieron con la idea de vengar al Charmander que fue brevemente parte de su equipo, y al querer liberar al resto del pokémon en sus manos después de escuchar la difícil situación del Growlithe, se dirigieron a la final.

Una vez allí, vio a Cynthia parada en su camino. Señaló una alcoba a su lado donde podían tener una conversación tranquila. "Buena suerte", le deseó en voz baja y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar, desapareció entre la multitud. Ash se quedó allí estupefacto mientras el calor se extendía por su rostro. Sintió que el lugar donde lo besaba se quemaba cuando las emociones que nunca antes había sentido se agitaron dentro de él.

Poniendo sus emociones bajo control, dejó la alcoba y fue a la arena. Una vez allí, se fue y se paró en su caja cuando el partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Él vio que el estadio estaba bastante lleno hoy. Más del doble de personas había llegado hoy en comparación con ayer. La noticia de su batalla se había extendido entre la gente y llegaron al estadio esperando un partido tan bueno como el de ayer.

Unos minutos más tarde, Damian entró a la arena y se dirigió a su caja. Miró a Ash y comentó. "Cuando nos conocimos hace una semana, no hablabas mucho. Simplemente asumí que eras un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero luego te veo conversando cómodamente con tanta gente ayer. Esto me lleva a creer que no lo haces". me gusta por alguna razón ".

Ash permaneció estoico mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa. No es necesario mostrar hostilidad ahora que estuvo tan cerca de exponerlo. "No soy bueno con extraños", admitió Ash algo rígido. No era completamente falso, era una persona tímida.

"Lo que sea", se burló Damian. "Todavía voy a derrotarte".

Ash no respondió al cebo eligiendo ignorarlo. Esto de alguna manera hizo que Damian se enfadara más. Ash sonrió internamente. Años de tratar con Gary le habían enseñado a Ash que la mejor manera de irritar a la gente arrogante era ignorarlos. Entonces, los dos pasaron los siguientes cinco minutos de esta manera. Ash ignora por completo a Damian y este último trata continuamente de llamar la atención de Ash y se enoja más cuando no lo hace.

Un silencio se extendió sobre la audiencia cuando Lance se levantó y Ash una vez más admiró su habilidad para hacer eso. "Saludos, todos. Bienvenidos al partido final del torneo. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría felicitar a los concursantes por brindarnos tanta emoción. Ustedes son entrenadores brillantes. Ahora, aprovechen esta experiencia que han ganado y continúen para llegar a nuevas alturas. Antes de comenzar el torneo, el profesor Sycamore quiere decir algunas palabras ".

La multitud se volvió curiosamente hacia el profesor. No había dicho nada antes de la final anterior. Se levantó y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. "Buenos días a todos. Lo haré breve porque quiero que comience el partido. Llegamos a Lavender Town en dos horas y la ceremonia de distribución de premios y partidos debe realizarse antes de eso.

Entonces, lo que quiero decir es esto. Estaba tan impresionado por las actuaciones de ayer que me gustaría patrocinar la estancia del ganador en la Región de Kalos durante una semana, donde se quedará conmigo y explorará un poco de la región y su Pokémon ". La multitud estalló en vítores en el anuncio completamente de acuerdo con la decisión del profesor. Abajo en la caja del competidor, Damian sonrió.

"Sin embargo", continuó haciendo que la multitud se callara de nuevo. "Creo que una batalla de tres contra tres es demasiado pequeña. Quiero que los finalistas tengan una batalla de seis contra seis como sucede en la Liga de Pokémon. Ahora", gritó para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de la multitud ya que habían comenzado a animar nuevamente. Se calmaron y lo escucharon. "Sé que Ash tiene solo 5 Pokémon con él, por lo que una batalla de seis contra seis es imposible. ¡Sin embargo, propondría que los concursantes tengan una batalla de cinco contra cinco!"

Esta vez no continuó permitiendo que la multitud vitoreara su decisión. ¡Oigan, iban a presenciar una batalla más larga! Mientras la multitud vitoreaba y animaba a los entrenadores a aceptar la propuesta, Ash vio que Damian fruncía el ceño. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de estar en desacuerdo con los términos, Ash comenzó a hablar. "¿Una oportunidad de aprender de un profesor regional durante una semana y tener la posibilidad de atrapar a un Pokémon de otra región? ¡Cuenta conmigo!" terminó con grandes aplausos del público.

Al ver el ceño aún presente en la cara de Damian, Lance se levantó de su asiento y otro silencio cayó sobre el estadio. "La Liga Pokémon no tiene problemas con este acuerdo, siempre y cuando los entrenadores lo acepten". La multitud una vez más aplaudió e incitó a Damian para que aceptara el trato. Al no tener otra opción más que verse mal frente a tanta gente, Damian no tuvo otra opción. Él también aceptó la decisión y el partido finalmente podría comenzar.

"Esta es una batalla de cinco contra cinco entre Ash de Pallet Town y Damian de Celadon City. Las sustituciones están permitidas en esta batalla. Cuando digo NOW, ambos entrenadores enviarán a su primer Pokémon a la batalla".

Ash sacó la pokebola de Dratini y la arrojó liberando a su dragón pokémon mientras Damian sacaba su Nidoking.

"Dratini vs Nidoking. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Sabía que ibas a comenzar con tu Dratini! ¡Así que vine preparado! ¡Nidoking, Ice Beam!"

Una bola azul clara se formó en el cuerno de Nidoking y varios rayos azules claros fueron lanzados desde allí hacia Dratini. El dragón simplemente se deslizó fuera del camino del ataque con impunidad y miró al Nidoking. Recordando lo que Growlithe les contó acerca de lo que Nidoking le hace al resto del pokémon en el equipo de Damian, despertó algo en el Dratini. No es así como se trata a un miembro de la familia. Recordando el rostro asustado de Growlithe, ese sentimiento se intensificó hasta alcanzar su punto máximo. Las emociones estallaron y Dratini se vio rodeado por una luz brillante que obligó a todos a mirar hacia otro lado. Una vez que pudieron ver de nuevo, vieron que el pokémon estaba cambiando. Estaba aumentando en altura, casi llegando a ser dos veces y media su altura original. El cuerno en la frente se hizo más grande y una vista verdaderamente impresionante los aguardaba cuando la luz se apagaba.

"¡Dragonair!" Ash exclamó más que emocionado de haber evolucionado. "Eres más hermosa de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado", murmuró para el acuerdo general de la multitud. Estaban todos hechizados, ya que los trataron con una vista que solo unos pocos habían visto; la evolución de un Dratini. ¡El pokémon era conocido como un Pokémon Mirage por ser tan raro, pero ver su evolución! ¡Oh, Ho-Oh los había bendecido hoy!

El dragón pokémon ignoró el murmullo de la multitud a favor de mirar al Nidoking. Él abrió la boca y cargó un ataque. Se formó una bola de energía azul y negra antes de lanzarla en el Nidoking. La bola tomó la forma de un dragón rugiente cuando se estrelló contra el Pokémon Taladro y lo envió volando mientras rugía de dolor.

Luego desvió energía a su cola que se iluminó en verde brillante. Escamas Draconic se formaron en su cola mientras se dirigía al Nidoking. ¡Por Arceus, él era mucho más rápido en esta forma! Tuvo que pasar tiempo con el amigo entrenador Ash para encontrar los límites de la nueva forma. Mientras se acercaba al abatido Nidoking y se preparaba para golpearle la cola, se dio cuenta de que su entrenador estaba gritando algo. Concentrándose un poco para aclarar la niebla en su mente, se dio cuenta de que su entrenador le estaba diciendo que no usara la Cola del Dragón. Para cuando Dragonair entendió el comando, ya era demasiado tarde. Toda la fuerza del ataque se estrelló contra el Pokémon Drill y lo envió a la inconsciencia. Dragonair se preguntó por qué el amigo-entrenador Ash le pidió que no usara el ataque cuando fue tan efectivo cuando sintió una sacudida de dolor en su cuerpo. Reconociendo el síntoma, se dio cuenta de que había sido envenenado. Oh, entonces esa es la razón por la que fue advertido de no usar el ataque. Se giró hacia Ash y lo miró con una disculpa. El entrenador, siendo la persona maravillosa que es, simplemente negó con la cabeza y le preguntó si estaba bien. Dragonair solo asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

"Nidoking no puede luchar, ¡Dragonair gana!" La multitud aplaudió la victoria de Dragonair. Ash ya era un favorito del público después de la batalla con Cynthia ayer, pero la evolución de Dratini fue la guinda del pastel.

"Grr", gruñó Damian. "No te engrejes. Es posible que hayas derrotado a Nidoking, pero no hay forma de que derrotes a mi otro pokémon". Al decir esto, lanzó un pokémon grande, púrpura y parecido a un ciempiés. Un Scolipede. Sabiendo lo peligroso que es luchar contra un Pokémon de tipo venenoso cuando ya está envenenado, Ash retiró a Dragonair sabiendo que podía usarlo en batallas posteriores ya que se permitía la sustitución en este combate.

Recordando su conversación con Kadabra anoche, donde el Pokémon de tipo psíquico le dijo a Ash que quería luchar, pensó que no había mejor momento para enviarlo que ahora.

"Scolipede vs Kadabra. ¡Comienza!"

"¿Crees que no he contrarrestado la debilidad del pokémon de tipo venenoso?" Damián gritó enojado. "Scolipede, Megahorn!" El cuerno de Scolipede brillaba blanco mientras atacaba a Kadabra que tranquilamente se teletransporta fuera del camino.

' _¿Qué hiciste para que Damian esta enojado?'_ Preguntó Kadabra entretenido.

' _Bueno, pongámoslo de esta manera. Dratini evolucionó y noqueó su Nidoking en dos movimientos "._

' _Oh, ¿Dratini evolucionó? Eso es brillante. Él ya era poderoso antes, debe haber sido increíblemente poderoso ahora._

" _No lo mostró mucho en el partido". Creo que Dragonair no conoce el verdadero poder que puede aprovechar ahora. Necesitará un poco de entrenamiento para acostumbrarse a la forma y explorar sus límites "._

' _Hmm. Tienes razón. Recordé tener que hacer lo mismo cuando evolucioné. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas haber preguntado por qué me sentía tan somnoliento durante el día y que te dije que te lo contaré más tarde? Eso más tarde es ahora._

' _Déjame adivinar. ¿Estabas con Sabrina?_

' _Oh, ¡bueno, supongo! ¡Y esto es lo que estaba haciendo!_ Después de decir eso, sus ojos brillaron rojos y un rayo multicolor fue liberado de ellos en el Scolipede. El Pokémon Megapede gritó de dolor cuando el ataque súper efectivo lo golpeó y cayó. Mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie, Ash miró a Kadabra incrédulo mientras su pokedex sonaba.

' _¿Acabas de usar Psybeam ?!'_

' _Sí, buen ojo'._

' _¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?'_

' _Sabrina me enseñó'._

' _¿Te enseñó a usar Psybeam en 5 días?'_

' _Bueno, no está dominado. Pero eso solo vendrá con la práctica '._

Ash todavía lo miraba incrédulo. Sabía que Sabrina era buena, ¿pero enseñarle a un Pokémon un nuevo movimiento en solo 5 días? Increíble.

' _¿Y por qué no me dijiste?'_

' _Porque probablemente habrías intentado entrenarme también y hubiera interferido con lo que Sabrina me estaba enseñando'._

' _Probablemente estés en lo correcto. De todos modos, ¿qué dices sobre terminar esta batalla?_

" _Yo digo que es una buena idea"._ Dicho esto, Kadabra disparó otro psybeam al Scolipede, causando que gritara de dolor una vez más antes de sucumbir a sus heridas.

' _Huh. Eso fue fácil ",_ comentó Kadabra.

' _Eso fue porque el Scolipede no estaba bien entrenado. Cualquier Pokémon entrenado habría esquivado tu primer ataque._

' _Verdad. Bueno para nosotros. Estamos mucho más cerca de ganar y exponerlo "._

' _Sí_ ' _,_ dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

"Scolipede no puede luchar, ¡Kadabra gana!"

"¡Esto no ha terminado!" Damian gruñe mientras envía a su próximo pokémon, un Graveller, causando que Ash sonría. El árbitro mira a Ash preguntando si va a cambiar su Pokémon. Ash se pregunta por qué no. Incluso si Damian de algún modo logra derrotar a uno de sus pokémon, puede enviar fácilmente a Kadabra o Dratini nuevamente.

"Buen trabajo, Kadabra. Descansa un poco. ¡Hagamos esto, Floette!" Ash exclama mientras retira su psi pokémon y envía a su hada.

"Graveller vs Floette. ¡Comienza!"

"Magnitud" gruñe Damian.

"Evade", dice Ash con calma.

Floette golpeó un par de vides en el suelo para usarlas como un impulso para salir al aire. Ella flota justo a tiempo cuando el suelo comienza a temblar.

"¡No te rindas! ¡El hada caerá en algún momento!"

Ash solo negó con la cabeza a su oponente. Honestamente, ¡fue embarazoso para Cynthia como entrenadora que no llegara a la final por este tipo! "Hoja mágica hasta que se caiga".

Múltiples hojas brillantes salieron de la flor de Floette y se estrellaron contra el Graveller estacionario. El pobre Pokémon tipo roca gritó de dolor cuando fue sometido a un aluvión de hojas que fueron súper efectivas sobre él. Duró apenas 5 segundos antes de caer inconsciente.

"Graveller no puede luchar, Floette gana".

"Esto es ridículo. Estúpido y débil Pokémon", murmuró amotinado, y luego se congeló cuando escuchó murmullos de ira en la multitud. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de echar a perder, cerró rápidamente la boca y retiró su pokémon.

Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perder, envió enojado a su siguiente Pokémon, un Drowzee. Ash llamó a su Floette y tranquilamente liberó su Umbreon. Él tenía la ventaja en el partido. Él lo sabía, Damian sabía eso, diablos, toda la multitud lo sabía.

"Drowzee vs Umbreon. ¡Comienza!"

"Quick Tail seguido de Shadow Ball", Ash le indicó que decidiera tomar la delantera en el combate por primera vez. Antes de que Drowzee pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, gritó de dolor al ser aplastado en la cara por una brillante cola plateada. Una bola masiva de color negro se formó en la boca de Umbreon que disparó contra el psíquico-pokémon en recuperación. La explosión resultante fue suficiente para noquear a Drowzee.

"Drowzee no puede luchar, Umbreon gana".

Damian se retira rebelde a su Pokémon derrotado. Sabiendo que solo le quedaba un pokémon, lo envió. Ash y Umbreon se congelaron por un segundo al ver el Growlithe. Como no quería prolongar su sufrimiento, Ash retiró rápidamente a Umbreon y envió a su juez de salida.

"Growlithe vs Pikachu. ¡Comienza!"

"¡Rayo!" Ash dijo. Y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. El rayo de Pikachu era demasiado rápido y demasiado poderoso para que Damian y Growlithe lo contrarrestaran. El pokémon Puppy ni siquiera gritó de dolor cuando quedó inconsciente por el poderoso ataque.

"Growlithe no puede luchar, Pikachu gana. ¡El ganador de este torneo es Ash de Pallet Town!"

La multitud aplaudió cuando Ash fue anunciado como el ganador. Al principio se sintieron decepcionados de que la batalla fuera tan unilateral, pero después de ver la semifinal de ayer, sabían que Ash estaba en una Liga propia. Nadie dudaba de que Ash merecía ganar la competencia.

Cuando los Gym Leaders y los Elite Four descendieron a la plataforma, Ash observó con tristeza cómo Damian retiraba Growlithe. Estaba triste porque tuvo que herir al Pokémon que se había acercado la semana pasada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió al recibir las felicitaciones de los oficiales del torneo.

Cuando Lance mencionó que deberían pasar a la ceremonia, Ash lo interrumpió. "Por mucho que me gustaría ver lo que recibiré por ganar este torneo, me gustaría visitar el centro Pokémon. Mi Dragonair acaba de evolucionar en el medio de una batalla y fue envenenado de inmediato".

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuán descuidado de mi parte olvidarme! En esa nota," una sonrisa brillante apareció en la cara de Lance, "¡felicidades por la evolución de tu Dratini!"

"¡Gracias!" Ash le sonrió. Se voltearon para ver una conmoción detrás de ellos. Podían ver que el profesor Sycamore estaba tratando de convencer a Damian para que le mostrara su pokémon a la enfermera Joy, pero Damian se estaba negando.

"Pero insisto. ¡Tu Pokémon resultó herido porque quería ver una batalla mejor! No puedo tenerlo en mi conciencia si continúan lastimados".

"Y te digo", respondió Damian con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, "está bien. Mi pokémon se recuperará solo. Puedo cuidar de ellos".

"Tonterías", dijo Lance. "Tu pokémon se lesionó peleando en una competencia patrocinada por nosotros en la Liga. Insisto en que muestres tu pokémon a la enfermera Joy. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer". Cuando Damian estuvo a punto de negarlo nuevamente, Lance continuó. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés tan vacilante en mostrarle a la enfermera Joy tu pokémon?" preguntó con los ojos entornados.

"Nnn, no señor", tartamudeó Damian.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema. ¡Vamos!" Lance movió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Damian y lo condujo hacia el Centro Pokémon. Ash sonrió y siguió. Lo que siguió fue desternillante para todos los que no fueran Damian, ya que estaba sudando cubos al verse expuesto. Solo empeoró cuando Lance le arrebató literalmente sus pokebolas y se las dio a la enfermera Joy. Se los dio a todos a la enfermera Joy y cuando Damian protestó, simplemente dijo que no sabía cuáles peleaban en la batalla ya que Damian no los estaba diciendo. El estómago de Ash estaba doliendo en este momento por tratar de controlar su risa.

La expresión de Damian se puso aún más nerviosa cuando la enfermera Joy llamó a Lance dentro de su oficina 15 minutos más tarde. Unos minutos después de eso, Lance salió literalmente de la oficina. Su expresión hizo que Ash se levantara rápidamente. Nunca antes había visto a Lance tan enojado.

"Damian, estás bajo arresto por el abuso de pokémon. ¡No es de extrañar que no quisieras mostrar tu pokémon a la enfermera Joy!"

Damian abrió la boca antes de cerrarlos sin pronunciar una palabra. ¿Qué podía decir? Lo habían atrapado in fraganti. Y así, fue Damian abatido quien fue esposado desde el centro de Pokémon. Ash vio que esto sucedía con una sonrisa vengativa en su rostro.

Media hora más tarde, se estaba celebrando la ceremonia de clausura del torneo. La Liga Pokémon había buscado en el departamento de Damian por si guardaba algún Pokémon allí. Una vez hecho esto, se lo mantuvo bajo observación mientras se organizaba la Ceremonia de Clausura.

Lance una vez más se dirigió a la multitud. "Señoras y señores. Debido a que descubrimos que Damian había estado abusando de su Pokémon", hizo una pausa cuando un coro de abucheos surgió de la multitud. "Sí, no te preocupes. Damian ha sido arrestado. No se va a acercar a un Pokémon durante mucho tiempo. Pero debido a que descubrimos esto, no podemos darle el segundo premio en el torneo. los ganadores del torneo han sido cambiados ".

"En tercer lugar, ¡tenemos al entrenador que vino aquí desde Hoenn, Luke!"

"Estoy muy contento de que hayan atrapado a Damian", dijo Cynthia desde donde estaba junto a Ash mientras la multitud aplaudía educadamente a Luke.

"Yo también", dijo Ash en voz baja. "He estado esperando este momento durante tanto tiempo".

Cynthia solo le sonrió suavemente y le apretó la mano con comodidad, lo que hizo que Ash le devolviera la sonrisa.

"En segundo lugar, como sin duda has adivinado con su actuación de ayer, ¡tenemos a Cynthia!" Lance exclamó alegremente. La multitud aplaudió fuertemente en aprobación mientras comenzaban a cantar el nombre de Cynthia.

"Alguien es popular", Ash bromeó con la chica sonrojada mientras la multitud seguía cantando su nombre. Mostró a Ash su lengua en represalia y corrió rápidamente al escenario donde recibió dos premios de Lance, un regalo y un premio en efectivo.

"Y en primer lugar, el ganador del torneo, damas y caballeros, ¡renuncien a Ash Ketchum!" La multitud siguió vitoreando ya que esta vez Ash se ruborizó y se movió al escenario. Le sonrió a Lance porque también recibió dos recompensas, un premio en efectivo y una caja. Su rubor se hizo más brillante cuando tomó los premios cuando la multitud comenzó a cantar su nombre también.

Fue tímidamente y se paró junto a una sonriente Cynthia que no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo. "Parece que eres más popular que yo", se rió.

Ash no dijo nada, simplemente se sonrojó aún más. Cuando el fotógrafo tomó las fotos, Ash se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano deslizándose en la suya. Se volvió y vio a Cynthia, que se sonrojaba, sosteniéndole la mano antes de levantar las manos juntas en señal de victoria. Ash comenzó a sonrojarse una vez más, preguntándose por qué su rostro se estaba calentando de nuevo. Los adultos solo miraron a los dos adolescentes con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras que las mujeres del público tenían estrellas en sus ojos.

Cuando la ceremonia se estaba terminando, Ash y Cynthia miraron sus premios. "¡Guau!" Cynthia murmuró suavemente. "¡Mira la cantidad de dinero que nos han dado!"

"¡Lo sé!" Ash dijo en estado de shock, con los ojos desorbitados por la figura escrita en el cheque. Sabía que el teniente Surge dijo que el dinero sería elevado, ¿pero tan alto? ¡Fue una locura! Al poner el cheque en la bolsa, decidió ver cuál era su otro premio.

"¿Qué obtuviste?" Preguntó Ash con curiosidad al ver que Cynthia tenía la misma idea que él y estaba revisando la caja que tenía. Ella sin palabras lo giró para mostrárselo. Ash dejó escapar un silbido impresionado al ver el contenido de la caja. Era como el paquete de entrenador de un niño rico. En la caja había 2 de cada tipo de pokebola. Esto incluía la pokebola normal, Gran Bola, Ultra Bola, Señuelo, Premier, Repetir, Temporizador, Nest, Net Ball, Dive Ball, Luxury Ball, Heal Ball, Quick Ball, Dusk Ball y Cherish Ball. Junto con ellos se encontraban varias medicinas, incluyendo antídotos, curas paralizantes, pociones, Super Pociones, Hyper Potions, Full Heals. Fue un premio increíble.

"Si el premio por obtener el segundo lugar es tan bueno, me pregunto qué tienes", comentó. Ash tomó la indirecta y abrió la caja que recibió. "¡Guau!" Murmuró mientras le mostraba a Cynthia el contenido de la caja. En el interior había 2 de cada tipo de piedras de evolución. Esto incluía la piedra de fuego, piedra de agua, piedra de trueno, piedra de luna, piedra de luna, piedra de sol, piedra brillante, piedra de oscuridad y la piedra de amanecer.

"Esto es increíble, Ash", murmuró. "Con esto puedes evolucionar fácilmente tu Pikachu y tu Floette".

"Sí", dijo Ash todavía en estado de shock.

"Entonces", dijo Cynthia mientras salía de su sorpresa. "El barco atraca en Lavender Town en una hora. ¿Qué hay de decir que tenemos una última comida antes de eso?"

Ash le sonrió en respuesta. Esa fue respuesta suficiente.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Ash, Cynthia, el profesor Sycamore, Leaf y The Gym Leaders y Lance estaban en el Departamento de Policía de Lavender Town. El resto de los Elite Four se había ido, diciendo que tenían que volver a sus deberes. No podían tomarse unas vacaciones por mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que el Equipo Rocket seguía causando problemas en todas partes. Observaron con satisfacción cómo metían a Damian dentro de la cárcel.

Leaf se volvió hacia Lance y le hizo una pregunta. "Entonces, ¿qué le pasaría a su Pokémon ahora que ha sido arrestado?"

"Los llevarán a un centro de rehabilitación", respondió Lance. "Una vez que hayan superado el trauma que sufrieron, serán liberados en la naturaleza".

"¿Te gustaría verlos?" Sabrina preguntó de repente. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. "Ustedes los ayudaron a liberarse", dijo ella como si fuera lógico, y así fue. Asintieron felices, complacidos de poder ver al Pokémon. Fueron llevados al centro Pokémon donde fueron mostrados dentro de una habitación. 15 Pokémon estaban sentados holgazaneando, y una atmósfera pacífica llenaba la habitación. El pokémon se tensó cuando se abrió la puerta, pero volvió a relajarse cuando vieron quién era.

Verlos en paz hizo que los jóvenes adolescentes sonrieran felices. Sabían que esos Pokémon no debieron haber tenido paz desde que los atrapó Damian. No queriendo molestar al Pokémon, se volvieron para irse. Sin embargo, un grito detrás de ellos hizo que se detuvieran. Se voltearon para ver al Growlithe saltando hacia adelante antes de detenerse ante Ash quien se inclinó y lo acarició.

"Ahora puedes experimentar la vida libremente, Growlithe. Damian nunca más podrá lastimarte", dijo suavemente. Growlithe solo miró a Ash con ojos grandes y llorosos que causaron que Ash lo jalara en un abrazo y muchas mujeres e incluso algunos machos aaww al verlo. En el fondo, el teniente Surge daba miradas de muerte a cualquiera que se reía de él por haber dicho ese sonido. No es que estuviera ayudando, ya que su imagen como este duro veterano de guerra estaba arruinado, lo que lo llevó a ponerse de mal humor.

Ash era ignorante de los procedimientos detrás de él mientras se alejaba del abrazo. Sostuvo el Growlithe con los brazos extendidos y dijo: "Te voy a extrañar. Fue un placer conocerte. Tu nueva vida será mucho mejor que la anterior, eso puedo decirte".

Cuando Ash se levantó y se dio vuelta para irse, sintió un peso golpe en su pierna. Se giró para ver al Growlithe mirándolo suplicante mientras lloraba.

"Parece que Growlithe no quiere que te vayas", dijo Sabrina con una pizca de diversión en su voz. Cuando vio que sus compañeros Gym Leaders y Lance se inclinaban hacia ella, ella continuó. "Sí, lo sabía de antemano. Y tomé la decisión correcta. Ash fue quien rompió las barreras de Growlithe. Le enseñó a confiar nuevamente. Le enseñó lo hermoso que puede ser el vínculo entre un entrenador y su pokémon. Sería cruel con el Growlithe quitárselo ahora. Growlithe es una especie que da su lealtad libremente y una vez que se gana, mueve el cielo y la tierra para sus entrenadores. Ash se ha ganado la lealtad de Growlithe, algo que no había podido para darle a su entrenador anterior. Entonces, como dije antes, Growlithe ha dejado clara su elección ".

Ash estaba escuchando esto con asombro. Se volvió hacia Growlithe en su pierna que lloraba abiertamente ahora. "Growlithe, ¿es verdad?" preguntó. "¿Realmente deseas venir conmigo?" El Growlithe asintió con la cabeza tan rápido que la mitad de la gente temía que se cayera. Ash se volvió hacia Lance y le preguntó su opinión. El campeón de las regiones de Kanto y Johto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver los eventos del último minuto. Le asintió a Ash diciéndole que estaba bien con él.

Ash le sonrió antes de sacar una pokebola. Se lo mostró a Growlithe quien finalmente dejó de llorar y gritó de alegría. El Pokémon Puppy felizmente presionó el centro de la pokebola con su cabeza y fue absorbido por la pokebola. La pokebola ni siquiera luchó una vez antes de que diera una captura exitosa.

Ash levantó la pokebola con alegría. Finalmente había conseguido un pokémon tipo fuego. El destino era raro a veces. Había pensado que obtendría un tipo de fuego cuando atrapara a un Charmander solo para que el Charmander muriera. Había prometido vengarse del Charmander y lo había logrado. Y su nuevo pokémon tipo fuego fue en realidad el reemplazo de Charmander en el equipo de Damian. La vida había cambiado el ciclo completo para ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

Equipo Rocket

Fue una mañana serena. Las hojas brillaban con el rocío de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol de la mañana se alzaban sobre los altos árboles. Se podía ver Pokémon revoloteando mientras buscaban su comida de la mañana. Todo dicho y hecho, era una mañana típica en cualquier campo de la región de Kanto. La paz, sin embargo, se rompió en un pequeño claro lleno de numerosos pokémon y dos entrenadores.

Un pequeño pokémon tipo pájaro se abalanzó sobre un pokémon canino de color naranja que esperó hasta el último segundo antes de salir del camino y dispararle pequeñas brasas al pájaro pokémon. A una distancia tan pequeña y sin tiempo para cambiar la trayectoria, parecía que no habría manera posible de que el ave esquivara el ataque.

Sin embargo, brilló con una luz blanca ya que su velocidad aumentó dramáticamente, lo que le permitió esquivar el ataque con facilidad. Voló alto una vez más antes de batir sus alas y enviar una ráfaga de viento a su oponente. Respondió disparando una larga corriente de fuego hacia ella. El aire acaba de encender el fuego, lo que le permite aumentar su potencia y tamaño. El pájaro, sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando su ataque se volvió contra él, no reaccionó a tiempo cuando el fuego lo golpeó de frente. Dio un grito de dolor antes de sucumbir a sus heridas y perder el conocimiento.

Los dos humanos caminaron hacia donde los pokémon estaban batallando. La chica rubia se movió hacia el pájaro pokémon y roció un revivir mientras el chico se movía para acariciar al cachorro pokémon naranja. El cachorro lamió la mejilla de su entrenador antes de ir a ver a su oponente que recientemente había ganado la conciencia.

"Lo he dicho antes, y lo diré de nuevo, ¡pero tu Growlithe es absolutamente adorable!" Cynthia le gritó a Ash mientras se inclinaba para rascarse detrás de las orejas de Growlithe, ganando un contento gruñido por parte de él.

"Estoy de acuerdo", sonrió Ash. "Realmente se preocupa por otros pokémon".

"¿No es esa la naturaleza de la especie?" Cuestionó a Cynthia aludiendo al mayor conocimiento de Ash de pokémon en la región de Kanto cuando los dos pokémon corrían o volaban hacia el otro pokémon.

"Growlithes es leal Pokémon y son ferozmente protectores de aquellos que consideran una parte de su manada", explicó Ash. "Pero esto es solo para aquellos a quienes consideran familia. Entonces, Growlithe aquí es único y se preocupa por todos los Pokémon debido a sus abusos pasados, o considera que tu pokémon también es parte de su manada".

"Podría ser un poco de ambos", reflexionó Cynthia. "Después de todo, hemos pasado la última semana entrenando juntos". Cynthia había decidido no volver a la región de Sinnoh inmediatamente para pasar más tiempo con Ash y explorar la región de Kanto y tal vez atrapar a un pokémon o dos. El Pidgey que Growlithe acaba de combatir era uno de esos pokémon. Cynthia había brillado tan pronto como lo vio y el Pidgey correspondió al afecto del entrenador. Ya habían formado un vínculo en la semana que se conocieron.

Los dos habían usado la semana anterior para entrenar a su Pokémon de una mejor manera. Monferno había tomado a Growlithe bajo su protección para ayudar al Pokémon tipo fuego a tener un mejor control de su energía tipo fuego. Bajo la guía del Pokémon Lúdico, Growlithe finalmente había aprendido Lanzallamas. Normalmente, Ash no instruiría a ninguno de sus Pokémon para que aprendiera un movimiento tan avanzado tan temprano, pero como ya había pasado más de una semana tratando de aprender ese ataque, Ash decidió que le daría al cachorro una confianza inmensa si finalmente aprendiera ataque.

Ash's Pikachu le había devuelto el favor al tomar a Eelektrik, recientemente capturado por Cynthia, bajo su ala. El pokémon EleFish había crecido a pasos agigantados en la última semana haciendo felices tanto a Pokémon como al entrenador de que finalmente estaba alcanzando a sus compañeros de equipo más poderosos.

Los dos Pokémon que se habían beneficiado más con este arreglo fueron los dos dragones. Ambos pokémon habían evolucionado recientemente y habían usado la semana anterior para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos y su nuevo poder encontrado. Dado que el poder ya considerable de ambos dragones había aumentado en más de un tercio según su estimación, les tomaría un tiempo recuperar el control. Bueno, al menos en circunstancias normales.

Los dos dragones habían desarrollado una rivalidad entre ellos y habían convertido todo en una competencia. Lo que debería haberles tomado un mes había tomado entonces solo 6 días de trabajo duro e intentar uno el uno al otro.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la actuación de Pidgey?" Ash le preguntó a Cynthia. Esto se había convertido en un ritual suyo. Todos los días, un pokémon de cada equipo entrenaría. Ash y Cynthia luego analizarían la batalla para ver posibles debilidades y defectos y aprender unos de otros, obteniendo una perspectiva de cosas que antes no tenían.

"Estoy contento con su velocidad", comentó Cynthia. "Ha crecido más rápido solo en la última semana y los ejercicios que sugeriste definitivamente lo han ayudado. También se recuperó bien de su ataque de tackle errado para esquivar la brasa", alabó a su pokémon. "Sin embargo," continuó con el ceño fruncido, "necesita tener una mejor idea de qué movimiento usar contra qué pokémon. Tu Growlithe lo golpeó demasiado fácilmente hoy".

"Es cierto", admitió Ash. "Pero debes recordar que Pidgey fue un Pokémon salvaje hace una semana. Él tendrá una mejor sensación de batalla a través de la experiencia. Además, creo que se vio obstaculizado por un grupo de movimiento limitado y la oposición de hoy. El único ataque de tipo volador él sabe que es una ráfaga que fue utilizada fácilmente en su contra por el Lanzallamas ".

"No lo niego, Ash", sonrió Cynthia. "La batalla acaba de mostrar cuánto entrenamiento necesita Pidgey, que es lo que quería".

"Y el entrenamiento sería más fácil una vez que evolucione. ¡No puedo creer que Pidgey esté tan cerca de evolucionar solo una semana después de que lo atrapaste!"

"Eso también me sorprende", confesó Cynthia. "Supongo que ya estaba tratando de evolucionar en la naturaleza. Entrenar debajo de mí y el pokémon más poderoso que tenemos debe haber acelerado su crecimiento".

"Hmm", reflexionó Ash. "¿Eso significa que cualquier Pokémon que atrapemos ahora crecerá más rápido de lo normal hasta que alcancen el nivel del otro pokémon en el equipo?"

"Podría ser. Después de todo, incluso tu Growlithe está creciendo más rápido de lo normal. Hablando del cachorro, ¿cómo crees que lo hizo?"

"Tiene buenos instintos", dijo Ash pensativo mientras reflexionaba sobre la corta batalla. "La esquiva de último minuto y la brasa a quemarropa fue una buena combinación. Sin embargo, su lanzallamas se veía débil. Demuestra que, aunque aprendió el movimiento, no está cerca de dominarlo".

"Growlithe todavía es joven. Mientras más crezca y entrene, más poderoso será su ataque. El hecho de que haya aprendido Lanzallamas tan pronto es asombroso", comentó Cynthia. "Por ahora, creo que deberías concentrarte en los ataques más tradicionales. A medida que los domine y la energía presente en su propio cuerpo, su poder aumentará automáticamente".

"Algo me dice que lo sabes por experiencia", dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Trataste de enseñar a tu Monferno ataques más potentes desde el principio?" él bromeó.

"Era joven ... e inexperto", dijo con un sonrojo en la cara. "Pensé que, cuanto más poderosa fuera una movida que un pokémon conociera, más poderosa sería. Oh, cállate", espetó al escuchar la risa de Ash. "No todos nosotros podemos tener la suerte de ser enseñados por los profesores regionales más experimentados", terminó con un puchero en la cara.

"Jaja, lo siento", se rió Ash. "¡No yo soy!" Ash insistió en ver la mirada incrédula de Cynthia. "Estoy realmente agradecido por su ayuda esta semana. Dudo que Growlithe pueda haber crecido tanto sin eso".

"Está bien, Ash. Me ayudaste tanto con Pidgey. Por lo tanto, digo que estamos a mano", respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su pokémon. Rápidamente retiraron a todos los Pokémon que no fueran Kadabra que los teletransportaron al Centro de Pokémon Lavender Town. Ash retiró rápidamente a Kadabra y ambos entrenadores le dieron a la enfermera Joy su pokémon para una revisión rápida mientras desayunaban.

Habían formado una rutina durante la última semana en la que su pokémon recibiría tratamiento por fatiga y cualquier lesión por parte de la enfermera Joy mientras comían. La enfermera Joy no solo los sanaría, sino que también les daría la comida esencial para su crecimiento. Los pokémon eléctricos recibían una dosis diaria de electricidad para alimentarse y fortalecer su núcleo, mientras que el bebé Rhyhorn obtenía rocas con los minerales esenciales que necesitaba para crecer adecuadamente.

"Entonces, Ash", Cynthia comenzó la conversación. "Has pasado una semana con Spiritomb ahora. ¿Has pensado en atrapar a un Pokémon fantasma para tu equipo?"

"No sé. Ya tengo dos nuevas incorporaciones a mi equipo en los últimos días. Entrenar a otro tiene la posibilidad de volverse difícil".

"¿Dos nuevos pokémon?" ella cuestionó mientras se ponía una baya en la boca. "¿Pensé que el único pokémon que atrapó recientemente fue el Growlithe?"

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Olvidé que no la has visto! Un par de días antes del torneo, ¡mi huevo se incubó en un Rhyhorn!"

"¿Tenías un huevo?"

"Sí. Lo encontré en la naturaleza y no pude encontrar a su padre Pokémon. Cuando llegué a una ciudad para dárselo a alguien de la Liga, ya había formado un vínculo conmigo. Dijeron que sería más dañino. para el huevo si está separado de mí. Entonces, me permitieron criarlo ".

"¿Puedo verla?"

"Lo siento, pero eso no es posible. Me han advertido que no permita que nadie más que mi familia entre en contacto con ella durante un mes más o menos, hasta que se vuelva más madura".

"Supongo que tiene sentido. Pero si no me equivoco, ella no puede entrenar en este momento, ¿verdad? Desde que nació hace poco".

"Sí, ella no puede entrenar por lo menos dos meses como mínimo. Idealmente, debería esperar 3 meses antes de comenzar a entrenarla".

"Entonces solo hay un pokémon nuevo cuyo entrenamiento tienes que administrar, ¿verdad? Puedes agregar fácilmente otro pokémon a tu grupo".

"Hmm, supongo que tienes razón".

"¿Qué pasa, Ash? Algo más te molesta sobre el Pokémon tipo fantasma además de manejar su entrenamiento".

"No, en realidad no", negó.

"Te conozco mejor que eso, Ash", dijo ella con un movimiento de sus ojos. "Dime que está mal."

"Bien", dijo Ash después de un suspiro. "Se dice que los pokémon de tipo fantasma son traviesos. Aunque no será una molestia para el resto de mi pokémon, no quiero arriesgarme con Rhyhorn en los próximos meses".

"Ash", explicó suavemente Cynthia. "Sabes que no todos los Pokémon de tipo fantasma son traviesos, ¿verdad? Si bien la probabilidad de encontrar un pokémon de tipo fantasma malicioso es mayor que para cualquier otro tipo, puedes encontrar pokémon de tipo fantasma de diferentes tipos también. Spiritomb por ejemplo. Es mi pokémon más serio ".

"Yeah Yo supongo…"

"Y estoy seguro de que sabes esto. Entonces, aunque esta explicación puede funcionar en otra persona, sé demasiado bien para que funcione en mí. Así que dime. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que eres reacio a atrapar a un fantasma? tipo pokémon? "

Ash dio un largo suspiro. "Sabes, es un poco molesto que veas mis mentiras tan fácilmente. Para ser sincero, simplemente no me gustan los Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Algo acerca de ellos me asusta", confesó.

"Oh, entonces hay un tipo pokémon que molesta al maestro pokémon grande y malo en el entrenamiento", bromeó Cynthia antes de reírse del rostro disgustado de Ash. "Hagamos una cosa. Voy a visitar la Torre Pokémon en Lavender Town después del desayuno. Spiritomb quiere visitar a otro Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Puedes acompañarme y ver si hay algún pokémon que te atrape. mi Spiritomb bien. Estoy seguro de que puedes unirte a un Pokémon fantasma en la naturaleza de una manera similar ". ella sugirió.

"Es una buena idea", asintió Ash. "Estaba planeando visitar la Torre antes de irnos de Lavender Town de todos modos. Quería que me respetara con el pokémon caído".

"¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Iremos allí ahora!" Cynthia exclamó emocionada mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba a la recepción para recoger a su Pokémon.

"¡Cynthia! ¡Déjame terminar el desayuno primero!" Ash se quejó con la indignación de que un Snorlax fuera quitado de su comida, con la risa de Cynthia que no ayudaba en absoluto a su rabia.

 **Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar secreto**

Una extraña criatura humanoide, bípeda, miraba fijamente el paisaje de abajo mientras flotaba arriba, escondido del mundo. Un extraño poder dobló la luz a su alrededor y lo hizo invisible para el resto. Por un lado, podría ver a numerosos humanos y pokémon juntos. Algunos estaban entrenando, mientras que otros estaban comiendo alimentos. Vio a algunos de ellos simplemente sentados juntos y conversando entre sí, mientras que otros simplemente corrían persiguiéndose unos a otros sin ninguna razón.

La criatura inclinó la cabeza confundida preguntándose qué estaban haciendo esos humanos y pokémon. Entrenamiento, podría entender. Comerlo también lo podía entender, aunque no había necesitado sustento. Había visto a otros humanos y pokémon comer y sabía que necesitaban comida para sobrevivir. Pero los otros eran nuevos en eso. Un ceño fruncido se abrió paso en su rostro y su larga cola se sacudió de un lado a otro.

Estos pokémon y los humanos junto a ellos parecían felices. Esto era nuevo. En su vida ciertamente corta, había visto muchos Pokémon pero ninguno se veía feliz. _¡Ninguna!_ La mayoría de ellos parecía que querían alejarse lo más posible de los humanos y solo obedecían las órdenes porque no tenían más remedio que hacerlo. Estos pokémon fueron derrotados hasta la sumisión, sus mentes rotas, viviendo sus vidas como una sombra de sus antiguos yoes.

El otro Pokémon que encontró fue solo una mierda de murciélago. Estos pokémon lastiman a otros, ya sean humanos u otros Pokémon, solo por su propio placer. Sus personalidades encajaban perfectamente con los humanos con los que estaban, y desempeñaban un papel importante en intimidar al otro pokémon para que se sometiera.

Una sonrisa vengativa apareció en su rostro al recordar el momento en que estos pokémon habían intentado hacer lo mismo. No había tardado en mostrarles el error de sus caminos. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría perjudicarlo un Pokémon normal, cuando era la perfección personificada? Una sacudida de uno de sus tres dedos y esos pokémon lamentaron incluso pensar que podrían herirlo. Al principio les había mostrado misericordia cuando intentaron atacarlo como individuos, ya que había leído en un libro que algunos alfas trataban de afirmar su dominio sobre los recién llegados y habían asumido que estos pokémon insensatos y equivocados habían intentado hacer lo mismo con ellos. Tonto, pero comprensible. Por lo tanto, les había dejado ir con solo unos pocos moretones.

Sin embargo, esos tontos no entendían cuán inferiores eran. En lugar de reconocer que fueron golpeados, se unieron para intentar herirlo. Esta vez, había sido menos misericordioso. Decidió no solo golpearlos, sino también evitar que volvieran a hacer algo como esto nunca más. Por lo tanto, había utilizado el 5% de su potencia. 3 semanas después, los 20 seguían en el hospital y no se recuperarían en el corto plazo.

Resopló con desdén cuando salió de su reminiscencia y volvió a centrarse en los nuevos fenómenos que tenía enfrente. Nacido en un laboratorio y luego criado en aislamiento, estaba ansioso por explorar el mundo y aprender cosas nuevas. Por alguna razón, cuanto más aprendía, más poderoso y refinado se volvía su poder. Por lo tanto, se reanudó la observación de esos Pokémon y humanos y tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaban haciendo.

Vio a un Pokémon perseguir a otro Pokémon antes de alcanzarlo y derribarlo contra el suelo. Lo que sorprendió fue que el primero no comenzó a lastimar a este último después de derribarlo. En cambio, comenzó a huir y el segundo Pokémon comenzó a perseguir ahora. Un breve destello de diversión pasó por su mente cuando un tercer pokémon se unió a la refriega y atacó al pokémon hasta el suelo, haciéndolos gruñir molestos. La confusión regresó con toda su fuerza cuando el humano que los supervisaba dejó escapar un sonido de su boca. Parecía una risa, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. La risa estuvo asociada con causar dolor y humillación a los demás, esto es lo que aprendió. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estuvo presente en esta situación. Entonces, ¿había otra emoción que sonaba a risa, pero no era así? Después de un momento de contemplación,

Sus agudos oídos captaron el sonido de los aviones que se acercaban. No importaba cómo los humanos trataban de amortiguar el sonido de los motores a través de su tecnología, no era suficiente para enmascarar el sonido de sus oídos. Como se esperaba. Después de todo, era la perfección personificada. Sus ojos agudos ( _después de todo, todo sobre mí mismo es_ ... _perfecto_ , reflexionó. _Hmm, tal vez he usado esa palabra en particular para describir todo sobre mí. Esto no funcionaría. Una criatura tan perfecta como yo necesita más palabras para describir solo que tan perfecto soy. ¿Tal vez debería tratar de aumentar mi vocabulario? Sí, eso es lógico. Debería leer el diccionario de sinónimos después de que termine esta misión_ ) _._

De todos modos, sus ojos seguían las figuras de los humanos en el uniforme negro saltando de las aeronaves. Una pieza de tela provenía del instrumento que habían atado sobre sus cuerpos y disminuía el ritmo de su descenso, ya que ahora flotaban hacia el edificio por encima del cual flotaba. Múltiples destellos de luz atraparon sus ojos cuando vieron numerosos Pokémon de tipo volador liberados de sus pokebolas (¡ _y cómo odiaba el concepto mismo de estar encadenado a una pokebola!_ ) El _Pokémon_ volador se dirigió a los humanos que estaba observando previamente y lanzó sus ataques contra ellos. Los humanos y los Pokémon atacados lanzaron gritos de sorpresa antes de que se recuperaran admirablemente rápido ( _crédito donde se debe crédito,_ meditó) y comenzaron a luchar.

La criatura se sorprendió una vez más cuando vio que los humanos realmente llamaban a algunos de los pokémon más jóvenes en vez de decirles que atacaran. Tal vez eran niños? De lo que había observado hasta ahora, los humanos solo trataban a Pokémon como juguetes para ser sacrificados para lograr la victoria. La batalla había comenzado en serio, cuando los humanos con el uniforme negro llegaron al edificio y liberaron a su Pokémon restante. Observó la batalla con curiosidad mientras los ataques de todos los elementos volaban alrededor del improvisado campo de batalla. Los humanos con el uniforme negro usaban principalmente pokémon de tipo venenoso y de tipo oscuro, mientras que el otro grupo de humanos usaba todo tipo de ellos. Antes de que pudiera determinar qué lado ganaría, recibió sus órdenes.

Se teletransportó a una de las aeronaves y se paró frente al líder de esta misión, de pelo morado y ojos negros. ¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez? Peter? ¿Galleta salada? Sí, Pretzel sonaba bien.

"Vamos", ordenó. Asintió afirmativamente porque ya había sido informado sobre la misión. Se concentró brevemente en teletransportarse antes de detenerse sorprendido cuando rebotó en algo. Eso nunca había ocurrido antes. Aumentó ligeramente sus poderes, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba en el nuevo problema al que se enfrentaba.

"¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo?" La voz impaciente del humano corta su concentración.

' _Algo está bloqueando mi teletransportación, Pretzel'._

"¡Es Petrel! ¡No pretzel!" El humano gruñó. Su ira solo aumentó cuando un breve estallido de diversión llenó su mente. Él respiró hondo para controlar su temperamento. "Hay barreras psíquicas en todo el lugar para evitar que pokémon se teletransporte. Esas barreras deben estar bloqueándote".

' _¿Es eso así? Interesante.'_ Dicho esto, los ojos de la criatura comenzaron a brillar cuando comenzó a canalizar su poder. No pasó nada durante unos segundos antes de que los dos desaparecieran de repente. A unas pocas millas de distancia, se escuchó un fuerte crujido cuando las barreras psíquicas que rodeaban el edificio se rompieron repentinamente. Humanos y criaturas aparecieron de repente frente a la celda de una prisión en la que un hombre de cabello verde estaba sentado mientras tarareaba felizmente. Una sensación de aprensión atravesó la espina dorsal de la criatura mientras ponía sus ojos en el hombre. Literalmente podía sentir la locura saliendo de él.

"¿Oh?" cuestionó cuando notó a sus visitantes. "Si no es Petrel, ¿Boss finalmente decidió que era hora de liberarme? ¡Qué triste, estaba empezando a disfrutarlo aquí!" el hombre de pelo verde exclamó.

"Podemos dejarte aquí, si eso es lo que quieres", comentó Pretzel con voz dura. La criatura podía sentir que el hombre de pelo púrpura no era fanático de la pelirrosa.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJU! ¡Es una broma!" Y esta vez la criatura reconoció la risa por lo que era. "Después de todo, si me quedo aquí, ¿quién va a poner a los novatos en forma? Espero esto". Y la criatura sintió una pizca de simpatía por primera vez en su corta vida por la sonrisa en la cara de ese hombre loco. "¡Ah, y casi lo olvido! También tengo que visitar al punk. Escuché que él y su Pokémon sobrevivieron al ataque de Crobat. No podemos tener eso, ¿verdad?" él se rió una vez más.

El hombre de cabello violeta se volvió hacia él y dijo: "Consigue su Pokémon. Haz lo que quieras a las personas que encuentres en el camino".

No le gustaba que un ser humano inferior lo ordenara, solo dijo: _"Como desees, Pretzel"_ antes de teletransportarte. Mientras lo hacía, se concentró en su ubicación anterior para escuchar al hombre de cabello verde que se reía y se burlaba de Pretzel, mientras él bullía con obvia molestia. Le envió una breve oleada de diversión vengativa a ese hombre antes de centrarse en su tarea. Fue al lugar donde se guardaba el pokémon y con un breve aumento de su poder, los liberó. No queriendo perder el tiempo demostrando su dominio, estalló su poder en el Pokémon y ordenó: _Ven_ . El pokémon rápidamente se alineó con eso. Mientras caminaba hacia esos dos humanos, rápidamente y sistemáticamente derrotó a todos los humanos y pokémon en su camino, una pequeña parte decepcionada por la falta de lucha que se le dio.

Llegó a los humanos y teletransportó a todos ellos de vuelta al avión. Sonó una alarma que indicaba al resto de los humanos con el uniforme negro que volvieran a los diversos aviones. La criatura una vez más se teletransportó por encima del edificio. Levantó la mano y concentró su poder sobre ella cuando una bola negra llena de energía fantasmal comenzó a formarse en ella. Mientras esperaba a que los humanos terminaran de retirarse, pensó en su primera experiencia fuera de su laboratorio o en la Sede del llamado Equipo Rocket.

Todo dicho, fue feliz con esta salida. Había visto algunas cosas en común con la sede mientras que algunas cosas eran nuevas para ella. Vio a algunos pokémon y humanos coexistir felizmente, vio a los humanos emitir un sonido que sonó como una risa pero tenía todas las emociones equivocadas, se dio cuenta de que tenía que expandir su vocabulario para describirse mejor, e incluso llegó a plantear su poder a la mitad de su poder máximo para romper esos escudos que lo habían detenido de teletransportarse. El único inconveniente fue que no tuvo una buena pelea, pero como había leído en alguna parte, no se puede tener todo.

Cuando lanzó su bola de poder en el edificio y se teletransportó a la Sede, se preguntó si las otras misiones fueron tan bien como esta se había ido. Dudaba de eso. Después de todo, las otras misiones no tenían el privilegio de tenerlo en su equipo. Y fue la perfección. Cuando el escuadrón de aviones dio media vuelta y regresó al lugar de donde venían, la bola negra de energía impactó en el edificio y se expandió para cubrir un radio de diez millas desde su punto de impacto. Una explosión masiva podría ser sentida y escuchada por todos los que estaban en el avión y cuando regresaron a la explosión, pudieron ver que no quedaba nada. Building, humanos, pokémon, todo se ha ido en un destello de luz.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, Celadon City**_

Decenas de miembros del Equipo Rocket ingresaron a la Tienda Departamental de Celadon City disfrazados. ¿Su objetivo? Para robar tantos medicamentos y TM como sea posible. Los primeros más que los últimos, aunque no tenían escasez de máquinas técnicas, se les acabaron los medicamentos con bastante rapidez con la cantidad de peleas en las que se metieron los miembros del Equipo Rocket. Al menos esa era la razón oficial. Solo Jimmy sabía la verdadera razón.

Se le había encomendado liderar la misión de Celadon City. Mientras un ejecutivo dirigía los esfuerzos del Equipo Rocket en Celadon City, él era parte de otra misión, una más importante que robar medicinas. De hecho, el objetivo principal de la misión no era eso. Robar los medicamentos y cualquier otro elemento para ayudar a su causa fue solo una ventaja. La razón principal por la que están llevando a cabo esta tarea fue para sembrar el mayor caos posible, para decirle al mundo que Team Rocket existe y que no había nada que la Liga pudiera hacer para detenerlos.

Desafortunadamente, se topan con un obstáculo casi de inmediato.

Antes de que Jimmy pudiera emitir ningún comando, fue confrontado por la última persona que quería ver hoy. La mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes que llevaba un kimono era reconocible en todas partes en la región de Kanto, pero especialmente en Celadon City. Después de todo, Erika era famosa por ser la Líder de Gimnasia de Celadon City, la líder y protectora de la ciudad.

"Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieres hacer, miembro del Equipo Rocket", dijo amablemente. "Entonces, si tienes la amabilidad de entregar tus pokebolas y venir con nosotros a la estación de policía, lo harías más fácil para todos nosotros".

Al decir esto, Jimmy se dio cuenta de que tres Instructores de Ace estaban de pie detrás de ella, y al instante supo que la misión había sido un fracaso. Incluso si Team Rocket les hubiera rodeado a seis entrenadores a uno, sus oponentes tenían calidad. Cada Ace Trainer era al menos tan bueno como él, mientras que Erika era ampliamente considerada como la 10ma mejor entrenadora en la Región de Kanto. Ella podría derrotar a los 25 miembros del Equipo Rocket por su cuenta y apenas romper a sudar.

Pero la situación aún podría ser rescatada. Sus compañeros miembros del Equipo Rocket no necesitaban saber lo mal que fueron superados. Si bien no pueden robar nada, podrían causar mucho caos antes de que finalmente sean derrotados. Con eso en mente, respondió: "Oh, ¿crees que puedes vencernos? ¡Señora, creo que estás subestimando el poder del Equipo Rocket!" Soltando una pokebola de su cinturón, plasmó la sonrisa más segura que pudo reunir en su rostro y continuó: "Creo que es hora de que los miembros de la Liga aprendan exactamente dónde estás parado. ¡Vamos cohetes! ¡Aplastamos a estos insectos!" Gritó la última parte, obteniendo una ovación de sus compañeros de equipo mientras enviaba su Rapidash. Oye, solo porque no quería toparse con Erika no significaba que no estuviera preparado para esta eventualidad.

Y mientras sus compañeros seguían su ejemplo y sacaban a su Pokémon, soltó una risa encantada ante las expresiones de incredulidad en los rostros de los miembros de la Liga cuando se dieron cuenta de que una pelea estaba a punto de estallar dentro de la tienda departamental donde muchos espectadores inocentes estaban en peligro. camino. _'Bueno'_ , reflexionó, _'Boss quería que creáramos el caos. Veamos cuánto caos podemos llover en esta ciudad antes de ser derrotados "._

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, Saffron City**_

Saffron City era importante para sus planes en el futuro; Proton lo sabía mientras miraba las enormes puertas a la entrada de Saffron City. No había sido informado de por qué era tan importante para su jefe, pero eso era irrelevante. . Como era un ejecutivo, significaba que nadie en la organización, aparte de Boss, lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que sus planes para la Ciudad se centraban en Silph Co.

Esta misión era hacer un reconocimiento de la ciudad. Sabían que Saffron City era probablemente el lugar más difícil de atacar porque estaba bajo la protección de Sabrina. Nadie sabía exactamente lo poderosa que era. Hubo rumores de que los únicos entrenadores más poderosos que ella en Kanto eran Lance y Agatha. Ese rumor fue parte de la razón por la que estuvo aquí con 50 gruñidos. Era un entrenador poderoso, solo superado por el Jefe. Idealmente, debería ser capaz de vencer a cualquier líder de gimnasio. Entonces, él era la persona ideal para evaluar a Sabrina, para determinar si ella estaba a la altura o no de su exageración o no.

Se giró hacia los gruñidos que lo acompañaban. "No voy a endulzar esto. Sabrina es una entrenadora poderosa, más poderosa que cualquiera de ustedes. Pero es por eso que estoy aquí. Seré su oponente mientras ustedes estén allí para apoyarme. se ponen difíciles, quiero que ustedes se retiren de la batalla. Su primera prioridad siempre debe ser para ustedes mismos ".

Proton era un miembro único del Team Rocket de esa manera. Era el único ejecutivo que cuidaba a sus colegas. Su carisma, poder y empatía era la razón por la cual era el miembro más querido de la organización. También era la razón por la cual él era su principal reclutador. Él inspiró la lealtad entre los miembros del Equipo Rocket de la misma manera que su primo lo hizo por la Liga.

"Ahora, nuestra misión es el dojo de la lucha en la ciudad", continuó, sabiendo que no podían dejar que la Liga tuviera una idea de sus planes para Silph Co. "Tienen el Pokémon tipo pelea mejor entrenado en la Región de Kanto después de Bruno, por lo que capturarlos será útil - "acortó su frase cuando el aire delante de ellos se distorsionó para mostrar a Sabrina con tres Entrenadores Ace detrás de ella.

"Temo que no puedo dejarte entrar a esta ciudad, primo de Lance", dijo Sabrina. "Cualesquiera que sean tus planes para Saffron City, nunca llegarán a buen término".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Proton respondió burlonamente, su cara se convirtió en un feo ceño ante el recuerdo de su familia. "Estoy seguro de que me has escuchado mencionar nuestra misión a mi gente, ¿o tus poderes psíquicos no son tan grandes como crees?"

Sabrina le devolvió la mirada antes de que sus labios se transformaran en una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hizo que los sentidos de peligro de Proton se volvieran locos; él era lo suficientemente experimentado como para saber que nada bueno saldría de esa sonrisa. "Si crees que voy a creer eso por un segundo, debes pensar que soy estúpido. Por lo tanto, te pediré cortésmente que me digas cuál es tu verdadera misión, antes de que te lo quite de la cabeza".

"Puedo asegurarte que has escuchado nuestra misión aquí", respondió con un movimiento de ojos antes de sonreírle. "Te darás cuenta por tu cuenta lo suficientemente pronto".

"Hmm, a juzgar por el pequeño número de gruñidos detrás de ti, supongo que esto no es un incidente aislado. Lo que significa que estás atacando y capturando pokémon en otro lugar para disfrazar la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí", reflexionó en voz alta mientras miraba a su adversario "Bueno, no parece que me vayas a dar una respuesta directa, así que tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil", dijo mientras dos Alakazam se materializaban a su lado.

"Ansioso, ¿verdad?" Proton se burló para cubrir el pánico que estaba sintiendo cuando Sabrina deshizo su plan tan rápido mientras sacaba dos pokebolas, una acción reflejada por los gruñidos y los entrenadores Ace.

"Si mi hipótesis es correcta, también me necesitan en otros lugares", fue su respuesta rápida cuando comenzó la batalla.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, Pallet Town**_

Docenas de gruñidos estaban siguiendo a la aprendiz Susan cuando entraron al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. ¿Por qué se necesitaban tantos gruñidos? La respuesta fue simple. Había cientos de pokémon en el laboratorio, por lo que necesitaban casi tantos gruñidos para capturarlos. Además de eso, la Liga no había proporcionado protección a esta pequeña ciudad, por lo que debería ser un trabajo rápido y fácil. O eso pensaron.

Desafortunadamente, la aprendiz Susan fue la aprendiz de Executive Archer. Entonces, si bien ella era una entrenadora poderosa por derecho propio, especialmente para su edad, su sensei realmente no le había enseñado mucho más. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella no habría elegido esta misión, ya que fue su decisión atacar Pallet Town. Si bien los parámetros de la misión eran capturar tantos pokémon como fuera posible, a los aprendices se les dio rienda suelta para llevar a cabo la misión como lo deseaban.

De todos modos, si el Ejecutivo Archer la hubiera enseñado mejor, se habría dado cuenta de por qué la Liga no había colocado a ninguno de sus miembros en Pallet Town. Y esa razón se hizo evidente cuando se dieron cuenta de que el campo a su alrededor estaba vacío. En el siguiente instante, un Alakazam se materializó frente a ellos. A su lado había un Arcanine mirándolos. El sol desapareció de la vista, ya que estaban cubiertos por dos sombras masivas. Los miembros del Equipo Rocket levantaron la vista para ver a un Charizard masivo y un Dragonite aún más masivo. Tragaron al unísono mientras su mirada se dirigía al profesor Oak caminando hacia el Alakazam y el Arcanine.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de su error. La Liga no había brindado ninguna protección a Pallet Town porque ya tenían protección, en la forma de un ex campeón. Un campeón realmente enfadado si su expresión indica algo. _"Sí"_ , pensaron al unísono, _"estamos jodidos"._

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, Pewter City**_

Un Decano disfrazado condujo 4 gruñidos disfrazados al Museo de la Ciudad de Pewter. Hubo rumores de que el museo albergaba fósiles de pokémon antiguos y que era su trabajo robarlos. Él había estado planeando esta misión por días y finalmente había logrado entrar en el área restringida del museo donde los fósiles estaban alojados. Había tenido acceso a esta área y los guardias eran diez mil yen más ricos, por lo que era una situación en la que ambas partes ganaban.

Esta área estaba en silencio. No había nadie alrededor, lo que hizo que el robo fuera mucho más fácil. "Extiéndete y encuéntralos", instruyó. "Busca un trozo de roca que tenga una hoja, un cráneo o un caparazón de algún tipo conservado en él". Mientras decía esto, los cuatro gruñidos se separaron en los diferentes lados de la habitación mientras se movía hacia su centro.

Mientras se movía alrededor de las diversas piezas y equipos expuestos, pensó que había alcanzado el premio gordo. Pensó que había encontrado oro cuando vio una enorme roca, aproximadamente la mitad de su altura. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, notó que el lado que estaba frente a él estaba libre de cualquier hendidura. Giró el trozo de roca y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando los brazos se desplegaron desde la roca. Lo que era peor era que también oía gritos similares de los gruñidos.

Oyeron que se abría la puerta de la habitación y se volvieron para ver a Brock, el Líder de Gimnasia de Pewter City, entrar en la habitación. "Entonces, ustedes son los que intentaron robar los fósiles, ¿eh? ¿Para quién trabajan?" Antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, continuó. "No importa, habrá mucho tiempo para resolver eso cuando estés en la cárcel. Graveler, noquea".

Eso fue lo último que escucharon los miembros del Equipo Rocket cuando el enorme brazo del Graveler los golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza y los dejó inconscientes.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, Fuchsia City**_

Se suponía que Fuchsia City estaría bajo la protección de Gym Leader Koga. Era una ciudad importante, que albergaba la Zona de Safari, que tenía un número de pokémon raros. Fue todo lo que hizo que la región de Kanto fuera perfectamente habitable para pokémon. Perfecto clima durante todo el año junto con exuberantes campos verdes que albergaban a la mayoría de los pokémon allí, muchos lagos de aguas profundas para el pokémon acuático, junto con dos cadenas montañosas que estaban presentes en el extremo norte de la Zona para el pokémon que prefería vivir a una altitud. La Liga no escatimó gastos para hacer de este un lugar perfecto para que pokémon prospere.

Todo esto convirtió a Fuchsia City en una de las ciudades más visitadas de la región de Kanto. Un montón de cazadores furtivos habían probado su suerte para capturar el raro Pokémon presente en la Zona de Safari, pero siempre fueron capturados por los numerosos Ace Trainers presentes allí. Si los capacitadores Ace eran de alguna manera abrumado, los cazadores furtivos tuvieron que lidiar con Koga, un entrenador que apenas había perdido el punto de élite cuatro a Lorelei, y el que era un seguro-shot para convertirse en un miembro de la élite cuatro cuando Agatha finalmente se retiró .

Sin embargo, esa pérdida para Lorelei también cambió a Koga. Mientras tomaba parte activa en la protección de la Zona de Safari, y de la ciudad de Fuchsia en general, se había convertido en un recluso después de su pérdida. Había cambiado la ubicación de su gimnasio a las afueras de la ciudad y había dejado de aventurarse para realizar sus tareas como líder de gimnasio. Esa fue una de las razones por las que el aprendiz Robert había decidido llevar más de cuatro docenas de gruñidos con él para capturar Pokémon de la Zona de Safari.

Les pidió a los gruñidos que lo esperaran afuera mientras entraba en la Zona de Safari. Había entrado en la Zona de Safari dos veces por semana durante las últimas cuatro semanas para poder localizar el lugar. Por lo tanto, para nadie fue una sorpresa que los Ace Trainers presentes en la recepción lo saludaran con cierto grado de familiaridad.

"¡Robert!" uno de ellos exclamó alegremente. "De vuelta, esta es tu novena visita en el último mes. Dudo que puedas encontrar un Pokémon aquí que no hayas encontrado", comentó mientras sacaba la bandeja en la que los entrenadores guardaban sus pokebolas. entrando en la Zona de Safari.

"Estoy seguro de que será diferente esta vez", respondió cortésmente. En su señal, tres sombras se separaron de las suyas. Dos de ellos fueron a los dos Ace Trainers detrás del escritorio, mientras que el tercero se movió rápidamente a la esquina de la habitación detrás de él. Un segundo después, se escucharon tres golpes cuando los tres Instructores de Ace, incluso el que estaba escondido detrás de la esquina de la habitación, se desplomaron inconscientes.

Robert sabía que, si bien el ejecutivo Proton lo había entrenado bien, no estaba cerca de ser lo suficientemente bueno como para derrotar a un entrenador de ases, y mucho menos a tres. Por lo tanto, se le ocurrió este plan. Había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerse amigo de los Entrenadores Ace, usando los consejos que su sensei le había enseñado. Los tres Haunter se acercarían sigilosamente a los Entrenadores Ace y los noquearían, mientras él distraía a los Entrenadores Ace, quienes estarían más relajados al ver una cara familiar.

Se movió a la entrada del edificio y dijo: "La costa está despejada. Vamos, vámonos". Cuando los miembros del Equipo Rocket se archivaron detrás de él, uno de ellos notó los cofres móviles de los Ace Trainers.

"¡Oye!" exclamó enojado. "¡Estos cabrones de la Liga todavía están vivos!"

"Lo sé", respondió fríamente Robert. "Y eso seguirá siéndolo", agregó bruscamente al ver que el gruñido avanzaba hacia los Entrenadores Ace. " _No_ olvides quién está a cargo de esta misión".

Los gruñidos detrás de él pueden quejarse, pero a Robert no le importó. Era el aprendiz de Executive Proton, el segundo al mando del Team Rocket, y no un asesino sin sentido. Algunos estándares deben ser mantenidos. "Vamos. Estos tres Ace Trainers son responsables de la primera área de la Zona de Safari. Eso nos debería dejar con muchos pokémon para capturar. Estimo que tenemos una hora antes de que nos descubran. Ahora, acéptalo, "dijo mientras conducía a los gruñidos a la zona de Safari.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en las praderas a menos de un kilómetro al oeste de Lavender Town**_

Dos gemelos se peleaban entre ellos. Estos dos pokémon habían nacido de sus huevos hace unos meses y recientemente habían comenzado su entrenamiento. Normalmente, el pokémon salvaje no se aventuraba tan cerca de una ciudad, ya que la cantidad de humanos que pasaban por esa área era más alta. Sin embargo, sus auras se habían estado comportando de manera diferente durante la última semana. Había una sensación que les estaba dando un tirón a sus auras, haciéndoles saber que deberían estar cerca de Lavender City.

Las auras eran una forma de energía espiritual presente en todos los seres vivos. Es la esencia de todas las criaturas vivientes y la razón por la cual los Pokémon se adhieren tan bien con sus entrenadores. Para formar una sociedad exitosa, las auras tanto del entrenador como del pokémon deberían resonar entre sí. Esto los llevó a entenderse con el paso del tiempo. Los humanos no comenzaron a comprender el lenguaje de un pokémon. Empezaron a entender el pokémon en un nivel espiritual a medida que el vínculo entre ellos se fortaleció. Por el contrario, el aura fue también la razón por la cual algunos Pokémon y sus entrenadores nunca forman una sociedad, sin importar cuánto esfuerzo pongan en ello ya que a veces, sus auras simplemente no resuenan. En esos momentos, es mejor para ambas partes si se separaron.

Riolu era un Pokémon especial, como su madre les había explicado cuando se les preguntó sobre sus sentimientos durante la última semana. Su especie estaba en sintonía con su aura desde el nacimiento, e incluso podía sentir las auras de otras criaturas vivientes. Esto les permitió identificar a los entrenadores potenciales con facilidad. Lo que tomaría otras semanas pokémon para identificarlo les tomaría solo una mirada y una comprensión instintiva de si sus auras resonaban o no con las de un entrenador.

La sensación que habían estado recibiendo desde el comienzo de la semana fue esta. Sus entrenadores potenciales estaban en las cercanías de Lavender Town, lo que significa que había una gran probabilidad de que un entrenador los capturara en los próximos días. Tuvieron la semana anterior para aceptarlo. Su padre se había entrenado con un entrenador y había crecido inmensamente bajo ella, por lo que sabían el nivel que un pokémon podía alcanzar bajo un entrenador, algo que funcionaba perfectamente bien con su objetivo de ser el Pokémon más poderoso posible.

Desde entonces, pasaron su tiempo cerca de la ciudad entrenando, esperando el día en que se encontrarían cara a cara con sus entrenadores potenciales. Sus padres habían perforado los katas básicos en sus cabezas. Estas katas formarán una base para un estilo que les conviene individualmente una vez que crezcan y se vuelvan más poderosas.

Lo que los trajo de vuelta a lo que están haciendo en este momento. Están practicando los katas que su madre les había enseñado el uno al otro. Sus padres eran poderosos Pokémon luchadores y les había aconsejado que se acostumbraran a los movimientos de los katas, para hacerles memoria muscular. Habían decidido que la mejor manera de hacerlo era usarlo el uno al otro. De esta manera, no solo practican la parte ofensiva de los katas, sino que también se concentran en el aspecto de esquivarlos y bloquearlos. Tener un compañero de entrenamiento incluso les permitió corregir los errores de los demás y crecer más rápido.

Lee, el hermano, vio el golpe que venía hacia él y se desvió hacia la derecha mientras levantaba el pie en un mostrador. Rothrock, su hermana, no se quedó atrás, y se agachó debajo de su patada, mientras una bola de energía de color amarillo se formaba en su palma y la enviaba hacia su torso. Para no ser disuadido, su cuerpo adquirió un tono naranja mientras se retorcía, usando el impulso obtenido de su movimiento para enviar una poderosa patada a su cara.

Rothrock, cogido por sorpresa, apenas logró levantar los brazos en un bloque cuando la fuerza de la patada la envió volando hacia atrás. Se giró en el aire para aterrizar sobre sus pies, usando sus talones para avanzar hacia adelante para continuar con el larguero. La misma bola de energía de color amarillo se formó en cada una de sus palmas cuando corrieron una hacia la otra. Sin embargo, justo antes de lanzar sus ataques, se detuvieron. Como uno, giraron sus cabezas hacia la ciudad al este.

' _¿Sientes eso?'_ Lee preguntó.

' _Sí_ ' _,_ respondió su hermana. _"¡Hay una perturbación masiva en las auras de muchos pokémon! ¡Y los humanos también!_

' _Puedo sentir su miedo. Es ... es ... abrumador. ¡Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto!_

' _No solo hay miedo. También puedo sentir enojo, frustración, dolor e impotencia "._

' _Y debajo de todo eso, también puedo sentir malicia'._ Lee se estremeció al decir estas palabras. Mientras que su madre había pasado gran parte de su vida explicando las diversas emociones que sus auras podían detectar, habían experimentado malicia solo una vez en un Fearow particularmente desagradable. Y ese Fearow no tenía nada sobre lo que podían sentir en este momento.

' _Deberíamos ir a verlo. ¡Pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda!_ dijo Rothrock con un tinte de urgencia en su voz.

' _¿Estás seguro?'_ Lee cuestionó vacilante. _"Si bien es demasiado lejos para que podamos sentir, ¡creo que lo que está sucediendo en esa ciudad está por encima de nuestras cabezas! ¡Mamá y papá tampoco están aquí!_

Es posible que sus padres los hayan mimado durante el primer mes de sus vidas, pero comenzaron a dejarlos solos cada vez con mayor frecuencia y durante más tiempo. Les permitiría independizarse y aprender a vivir en este mundo. Es el camino del pokémon salvaje y los ayudaría inmensamente una vez que fueron atrapados por entrenadores. Y como estaban tan cerca de la ciudad, no había otro Pokémon salvaje en la vecindad que los ayudara tampoco.

'¡ _Lo sé! Pero ¿cómo podemos sentarnos aquí y no hacer nada mientras percibimos todo lo que está sucediendo allí?_

' _¿Y qué lograremos tratando de ayudar? Quiero ayudar tanto como lo desee, pero si lo que estoy sintiendo es preciso, ¡no creo que podamos ayudarlo!_

"¡ _Usted mismo admite que estamos demasiado lejos para tener una idea precisa de lo que está sucediendo allí!"_ Rothrock contestó. _'Hagamos una cosa. Vayamos a la ciudad y nos acercamos a la acción. Una vez que tengamos más idea de lo que está pasando, podremos hacer una llamada. ¿Qué dices?'_

' _¡Está bien!'_ Lee respondió. Mientras trataba de ser la voz de la razón, pensó que era su responsabilidad hacerlo, ya que era el gemelo mayor, tenía tanta sangre caliente como su gemelo. Ambos tenían un deseo innato de ayudar al pokémon salvaje que emitía emociones negativas tan fuertes y de demostrar su valía contra las fuerzas malvadas que los amenazaban. _"Sin embargo, si la situación parece estar en nuestra cabeza, ¡obtendremos ayuda! ¡Seguramente habrá entrenadores en la ciudad que puedan ayudarnos!_

' _¡Bien! ¡Solo vamonos!'_ la más joven de las gemelas exclamó mientras corría hacia la ciudad. Corrieron a una velocidad moderada para no cansarse demasiado cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Aún así, eran dos poderosos pokémon jóvenes y lograron cubrir la distancia en 3 minutos. Al entrar al pueblo, sus auras comenzaron a palpitar en sus cuerpos, haciéndoles saber que sus entrenadores potenciales estaban cerca. Lo ignoraron por el momento para dirigirse hacia la gran torre al norte de la ciudad, ya que podían sentir la perturbación desde allí. De pie fuera de la torre, usaron su aura para sentir lo que estaba pasando dentro.

' _¿Puedes sentir eso?'_ Lee preguntó. _"¡Parece que está ocurriendo una gran pelea allí!"_

' _Sí. ¡El pokémon salvaje está siendo atacado! Sean quienes sean, tienen una enorme ventaja de tipo sobre el Pokémon salvaje. También puedo sentir que algunos entrenadores ayudan al pokémon salvaje a repeler el ataque._

" _No ayuda que el pokémon salvaje parezca estar cada vez más débil. Los pokémon que pertenecen a los entrenadores parecen estar retenidos por el momento, pero mirando la cantidad de su oposición, es una cuestión de cuándo y no si serán derrotados. Somos solo dos pokémon salvajes que han comenzado su entrenamiento hace un par de semanas. Esto está muy por encima de nosotros "._

'De _acuerdo. ¡Tenemos que obtener ayuda! En nuestro camino aquí, mi aura me cantó. Mi entrenador potencial está cerca. ¿Quizás podamos acudir a ella en busca de ayuda?_

" _Mi aura me dijo lo mismo. Mi entrenador potencial también está en esta ciudad. Vamos a buscarlos._

Al tomar una decisión, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr por la ciudad. Mientras que lo que están haciendo puede parecer extraño, en realidad, estaban enviando sus auras para encontrar la fuente exacta del aura que resonará con la de ellos. Sus auras actuaron como un dispositivo de afilado y unos segundos más tarde, los llevó a un edificio con una azotea rosa. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la entrada del edificio, se abrieron las puertas y salieron un chico de pelo negro y una chica rubia. El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo mientras el gemelo mayor miraba a los ojos del niño y el más joven miraba a los ojos de la niña. Parecía que habían encontrado a sus entrenadores potenciales.

 _ **De vuelta con Ash y Cynthia**_

Después de llenarse hasta el borde, los dos jóvenes entrenadores fueron a Nurse Joy para recoger su pokémon.

"Hola, enfermera Joy! ¿Han terminado nuestros Pokémon con el desayuno?" Cynthia preguntó cortésmente.

"Sí, lo son. No es realmente sorprendente con el tiempo que pasan comiendo", bromeó suavemente.

"Eso es debido a este estómago sin fondo aquí", Cynthia asintió sabiamente a Ash.

"Oye!" Ash protestó, "¡Come tanto como yo!"

"Eso simplemente no es verdad", olfateó en respuesta. "¡Comes como un Snorlax hambriento!"

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ash", comentó la enfermera Joy. "Comes tanto como él".

"¡Enfermera Joy!" el entrenador de Sinnoh gimió. "¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado!"

La enfermera se rió de las bromas que había desarrollado con los dos durante la última semana. "De todos modos, aquí está tu pokémon. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tienen más entrenamiento que hacer. Debo decir que su Pidgey parece estar en constante evolución, Cynthia. Es notable. Nunca antes había visto un pokémon crecer tan rápido bajo un entrenador. Parece que te has ganado tu reputación de ser un prodigio ".

"Ah, gracias Enfermera Joy", comentó tímidamente. Era otro rasgo que compartía con Ash: no poder elogiar bien. "Sin embargo, por favor no me llames un prodigio. He llegado donde estoy a través del trabajo duro y continuo y de las horas de entrenamiento con mi pokémon. Estoy seguro de que Ash también estará de acuerdo conmigo".

"Lo hago", afirmó Ash. "Siempre me he preparado para el camino de ser un maestro desde que era un niño. Llegar a donde he llegado y haber recibido elogios del Gym Leaders y Lance es la culminación de mis esfuerzos a lo largo de los años. No es un talento prodigioso, sino meticuloso. preparación combinada con trabajo duro y la suerte de tener a la mejor madre del mundo para guiarme ", terminó con Cynthia asintiendo con la cabeza a su lado.

"Oh, no tengo dudas de que ustedes dos trabajaron duro", dijo tranquilamente la enfermera Joy tratando de aplacarlos. "Sin embargo, ustedes dos no ven lo que hago. Lo que tienen los líderes del gimnasio y los Elite Four. Vemos muchos entrenadores a lo largo de los años que trabajan duro y ponen el esfuerzo requerido. Sin embargo, hay algo especial en ustedes dos. eso te hace destacar. Puede que no me creas ", continuó con sus expresiones incrédulas," pero es verdad. Ustedes dos lo verán cuando sean mayores ".

"Si así lo dices, Nurse Joy", comentó Cynthia, mostrando su tono de incredulidad con la enfermera, pero consideró que no tenía sentido discutir con ella. "Vamos, Ash. Solo tenemos un par de días para entrenar antes de irme a Sinnoh. ¡Quiero ver si puedo lograr que Pidgey evolucione!" Después de decir esto, se puso las pokebolas en el cinturón y esperó a que Ash hiciera lo mismo con sus pokebolas antes de agarrar su mano y arrastrarlo fuera del centro Pokémon.

"¡Oye, espera! Déjame soltar a Pikachu primero. ¡Y necesito liberar a Kadabra para que pueda teletransportarnos al claro!"

"¡Bien, entonces! ¿Qué estás esperando?" ella preguntó mientras soltaba su mano.

"Caray, ¿cuál es tu prisa? Espero que no presiones a Pidgey para que evolucione en los próximos días. Un pokémon evoluciona cuando se siente así, no cuando el entrenador lo quiere".

"Oh, lo sé, Ash", dijo ella con un movimiento de sus ojos. "Solo sé que está cerca de evolucionar ahora y solo necesita un pequeño empujón. Estoy emocionado, eso es todo".

Los dos continuaron discutiendo entre ellos mientras caminaban hacia la puerta a un ritmo más tranquilo. Cuando las puertas correderas automáticas del centro se abrieron cuando el sensor detectó su acercamiento, los dos entrenadores tenían una sensación extraña al atravesar sus cuerpos. Cuando salieron de la puerta, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño pokémon azul, bípedo, que se arrodilló. Mientras miraban a los ojos rojos del pokémon frente a ellos, esa extraña sensación en sus cuerpos se intensificó. Los entrenadores y pokémon se miraron unos a otros como en trance durante unos segundos antes de salir de allí.

"¡Riolu!" Ash exclamó sorprendido al ver al Pokémon Emanación. Si bien no era un raro Pokémon en la región de Sinnoh, era difícil de detectar, ya que era notorio por ser exigente con el entrenador que escucharía. Sin embargo, dado que era tan raro como un Dratini en la región de Kanto, la sorpresa de Ash al ver a dos de ellos estaba justificada.

"¡Hola, Riolu!" Cynthia dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su nivel. Desde que nació y se crió en la región de Sinnoh, estos dos no fueron los primeros Riolu con los que se encontró, así que superó su sorpresa más rápido que Ash. "Supongo que esa extraña sensación en mi cuerpo fue por tu aura". Preguntó haciendo que Ash la mirara sorprendido.

"¿Sentimiento extraño?" preguntó cuando el Riolu frente a Cynthia asintió con la cabeza. "Incluso sentí que cuando estábamos saliendo del centro pokémon. ¿Estás diciendo que los Riolu son los responsables?"

"Sí", respondió ella, no sorprendida por la falta de conocimiento de Ash a este respecto. Si bien puede saber del Pokémon Emanación debido a sus estudios, dudaba que hubiera investigado el pokémon en profundidad como lo hizo ella. "Como saben, Riolu es muy particular sobre los entrenadores con los que se vincularán. Esto se debe a que" cualquier otra cosa que iba a decir fue interrumpida cuando los dos Riolu que estaban frente a ellos comenzaron a hablar con ellos. Mientras que los dos entrenadores no podían entender su discurso, era obvio por el tono de su voz y su lenguaje corporal que lo que estaban diciendo era urgente.

"¡Riolu! ¡Riolu! ¡RIOLU!" Ash exclamó severamente haciendo que los dos Pokémon finalmente se calmaran y escucharan a los dos entrenadores. "Lo siento, pero no podemos entender lo que ustedes dos están diciendo. Ahora, estoy liberando mi Kadabra. Uno de ustedes le dirá qué está mal y él podrá traducirlo para nosotros. ¡Solo uno de ustedes!" dijo con severidad. "¿Está claro?" Preguntó haciendo que los dos bebés pokémon asintieran.

"Bien. Ahora, ven fuera Kadabra". Ash liberó al pokémon psíquico mientras los dos Riolu conversaban entre ellos. Una vez que Ash le informó al psi pokémon de la situación, el Riolu frente a Ash comenzó a hablar con él.

" _Hay algo pasando en la Torre Pokémon allí"_ , comunicó a los dos entrenadores mientras señalaba la enorme torre visible desde donde estaban parados. _"Los dos Riolu pueden sentir el aura del pokémon salvaje allí. Se sienten asustados e indefensos. Al mismo tiempo, hay entrenadores que luchan allí haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar al pokémon salvaje, pero lentamente se sienten abrumados por los números. Lo más inquietante es que dicen que el aura de sus oponentes es despiadada y maliciosa. Sabes a lo que apunta esto, ¿verdad?_

"¿A qué apunta?" preguntó una confusa Cynthia. "¿Ceniza?" ella preguntó alarmada. "Ash, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó ella al ver la miríada de emociones que pasaban por su rostro. Miedo, aprensión, un tinte de anticipación y, debajo de todo eso, una ira y un odio más allá de cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto en el rostro del niño, generalmente bondadoso.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" Ash dijo enojado. Los dos esperaban y, al mismo tiempo, estaban muy preocupados por volver a encontrarse cara a cara con la organización criminal. Estaba anticipando la próxima pelea para devolverles lo que le pasó al pobre Bulbasaur. Simultáneamente, temía un encuentro con el Equipo Rocket, ya que generalmente lo dejaba a él y a su Pokémon maltratados, al borde de la muerte y con un severo dolor de corazón.

"¿La organización criminal ?!" ella exclamó en estado de shock. "¿Quieres decir que están atacando al pokémon salvaje en la Torre Pokémon?" ella preguntó obteniendo afirmaciones de los tres pokémon. "Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!" exclamó recibiendo aplausos afirmativos de los dos Riolu.

Cuando los tres comenzaron a correr hacia la Torre, Ash finalmente salió de sus pensamientos. "¡Espere!" gritó, haciendo que los tres lo miraran con impaciencia.

"¿Qué pasa, Ash? Necesitamos ayudar al pokémon salvaje y no tenemos tiempo de sobra," lo castigó suavemente. A decir verdad, no podía creer que Ash se comportara así. El chico que conoció hace más de dos semanas, y que había llegado a conocer bastante bien desde entonces, habría sido el primero en apresurarse a ayudar al pokémon salvaje.

"Lo sé", le respondió bruscamente. "Pero Team Rocket no es una organización criminal al azar que podamos vencer. No son como Damian. Se han ganado su etiqueta como una organización criminal peligrosa que puede desafiar a la Liga. ¿No me crees?" preguntó furiosamente. "¡Mira!" Exclamó mientras bajaba el cuello de su chaqueta y le mostraba la cicatriz a Cynthia allí. "Esto es por la picadura de un veneno de Crobat la primera vez que me encontré con el Equipo Rocket. ¡La herida me habría matado si no hubiera sido por la intervención de la Liga en el último segundo! La siguiente vez que los encontré me llevó a la muerte a más de diez pokémon ¡El asalto sexual de su entrenador! ¡Delante de mis ojos! " le gritó a ella.

Ash no podía creer lo nervioso de Cynthia al castigarlo, como si no quisiera ayudar al salvaje pokémon. Sus emociones, ya deshilachadas por la mención del Equipo Rocket, le ganaron lo mejor de manera subconsciente. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión afligida, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para reinar en su temperamento. Las amables atenciones de Kadabra lo ayudaron cuando la energía psíquica lo tranquilizó. ¿Estaba usando una forma de la técnica de Calm Mind? Ash mentalmente archivó la idea para que pudiera verla en otro momento.

"Mira, lo siento por gritarte. Estaba tomando mi temperamento en Team Rocket contigo". Suspiró explosivamente. "Realmente odio a Team Rocket, pero no podemos entrar allí sin un plan. Si lo hacemos, ni nosotros ni nuestro Pokémon estarán a salvo", dijo mientras la miraba impotente, suplicándole que comprendiera su punto de vista. .

"Lo siento, Ash. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando no te apresuraste a ayudar al pokémon salvaje como yo lo hacía. Pero," y aquí su expresión se volvió feroz, "no podemos dejar el pokémon salvaje" para valerse por sí mismos. ¿Dijiste que no podíamos apresurarnos sin un plan? ¡Entonces hagamos uno ahora! " ella terminó apasionadamente.

"¡Ri! Ri!" los dos pokémon Emanation levantaron sus puños en respuesta a sus palabras tratando de alentar también al chico de pelo negro.

"¡Y eso es lo que haremos!" dijo mientras sacaba su PokeNav. "Lance me dio su número en caso de emergencias después de la primera vez que me encontré con el Equipo Rocket. ¡Déjenle saber lo que está sucediendo aquí!" dijo entusiasmado ante la idea de que los miembros de la organización criminal se enfrentaran al entrenador más poderoso de la Región.

"¡Oh, eso sería malo!" ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Ash puso la llamada en el altavoz mientras esperaban que el campeón levantara el teléfono. El teléfono continuó sonando durante un tiempo, lo que llevó a Ash a creer que Lance debe estar demasiado ocupado para contestar el teléfono por el momento. Justo cuando iba a desconectarlo y llamar a un líder de gimnasio, el campeón contestó la llamada.

"Ash", reconoció, sin la alegría habitual en su voz. "¿Debo entender que me estás llamando para informar un ataque del Equipo Rocket?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" el entrenador de Pallet Town preguntó sorprendido.

"Porque no es la primera llamada que recibo hoy. Team Rocket ha lanzado un ataque en toda la región de Kanto hoy", dijo, lo que llevó a Ash y Cynthia a intercambiar miradas de preocupación. "Entonces, ¿desde dónde llamas?"

"Estamos en Lavender Town", dijo Cynthia cuando parecía que Ash estaba demasiado preocupado para responder. "Están lanzando un ataque masivo contra la Torre Pokémon. Iba a ayudarlos, pero Ash me convenció de que informarte y pedir instrucciones es la mejor opción".

"¡Oh, Cynthia! Tú también estás aquí". Lance dijo sorprendido al ver al entrenador de la región de Sinnoh. "Esa es una buena noticia, ya que hace que mi próximo plan de acción sea más fácil. Por el momento estamos demasiado estirados y no tenemos muchos hombres libres. Desviaré a la mayor cantidad de personas que pueda a Lavender Town. "comenzó a decir antes de detenerse y suspiró. Con la sensación de que le dolía inmensamente decir las siguientes palabras, continuó. "Cualquier ayuda que ustedes dos puedan proporcionar será útil. En circunstancias normales, nunca les pediría a los dos que hagan esto, pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Y estoy seguro de que ustedes dos pueden cuídate y cuida el uno al otro ".

"¡Puede contar con nosotros!" Dijo Ash apasionadamente, mientras Cynthia asentía con la cabeza.

"¡Sí!" Ella exclamo. "¡No dejaremos que nada le suceda al pokémon salvaje!"

"¡Lo sé!" Lance reconoció y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación. "Párate cerca del Centro Pokémon. Allí conocerás a los entrenadores Ace".

"Ya estamos allí de pie. Lance, ¿puedes pedirles que se den prisa? Por lo que podemos decir, los Ace Trainers en la Torre no durarán demasiado en la batalla", relató Ash lo que Kadabra le había dicho en este momento. El Riolu podía sentir las auras del pokémon luchando contra el Equipo Rocket disminuyendo, ya que solo los más poderosos se quedaron luchando. Ellos también serían derrotados pronto ya que los números de la oposición eran demasiado altos.

Lance miró a Ash claramente preguntándose cómo podía decir eso ya que estaba parado cerca del Centro Pokémon, pero déjalo ir por ahora ya que ahora no era el momento de dar explicaciones. Reconoció el punto de Ash y comentó: "No se preocupen, vendrán lo antes posible". Diciendo eso, desconectó la llamada.

Ash volvió a poner el PokeNav en su mochila y liberó al resto de su Pokémon aparte de Rhyhorn. Los pokémon tenían miradas curiosas al ver que todavía estaban en la ciudad. "Hola, todos", dijo Ash llamando su atención. "Esos dos son Riolu", señaló a los dos pokémon de Emanación que estaban mirando al pokémon de Ash con curiosidad y un poco de asombro. "Son realmente valientes pokémon que descubrieron que el Pokémon salvaje en la Torre Pokémon está siendo atacado por el Equipo Rocket". Al decir esas palabras, el pokémon de Ash que no sea Growlithe se puso serio. Sabían cuán grave era esta situación. "Nos han encargado que ayudemos a la Liga a salvar al pokémon salvaje, así que la próxima vez que los llame a ustedes, prepárense para la pelea de sus vidas".

Devolvió todos sus pokémon además de su titular y el cachorro pokémon y se volvió hacia Cynthia. "Deberías darle a tu pokémon la misma advertencia", aconsejó. "Mientras tanto, Pikachu puede explicarle a Growlithe, a los dos Riolu, y a tu Pokémon qué esperar de la batalla".

"Esa es una buena idea, Ash". Al decir esto, ella liberó a su Pokémon y les dio la misma advertencia que Ash le había dado a su Pokémon. Después de eso, Pikachu pasó el siguiente par de minutos explicando qué había hecho el Equipo Rocket y qué eran capaces de hacer. Una vez que terminó, todos los pokémon tenían expresiones graves en su rostro cuando finalmente entendieron la gravedad de su situación.

"Growlithe", dijo Ash mientras miraba a su pokémon más nuevo. "Sé que solo te atrapé hace una semana y que esta batalla puede ser muy difícil para ti. ¿Quieres luchar contra el Equipo Rocket?" preguntó, obteniendo un yip afirmativo del pequeño cachorro. "¿Estás seguro?" Ash presionó. "No hay que avergonzarse de decir que no. Kadabra tampoco participó de la primera batalla contra el Equipo Rocket, ya que era demasiado joven en ese momento".

Sin embargo, Growlithe se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Ya sea su pasado como el pokémon de un entrenador abusivo o los instintos protectores de la especie, quería proteger al pokémon salvaje. Podría ser una combinación de ambos. "Muy bien", concedió Ash. "Pero si la batalla es demasiado para ti, te retiro de la batalla. Y eso es definitivo". Growlithe asintió a regañadientes antes de que Ash lo pusiera de nuevo en su pokebola.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio que Cynthia estaba teniendo una conversación similar con su Pidgey. Después de todo, una cosa que habían descubierto durante la semana anterior era cuán similares eran en su enfoque de la vida. Y ninguna batalla pokémon valía arriesgar las vidas del pokémon en su familia. Al ver que había terminado con su discusión, le pidió que se uniera a él para hablar con el Riolu. Ella asintió con la cabeza, ya tenía una idea de lo que Ash quería discutir con los dos pokémon Emanation.

"Hola, una vez más, ustedes dos", dijo Ash mientras se ponía en cuclillas y comenzaba la conversación.

"Las personas que nos ayudarán a proteger al pokémon salvaje se unirán a nosotros pronto", dijo Cynthia mientras se reunía con Ash, sentada en cuclillas junto a él. "Como sin duda habrás escuchado, la próxima batalla será difícil y violenta".

"Por el aspecto de ustedes dos, podemos decir que ustedes dos son jóvenes, apenas tienen unos pocos meses. ¿Nos equivocamos?" Preguntó Ash, sacudiendo la cabeza de los dos Pokémon. "Ustedes dos lo han hecho brillantemente al traer esto a nuestra atención. Pero esta batalla será mucho más allá de su nivel. ¿Por qué no se sientan?"

Los dos Riolu solo sacudieron sus cabezas y miraron a los entrenadores con determinación. Habían tomado una decisión y nada iba a cambiarlo. Comunicaron eso a los dos entrenadores con ladridos y ladridos mientras bombeaban sus puños.

"Riolu", Cynthia intervino suavemente. "Sabemos que quieres proteger al Pokémon salvaje. Tu aura te está afectando ahora mismo porque puedes sentir las emociones del pokémon bajo ataque. Pero ustedes dos han hecho su trabajo. Nos lo han señalado, probablemente sintiendo que el la batalla en la Torre está por encima de tus niveles, ¿correcto? " Al obtener dos asentimientos, ella continuó. "Ahora, confíen en nosotros para terminar lo que han comenzado. Protegeremos al pokémon salvaje. Y los salvaremos. Esto, lo prometemos".

"Ella está diciendo la verdad", Ash continuó tan suavemente como ella. "¿Cómo crees que se sentirá el pokémon salvaje, sabiendo que te lastimaste protegiéndolos? Así que, por favor, confía en nosotros para proteger al pokémon salvaje. Confía en nosotros cuando te digamos que la batalla será demasiado difícil para ti. Confía en nosotros para proteger ustedes dos también ", terminó mientras comenzaba a acariciar uno de los riolu en su cabeza.

"Sí, por favor, confíen en nosotros", suplicó Cynthia mientras ella también comenzaba a acariciar al otro Riolu, obteniendo un ronroneo complacido por ello. Los dos Riolu intercambiaron miradas antes de comenzar a gesticular a los dos entrenadores. Los señalaron antes de decir su nombre. Luego se señalaron a sí mismos antes de lanzar un golpe.

"¿Quieres que te ordenemos durante la batalla?" Ash preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento del Riolu al que estaba acariciando. El otro Riolu también miró a Cynthia con determinación.

"Riolu, no creo que esto sea lo correcto" comenzó a decir Cynthia antes de que Ash la interrumpiera.

"Bien, te ayudaremos en la batalla", dijo Ash antes de lanzar una mirada apaciguadora a Cynthia, que se había vuelto furiosa. "Pero", continuó con severidad, "esto significa que tendrás que seguir lo que decimos", recibiendo dos asentimientos del ahora más feliz Pokémon Emanación. "Y si te decimos que luches contra un Pokémon más débil, nos escucharás", dijo recibiendo otra serie de asentimientos. "Y si te decimos que la batalla es demasiado peligrosa y te pedimos que te retires, nos escucharás", terminó.

Cynthia asintió con la cabeza a su lado. Cuando los dos Riolu buscaron discutir, ella continuó: "Esta es nuestra oferta final, Riolu", dijo severamente. "O tomas esto, o nos veremos obligados a golpearlos a los dos inconscientes y alejarlos de la batalla. Si crees que va a ser difícil, piénsalo de nuevo. No quiero insultarlo, pero será fácil para cualquiera de nuestros pokémon derrotarte ".

Los dos Riolu miraron desafiante a los entrenadores antes de asentir a regañadientes. Habían visto lo poderosos que eran los pokémon de estos dos entrenadores, y no tenían ninguna duda sobre quién iba a salir vencedor si iban a luchar contra ellos. Tan pronto como dieron su aceptación, los dos entrenadores continuaron acariciándolos detrás de sus orejas, lo que condujo a dos complacientes ronroneos del pokémon. Sin embargo, llegó a su fin cuando el aire a su alrededor comenzó a desplazarse antes de que dos poderosos Alakazam se materializaran junto con seis entrenadores.

Los cinco Ace Trainers iban detrás de una figura muy reconocible. Un hombre alto y musculoso, tenía su cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía pantalones blancos y andrajosos, sujetados por un cinturón negro y sin camisa.

"¡Bruno!" Ash exclamó sorprendido al ver al miembro de Elite Four. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que Lance dijo que ustedes estaban demasiado estirados y no podían perdonar a mucha gente". él dijo en un tono interrogativo.

"Ash, Cynthia", el artista marcial los reconoció antes de ver a los dos Pokémon Emanation. "¡Ah, Riolu! Eso explica por qué puedes sentir lo que está sucediendo en la Torre Pokémon desde aquí. Supongo que estas dos son las razones por las que sabes sobre el ataque". Al obtener afirmaciones afirmativas, continuó. "Y Lance estaba en lo cierto, estamos delgados. Por eso hemos optado por la calidad en lugar de la cantidad. En cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, el Equipo Rocket probablemente tenga una abundancia de pokémon de tipo oscuro para atrapar a los fantasmas que viven aquí. la mejor forma de combatirlos es "

"Es a través del tipo Pokémon luchador", Ash terminó por él.

"¡Exactamente! Y como soy el principal experto en Pokémon tipo lucha, aquí estoy. ¡Ahora, vamos! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo", comentó mientras miraba a los dos Alakazam con una mirada.

Los dos Alakazam no respondieron a su orden silenciosa, pero el aire se llenó repentinamente de poder. Un segundo después, el grupo de entrenadores y pokémon se encontraron frente a la entrada de la Torre. Los sonidos de la batalla se podían escuchar desde afuera. Sin embargo, los dos Riolu inmediatamente se animaron y comenzaron a hablar con Ash y Cynthia.

"Los entrenadores Ace han sido derrotados", tradujo Bruno. "He entrenado a un Riolu, así que comprenderlo me resulta fácil. Ahora, prepárense, estamos entrando en una batalla".

Al ver las expresiones determinadas en las caras de los entrenadores detrás de él, Bruno abrió las puertas de golpe. No tenía sentido usar la sutileza con los números de sus enemigos. La escena que los saludó no fue agradable de mirar. Cientos de Pokémon de tipo oscuro estaban sacando al Pokémon de tipo fantasma a un rincón. Esa esquina tenía una máquina que de alguna manera atrapaba y paralizaba a los fantasmas, haciéndolos maduros para atraparlos. Los cuatro Ace Trainers fueron atados en una esquina, derrotados.

En su entrada, los miembros del Equipo Rocket voltearon a mirarlos. Al verlos, uno de ellos gritó: "¡Es la Liga!"

"No dejes que te asusten", gritó otro. "¡Ya los vencimos antes, podemos vencerlos de nuevo!" gritó recibiendo aplausos del resto de los miembros de la Liga.

Bruno, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme. "Ash, Cynthia, quédate atrás por ahora. Rob, revisa a tus miembros caídos y ve si puedes obtener información de ellos. No deberían haber sido derrotados por entrenadores de bajo nivel, especialmente tan pronto. Algo más está sucediendo. . Descubre lo que es. ¡El resto de ustedes, vámonos! " Terminó con un grito liberando a un trío de Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee y Hitmontop.

Con gritos afirmativos, el resto de los Entrenadores Ace también lanzaron su pokémon y la batalla comenzó en serio una vez más. El pokémon de Bruno fue un espectáculo para la vista. La facilidad con la que estaban derrotando a sus oponentes era aterradora. Incluso con el tipo de debilidad que tenían sus oponentes, ver a cada Pokémon ser noqueado en un solo golpe era aterrador de ver y les mostró a los dos entrenadores novatos cuánto más tenían que ir en sus viajes antes de alcanzar el nivel de un miembro de los Elite Four o el Campeón de la región.

Los Ace Trainers no estaban inactivos, ya que también lanzaron una variedad de Pokémon de combate para combatir al pokémon del Team Rocket. Sin embargo, parecía que los miembros de la organización criminal no eran idiotas, ya que comenzaron a liberar numerosos tipos voladores y pokémon de tipo psíquico para ayudar a los de tipo oscuro.

En respuesta, los fantasmas salvajes se unieron y comenzaron a ayudar a los entrenadores de la Liga a defender su hogar cuando se volvieron a unir a la batalla. Toda la sala se llenó con los sonidos de la batalla cuando diferentes tipos de energías chocaban, produciendo una cacofonía de ruido que rallaba las orejas de los entrenadores.

"Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando", comentó Cynthia mientras se encogía por el sonido de un Shadow Ball chocando con un Psybeam.

"¡Ri! Riolu!" los dos Riolu se quejaron mientras se tapaban las orejas, tratando de bloquear el sonido de la zona de guerra frente a ellos.

"Está bien, ustedes dos", dijo Ash suavemente cuando una vez más se puso en cuclillas a su nivel. "No tienes que unirte a la batalla aquí". Se apresuró a continuar su oración cuando vio una vez más que los dos Pokémon se preparaban para discutir con él. "Tengo un plan para ustedes dos. Lo ejecutaré Bruno y, si lo aprueba, encontraremos la forma de mantenerlos a los dos seguros mientras les dejamos ayudar en la batalla".

Después de tranquilizarlos, levantó la vista y vio que Bruno liberaba a su cuarto pokémon, Machamp, que inmediatamente se unió a la refriega con lo que parecía ser un Combate Cerrado. Cada puñetazo y patada fue entregado con precisión y brutalidad, e inmediatamente, una veintena de Pokémon quedaron inconscientes. ¿Ash mencionó qué tan aterrador era el pokémon de Bruno? Al mismo tiempo, el aire comenzó a oler podrido ya que algunos de los Pokémon de tipo fantasma comenzaron a usar ataques tipo veneno para frenar el avance del Equipo Rocket. Cuando el Pokémon de tipo volador comenzó a producir ráfagas de aire para devolver el veneno, el aire se cargó de ozono cuando numerosos relámpagos iluminaron la sala y numerosos pokémon de aves chillaron de dolor ante la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo.

"¡Señor!" Rob dijo mientras volvía a Bruno con los derrotados Ace Trainers de antes. "Estos miembros del Equipo Rocket están aquí para ganar tiempo. Ya han capturado un buen número de fantasmas. Cualquier fantasma que capturen ahora es solo una bonificación. Además de eso, estos miembros están siendo dirigidos por el Ejecutivo Ariana y dos personas que se llaman aprendices. Se han adelantado para robar algún tipo de orbe que se rumorea que está protegido aquí ".

Bruno frunció el ceño antes de respirar profundamente y soltarlo. Una vez que lo hizo, su expresión se volvió tranquila una vez más cuando recuperó el control de sus emociones. "Está bien. ¿Todavía tienes a tu Pokémon contigo? ¿O a ellos también los han robado?" le preguntó a los entrenadores Ace que se unieron recientemente a su fiesta.

"Nuestros pokémon están con nosotros. Sin embargo, no están en condiciones de luchar", respondió uno de ellos.

"Bien. Toma, toma esto", dijo el miembro de Elite Four mientras sacaba una cápsula que luego se transformaba en un maletín. "Esta caja contiene muchas reactivaciones y restauraciones completas. Úsalos para restaurar tu pokémon. Luego únete a la lucha contra los gruñidos. Dejaré mi Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop y Machamp detrás para ayudarte. Ash, Cynthia, ustedes dos vendrán conmigo. Vamos a ir tras Ariana y estos aprendices ".

Los dos entrenadores novatos asintieron con la cabeza, ambos listos para la próxima pelea. Antes de irse, Ash le presentó su idea a Bruno.

"Bruno, tengo una idea para esta pelea. Al igual que cómo dejas cuatro pokémon aquí, también puedo dejar mi Floette. Sus ataques de hadas proporcionarán un apoyo de largo alcance sin apenas dañar al Pokémon de tipo luchador".

"Si crees que no la necesitarás más adelante, por favor, adelante. Es una buena idea", asintió Bruno con aprobación ante el pensamiento inteligente de uno de los entrenadores novatos más prometedores visto durante muchos años en la región de Kanto.

Ash solo sonrió en respuesta antes de enviar a Floette. Él la instruyó para que brinde apoyo al Pokémon luchador y los ayude de cualquier manera que pueda. Luego se dirigió a los dos salvajes Riolu una vez más.

"Ahora, tengo una tarea muy importante para ustedes dos. Quiero que se queden junto a Floette y la protejan. Cuando empiece a atacar al Pokémon del Equipo Rocket, sin dudas lo atacarán. Cuando lo hagan, quiero ustedes dos deben hacer todo lo posible para protegerla. Si algún enemigo se acerca a ella, ustedes dos la derriban. ¿Pueden hacer eso por mí? " preguntó pidiendo dos asentimientos resueltos del pokémon Emanation.

Una vez que se decidió, los tres comenzaron a correr más adentro de la Torre Pokémon. Los gruñidos intentaron detenerlos pero no podían competir con el poder de Machamp de Bruno. Una vez que despejaron el campo de batalla, Cynthia se volvió hacia Ash.

"Esa fue una buena idea, Ash. Encontraste una manera de mantener al Riolu involucrado en la pelea al mismo tiempo que los mantienes en el menor peligro posible".

"Tiene razón. Eso fue una buena idea", dijo Bruno con voz aprobatoria. "Como sabes, Riolu es un pokémon único en el que puede sentir el aura del pokémon a su alrededor. Esto los lleva a tratar de proteger al otro Pokémon cuando están en peligro. Desafortunadamente, estos dos Riolu que has encontrado son demasiado jóvenes para la batalla. Encontrar una manera de hacerlos sentir útiles mientras los protegía fue un golpe de genio ".

"Solo quería ayudarlos", admitió Ash. "De todos modos, tenemos una gran batalla por delante. Si los rumores son creíbles, un ejecutivo es uno de los líderes del equipo Rocket y es tan duro como un líder de gimnasio".

"Y los dos aprendices tampoco suenan a broma", comentó Cynthia. "Tienen que ser entrenadores fuertes para haber obtenido un título como ese".

"Ustedes dos deben tener cuidado. Si los dos aprendices son demasiado duros, intenten permanecer el mayor tiempo posible. Trataré de terminar mi batalla contra Ariana lo más rápido posible y ayudarlos".

La conversación terminó allí cuando los entrenadores se concentraron en llegar a su destino lo antes posible. Al escuchar el sonido de la batalla por delante, aumentaron sus esfuerzos para llegar al Team Rocket Elites. Al llegar a su destino, encontraron un sitio extraño. Vieron a tres entrenadores con su pokémon fuera mientras luchaban contra un Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Sin embargo, no eran ningún Pokémon tipo fantasma normal.

El primero fue un Gengar que no parecía un Gengar normal. Una parte de su cuerpo se había hundido en el suelo. Sus partes inferiores también tenían un tinte púrpura y había un tercer ojo en la frente. Había más espinas en su espalda y las púas se habían extendido a sus manos y cola también.

Por su parte, Banette tenía un aspecto único. Por un lado, tenía cremalleras adicionales en su cuerpo, la más destacada era la cremallera diagonal que corría por su cara. Tres de ellos fueron descomprimidos mostrando una parte de su cuerpo. Uno puede ver sus tres dedos morados y dos piernas moradas. Al igual que con el Gengar, el Banette tenía más espinas en su cuerpo de lo normal.

Y si estos dos no eran lo suficientemente extraños, también había un extraño Sableye. De alguna manera, la joya normalmente presente en su cofre se había desprendido y crecido significativamente en tamaño, dejando un pequeño agujero en el pecho donde normalmente se coloca la joya. Sus ojos eran de un espeluznante rojo carmesí, dejando a los dos entrenadores novatos claramente inquietos.

Ayudándolos a luchar contra el Equipo Rocket fueron un Spiritomb y un Aegislash. Al menos estos pokémon se veían normales. Sin embargo, no cabía duda del poder que emanaba del Pokémon de tipo fantasma para los cinco que luchaban contra tres de los entrenadores más fuertes del Equipo Rocket y que lo estaban haciendo bastante bien si las caras frustradas de los miembros del Equipo Rocket eran una indicación.

La expresión de frustración en el rostro de Ariana aumentó cuando vio el sitio de Bruno y sus dos compañeros. "¡Joseph! ¡Molly! Cuida de esos niños rápidamente y luego persigue ese orbe. ¡Mantendré a Bruno fuera!" ella dijo. Segura de que puede estar en sus habilidades, sabía que no era rival para un miembro de los Elite Four, especialmente el que derrotó a cuatro de los Pokémon de Lance la última vez que ambos lucharon en un torneo de seis contra seis.

"¡No nos estarás derrotando así de fácil!" Cynthia respondió bruscamente mientras sacaba unas bayas de su mochila y se las arrojaba a los cinco fantasmas pokémon. "Aquí, estas bayas te ayudarán a recuperar tu energía", dijo, haciendo que Ariana gruñera en respuesta. "Cómetelos y vuelve a proteger lo que sea que esta gente quiera robar. Si no podemos vencerlos, serás la última línea de defensa, así que descansa todo lo que puedas hasta entonces".

"¡Excelente idea, Cynthia!" Bruno se alegró al enviar a su Lucario. "Basta de hablar, ¡comencemos esta batalla ya!"

"Entonces, ¿crees que puedes vencernos?" el chico, Joseph, se burló. "Soy el aprendiz de Executive Petrel. ¡No seré derrotado por dos niños como tú! ¡Vamos a mostrarles su lugar, Nidorino!" gritó mientras enviaba el Poison Pin Pokémon.

"Y yo soy el aprendiz del ejecutivo Ariana", dijo Molly. "Y como ella nos ha encargado derrotarnos lo más pronto posible, me temo que esta batalla será extremadamente corta. ¡Quemamos a estos idiotas, Magmar!"

"¡Hagamos esto, Gabite!"

"Umbreon, ¡te elijo!"

"¡Nidorino, usa veneno de veneno en ese Umbreon y envenena!"

"¡Magmar, utiliza Flame Burst!"

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, los dos entrenadores novatos solo sonrieron a sus órdenes. El vínculo que ambos habían desarrollado en las últimas dos semanas les permitió comprender lo que el otro estaba pensando. Esto les llevó a predecir qué movimiento usaría su compañero y formar una estrategia en consecuencia.

"¡Bloquea la picadura de veneno, Umbreon! No puede hacerte daño".

"Gabite, Dig! Acércate a Magmar y termínalo".

"Y ten cuidado con su cuerpo de llama", agregó Ash. Cynthia frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ambos oponentes podían causar un efecto de estado si un pokémon entraba en contacto con ellos, con el Punto de veneno de Nidorino y el Cuerpo de llama de Magmar. Ella se enfocó nuevamente en la batalla mientras el pokémon seguía las órdenes que se les daban.

Una rugiente bola de fuego salió de la boca de Magmar hacia Gabite que ya había hecho un túnel bajo tierra. La explosión de fuego causó que algunas de las brasas cayeran sobre Umbreon, que permaneció allí como si los ataques no la molestaran en absoluto. Al mismo tiempo, numerosos alfileres de color púrpura se dispararon hacia el pokémon Moonlight, que simplemente los bloqueó con una cola brillante, el acero de la Cola de Hierro anulando los efectos del ataque tipo veneno.

"¡Oh, no, no lo hagas! ¡Nidorino, usa Bulldoze!"

"¡Como si yo quisiera dejarte! Umbreon, Quick Tail!"

El Nidorino fue rápido, mostrando lo bien entrenado que estaba. Sin embargo, su velocidad no era nada en comparación con el Pokémon de Ash, que había entrenado la velocidad de su Umbreon desde que era una Eevee. El Poison Pin Pokémon había logrado saltar al aire para iniciar el Bulldoze, pero Umbreon estaba sobre él en un instante y lo golpeó en el aire con un atronador Iron Tail.

"¡No lo dejes descansar, Umbreon! ¡Mientras lo ataques con Iron Tail, no puede envenenarte. ¡Máncelo una vez más y termínalo con una Shadow Ball!"

"¡No te adelantes!" Molly gruñó. "¡Magmar, prepárate para el golpe y aplasta ese Umbreon con un Brick Break!"

"¡Nidorino, bloquea la Iron Tail con tu Horn Attack y contraataca con Double Kick!"

"¡Gabite! ¡Una vez que uses Dig, destruye a Nidorino! ¡Usa Dragon Rage!"

La batalla empezaba a ser frenética ya que los cuatro Pokémon luchaban entre sí. Primero, el suelo se abrió de golpe cuando Gabite golpeó a Magmar en el aire desde abajo. El pokémon Spitfire gruñó de dolor ante el ataque súper efectivo, pero rápidamente lo superó y comenzó a canalizar la energía de combate en sus manos.

Al mismo tiempo, el Nidorino mostró su poder y destreza mientras bloqueaba la Cola de Hierro con su cuerno, y de manera similar al Magmar, usó el impulso generado por el ataque para girar su cuerpo y usar un Doble Patada con su patas traseras. El ataque súper efectivo conectado como Umbreon había quedado sin tiempo para esquivar. Y mostrando lo bien que los dos aprendices lucharon juntos, el ataque también envió a Umbreon justo en el camino de la bajada de Magmar.

Esto, sin embargo, significaba que el Nidorino no tenía tiempo para esquivar o incluso prepararse mientras una bola de energía de color rosa que se arremolinaba en su costado lo hacía rugir de agonía. Ash tampoco estaba inactivo. Al ver que el Magmar estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que probablemente sería el golpe definitivo para su Umbreon, inmediatamente respondió.

"Esquiva el ataque, Umbreon. Usa Dig".

"Termina el Magmar con otro Dragon Rage", agregó Cynthia.

"¿Qué?" Molly preguntó mientras su Magmar terminaba golpeando el suelo con el Umbreon en ninguna parte a la vista. Su perplejidad solo aumentó cuando el Umbreon resurgió un segundo después, chocando contra su pokémon. Y la perplejidad se convirtió en miedo cuando vio que el Dragón ya había terminado de cargar su ataque y lo envió a su Pokémon, y lo dejó sin efecto. Habían subestimado a estos dos novatos y estaban pagando el precio, ya que efectivamente les habían dado la vuelta al golpe al expulsar a Magmar con un trabajo en equipo perfectamente ejecutado.

"No seas arrogante", comentó mientras llamaba a su Pokémon. "Puede que hayamos subestimado a los dos antes, pero ahora enfrentarás todo nuestro poder. ¡Vamos, Serperior!" ella gritó mientras enviaba el Regal pokémon. "Leaf Blade that Umbreon!"

"¡Ejecutar interferencia con el Gabite!" Joseph le gritó al todavía consciente Nidorino. Aún no se podía adivinar cómo era capaz de luchar después de enfrentarse al peso de una Iron Tail de potencia completa y una Dragon Rage.

"Umbreon, sal de ahí! Usa Dig!"

"¡Gabite! ¡Bloquea el camino de Serperior con Ember!"

Sin embargo, fue en vano ya que los eventos de la batalla anterior se jugaron aquí, solo para el otro equipo. Mientras que Umbreon puede ser rápido, Serperior estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. La especie era rápida en general, pero esta estaba muy bien entrenada y se demostró que el pokémon se lanzaba a través del ataque de Ember como si no fuera nada y estaba sobre el pokémon Moonlight antes de que pudiera salir de los problemas. La Hoja Espada la golpeó haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras era enviada volando de vuelta a Ash.

"Umbreon", gritó preocupado. Gabite intentó ayudarla, pero su camino fue bloqueado por el Pokémon de tipo venenoso. Era obvio que estaba perdiendo tiempo hasta que el Serperior derrotara al Umbreon. Sin embargo, al igual que el Nidorino, Umbreon no era tan fácil de perder. Ella se dio la vuelta y cayó de pie lanzando numerosos rayos en forma de estrella al regio pokémon.

Las estrellas se enfocaron en él, y no importa su velocidad, todos lo golpearon. El poder del ataque se reveló cuando fue enviado un par de pasos atrás, pero el Pokémon tipo de hierba sacudió su cabeza, no peor por el desgaste. Abrió su boca, cargando un ataque de color verde que tenía la forma de una pelota y lo disparó hacia el Umbreon que se mantuvo admirablemente en el rostro de un enemigo más poderoso mientras enviaba una Bola de Sombra en la Bola de Energía causando la dos ataques para luchar.

Los dos ataques se encontraron en el medio. Sin embargo, la Energy Ball era más poderosa que la Shadow Ball y comenzó a empujar los dos ataques hacia el Pokémon Moonlight. Pero, Umbreon había mostrado su astucia mientras enfocaba su ataque en la base de la Bola de energía. Esto provocó que los dos ataques subieran al aire. Como resultado, cuando los dos ataques explotaron cerca del Pokémon de tipo oscuro, no le causó ningún daño ya que habían explotado de manera segura sobre su cabeza.

"¡Maldición!" Molly gritó cuando vio que otro ataque había fallado. "¡Envuelve ese Umbreon y aplastalo!"

Sabiendo que su Pokémon sería demasiado lento para esquivar el ataque, Ash hizo lo único que pudo. Causa tanto daño antes de volver a llamar a su pokémon. "¡Prepárate, Umbreon. Cuando te envuelva, usa Bite! ¡Debilítalo tanto como puedas!"

Y eso fue lo que sucedió. El regio pokémon se envolvió alrededor del Pokémon de tipo oscuro y comenzó a apretarla. Sin embargo, mostró el espíritu combativo que la había obligado a abandonar su nido y viajar por el mundo con Ash. Ella se negó a mostrar signos de dolor y mordió brutalmente a su oponente. Esto continuó por unos segundos mientras el Serperior intentaba aplastarla, mientras ella continuaba tratando de morder un pedazo de su cuerpo.

Ash nunca se había sentido más aliviado de que su Eevee se hubiera convertido en un Umbreon. Estos últimos eran bien conocidos por su alta defensa y defensa especial, junto con una gran cantidad de salud. Ella tenía las cualidades para ser el perfecto "tank pokémon", por lo que Ash la había enviado primero a la batalla. Esto le permitió continuar luchando mucho más allá de lo que Eevee hubiera podido. Y su persistencia dio sus frutos, como a un lado, Gabite rugió en la victoria. El tiempo precioso que Umbreon había podido ganar había sido suficiente para que el Pokémon de la Cueva finalmente derrotara al debilitado Nidorino.

Rugiendo en la victoria, envió otra bola de energía de color rosa antes de que Joseph pudiera enviar a su siguiente Pokémon. El ataque se estrelló contra la cara de Serperior haciendo que perdiera su concentración, finalmente liberando a Umbreon. El Pokémon de tipo oscuro hizo uso completo de eso cuando su cuerpo se cubrió de un resplandor antes de dispararse contra Serperior y se volteó antes de golpearse la cara con una Cola de Hierro, creando una muy necesitada separación.

Los dos segundos en que se produjeron estos ataques fueron todo el respiro que tuvieron los dos entrenadores novatos cuando Joseph envió a su siguiente Pokémon: un Noctowl de aspecto poderoso.

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para noquear a ese Umbreon?" le gritó a su compañero. "Mi Nidorino ha caído y tu Serperior parece estar gastando menos. Disfrazaré a Gabite. Por el amor de Dios, vence a Umbreon ahora".

"No es necesario que me digas dos veces", ella gruñó, absolutamente furiosa por la cantidad de daño que su titular había tomado contra un pokémon obviamente más débil. "¡Serperior, termina esto! ¡Slam!"

"Noctowl, usa Extrasensorial. Distrae a Gabite. No dejes que ayude al Umbreon".

Cynthia y Ash compartieron una mirada para transmitir sus pensamientos para la próxima batalla. Asintiendo con la cabeza a Ash, Cynthia le gritó a Gabite, "¡Dual Chop! ¡Llama a ese Noctowl del cielo!"

"Umbreon, el Serperior ya está débil. Shadow Ball!"

Los ojos de Noctowl brillaban dorados y abrieron su pico, liberando una viga circular multicolor con medias blancas alrededor de Gabite. The Cave pokémon simplemente esquivó el ataque y corrió hacia el Pokémon Owl a gran velocidad con sus garras brillando en verde. El búho intentó volar en el aire para esquivar el ataque, pero el Gabite fue mucho más rápido, y el Dual-Chop aterrizó en su punto.

Gabite, que ya corría con piloto automático, abrió la boca y cargó con otra rabia del dragón. La bola giratoria de energía se estrelló contra Noctowl antes de que pudiera recuperarse, haciendo que la lechuza chirriara de dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, el Serperior rompió su cola en el Umbreon. El pokémon de la luz de la luna, ya debilitado pesadamente, estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar apartarse del camino. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder la batalla, dio un último estallido de esfuerzo cuando su Shadow Ball golpeó a Serperior al mismo tiempo que la cola la golpeó, finalmente la dejó inconsciente.

Ash, tras haber aprendido del error que Joseph había cometido un minuto atrás, ya tenía la pokebola de su próximo Pokémon en su mano antes de que Serperior siquiera comenzara su ataque. No permitiendo que los oponentes se unieran a Gabite, envió a su Pokémon.

"¡Tu oponente es débil, solo un poco más! ¡Ve a Growlithe, usa Flamethrower!"

El pokémon Puppy inmediatamente salió listo para la batalla. Sabía que Ash no quería que se involucrara en esta batalla, pero después de escuchar de qué era capaz el Team Rocket, no podía sentarse en las líneas laterales. Estaba decidido a darlo todo, y eso llevó a su Lanzallamas más caliente y más poderoso enviado al Serperior.

"¡Maldición, Serperior! ¡Sal de allí!" Molly gritó preocupada. Su motor de arranque rápidamente saltó fuera del camino, más que cauteloso con el fuego. Echó un vistazo a Joseph, los dos se comunicaban entre sí que necesitaban ayudarse entre ellos si querían ganar.

"Noctowl, usa Air Slash. Guarda ese Growlithe", gritó Joseph sabiendo que el Growlithe sería capaz de esquivar los ataques provenientes de tan lejos.

"Serperior, ve a buscar a Gabite. ¡Usa Dragon Tail, seguido de Leaf Blade!"

Mientras tanto, Ash y Cynthia también estaban discutiendo una estrategia.

"Tenemos que deshacernos de ese Serperior", dijo Ash. "Es realmente poderoso".

"De acuerdo. Incluso con la cantidad de visitas que ha recibido, sigue siendo fuerte. Lo que necesitamos es un ataque poderoso que pueda acabar con eso".

"Growlithe no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso. Y Gabite será extremadamente débil si lo hace".

"Derribar a tres Pokémon, uno de los cuales es el titular de Aprendiz es un logro, incluso si eso significa que Gabite será eliminada", dijo Cynthia mientras miraba a Ash. Un plan formado en su cabeza, se dieron una sonrisa sombría antes de comenzar su ejecución.

"Growlithe, usa Flamethrower en el Air Slash. ¡Sopla el ataque hacia el pájaro!"

"¡Gabite, bloquea la Dragon Tail con Dual Chop! Mantén ese Serperior en su lugar".

Noctowl agitó sus poderosas alas mientras brillaban azules. La energía se transfirió al aire en frente del ave mientras poderosas líneas de viento en zigzag caían hacia el cachorro. Al mismo tiempo, la cola de Serperior brillaba en verde cuando corría hacia Gabite, su carga se encontró con las igualmente poderosas garras del Pokémon Cavernario cuando las dos potencias comenzaron un juego de fuerza tratando de empujarse mutuamente.

Growlithe exhaló una corriente de fuego, cuya intensidad aumentó debido al viento que le alimentaba. La corriente de fuego ahora más poderosa se precipitó hacia el pájaro que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y se vio envuelto por la llama.

"Growlithe, move! Hit Hitperior con otro lanzallamas!"

"Serperior, ¡sal de allí!" Molly gritó preocupada mientras Joseph trataba de ver qué tan mal se había lastimado su Noctowl.

Serperior intentó desenganchar su ataque, pero Gabite lo mantuvo en su lugar. El cachorro Pokémon rápidamente saltó sobre su espalda y corrió hasta su cabeza antes de desatar otra corriente de fuego. Habiendo escuchado de su entrenador y su amigo acerca de cuán poderoso es el Pokémon tipo pasto y la importancia de derrotarlo, Growlithe una vez más lanzó un lanzallamas más poderoso que nunca con la esperanza de derrotar a su oponente. El Serperior rugió en total agonía al recibir un ataque súper efectivo justo en su cara, pero una vez más, demostrando lo poderoso que era, se negó a caer inconsciente.

"¡Gabite, golpea a Noctowl con Ember, mantenlo alejado!" Cynthia gritó cuando los dos entrenadores novatos comenzaron a usar la estrategia que los aprendices estaban usando para separar a sus oponentes y consecuentemente unirse a uno de ellos para vencer a ese Pokémon en particular.

"Growlithe!" Ash, también, gritó cuando supo que el clímax de esta batalla en particular se acercaba. "¡Es la hora!" y luego susurró el ataque que la mayoría de los entrenadores consideraba inútil, pero uno que podría decidir una batalla de dobles, "Use Helping Hand".

Joseph simplemente apretó los dientes, sabiendo que su Pokémon no podía hacer mucho más que esquivar las brasas que le disparaban. A su lado, su compañero estaba menos compuesto. "¿Qué quieres decir con que es hora? ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó ella mientras no escuchaba la orden que el chico le había dado a su Pokémon. Sabiendo que su titular era débil para los ataques tipo fuego, sabía que estaba en un aprieto.

Recibieron su respuesta cuando el Growlithe colocó una de sus patas en la cabeza de Gabite y el pokémon Cave se cubrió con un aura multicolor. Reconociendo el ataque y lo que ellos dos planeaban hacer, los dos aprendices hicieron todo lo posible para desbaratar su estrategia.

"Noctowl! Zen Headbutt! No dejes que terminen su ataque!"

"¡Serperior, Leaf Blade!"

Serperior, reconociendo el pánico en la voz de su entrenador, inmediatamente corrió hacia sus oponentes, el pokémon Owl no se quedó atrás. Sabiendo que tenían una oportunidad de vencer al poderoso Serperior antes de que pudiera causar aún más daño, Gabite comenzó a cargar su Dragon Rage más poderoso, el ataque recibió un gran impulso por parte de Growlithe's Helping Hand. Y el cachorro pokémon, haciendo caso omiso de su propia seguridad, gruñó una última instrucción en la oreja del gabite, y saltó de la cabeza del cazador pokémon para enfrentarse al cargo del Serperior con un simple Tackle.

El pokémon tipo fuego, que luchó todos los días contra un Pokémon volador en Pidgey, aprovechó la experiencia para su beneficio. Inclinó su aparejo de tal manera que el impulso hizo que Serperior quedara atrapado entre él y el Noctowl detrás de él. El ímpetu de los ataques de sus oponentes no se detuvo, pero se ralentizó a costa de una gran cantidad de daño a Growlithe. Y Gabite, consciente de no dejar ir el sacrificio en vano y atendiendo las últimas instrucciones de Growlithe, liberó el poderoso ataque sobre la pila causado por los tres pokémon.

El ataque detonó, causando una gran explosión que sacudió todo el edificio. Una vez que el humo se calmó y los escombros se despejaron, se podía ver a Gabite jadeando sobre los cuerpos noqueados de Growlithe, Noctowl y Serperior.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Molly mientras devolvía a su derrotado titular. "No puedo creer esto. ¡Ahora realmente me has cabreado! ¡Ve, Sawk!"

"Ustedes son mucho mejores de lo que esperaba", dijo Joseph. "Veamos cómo manejas esto. ¡Ve, Crawdaunt!"

Ash, mientras tanto, había regresado de inmediato a Growlithe, con la esperanza de que la inmovilización creada por la pokebola lo librara de más dolor. Mirando al Equipo Rocket, miró a su titular sobre su hombro, y dijo: "¿Listo para mostrarles lo que sucede cuando se meten con nosotros?"

"¡ **Pikachu Pi!** " Respondió su fiel entrante antes de saltar de su hombro y correr para pararse al lado de Gabite.

"Gabite, sé que estás cansado", dijo Cynthia. "Pero quiero que debilites a nuestros oponentes tanto como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó obteniendo un gruñido afirmativo en respuesta.

"Sawk, termina ese Gabite apagado. ¡Combate!"

"¡Crawdaunt, Bubble Beam!"

Ash y Cynthia intercambiaron una mirada para decidir su estrategia antes de recurrir a su Pokémon.

"Gabite, Dig. ¡Entonces usa Dual Chop!"

"Pikachu, es hora de mostrarles nuestra velocidad. ¡Usa Quick Break seguido de Thunderbolt! ¡Quiero que termines esta pelea tan pronto como sea posible!"

Cuando Sawk se abalanzó sobre el Pokémon de tipo dragón, este último rápidamente se hizo un túnel bajo tierra. El primero, sin embargo, solo sonrió en respuesta antes de saltar alto y estrellarse contra el suelo. Los temblores comenzaron a hacerse sentir a medida que el suelo comenzó a temblar, sin duda debido al ataque de Terremoto utilizado por Sawk.

Mientras tanto, un haz de burbujas llenas de energía salió de las garras de Crawdaunt y disparó hacia Pikachu. Sin embargo, el Pokémon del ratón no estaba a la vista, ya que usó su velocidad para destellar hacia el pokémon Rogue. Su puño se iluminó con energía de tipo luchador y cuando iba a estrellarse contra el Crawdaunt, sintió los temblores en el suelo causados por el terremoto. Sabiendo lo dañino que podría ser para él, Pikachu cambió de atleta y en lugar de utilizar su impulso para atacar a Crawdaunt, lo usó para dar el salto final sobre su espalda.

El terremoto fue poderoso y por los rugidos de dolor de Gabite, ciertamente lo afectó. Sin embargo, también tuvo el efecto secundario de dañar a Crawdaunt, ya que el cangrejo también se vio afectado por el ataque. No ayudó que una vez que los temblores se detuvieron, el Pikachu en su espalda soltó un Thunderbolt extremadamente poderoso. El poder detrás de ese ataque honestamente sorprendió a los aprendices; nunca antes habían visto un rayo tan poderoso de un Pokémon tan pequeño. El Crawdaunt chilló de dolor mientras la electricidad atravesaba su cuerpo mientras el pequeño ratón mantenía el ataque hasta que su oponente se desmayaba.

Mientras esto sucedía, un Gabite extremadamente debilitado se abrió paso hacia la superficie. Intentó formar una Dragon Rage para dispararle a su oponente, pero Sawk no le dio la oportunidad y cerró la distancia para usar Close Combat. Cada golpe y patada debilitaba al dragón antes de que el dolor aumentara demasiado y se desmayaba también.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Que Pikachu es poderoso!" Joseph dijo incrédulo mientras llamaba a su Pokémon. "Nunca he visto a Crawdaunt perder tan rápido. Bueno, no importa. ¡Vamos Electabuzz!"

Al mismo tiempo, Cynthia estaba elogiando fervientemente a su Gabite, antes de enviar a su siguiente Pokémon, Pidgey recientemente capturado, antes de hacer una mueca ante el siguiente pokémon de Joseph.

"Ha, esto será fácil", dijo Molly. "¡Sawk, utiliza Brick Break contra ese Pikachu!"

"Electabuzz, utiliza Shockwave. Derrota a ese Pidgey".

"¡Ja! ¿Pensaste que sería así de fácil?" Ash se burló. Pikachu era su pokémon inicial, y el más confiable por una razón. No hay forma de que los aprendices lo derroten tan fácilmente. "¡Pikachu, bloquea Brick Break con Thunder Punch, y luego usa trueno!"

"¡Pidgey, usa Gust!"

El rayo de electricidad de Electabuzz fue el primero en llegar a sus oponentes. Sin embargo, incluso si Shockwave supuestamente nunca falla su objetivo, el rayo repentinamente se alejó del pájaro pokémon y golpeó a Pikachu que ni siquiera se inmutó. Al mismo tiempo, Pikachu se encontró con el ataque de Sawk con el suyo. Los dos Pokémon lucharon para vencer al otro antes de que Pikachu rompiera el contacto. Usó la pequeña distancia entre ellos para liberar una pequeña oleada de electricidad que logró paralizar a su oponente, una desventaja severa para un pokémon que dependía de su movimiento para llevar a cabo sus ataques.

Antes de que el karate pokémon pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera una mueca ante la sensación de parálisis, fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a golpearla de costado. Gruñó de dolor por el ataque súper efectivo, pero no se dañó demasiado debido a lo débil que era el Pidgey en comparación con él.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" Molly gritó sorprendida. "¿Cómo lograron desviar la Shockwave?"

"¡Pararrayos!" Joseph gimió en respuesta. "Cualquier ataque eléctrico que usemos será dirigido automáticamente al Pikachu, que no se verá afectado por él. La mayoría de los ataques de Electabuzz son inútiles".

Molly solo hizo una mueca en respuesta cuando los dos novatos de alguna manera habían logrado volver la batalla a su ventaja una vez más. "No importa, mantén ocupado al Pikachu. Yo me encargaré del Pidgey. Sawk, usa Rock Tomb en el pájaro. ¡Golpéalo del cielo!"

"¡Electabuzz, utiliza Ataque rápido! Aleja a Pikachu de la otra batalla".

"Déjalo, Ash. Cuida el Electabuzz, déjame cuidar del Sawk. Mientras Pikachu y Electabuzz luchen entre sí, es una batalla personal para mí. Y puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. ¡Pidgey, utiliza Quick Attack para esquivar las rocas y golpea al Sawk con otra ráfaga!

"Como quieras. Pikachu, demostremos que Electabuzz es el pokémon eléctrico más fuerte". Ash gritó con entusiasmo cuando los dos poderosos tipos eléctricos chocaron. A partir de ahí, la batalla se convirtió rápidamente en una chatarra. Pikachu y Electabuzz no pudieron hacerse demasiado daño el uno al otro debido a su tipeo. Al mismo tiempo, Pidgey no podía hacer demasiado daño a Sawk debido a lo débil que es mientras Sawk estaba luchando con una parálisis y un ave capaz de esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaba.

El Pidgey tuvo que quedarse sin suerte en algún momento, y eso es lo que sucedió cuando una de las rocas arrojadas por la tumba de roca de Sawk finalmente la golpeó causando un graznido de dolor. Sabiendo que Pidgey estaba ahora en la parte trasera y no podía recibir demasiados golpes, Cynthia gritó su aliento por el pájaro pokémon.

Parecía haber funcionado ya que el pájaro estaba cubierto de un resplandor blanco antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar. El cuerpo comenzó a crecer en longitud, su altura comenzó a dispararse, y sus alas se duplicaron en tamaño antes de que el brillo se detuviera. La batalla había logrado empujar a Pidgey lo suficiente como para convertirlo en un Pidgeotto. El pájaro gritó triunfante antes de batir sus alas una vez más. Esta vez, sus alas brillaban de azul, y recordando a Noctowl anteriormente, líneas de energía en zigzag volaron hacia el Sawk.

Sin embargo, solo retrasó lo inevitable. La diferencia de poder entre el Sawk y el Pidgeotto era demasiado grande. Todo lo que Pidgeotto logró fue causar más daño al Sawk antes de que finalmente fuera derrotado, después de ser golpeado por el Rock Slide más poderoso.

"Lo hiciste bien, Pidgeotto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ahora, el Sawk es débil. ¡Terminemos esto, Eelektrik! ¡Comience con un Thunderbolt!" ella instruyó. A su lado, Ash la miró con pánico antes de decir: "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

"¿Por qué dirías eso?" ella preguntó en confusión. Su confusión, sin embargo, se aclaró cuando el ataque de Eelektrik se desvió de Sawk y golpeó a Pikachu. Correcto. Su capacidad de pararrayos. ¿Cómo podría ella olvidar? Ella pensó avergonzada.

"¡Brillante!" Molly gritó. "¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Sawk, usa Earthquake!"

"¿Que demonios?" su compañero gritó en respuesta. "Earthquake ya ha jugado un papel en la derrota de Crawdaunt, ¡y ahora también lo estás usando en Electabuzz!"

"No me importa", fue su respuesta. "Recuerdas las instrucciones de la señora Ariana, ¿verdad? Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en esta batalla. Tenemos que terminarla lo antes posible".

Al mismo tiempo, Cynthia comenzó a contrarrestar su error. "¡Eelektrik, usa Acrobacias!"

El pokémon EleFish brilló con un color azul claro antes de correr tan rápido que dejó atrás dos imágenes posteriores. Luego atacó a Sawk. El karate pokémon, sin embargo, no se rendía tan fácilmente. Protegiéndose a sí misma lo mejor que podía, Sawk sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de ser derrotado. Por lo tanto, vertió toda su energía restante en la creación de un terremoto tan grande como pudo. El suelo tembló terriblemente ya que incluso los entrenadores luchaban por mantener el equilibrio. Cuando la sacudida se detuvo y el polvo creado por el ataque fue volado, los entrenadores pudieron ver a los cuatro Pokémon en el suelo, inconscientes. Fue un nocaut en cuatro partes.

"¡Maldita sea todo!" Joseph maldijo. "Ahora estoy en mi último Pokémon".

"¡Deja de quejarte! También estoy con mis dos últimos Pokémon. Esperemos que hayamos eliminado a su Pokémon más poderoso y los restantes sean más débiles".

"Lo siento, Ash", se disculpó Cynthia sinceramente. "Me costó la última batalla".

"No particularmente", respondió Ash. "En primer lugar, lo estabas tratando como una batalla uno a uno, que es en lo que se había convertido. Probablemente el Thunderbolt fue suficiente para noquear al Sawk. En segundo lugar, podría haber ordenado a su Sawk usar Earthquake en cualquier momento".

"Es cierto", reconoció Cynthia. "De todos modos, ahora tenemos la ventaja. Nos quedan tres Pokémon, mientras que tenemos cuatro".

"¿Es una ventaja?" Ash preguntó sombríamente. "El último pokémon del tipo es probablemente su titular. Y considerando lo poderoso que era Serperior ..."

La comprensión cruzó la cara de Cynthia antes de que se estableciera en una expresión determinada mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la indudablemente difícil batalla por delante. La pausa en la batalla pasó cuando los cuatro entrenadores llamaron a su próximo Pokémon.

"¡Vamos, Nidorina!" Molly gritó. Al mismo tiempo, la predicción de Ash resultó ser cierta cuando Joseph envió a su abridor, un Emboar.

"¡Spiritomb, vamos! ¡Vamos a ganar esto!" Cynthia gritó, mientras Ash enviaba su Pokémon más poderoso: Dragonair.

"¿Puedes distraerlos a los dos?" Cynthia le preguntó a Ash.

"Puedo intentarlo, pero dudo que nos lo permitan", fue la respuesta de Ash antes de hablar con Dragonair. "¡Usa el pulso de agua en esa Emboar!"

"Nidorina, usa Ice Beam en ese pulso de agua y congélalo".

"Emboar, espera a que se congele antes de aplastar a Dragonair. ¡Usa Hammer Arm!"

"Spiritomb, utiliza tus alrededores. Desaparece en el fondo".

Cuando se dieron las instrucciones, Dragonair creó una enorme bola de agua que explotó para formar una ola igualmente masiva que barrió hacia el Emboar. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino el agua estaba congelada por haces de energía azul claro que surgieron del cuerno de Nidorina. Una vez que el agua estuvo congelada, Emboar cargó sobre ella y se precipitó sobre Dragonair con sus brazos brillantes. Mientras esto sucedía, Spiritomb desapareció en el fondo, la atmósfera en la Torre Pokémon lo ayudó a hacerlo.

"¡Dragonair, reúnete con Dragon Tail, luego Dragon Rage!" Ash instruyó. Los enormes brazos de Emboar cayeron sobre Dragonair, pero se encontraron con una Dragon Tail igualmente poderosa. El temperamento del dragón había sido despertado por la mera visión del Equipo Rocket y, como dicen, mientras más enfadado se vuelve un dragón, más poderosos se vuelven sus ataques.

El entrenamiento de Ash de canalizar la energía tipo dragón a través de diferentes partes del cuerpo al mismo tiempo dio sus frutos aquí ya que el dragón fue capaz de cargar fácilmente una Ira del Dragón. El ataque golpeó a Emboar a quemarropa, lo que provocó que el Pokémon cerdito volara unos pocos metros antes de detonar. Mientras esto sucedía, tres rayos de color plateado vinieron del cuerno de Nidorina una vez más y golpearon a Dragonair. El ataque súper efectivo causó el daño al dragón, pero en lugar de gritar de dolor, rugió de ira causando que se formara un Twister en el aire.

El tornado consumió a sus oponentes y los ocultó durante unos segundos. Cuando el tornado se apagó, Dragonair ya había creado otra bola de agua que explotó en una ola de agua que barrió hacia el Emboar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, el Pokémon de tipo veneno interceptó el ataque. Esto permitió a su compañero saltar por el campo cubierto de fuego, inclinando su cuerpo para golpear al dragón con un golpe al cuerpo.

"Heat Crash", murmuró Ash para sí mismo reconociendo el movimiento. "¡Dragonair, sal de allí!"

El dragón se apresuró a escuchar los consejos de su entrenador, ya que el suelo en el que se encontraba estalló previamente en una lluvia de fuego y escombros. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada en respuesta, una bala de hielo del Nidorina lo golpeó una vez más y le hizo gritar de dolor por el inesperado ataque.

"¡Ahora, Emboar, usa Hammer Arm!" Joseph se alegró de saber que el ataque, junto con los dos rayos de hielo que ya ha tomado, causaría un daño masivo al dragón.

Sin embargo, los miembros del Equipo Rocket se habían olvidado de Cynthia, algo que ella usaba para su completa ventaja. "Spiritomb", susurró para mantener su ventaja. "Hipnosis."

Como el cerdo Pokémon estaba a punto de atacar al dragón, el Pokémon Prohibido apareció de repente frente a él. Círculos negros salieron de su cuerpo y se movieron hacia el Emboar causando que se adormilara antes de dormirse. "Excelente", Cynthia elogió a su Pokémon antes de decidir terminar la batalla. "Usa Dream Eater". Cuando su Pokémon comenzó el movimiento súper efectivo, Nidorina decidió ayudar a su compañero. Su ataque de picadura de veneno apenas hizo daño al fantasma cuando el pokémon de cerdo comenzó a retorcerse de dolor debido a los efectos del Comedor de sueños.

Cuando Ash miró para ver por qué Dragonair no había interceptado el ataque, se sorprendió al ver partes del cuerpo de Dragonair congeladas. "Dragonair, usa Ember para descongelar el hielo", sugirió Ash sabiendo que las llamas de la brasa eran demasiado débiles para causar un daño grave al poderoso dragón.

Sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad de detener el ataque y vencer a Spiritomb al mismo tiempo, Molly dijo: "Nidorina, usa Tóxico". Se estaba quedando sin opciones ya que el Spiritomb era altamente resistente a los ataques tipo veneno de Nidorina. El lodo púrpura se arrastró hacia Spiritomb que no se movió de su lugar, tomando el ataque y poniéndose muy envenenado sabiendo que su mejor apuesta para ganar esta batalla era debilitar a Emboar tanto como fuera posible.

Y así fue como pasaron los próximos minutos. Dragonair todavía estaba tratando de descongelarse. Emboar se retorcía bajo los efectos del Dream Eater. Nidorina estaba lanzando ataque tras ataque a Spiritomb que estaba parado en un lugar recibiendo el daño. La energía que estaba tomando desde Emboar a través de Dream Eater estaba contrarrestando el daño causado por el veneno y los ataques del Pokémon tipo veneno. Pero uno podría ver fácilmente el costo de Spiritomb, ya que parecía estar en sus últimas piernas metafóricas.

En este punto, hubo un rugido de triunfo cuando Dragonair logró descongelarse. Cargó una bola de energía que se arremolinaba, se movió de su lugar y le disparó al pokémon de tipo venenoso que rugió de dolor ante el contacto. Dragonair se movió para enfrentarse al pin veneno pokémon dejando a Spiritomb para drenar lentamente a Emboar. Nidorina no iba a caer sin luchar y estaba disparando Ice Beam después de Ice Beam. Sin embargo, como Dragonair no tenía que dividir su atención entre dos Pokémon, podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques. no pasó demasiado tiempo después de eso para que él derrotara al Nidorina, solo fue golpeado por un Haz de Hielo una vez durante ese tiempo.

"Ese Dragonair es débil ahora", gritó Molly. "¡Terminar, Sneasel!" El Pokémon Garra Afilada era rápido, y en lugar de atacar a Dragonair como Ash y Cynthia pensaban que sería, se dirigió hacia la Spiritomb y desapareció de repente antes de reaparecer en el otro lado de Spiritomb, su cuerpo cubierto por una energía negra. El ataque, junto con el daño que había sufrido antes y la gravedad del veneno, era demasiado para que Spiritomb perdiera y quedó inconsciente.

"Buen trabajo, Spiritomb", felicitó a Cynthia sabiendo que había debilitado significativamente a Emboar. "¡Terminemos este Monferno! ¡Use Brick Break!" ella dijo mientras enviaba su primer plato. El pokémon juguetón corrió hacia el Sneasel con sus brazos cubiertos de una energía blanca mientras el Sneasel entraba y salía de los ataques. Sin embargo, los dos miembros del Equipo Rocket una vez más se encontraron en la misma desventaja que sus oponentes al comienzo de la batalla cuando el Sneasel fue golpeado por el poderoso pokémon al golpearlo con una cola de color verde. .

La cola del dragón envió al Sneasel unos pocos pies atrás y permitió que sus oponentes dispararan contra él. Mientras Dragonair solo enviaba un Ember débil, Monferno enviaba un poderoso Lanzallamas al Pokémon Garra Afilada. Sneasel, sin embargo, mostró una notable recuperación y envió un Ice Beam al suelo. La fuerza del ataque permitió que el Pokémon de tipo oscuro esquivara el fuego yendo sobre él. Este fue el tiempo suficiente para que el Emboar finalmente se despierte. Aturdido y debilitado por la larga exposición al Dream Eater, el cerdo pokémon rugió por su frustración antes de saltar hacia el juguetón pokémon. Los dos tipos de fuego comenzaron a luchar, pero era obvio quién era el más poderoso entre los dos.

Un enorme brazo de martillo derribó a Monferno, casi fuera de combate. Dragonair se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero y logró golpearlo con otro Dragon Rage. La distracción fue suficiente para que Sneasel disparara otro Ice Beam al dragón, causando que rugiera de dolor. Emboar, ahora luchando por pararse, usó el dolor de Dragonair al aplastarlo con un Brazo de Martillo también. El daño combinado de cuatro golpes súper efectivos y el poderoso ataque de tipo lucha fue suficiente para noquear a Dragonair. Al mismo tiempo, Monferno se recuperó del daño que había sufrido y lanzó un masivo Lanzallamas en el Sneasel desde atrás. El Sneasel emitió un lamentable gemido antes de caer en un maravilloso estado de inconsciencia, su cuerpo carbonizado cayó al suelo.

"Regresa, Sneasel," gruñó Molly, humillada por haber sido derrotada por los dos niños. Sabía que la misión era un fracaso, ya que no tenían ningún Pokémon para luchar ni siquiera contra un Rattata, olvidando a los poderosos guardianes de la Torre Pokémon.

"¡Buen trabajo, Monferno!" Cynthia alabó. "¡Casi hemos ganado! ¡Solo sigue y golpea a Emboar con Brick Break siempre que puedas!"

"¡Sí claro!" Joseph se burló. "Como si tu mono pudiera contender con Emboar. Vamos, Emboar. Otro brazo de martillo es todo lo que necesitas para ganar", alentó.

"Tienes razón", Ash dijo que llamó a Dragonair. "Por sí solo, Monferno no puede derrotar a tu Emboar. Pero, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ¡todavía me queda un Pokémon! ¡Terminemos esto, Kadabra!" Ash gritó mientras enviaba el psi pokémon.

"¡Mierda!" Joseph gritó. "Emboar, tenemos que terminar esto rápidamente. ¡Hammer Arm en el Monferno!"

' _Teletransportarse e interceptarlo con Psybeam. Sigue haciendo eso hasta que se desmaye, '_ Ash le dijo a Kadabra después de que este último abrió una conexión telepática con su entrenador. Él tarareó de acuerdo antes de teletransportarse frente a Monferno. Sus ojos brillaron rojos y círculos multicolores salieron de ellos golpeando al sorprendido Emboar quien rugió de dolor al sufrir otro ataque súper efectivo. Monferno saltó sobre Kadabra y bajó a Emboar y lo golpeó con un puño brillante cuando el Brick Break lo golpeó en la cabeza. Kadabra no se detuvo en el psybeam ya que otro golpeó al cerdo pokémon. Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso cuando el daño que sufrió se hizo demasiado y cayó inconsciente.

"¡Sí!" Ash y Cynthia gritaron mientras se abrazaban con júbilo. "¡Ganamos!"

"Sí, lo hiciste", sonó una voz detrás de ellos y se volvieron para ver a Bruno sonriendo orgullosamente hacia ellos. "Excelente batalla, ustedes dos. Muy impresionante. Sin embargo, lo tomaré desde aquí", dijo mientras instruía a algunos Entrenadores Ace para que vinieran y arrestaran a los dos Aprendices.

"¡Bruno!" Ash dijo sorprendido. "¿Cuánto tiempo estabas viendo la batalla?"

"Solo los últimos cinco minutos. Hubiera saltado para ayudarte, pero pensé que te merecías la alegría de ganar la batalla después de poner tanto en ello".

"Bueno, definitivamente ayudó", reconoció Cynthia con una sonrisa.

"Vamos, vamos a curar tu pokémon", dijo. "La batalla aquí ha terminado".

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

"Así que, déjenme aclarar esto", dijo Ash tres horas después, mientras se sentaban en el centro Pokémon hablando con Bruno. Después de la batalla, el miembro de Elite Four había llevado a los miembros del Equipo Rocket a una base de la Liga para arrestarlos. Ash y Cynthia habían usado ese tiempo para ir a la Enfermera Joy para curar a su pokémon. Junto con el daño que su pokémon había tomado, Floette había estado completamente exhausta cuando Ash la encontró después de la batalla. Los dos Riolu estaban igualmente agotados y tenían algunos moretones que mostraban el daño que habían sufrido. Todos habían sido entregados a la Enfermera Joy para su curación, algo de comida y un descanso agradable y prolongado.

Se suponía que Bruno regresaría después de una hora, pero apareció después de tres horas. Tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro y había dado versiones abreviadas de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido ese día. La misma noticia que se le diría al resto del público al día siguiente.

"El Equipo Rocket atacó varias ciudades al mismo tiempo", continuó. "Algunos tuvieron éxito mientras que el resto se frustró. Y al final del día, de alguna manera han logrado hacer jailbreak a todos sus Ejecutivos y Aprendices capturados. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?" Ash preguntó con un suspiro.

"Nada que yo pueda decirte, Ash", respondió Bruno con una expresión grave. "Team Rocket ciertamente ha anunciado su presencia hoy".

"¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?" Preguntó Cynthia.

"¡Absolutamente nada!" Bruno exclamó. "Ustedes dos tuvieron suerte hoy. Ya saben lo peligroso que puede ser el Equipo Rocket. Y aunque el Equipo Rocket pudo haber anunciado su presencia hoy, ciertamente no han ganado. Todo lo que han hecho nos hace estar más atentos. Así que déjenlos a ellos. nos."

"Como desees", suspiró Ash de acuerdo, ya que no deseaba involucrarse con el Equipo Rocket una vez más. Tuvo suerte de que ninguno de sus pokémon se lesionara demasiado con Growlithe recibiendo la peor de las lesiones. El cachorro tendría que pasar la noche con Nurse Joy para asegurarse de que no haya complicaciones. Cynthia, también, asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo ya que ella regresará a Sinnoh al día siguiente, por lo que los planes del Equipo Rocket no tuvieron impacto en ella. "De todos modos, tenía una pregunta. Cuando entramos a esa cámara en la Torre Pokémon, ¿por qué Gengar, Banette y Sableye se ven diferentes?"

"Oh, ¿no lo sabes?" Bruno preguntó sorprendido. Miró a Cynthia para verla esperando también una respuesta. "Así es como se ven esos pokémon cuando Mega Evolve".

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Cynthia. "Pensé que Mega Evolution era esta evolución temporal creada por el vínculo entre un pokémon y su entrenador".

"Pensé lo mismo", respondió Bruno. "No sé cómo es que esos pokémon salvajes fueron capaces de Mega Evolución, pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo", dijo, mintiendo un poco a los niños. La verdad era peligrosa por una razón.

"Está bien", admitió Cynthia, creyendo la mentira. "Estoy seguro de que tienes trabajo que hacer, Bruno, con los eventos de hoy". Cuando asintió con la cabeza, ella continuó: "Fue un placer conocerte". Ash se hizo eco de sus sentimientos y Bruno respondió dándoles a los dos una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tengo un regalo para ustedes dos. Con los eventos de hoy, estoy seguro de que Riolu los desafiará a ustedes dos mañana. Querrán ser parte de su equipo". Cuando vio que los dos entrenadores frente a él lo entendieron, les preguntó si tenían un PokeNav. Cuando lo sacaron, sincronizó su PokeNav con el suyo. "La Liga está desorganizada en este momento para agradecerte oficialmente, así que estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Te estoy enviando todos mis archivos sobre la mejor manera de entrenar a un Riolu y luego a un Lucario, el tipo de comida para darles para asegurar su crecimiento, el tipo de ataques que puede aprender y cómo aprender esos ataques ".

Ante su mirada de asombro, se apresuró a continuar. "Ahora, una de las cosas más importantes para entrenar a cualquier Pokémon luchador es conseguirlo como compañero de entrenamiento. Si no tienen uno, no progresarán. Puedo decírtelo por experiencia. es esencial que ustedes dos atrapen a otro Pokémon luchador. Una vez que lo hagan, háganme un ping. Le enviaré los archivos pertinentes en ese momento ".

"¡Este es un regalo tan increíble, Bruno! ¡Muchas gracias!" Cynthia brotó en respuesta.

"Realmente lo es", asintió Ash. "Y no te preocupes, atraparemos a otro Pokémon luchador para que puedan ayudar a entrenarse". Inicialmente, Ash solo quería atrapar a un Pokémon luchador en su viaje. Sin embargo, si Bruno dijera que necesitaba atrapar al menos a dos Pokémon tipo lucha para obtener los mejores resultados, los atraparía, no hay dudas al respecto.

"Genial. Espero ver cómo utilizas estos recursos para entrenar a tu pokémon. Hagamos una prueba cuando sientas que tu pokémon ha avanzado lo suficiente".

"¡Por supuesto!" Ash dijo entusiasmado.

"No puedo esperar para eso", agregó Cynthia.

Bruno les lanzó a los dos otra sonrisa antes de dejar el centro Pokémon. Aún queda mucho por hacer.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

 _ **En una instalación subterránea en un lugar secreto**_

"Así que, aparte de los robos en la prisión y la Zona de Safari, todas las otras misiones fallaron hoy", dijo Petrel de una manera presumida sabiendo que él era el único ejecutivo que completaba su misión.

"Eso es porque tuviste a Mewtwo contigo", respondió el Jefe. "No es necesario ser tan presumido". Al ver su rostro castigado, continuó. "Y todo no fue un fracaso. Proton tuvo éxito al descubrir cuán poderosa es la entrenadora Sabrina".

"Ella está ciertamente en el nivel de Agatha", respondió Proton. "El poder de su Alakazam es escandaloso. El único Pokémon psíquico que he visto que es más poderoso que su Alakazam es Mewtwo".

"Lo que nos deja en un acertijo", respondió el Jefe. "Necesitamos el poder de Mewtwo si queremos tener éxito en Saffron City. Al mismo tiempo, no podemos dejarle saber que estamos robando una pokebola lo suficientemente poderosa como para capturarla".

"Y tampoco tenemos medios para controlarlo", dijo Petrel. "La Liga sabe que ahora buscamos orbes".

"Sí, lo hacen", suspiró el Jefe en respuesta. No podía culpar a Ariana. ¿Cómo podía saber que Bruno aparecería? El cinturón negro incluso podría derrotarlo. Ariana no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él.

"Y eso deja las actuaciones de los aprendices. Proton, estoy muy contento con la actuación de Robert. Lo hizo de manera espectacular", comentó recibiendo el visto bueno del Ejecutivo. "No puedo comentar sobre las actuaciones de Molly y Joseph desde que la Liga estuvo involucrada, pero si fueron derrotados por dos entrenadores novatos, necesitas aumentar su entrenamiento".

"Haré eso", estuvo de acuerdo Ariana. "Pero, creo que es importante señalar que tenían un par de sus Pokémon más poderosos eliminados por los Ace Trainers antes de que lucharan contra los Rookies. Si eso no hubiera sucedido, hubieran ganado".

"Y no los culpo", respondió el Jefe. "Te acabo de pedir que aumentes tu entrenamiento". Terminando con eso, se volvió hacia Archer. "Tú, Archer, necesitas ejercitar un poco de sentido común en la cabeza de tu aprendiz. Ella atacó Pallet Town".

"¿Asi que?" el psicópata respondió. "Pallet Town es de donde vino ese entrenador de mierda que causó mi captura. Entonces, ¿qué sucede si mi aprendiz atacó ese lugar? ¡Yo, por ejemplo, digo que la recompensamos!"

"¿Qué pasa si atacamos ese lugar?" El Jefe respondió con un borde peligroso a su voz cuando el persa que apoyó su cabeza en su regazo se levantó y miró al Ejecutivo. Los otros Ejecutivos dieron un paso atrás al sentir la ira de The Boss. "Te diré lo que pasa, tú Neanderthal. Esa ciudad es donde vive el Profesor Oak. El mismo profesor que fue un ex campeón de la Liga. El mismo profesor que todavía puede azotar al equipo de Lance. ¿Y quieres atacar su casa? perdiste la cabeza? " Al ver que el ejecutivo negaba con la cabeza en negación, The Boss respiró hondo y visiblemente se calmó.

"Hemos logrado nuestro objetivo hoy. Toda la región sabe de nuestra presencia. La prisión se destruye y todo el país conoce nuestro poder. Disfrutemos hoy de nuestro éxito. Nos volveremos a reunir mañana por la mañana".

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

 _ **En un lugar secreto, una hora después de los eventos en la Torre Pokémon**_

"Ahora que todos están aquí, estamos comenzando la reunión".

"Lance, ¿no deberíamos esperar a Giovanni?" Brock preguntó cuando no vio la misteriosa presencia del Gym Leader.

"Giovanni ha estado actuando raro últimamente, por lo que no ha sido llamado aquí. Las personas presentes en esta reunión tienen mi plena confianza. Giovanni no", respondió el Campeón lacónicamente. Los otros Líderes de Gimnasio comenzaron a murmurar unos a otros con una mirada incómoda en sus caras. Si Giovanni fuera culpable, sería desastroso para la Liga. Como lo que era hoy.

"Comencemos con Pewter y avancemos desde allí", Agatha sugirió recibir miradas de asentimiento.

"Está bien", dijo Brock. "El Equipo Rocket atacó el Museo, pero solo eran Grunts y también solo algunos de ellos. Los resolví sin ningún problema".

"La Ciudad de Cerulean no fue atacada por el Equipo Rocket", dijo Misty.

"Tampoco era Vermilion City", fue la contribución del Lt. Surge.

"Atacaron la tienda departamental de Celadon City", dijo Erika. "Si bien los derrotamos fácilmente, la pelea ocurrió dentro de la tienda. Logramos asegurarnos de que no hubo heridos entre los civiles. Sin embargo, la tienda sufrió daños bastante fuertes", concluyó con el ceño fruncido.

"Desviaremos fondos y pokémon para ayudar a restaurar la tienda. ¿Alguna idea de lo que buscaban?" preguntó.

"Estamos seguros de que buscaron las MT y los medicamentos. No hay nada más que puedan robar de allí".

"Hmm. Eso es verdad", concordó Lance.

"Un grupo de gruñones liderados por tu primo atacaron Saffron City," comenzó Sabrina sin ninguna indicación. Si la gente notó el endurecimiento de la piel en la cara de Lance ante la mención de su primo, nadie lo mencionó. "Afirmaron querer robar el pokémon del dojo de la lucha. Sin embargo, dudo que esa fuera su verdadera razón".

"¿Y por qué piensas eso?" El Teniente Surge preguntó con una ceja levantada. Era bien sabido que Sabrina era la más inteligente del grupo. Si ella pensaba que había otra razón, probablemente había otra razón.

"Debido a que una causa como esa no sería liderada por alguien como Proton. Él es demasiado poderoso e importante como para liderar una simple redada contra un Pokémon de tipo luchador".

"Eso es verdad", dijo Lance. "Y en cuanto a su verdadera razón, tengo una teoría detrás, una que explicaré al final de la reunión". Asintiendo con la cabeza del resto, volvió su atención a Koga.

Sin ver una salida, comenzó a hablar de mala gana. "El Equipo Rocket estaba detrás del Pokémon en la Zona de Safari. Han despejado un área completa de pokémon".

"¿Y por qué se les permitió hacer eso?" Lance preguntó. Aunque ni su postura ni el volumen de su voz cambiaron, todos podían sentir la diferencia en esa afirmación. Su presencia llenó toda la habitación y Koga supo que estaba caminando en una línea muy fina.

"No me alertaron sobre el atraco".

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" Lance estalló. El volumen de su voz tampoco cambió aquí, pero la ira en su voz era palpable para todos. "Desde que perdiste a Lorelei, has estado enfurruñada como una niña pequeña. Nadie ha dicho nada, ya que pensamos que podríamos dejarte lidiar a tu manera. Ya no lo toleraremos. Pondrás tu gimnasio exactamente donde estaba antes de que decidieras comportarte como un niño de dos años. Y te tomarás en serio tus deberes. Esta es tu última advertencia ". Cuando Koga asintió para decir que entendía, Lance volvió su mirada al último de los Líderes de Gimnasio presentes.

"Nada en Cinnabar Island. No puedo decir que me sorprenda, ya que la isla tiene una gran cantidad de turistas presentes. Si algo les sucediera, las ligas de otros países también se centrarían en el equipo Rocket. Definitivamente no lo harían. quiero eso ". Eso tiene mucho sentido.

"Y ahora llegamos a las ciudades que no tenían un líder de gimnasio pero que fueron atacadas. La primera fue en Pallet Town".

Agatha resopló con burla. "Si creen que pueden atacar el pueblo donde Samuel Oak vive y triunfar con sus planes, son aún más estúpidos de lo que esperaba", lo que provoca resoplidos entre el resto de las personas allí presentes. La destreza de Samuel Oak era bien conocida en todo el mundo pokémon.

"Sin embargo, pediré a Samuel que devuelva la llamada a su Pokémon más poderoso", dijo Lance. "Si recuerdas a Ash Ketchum del torneo en el SS Anne, él fue el responsable de alertarnos sobre el atraco en Mt. Moon. Nuestros esfuerzos nos llevaron a la captura de Executive Archer. Ese psicópata trastornado culpa a Ash por su captura y ha sido empeñado en la venganza. Como su madre vive en Pallet Town, le pediré que se mude a la casa de Samuel para que ella también esté protegida ".

"Es una buena idea", dijo Sabrina, con los ojos ligeramente brillantes. "Preveo un ataque contra ella por parte del Equipo Rocket en represalia por las actividades de su hijo para frustrar los planes del Equipo Rocket". Esto llevó a muchas de las personas presentes a inhalar bruscamente o fruncir el ceño en gran medida en respuesta.

"Como sabemos que estará en Lavender Town hasta mañana por la mañana como muy pronto, iré a discutir esto con él. El niño merece saber si una organización trastornada está detrás de la vida de su madre. Hablando de Lavender Town y Ash, él fue responsable de frustrar otro plan del Equipo Rocket en la Torre Pokémon ".

"El chico es un imán para el problema", resopló Bruno. "El Team Rocket estaba allí no solo para capturar al fantasma-Pokémon, algo que lamento decir que tuvieron éxito, sino que también querían robar algún tipo de orbe o algo así. No sé qué es, pero sí lo sé es importante. Está custodiado por el Pokémon de tipo fantasma más fuerte de la torre. ¡Y además, tres de ellos fueron Mega Evolucionados! " exclamó, causando ruidos de sorpresa por parte del resto de ellos. "¿Cómo evolucionó un pokémon mega salvaje? ¡Esto desmiente todas las teorías que hemos tenido sobre mega evolución hasta ahora!"

"No necesariamente", dijo Agatha. "Creo que tengo una explicación para este fenómeno". Cuando ella tuvo la atención del resto de la gente en la habitación, ella continuó. "El orbe que guardaban los pokémon de tipo fantasma formaba parte de un conjunto. Estos orbes están presentes en todas las regiones del mundo y son la razón por la que los Pokémon de tipo fantasma solo se encuentran en esas regiones. que si recolectas todos los orbes, puedes crear una botella de prisión que pueda destrabar el legendario Hoopa y controlarlo ".

"He oído hablar de esta leyenda", dijo Sabrina. "Pero pensé que Hoopa estaba obligado por un humano que creó una botella de prisión hecha de tres elementos. Tu historia es diferente".

"Lo que has leído también ocurrió. Esa botella de la prisión es exactamente como dice el nombre. Es una botella de prisión y encarcela a Hoopa. Como resultado, el Hoopa está enojado y es cruel. Los orbes de los que estoy hablando crean un objeto que permite que lo humano y lo legendario trabajen en armonía. Estos orbes tienen un poco de poder de Hoopa en ellos. Este poder es lo que atrae al Pokémon tipo fantasma para vivir en un lugar en particular. Y la constante exposición a esta energía es lo que causó el mega evolución de los tres pokémon que viste en la Torre ".

"Asumiendo que la leyenda es verdad", Blaine comenzó a hablar cuando vio que los demás estaban pensativos. "¿Por qué el equipo Rocket llegaría a tal extremo para controlar a un legendario?" preguntó, causando que muchos otros reflexionaran sobre esa pregunta también.

"Creo que tengo la respuesta a eso", dijo Lance. "Lo que les estoy diciendo ahora es un secreto exclusivo de los Cuatro Elite antes de esto". Cuando vio que los demás entendían la gravedad de la situación, continuó. "El equipo Rocket pensó que escondieron lo que hicieron en la prisión. Lo que no sabían es que la prisión está tan bien protegida que los videos grabados por todas las cámaras se codifican y guardan cada minuto. Luego se envía a un servidor seguro. que solo uno de los Elite Four puede acceder.

Si bien no pudimos ver cómo terminó el ataque, tenemos una buena idea sobre lo que sucedió. Y las cámaras captaron el sitio de esto. "Con eso, levantó una imagen de Mewtwo.

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Agatha. Esto causó que los demás se sorprendieran. Si Agatha, por todo su conocimiento y experiencia no supiera qué es, debe ser algo único.

"No lo sé", admitió Lance. "Y le pregunté a Samuel y él le preguntó discretamente a los profesores regionales de todas las demás regiones. Nadie ha visto una criatura como esta. Todo lo que sabemos es que es una poderosa vidente. La criatura destruyó las barreras psíquicas presentes alrededor de la prisión con apenas cualquier esfuerzo. Derrotó a cualquier Pokémon que se cruzó con despectiva facilidad. Y con su poder y la capacidad de teletransportarse, estoy bastante seguro de que esta criatura es responsable de liberar a los Ejecutivos y los Aprendices que atrapamos hoy ", terminó corriendo a través de todos los videos y videos que mostraron la participación del pokémon en la prisión ese día.

"El tipo de niveles de poder que estás describiendo", Sabrina comenzó a hablar con una voz temblorosa que causó que el otro se pusiera tenso ya que el Líder de Gimnasia de Saffron City era normalmente una imagen de calma, "esos niveles solo son alcanzados por el legendario tipo psíquico pokémon ".

"Esa fue mi conclusión también", terminó Lance gravemente. "Y mientras que Samuel dijo que no reconoce a este pokémon, lo más parecido que puede darnos es Mew", lo que lleva a otra ronda de inhalaciones agudas de la gente presente en la habitación. Mientras que Arceus es conocido como el Dios de pokémon, Mew es considerado como Dios en la Región de Kanto, principalmente porque se dice que fue el pokémon de Nuevas Especies el que creó esta región.

"Entonces, por lo que podemos especular, Team Rocket probablemente haya creado un pokémon legendario que se parece a Mew. Lo están usando para sus propósitos y es probable que sea una prueba. Sin embargo, dado que no están seguros si pueden controlarlo , ahora están buscando a Hoopa, que teóricamente debería ser inmune a sus ataques. ¿Extrañé algo? " Lorelei preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Silph Co." Sabrina dijo con un grito ahogado. Cuando los otros voltearon a mirarla, ella continuó. "El ataque a Saffron City fue una prueba. Querían ver el tipo de defensas que tiene la ciudad. Su objetivo real es Silph Co."

"¿Y por qué atacarían esa compañía?" Misty preguntó. "¿Y cómo hiciste esa conexión con esto?" ella dijo mientras señalaba la imagen de Mewtwo.

"Silph Co. ha hecho un nuevo tipo de pokebola. La pokebola es mucho más fuerte que incluso una Ultra Ball. Se rumorea que es lo suficientemente potente como para atrapar teóricamente incluso a un pokémon legendario".

"Y esa es la conclusión que también se me ocurrió", dijo Lance. "Aumentaremos discretamente la seguridad en el edificio. Por ahora, ha sido un día largo y todos están cansados. Vuelva a casa, deje que la información que hemos reunido hoy se hunda. Volvamos a reunirnos mañana por la noche".

Cuando todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a hacer arreglos para volver a casa, un pensamiento prevalecía en la mente de todos. ¿Qué traerá el futuro?


End file.
